GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber
by TheLostCanary
Summary: In today's issue (October 14, 2019); Word games and fun!
1. Chapter 1

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #001** **(this is a "spinoff" of "General Hospital 2018" and takes place concurrent with the events of that story)**

 **(** _ **Author note; in this story, Elizabeth's move away from Port Charles happened sometime back, so current events on "tv-GH" are not part of this reality…this new story will revolve around Elizabeth and the new people in her life…and eventually, people from her past as well…)**_

 **Boulder Colorado…**

Two horses galloped, one after another, down a dirt path that wound its way past a scenic mountain pass. In the far distance, the city of Boulder Colorado could be seen however the beauty of the wilderness seemed to make the few skyscrapers that there were just background "noise" to the eyes.

Each horse had one rider upon them. One of the riders, the one on the leading stallion, was Jeff Webber, and the other rider, right behind him, was his daughter; Elizabeth.

Jeff slowly brought his horse, named Tango, down to a slow trot. Elizabeth, who was atop a horse named Krypto, followed her dad's lead and slowed her ride to a trot as well.

Both father and daughter wore brown Stetson Open Road fur cowboy hats, as their horses soon trotted side by side.

"It's great to see you having a good time out here," Jeff said to his daughter.

Their relationship hadn't always been the best, but in the past several months, since Elizabeth and her two sons moved to Boulder from Port Charles, it had seen much improvement.

Elizabeth smiled at her father. She had to admit, deep inside, she actually enjoyed having her father back in her life. Both Liz and her sister Sarah (who lived in California) had always felt abandoned when their parents went off to Sarajevo (late 1990s) to help with the rebuilding of that war torn nation.

But, despite those misgivings, Elizabeth had decided to give her parents a break and decided to follow her father's advice… and return to Boulder.

"Well," Elizabeth said as she looked out upon the beautiful vast ranch that her father owned, "can you blame me? This place is like heaven."

Jeff nodded his head, then he looked over at her.

"Liz, look I know," Jeff said to her with meaning in his words, "leaving Port Charles was a challenge for you and the kids. But seeing your mom getting the chance to be a doting grandmother, and watching you as a professional at Boulder Memorial ( _the hospital Jeff and Elizabeth work at; more on this in later chapters_ ) as well as watching your sons acclimate to a their new lives as well; it has been like a dream come true for me."

Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled at her dad. And, at the start he was right, it is was a challenge to leave her storied past behind in Port Charles. But the past several months in Boulder had been nothing but a joy; and she couldn't be happier than she was now.

"Thanks dad," Elizabeth came back with after a moment. "I'm glad you came to Port Charles, and convinced me to come back here. And dad," Elizabeth added, "I know Hayden ( _she who died in issue #10 along with Nicholas Cassadine_ ) would have loved it here too. Maybe, someday, we can reach out to Sarah and…"

Jeff reached out from his horse and put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Your mother and I have already discussed that," Jeff said with a smile. "But let's talk about Sarah some other time," he added looking at the watch on his left wrist. "Besides; our guest will be arriving soon, and your mom is probably mad already that I'm not back prepping the barbeque."

And with that said, Jeff lightly leafed the reins of his horse and then Tango began to trot. Elizabeth did the same, and then Krypto followed suit.

Elizabeth looked out again at the beauty of her father's ranch, as they made their way back toward their destination; his ranchero style home. Life had been very good to her, and the kids.

But very soon, unknown to Elizabeth, she was about to stumble upon a mystery that would be intrigue and danger back into her life; what was new?

 **Continued….next time...Elizabeth has settled into her life quite well. In the next issue we are introduced to her home life in Boulder, and the future paths she might take.**


	2. Life has Other Plans

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #002**

 **(this is a "spinoff" of "General Hospital 2018" and takes place concurrent with the events of that story)**

" **Life has Other Plans"**

Liz had been living with her parents since moving away from Port Charles to Boulder Colorado. Her parents, Jeff and Carolyn, had a large single story 9000 square feet ranchero style home, and they had urged her to stay with them until she had gotten her feet on the ground; and that time was coming soon.

But until that time, Liz and her two sons, Aiden and Jake, were enjoying their stay at the large home. The three of them occupied the west side of the house, each in their own rooms, while Jeff and Carolyn the left side.

Liz's father, Jeff, had enjoyed the chance to be a real grandfather. He had already trained Jake, who was approaching 11, how to properly and ride a horse, and more importantly, how to care for such an animal. Jake was benefiting from that sort of structure in his life, and Liz was appreciative for her father for proving it.

Aiden, for his part, being just 7 years old, had come to enjoy the life of being a kid on a ranch. Grandpa Jeff had even given Aiden his own special "big kid" chore; a mid-sized drivable lawn mower to maintain the grass out front of Grandma Carolyn's kitchen window. Once a week, Aiden would check the oil on the tractor, then start it up, and studiously mow the lawn (under the worried presence of Liz no less). But although she watched over Aiden, and Jake, with vigor of a mama cat; she also knew they had to start pressing stretching their "figurative" wings on their way to becoming young men someday.

And, most important to Liz, both of the boys had grown closer to each since moving to Boulder Colorado; but they also had the usual sibling rivalry one would expect from boys only separated by only three years in age, which meant the occasional pushing and shoving.

One such incident led to Aiden getting a large bruise on his left leg, but luckily the Idiopathic Thrombocytopenic Pupura (bruising condition) that would always be a part of Aiden's life did not flare up, and Aiden was soon just fine.

Liz was watching from the couch as Jake was doing his homework, and Aiden was playing with his Justice League action figures by the fire. Both sides of the home included their own large den/living room areas, and the ones Liz and the boys shared was the size of their old place in Port Charles.

Upon returning from the horseback ride with her father, Jeff ( _last issue_ ), Liz had come to the den to make sure that Jake finished his 5th grade homework before dinner.

With all of the trauma in Jake's short life behind him, and Port Charles in the past as well, Jake had settled in quite well with his new school. Coming from a big city, he had become popular with the local kids with his stories of big city life. He had picked up a few friends along the way, and normalcy seemed to be finding the once troubled kid; and that pleased Liz to no end.

It also helped that Jason Morgan, Jake's father, had listened to Liz and distanced himself from the boy. Jason understood Liz's wish to raise their child outside the dangerous world in which he, Jason, belonged to; working alongside a reputed mob boss.

And Jeff, Liz's dad, made it known to her that Jason was not allowed in their house, because of that life he lived. Her dad did not want such a lifestyle to follow his daughter, and his grandsons, as they attempted to get a new start at life.

Liz looked over at the boys, and then went back to reading her newest copy of Soap Opera Digest. She hadn't watched Y/R for over a year, and so she just read the fashion stories.

Carolyn, Liz's mom, came walking into the den.

"Oh, hey mom," Liz said to her mother as she entered.

Liz and her mother hadn't always been so close. Her mother was so dedicated to her career, back then, that she admittedly neglected her children. But, all of that was in the past. Liz's move to Boulder had not only provided a new start for her and her kids, but for her parents as well.

"I was wondering if you…" Carolyn began, but then Liz interrupted her.

"Hey you two," Liz said to Jake, with a pencil in his hand, and Aiden, with Batman in his, "say hi to grandma."

Both boys looked at Carolyn and said hi, and then immediately went back into their own little worlds; school work and superheroes.

"Sorry," Liz said to her mom with a smile, "what were you going to say?"

Carolyn reminded Liz as a cross between Carol Brady, of the "Brady Bunch", mixed with the professionalism of Clair Huxtable of "The Cosby Show".

"Dad's guest, Brody, will be here in about half an hour, and," Carolyn began to say, but she stopped when Liz got off the couch and came over to where she stood.

"Mom," Liz said with a hushed tone to her mother, so the boys couldn't hear, "please promise me again that this isn't some attempt by dad to play cupid. I'm not ready for anything like that right now."

Carolyn smiled at her daughter.

"No," Carolyn said, trying to calm her daughter, "you're father isn't trying to play matchmaker." But secretly, Carolyn was. "Anyway, could you help with the string beans…"

"String beans," Jake whined from where he sat doing his homework.

Whereas Aiden liked vegetables, Jake didn't. He couldn't stand them, but ate them because he was expected to; every child's burden to slosh through.

"Oh hush you," Grandma said with a chiding tone in her voice. "We're also having homemade macaroni and cheese."

Jake gave his grandmother a smile and thumbs up and went back to doing his homework.

"Sure, I'll help," Liz said as she prepared to follow her mom out of the den. She looked back at her two boys, and sighed at the sight of the two of them.

They were both growing up so fast, and it was times like these she would remember back on fondly.

About twenty minutes later, Jake and Aiden had changed into the dinner clothes that Liz had put out for them in their room. Jeff's guest, Dr. Grayson Wayne, would be arriving and dinner would soon be served.

Liz was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on her string bean dish when a silver colored Cadillac Escalade pulled to a stop in the long driveway. Her father, Jeff, was outside and waited for the door to open and then his friend, Grayson, stepped out.

Liz took in the sight of Grayson, who appeared to be in his mid to late 30s, and she liked what she saw. But, as she reminded herself, just as she had reminded her mother earlier, she wasn't ready for "that" kind of diversion at this point of her life.

Then again…she had to admit…he was kind of hot looking…

Continued…

 **Next time; Grayson Wayne (played by the actor Joshua Jackson) joins the story...**

 **Jeff Webber is played by Richard Dean Anderson**

 **Carolyn Webber is played by Elizabeth Hurley**


	3. The Gladiator Art of Dinner

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #003**

" **The Gladiator Art of Dinner"**

The dinner started innocently enough, as everyone took their places at the table; their names being set on the plate meant for them to sit at (Carolyn's matchmaking at work). At both ends of the table sat Jeff and Carolyn. They both looked on as the others took their seats as well.

One side of the table, to Jeff's right, sat Jake and then next to him sat the guest, Grayson Wayne. To Jeff's left sat Aiden, and next to him, and across from Grayson, sat Liz.

Innocent conversations started as the various food items were passed from person to person (Jake taking only two string-strings, but taking a full helping of macaroni and cheese to compensate).

As they took their turns putting food items on their plates, Liz and Grayson shared a few quick glances at each other. But when it was his turn for the string-beans, Grayson spoke to the others with a tone of satisfaction in his words.

"Wow," Grayson said, looking with gratitude at the string-beans, and then over at Carolyn, "thank you Mrs. Webber for making them this way. They are truly a work of art. In fact, when Jeff asked me what my favorite vegetable was, and how I liked them prepared, I didn't imagine they could come even close to my mother's…but they are perfect."

Liz could feel her face becoming red, and could only hope that her mother didn't fill in the blanks, but she did.

"Oh," Carolyn said, as she looked over at Liz, and ignoring the look of dread in her daughters eyes, continued, "don't thank me Grayson; Liz made them," and then Carolyn added a smile at her daughter. Cupid had just shot the first arrow indeed.

The dinner continued with the two young boys speaking about their day at school. Aiden talked for ten minutes about the cool solar system facts he had learned in his third grade science class.

Liz and Grayson had actually said nothing to each other, with Liz deflecting by having Jake and Aiden dominate the conversation. But; there was yet another tactician at the table and they too were well skilled in the art of conversation; Carolyn.

Jeff, for his part, picked up quite quickly on what was happening behind the scenes of the dinner conversation; Carolyn trying to get Liz and Grayson to engage in conversation, and Liz expertly dodging it, using the boys as a decoy. He laughed inside because it was quite satisfying to watch both Liz and Carolyn interacting in such a manner; they both needed it; mother/daughter interaction.

But suddenly, Grayson, fueled by his own inner desire to get to know Liz better, asked her a straight forward question.

"So Liz," Grayson said, with his eyes dead set on her eyes, "Aiden's favorite class is obviously science, and Jake," he continued, looking at the young boy next to him, "Jake's, from what I gathered, is the coed P.E. class," meaning the girls, they had all deduced.

Grayson trained his eyes back on Liz's eyes.

"What was your favorite class in school," Grayson asked.

Jeff decided to come to his daughter's rescue, not wanting Carolyn to easily win the first round of the subtle tug of war going on between the two women.

"I can answer that one," Jeff said.

At first, Grayson did not break the stare he and Liz shared, but then, common courtesy dictating that he did so, he looked over at Jeff. Liz was off the hook; for now.

"Liz's favorite class," Jeff told the others, with a coy tone in his voice, "was art. And I don't mean just looking at an object and drawing it; I mean creating art by using images from inside of her mind; especially faces."

Before Liz could respond, Jake became excited.

"Grandpa is right," Jake said with urgency in his voice, as he looked over at his mother and then the others. "There was this time when a bad guy (Cesar Faison) was wearing a mask over his face, but this lady (Olivia Falconeri) somehow knew what his real face looked like. So this superspy (Robert Scorpio) asked that woman to describe the bad guy's real face, and mommy," Jake said, with pride now in his voice, "was able draw the real face just by listening to the other lady describing it. Mommy helped solve a mystery," Jake said with awe.

"Cool, mommy!" Aiden said, after hearing his brother's exciting story.

"Well," Grayson said, aiming a smile at Liz, "if I ever need someone to draw my ugly mug," he said with a casual laugh, "I know to get in touch with."

Liz smiled back at him, and for the rest of the dinner, they (Liz and Grayson) exchanged a few more sentences here and there with each other; becoming more relaxed.

Jeff shared a glance with his wife, and nodded his head at her. He knew all along what his wife was trying to do, and appreciated it. He knew of Liz's storied past, but he also knew about Grayson's past too; and he hoped that in time, they would learn more of each other. But that was for another day, and it would come sooner than later.

9pm came quickly, and after Grayson had talked briefly about his life in Chicago, and later played some video games with Jake, with Aiden watching along sitting next to them, it was clear that the boys liked the man a lot. And for all Liz knew, Grayson was just putting on a good front, as all single men did when they dated single mothers; getting along with their children.

But Liz had to admit that it all seemed natural with Grayson, not forced. She still had her feelings for Jason, and always would, but life went on. And Liz was still a young woman, and she was starting to understand that she still had a life to live. It was too early to say if Grayson was to be part of her life, but, she did like him…and that was a good start.

Everyone was saying goodbye, and then Grandma did her best and goaded the boys back inside to clean the den, leaving Liz and Grayson alone outside beneath the starlit night.

"Thank you for entertaining my boys," Liz said with a smile as they walked side by side toward his SUV.

Unknown to them, Jeff and Carolyn were watching from inside where a window gave them a good view of what was happening.

It was clear that the two, Liz and Grayson, might soon share a special moment. Jeff reached for the draw string to close the drapes, wanting to honor their daughter's privacy, but Carolyn put her hand on his, wanting to see it through. Jeff shook his head, smiled at his wife, and then he pulled on the string anyway, and the drapes closed.

Grayson looked down upon Liz and smiled.

"Your kids are wonderful," Grayson said with a smile. "They are very respectful to you and your parents."

A slight laugh escaped Liz's lips.

"Trust me; they were on their best behavior," Liz said. "I'm sure by tomorrow they will…"

Before Liz could continue, Grayson leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. At first she held back, but then she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment. And then, just as she was craving more, he stepped back.

"Good night…Elizabeth," Grayson finally said, and then he climbed into his SUV and drove off.

Liz let herself smile, as the SUV pulled away and headed down the dirt path that would lead Grayson back to the main roads.

But Liz knew they would soon meet again. Grayson was there at dinner because he had accepted a surgical position at **G** eneral **H** ospital; **B** oulder **C** olorado.

Her father, Jeff, was the Chief of Staff, and, sat at the head of the board of directors. Jeff had personally hired Grayson, who was from Chicago, after being impressed with the man after meeting him at a medical conference in Atlanta. And the get to know you dinner was Jeff's way of getting break the ice with a new doctor.

Liz just happened to be one of the Advanced Practice Registered Nurses at GHBC; one of just three women who currently held that position at the hospital. That meant that Liz would be seeing more of Grayson in her near future… and the Goosebumps on her skin were proof that Liz looked forward to that…

 **Continued…the seedy side of the medical profession in an issue titled "Devils in the Dark"**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Elizabeth Hurley as Carolyn Webber**

 **and…**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**


	4. Devils in the Dark

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #004**

" **Devils in the Dark"**

 _ **(This issue is rated PG-13 due to the implied description of a medical procedure. Though gory details are not used, one's own imagination might enhance the vague adjectives and verbs used)**_

 _Opening (narrated by the voice of Chris Robinson, formally "Rick Webber" on "General Hospital")_

 _Due to the shortage of medical professionals in United States, chiefly doctors, registered nurses and_ _anesthesiologist_ _,_ _it was quite common for the men and women practicing medicine in those fields to work extra hours as independent contractors._

 _In fact, many resident doctors went above and beyond their duty by creating handpicked medical teams from their home hospitals to help augment medical centers, usually those in mid to lower income areas where the shortages were even more pronounced._

 _The overwhelming vast majority of these roving medical teams were staffed by compassionate medical professionals trying to make a difference in their communities. But there were a slight few that that were doing something else; insidious would be a better description…(narration ends)_

* * *

Fifteen year old Jeremy Allison felt a piercing pain at the back of his neck, and then he opened his eyes. A blinding medical spotlight was aimed down at his face from above, which caused him to become slightly panicked, and then a doctor wearing a mask over his entire face, as well as an additional surgical mask over the area of his mouth, leaned down and looked directly into Jeremy's wide opened eyes; their faces no more than three inches part.

"Listen kid," the doctor said with a pleasant sound to his voice, which was electronically enhanced by the surgical mask, "I'm going to be honest with you; you're going to be dead in about," the doctor looked up at a nearby clock on the wall, and then back down into Jeremy's eyes, "five minutes."

Upon hearing the doctor's words, Jeremy tried to move, he even tried to say something, but nothing happened; he couldn't move or talk. All he could do was move his eyes; and it was a very claustrophobic sensation. The doctor knew what Jeremy was trying to do, because he had seen it many times before; the teenager's eyes began to dart around, looking for the chance to flee. It was a natural and instinctive impulse, the doctor knew. And then he continued talking to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, you can't move, or talk, because I just injected you," the doctor was holding a syringe with a long thin needle, and he showed it to Jeremy, "with a muscle suppressant directly into your spinal column, right where it attaches to your skull; that is what woke you. One of the last parts of the body it will effect are your eyes."

Jeremy zeroed his eyes in on the doctor's eyes, because there was nothing else to look at. The doctor nodded his head slightly as Jeremy came to realize the situation he was facing.

"My name is Dr. Garth Landru, and I am going to remove five of your internal organs," Garth explained in a calm manner to Jeremy. "In order to limit the amount of chemicals running through your blood, and possibly damaging the organs before I can remove them, the suppressant I just injected into the base of your brain has paralyzed you. And even had you lived through this operation," Garth added, "the amount of suppressant I used would have left you as a quadriplegic for the rest of your life."

Garth stood back up and took a deep breath, nodded his head, and then suddenly the whine of a medical instrument could be heard. Jeremey watched helplessly as a nurse came into view and handed Garth the invasive instrument; it's slender blade spinning at a high rate of speed.

The whine coming from the device wasn't that much different than the sound of a dentist's drill; a dreadful sound most people would remember forever. But the whine of _this_ instrument was ten times louder.

It was a device surgical doctors, like Dr. Garth Landru, used to saw open a patient's chest cavity with exact precision. The stainless steel frame of the surgical tool was so clean, it looked brand new.

Garth leaned down to bring his conversation with Jeremy to an end; again their eyes just inches apart.

"I'm going to use this tool," Garth explained, he spoke louder due to the noise of the device, but still with a friendly tone, as he gave Jeremy a closer look at it, "to make an incision from here," he put his index finger just below Jeremy's Adam's Apple, and then trailed it down the teenager's chest, "all the way down to just below here," he brought his finger to a stop just below Jeremy's navel.

Jeremy couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did he come to be in this chamber of horrors? And then he remembered riding his bike home from school and a car, coming out of nowhere, hit him from the side. And then, the next thing he knew, he awoke in the hospital, facing his soon to be macabre death.

"So," Garth said, as he now held the gruesome device inches above Jeremy's skin, and then lowered it to begin the operation, "you might be asking yourself, why am I even telling you this?"

Jeremy could see blood squirting upward from his body on to the doctor's light blue medical apron. A few sprinkles landed on Jeremy's cheeks, and very close to his now paralyzed, but still working, eyes.

"Well," Garth continued, as he glanced over at Jeremy's eyes for a brief moment, knowing that the his victim would soon die from shock as the blade cut into him, and the pain becoming so unbearable that even the suppressant would not shield him from the inevitable, "I'm telling you this because I've done many of these instant organ harvests and wanted to personally commend you. Thanks to the money your five organs will fetch on the black market, all of us," Garth motioned to his appreciative medical team, "will earn some extra money. In fact," Garth added with an appreciative smile aimed a Jeremy, "your extractions will help me pay off my son's entry fee into college someday. And for that," Garth added, as Jeremy's eye began to dilate, as death approached, "I will forever be in your gratitude…"

And then Jeremy died…

 **Next issue; Elizabeth Webber's daily routine at General Hospital Boulder Colorado becomes even more interesting as Grayson Wayne comes in for his first day of work. But will an unexpected FACETIME chat with Jason Quartermaine prove to be a bump on the road to her new life? Chapter #004 "Past Prologue" with special guest star; Steve Burton as Jason.**

 **Keiyan Lonsdale as Jeremy Allison**

 **and…**

 **David Anders as Dr. Garth Landru**


	5. The Dark Knight

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #005**

" **The Dark Knight"**

 _(Opening Narration by Jackie Zeman, better known as "Bobbie Spencer" on TV's "General Hospital")…_

" _General Hospital Boulder Colorado operated with three shifts of staffs wheels; meaning three different sets of doctors, nurses, and supporting staff which rotated with each other to provide the coverage which was needed at the hospital's medical center._

 _Elizabeth Webber was the senior nurse of her wheel, and she was in charge of three nurses beneath her, as well as four clerical support nurses who ran the front desks._

 _Liz had taken the manager position of her part of the wheel, nursing, two months earlier after the previous manager had retired. It wasn't handed to her simply because her father, Jeff, was the CEO of GHBC. She competed, and then was ultimately voted into the spot by the other nurses; and in those two months, they had worked quite well as a unit. Liz had proven herself as a hard worker as well as a tough but considerate manager, and that more than anything won her team over._

 _But, of course, Liz's team was composed of humans, and with humans came the unexpected intrusion of life…"_

 _End of narration…_

* * *

 **General Hospital Boulder Colorado**

It was nearing 4pm, and Elizabeth Webber stood at the main nursing station that over looked the surgical wing. Several patients were in the various alcoves that encircled the nursing station, which was the center hub that oversaw the patient's monitoring devices via several computer screens that ringed the inside of the station.

Liz had to admit that her son Jake, who she had recently brought to see where she worked, was right; the nursing stationed very much indeed resembled the main bridge of Captain Kirk's fictional space ship; with all of the computer screens and other medical observation devices, and it's circular formation.

Liz's team of nurses, were each busy filling out their various pass down data-pads which they would hand off to the next shift.

The data-pads were actually specially constructed IPads that were designed exclusively by Apple. In fact, Jeff Webber, Liz's father, had personally negotiated the 30 year contract with the late Steve Jobs himself. GHBC was one of only a few medical centers that were fortunate to use such advances in medical technology.

But Liz had one more thing to do before she could head home, and that was a conversation with one of her young medical assistants; a promising young woman named Rosa Demarco.

Liz watched as the oncoming shift slowly began to filter out of the elevator, and prepared to take over the duty watch. Liz headed away from the center hub, down one of the hallways, and then walked into her private office which, was where Rosa was sitting; waiting for her.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Rosa," Liz said, as she took a seat next to Rosa. "What is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

The door to Liz's office occasionally didn't shut all the way some of the time, and in this case, it hadn't.

The door was slightly ajar, and unknown to Liz, someone who had come to see her, Dr. Grayson Wayne, who had just completed his official indoctrination and processing several floors ago, on this his first day on the job at GHBC, had come to say hello.

He was going to enter, but stopped upon hearing Liz and the other young woman. Luckily for Grayson, the shift change was happening, which meant the corridor would probably be empty for a few moments. With that in mind, he listened in on the private conversation between Liz and Rosa.

"Nurse Webber," Rosa began to say, but then Liz stopped her.

"Rosa," Liz said with a smile, "we're off duty now so please use my name; Liz."

Liz could tell that whatever was bothering the young woman was serious in nature.

"Okay, Nurse Webber," Rosa stopped for a second, "I mean…Liz; I think I'm in trouble."

A slight look of concern came over Liz's expression. She wondered what it could be.

"Go on," Liz urged her. "Anything you say in here will stay in here."

Liz was unaware that Grayson was listening in just outside the door to her office. Rosa continued.

"My family illegally emigrated here from El Salvador when I was just three years old," Rosa began to explain, with a slight trembling in her voice. "I lied on my application to get this job last year, and said I was from Mexico. Today the President of the United States lifted the special conditions that allow El Salvadorians to stay here in America under a protective status due to the political situation at home. ICE is demanding that all employers in America go over all the applications filed within the last year; to recheck anyone who claims to be here from Mexico to ensure they really are from Mexico."

Liz sat back, and realized what that meant. The HR department at GHBC had not done a thorough background check on Rosa Demarco's application. But with the new protocols that would come from ICE and the State Department, the HR department was not going to make that same mistake again; especially when each violation would cost any employer, in this case GHBC, two hundred and fifty thousand dollars in fines.

Liz took a deep breath, and put her hand on Rosa's shoulder.

"I want you to go home Rosa," Liz said with a smile, and a tear in her left eye, "and I want you to play with that year old son of yours, Johari, just like I'm sure you do every day after work. Don't worry about this situation with ICE; we will deal with it together if we must. You will not be sent home; I promise you."

The two women hugged, and then Rosa stood up to leave. Seeing this, Grayson scurried back down the corridor to make it seem as if he had just rounded the corner; and then the door to Liz's office opened and both she and Rosa exited.

Liz said goodbye as Rosa went one way, and then turned to see the approaching Grayson from the other direction.

"I wondered if you were here today, Grayson," Liz said with a pleasant smile. "Let me guess; the boring indoctrination movies and that mountain of paper work, and the on the job training videos they assigned for you to watch over the next week or so on your own time."

Grayson smiled back and nodded his head.

"You had to do this crap too?" Grayson asked. "Why not get your father to sign off on it? He does run this place you know."

Liz shook her head.

"My dad, for all his charm," Liz replied after a moment, "is a stickler for the process. And yes, I had to watch all the boring videos and had to fill out all the paper work too. By the way," Liz said as they made their way toward the center hub, "are you Batman?"

Grayson stopped in his tracks, and let two passing medical interns pass by. Liz stopped and faced him. She decided to needle him some more.

"Did I discover the secret of the Dark Knight?" Liz added with a slight chuckle.

And then Grayson snapped his fingers.

"I bet it was Aiden," Grayson said, as he put it all together. "I saw his collection of Batman action figures when I had dinner with your family. My name, Grayson Wayne, would be confusing, if not interesting, to a kid his age."

"Well, give me some credit too," Liz said with a tone of disappointment in her voice. "I watched those old Batman cartoons when I was a kid. I know that Batman's secret identity is Bruce Wayne and Robin's is Dick Grayson; presto Grayson Wayne."

Grayson crossed his arms and arched his eyebrows; he didn't believe she had figured it out.

"Okay, you got me," Liz said, giving up the charade, "it was Aiden who made the connection."

The two continued their walk toward the circular nurse station where the new shift had already assumed the duty watch.

"So two days from now," Grayson told Liz, "I will take over the medical doctors management spot on the same wheel you are on. That means we will be partners, perhaps even," Wayne said with a pause, "a dynamic duo."

Liz liked the sound of that, the dynamic duo, and smiled. She said her goodbyes to the new shift managers, as Grayson headed off in another direction, and gathered up her purse and prepared to leave. But before she could, the new shift's medical doctor manager stepped in her way causing her to stop. She had never really liked the man; he gave off a creepy vibe and his name was Garth Landru.

"Nurse Webber," the doctor said with a cold look in his eyes. "I trust you heard about the emigration update on the news today."

Liz nodded her head, recalling the conversation she had concluded moments earlier with Rosa Demarco.

"Yes I did, doctor," Liz replied as she looked at the man.

The doctor smiled and nodded his head; but with a smug arrogant look on his face.

"Very good, Nurse Webber, I am genuinely impressed with your diligence," he came back with. But then he leaned in slightly closer and continued. "By the way, the HR department has personally tasked me with vetting every staff member on each of the wheels, including your team of nurses. So I expect you to use that diligence of yours and go over every one of your nurses' applications and ensure they have permission to be in this country." He paused and then added; "Good day, Nurse Webber," and then he walked off.

Liz suddenly became worried. She had a feeling inside that Dr. Garth Landru already knew about Rosa's hidden truth.

Liz took a deep breath, and was about to leave, when the FACETIME app on her phone began to ring. She activated the app and was surprised to see the face that appeared on the screen; it was Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan…

 **Continued…Next time...Liz and Jason Morgan have a brief conversation about Grayson Wayne!**

 **Featured in this issue;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **David Anders as Garth Landru**

 **Naya Rivera as Rosa Demaco**

 **Special Guest appearance by**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Written by Robert Benson**


	6. Him

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #006**

" **Him"**

After the stressful encounter with Dr. Garth Landru moments ago ( _last issue_ ), Elizabeth Webber's spirits were raised a bit when Jason Morgan's face appeared on the cellphone's screen, via Face Time.

Elizabeth ducked into her office, and sat down at her desk to speak with her close friend. She had concluded many months earlier that although an intimate relationship between the two of them was nothing now just a whisper in the past, he was still father of one of her children (Jake), and she was determined to let Jason be part of their lives.

Jason could see the stress on Elizabeth's face, and he became concerned.

" _What's wrong," Jason asked._

Liz could see that Jason was in the living room of the home he shared with Sam in Port Charles. And while Liz and Sam had, at times, had an uneasy relationship, Liz was all about change in her life now; and letting go of the past was step one.

"Oh, nothing's wrong, really," Sam, although she knew that was a lie.

The situation with Rosa's emigration status had put Liz on an eventual head on a collision course with the very intimidating Garth Landru. Liz so much wanted to bring it all up with Jason, knowing that if she asked him to, Jason would come to Boulder Colorado and…well…step two of her new life was being a strong independent woman, and that meant solving her own problems.

"Just work," Liz added, trying to deflect Jason's concerns. "How are you doing," Liz came back with.

The past few years of Jason's life were quite interesting. He had filled her in on most of it ( _which will be touched on at the end of this issue in the author's notes_ ), but she knew there was much more going on with him.

" _I'm doing okay," Jason said; ever the one with short answers. "Sam took Danny to the dentist today. I just got back from Sonny's a little while ago, and so," Jason said with a pause, "I video chatted with Jake and Aiden."_

Liz became apprehensive, and Jason knew why, so he continued.

" _Don't worry," Jason came back with real quickly. "I know your father doesn't want me around, but your mom, Carolyn," Jason said at a lower tone, "she's okay with me secretly video chatting with the kids. I like her," he finished with a devious smile, "she reminds me of you."_

Liz smiled and nodded her head.

"Jake is doing fine in his new school," Liz reported to Jason."

" _That's miracle," Jason said with relief in his voice. "Are you sure he's my kid," he added with a humorous tone in his voice._

"Hey," Liz said, with a correcting tone in her voice, "Monica told me once that you were a very good student, so don't go selling yourself short with me; I ain't buying it mister. Besides," Liz said, with a pause, "Jake is also showing too much interest in girls already; so that should make him seem like a chip off the old block to you."

They both shared a laugh. And for just a brief instant in that moment of time, like the sensation of brief passing wisp of wind, Liz and Jason shared an echo of the past. A reminder of what could have been, but would never be…and then…it was gone.

" _Before I go," Jason said, after the brief pause between them, "Aiden is convinced that you are dating Batman."_

Liz felt her cheeks flush; never expecting to chat about Grayson Wayne with Jason.

"First off, Mr. Morgan," Liz said, wanting to stand her ground, "I am not dating anyone. And as for Grayson, my dad always invites new doctors over for dinner, so he can get to know them better."

The look on Jason's usually expressionless faced was at first one of skepticism; but then he smiled. If anyone deserved a new life, as well as a potential new romance, it was Liz.

" _Okay," Jason finally said, after making a mental note to check into Grayson's past on his own, "I was just joking. Besides," Jason added, as he put his finger on the disconnect button on his cellphone, "we all know who Batman really is; Spinelli!"_

And with that, Jason's face faded from Elizabeth's cellphone. She held the phone close to her chest and took a deep breath, and reveled in the good feelings she felt for Jason.

With that done, she left her office and headed home to be with her sons. She would also make it a point to Face Time with her other son Cameron as well.

Continued….

 **this issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **and Special Guest Star**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Author's notes; _Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan's return was dealt with in earlier issues of "General Hospital 2018" over a year ago. So the events happing on the GH-TV show now explaining the two-Jasons are totally different than the story I told._**

 ** _When Faison (posing at Duke Lavery) kicked Jason off the docks and into the water, Jason was close to death when he was recovered from the depths by a secret spy agency called Section-7. Section-7 is a black ops splinter division of the WSB._**

 ** _Section-7 was monitoring Duke, because they knew he was really Faison. They never exposed Faison for who he really was due to the fact they had different mission objectives and needed things to stay as they were. They rescued Jason for a totally different reason; forced recruitment._**

 ** _We would eventually find out that most agents of Section-7 had been men or women who were nearly dead, and required off the book medical procedures, some of them based on pseudoscience, to live. Robert Scorpio was one such agent, having nearly died after the explosion on Faison's yacht back in the early 1990s_**

 ** _In future issues of GH 2018 and GH 2018 Elizabeth, we will eventually learn that Jeff Webber was involved with Section-7 as one of their chief medical officers…more on this in later issues._**

 ** _Jason "Billy Miller" Morgan had been implanted with Jason's memories; but he really believed himself to be the real Jason. We would come to learn that this man had actually been in the Iraq war and was at death's doorstep when Section-7 saved him as well; another forced recruitment._**

 ** _Here's the kicker; when someone, like Robert Scorpio or Jason Morgan, are saved from certain death, they are given a choice; die or become part of the agency. Well, any person who had a life, including children (Robin and Danny), would take such a deal even if it meant a lifelong commitment to Section-7._**

 ** _Ramifications of such a commitment are being played out at "General Hospital 2018". Robert and Jason will both have to deal with the repercussions of attempting to leave such an agency. It won't be easy!_**


	7. Cameron and the Seven Seas

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #007**

" **Cameron and the Seven Seas; Part one"**

 **(for story reasons, Cameron is 13 years old. Jake is 10 years old. And Aiden is 7 years old)…**

( _Opening and closing narrations by Anthony Geary; General Hospital's "Luke Spencer")_

 _("You all know me, the original rogue scoundrel of Port Chuck. Man oh man, when I first came to town and, eventually, with Laura by my side, we put the whole place on our backs, and took everyone for a wild ride._

 _I mean, we had mobsters, a cross dressing assassin, lunatics trying to freeze the world and even a superspy thrown in for some thrills and chills._

 _That kind of adventure, the seat of your pants variety without a net to catch you, is not meant for everyone. But for a few of us, we can't deny our nature. And I can attest first hand that it can start at a young age; when a boy becomes his own man…"_ )

 **Months ago in Port Charles; the night before Elizabeth Webber, and her two younger sons, Aiden and Jake, moved to Boulder Colorado…**

When Elizabeth decided to move from Port Charles to Boulder Colorado, after urging from her father Jeff, she knew that her two younger sons, Jake and Aiden, would at first not want to, but, would eventually warm up to the idea, and they did.

But her oldest, Cameron, was an entirely different story. True, Jake's father, Jason, and Aiden's father, Lucky, were both unique, and their sons would no doubt inherit some aspects of their father's wilder character traits; which would be interesting for Elizabeth to deal with as the years passed by.

But, again, Cameron was totally different. Even at a young age, his personality was already leaning heavily toward the wild and possibly uncontrollable nature of his father; Zander Smith.

Lucky Spencer, father of young Aiden, somehow knew that if Cam had moved to Boulder with Liz, Jake and Aiden, things could become stressful as Cameron entered his teenage years. For the past couple years or so, Lucky had provided Cameron with what he needed most, at this point in his life; a strong father figure.

After talking it over with Elizabeth, and Cameron, Lucky offered to take Cam with him. What that would actually mean, Liz had no idea, but she trusted Lucky to come up with, if anything, an interesting idea. If there was one true aspect that Lucky had inherited from his own father, Luke Spencer, it was an eclectic view of reality.

"Where are you both going at this late hour?" an apprehensive Liz asked Lucky, on that fateful evening when Lucky and Cam, with two packed sea bags, prepared to leave her nearly packed-up home. The door was open, and they both prepared to leave.

"Don't worry mom," Cam replied first, with an assuring voice. "I want to do this."

Elizabeth looked at her son, and smiled, but then she turned her doubtful gaze back to Lucky. She could only wonder what the hell her son was getting into.

Lucky was about to explain, but then someone approached the front door from the outside; Elizabeth blinked her eyes twice, and recognized the man who looked like a scoundrel; Ethan Lovett.

"Hey there," Ethan said to Liz.

Ethan's arrival did not relieve the apprehension building inside of Elizabeth, especially when she watched Lucky and Cameron walk outside, and stood beside one of Luke Spencer's other wayward sons.

 _And then, for a brief moment of time, everything froze, and for an instant, a very brief instant, Elizabeth saw Zander standing behind Cameron, with his hands on his son's shoulders. Zander looked directly at Elizabeth and nodded his head…and then, reality returned._

"Alright," Elizabeth said, seeing the three of them standing there before her. She alternated her gaze between Lucky and Ethan, "Just where are you going with my son?"

 **Present time…**

The 105 foot CMN Catamaran/yacht plowed through the waves that rushed toward it, as it pushed on in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

A viscous storm was chasing the yacht, but the vessel's destination up ahead, a chain of deserted islands, was closer. There were only three crewmembers aboard, and they stood together inside the small bridge. One of them was at the helm and steered and was the captain; his name was Cameron Spencer.

In the time since he had left Port Charles months ago with Lucky and Ethan, Cam, as he was called, had managed to grow a light goatee. But, wanting it to stand out, he used Just for Men Beard coloring to make it stand out even more.

The other two crewmembers, both older and stronger, were ready to adjust the sails, located on both sides of sleek double-hulled vessel. One of them was Lucky Spencer, and the other was Ethan Lovett.

"Alright; get ready!" Cameron yelled out, as the wind and waves were strong and very loud, as they smashed and blew at the ship.

And then he barked out the conning orders, and almost on cue, Ethan and Lucky ran out of bridge and took their positions, and used their strength to adjust the sails to accommodate Cameron's loud and strong orders. The ocean was powerful, and fought back, but the yacht slightly changed course, and bore on through the thrashing waves.

Would they make it to the island chain, and find shelter from the approaching storm; only time would tell…

(" _I know what you're thinking. How could a mother let her 13 year old son leave a safe home, and stable life, for dangerous adventures in the middle of the ocean?_

 _Well, first off, we Spencer men have been known to bend the truth, just a little if we need to, so we can get our way. And, like I said before, for some of us and Cameron is one such person, adventure and thrills will find us; especially when we don't expect it._

 _Now, I'm sure some of you are also wondering; how did Cameron, Ethan and Lucky come into possession of a yacht that is probably worth four or five million dollars? And what did they name the damn thing? Well, my good friend from Australia, you know, the so-called superspy, he had a hand it that. And I'm sure he will tell you more of this tale at a later date…")_

 _Continued…_

 **The adventures of Cameron, as well as Ethan and Lucky, will continue from time to time. They might even show up in Boulder Colorado…you never know.**

 **Next time; Elizabeth and Grayson Wayne have their first official date. But when they witness a traffic accident, Elizabeth becomes a little suspicious of what they really saw.**

 **This issue featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Jonathan Jackson as Lucky Spencer**

 **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Lovett**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **with a cameo appearance by**

 **Chad Brannon as Zander Smith**

 **Written by Robert Benson**


	8. Dynamic Duo

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #008**

" **Dynamic Duo"**

 **(this story is a spin-off of "General Hospital 2018" and takes place concurrent with the events of that story…specifically after the events of issue #164 of GH; 2018)**

 **10pm**

The final scenes of the "The Dark Knight" (starring Christian Bale and Heath Ledger) were playing out as the movie was nearing its dramatic ending.

A sold out audience at the old landmark theater located in Boulder Colorado were watching a special 10 year anniversary showing, and all eyes were on the screen; well, all but two eyes.

Elizabeth Webber gave her date, Grayson Wayne, a quick glance, and then she continued watching the film which was about the struggle between good (Batman) and chaos (The Joker). Chaos could have been an accurate description of her love life up to now, she had to admit to herself as she watched The Joker dangling from a rooftop.

But she had to give Grayson credit, on this, their first real date. Not once had he made her feel uncomfortable, nor had he even attempted to make a pass at her, or cop a feel.

And, as she watched him watch the film, she could feel that he really was into the drama transpiring on the screen, while, also enjoying her company. He treated her as an equal, and that was something that in her life, at this point of time, was more important than anything else; calm and certainty, not chaotic.

Ten minutes later and holding hands, Grayson and Liz made their way on the chilly rainy night toward the parking structure where he had parked his Escalade. Grayson looked about and was impressed that the most of the exiting theater crowd that had watched "The Dark Knight" were couples just like them.

Liz looked over at Grayson.

"You really like that movie, The Dark Knight, don't you?" Liz asked, wanting to get to know him better. "Why?"

Grayson nodded his head, and looked back at her.

"When I first saw it, ten years ago," Grayson began to explain; his tone being serious. "I was at a point in my life where I could have gone in one of two different directions. I could have taken one path, and gone into the far more lucrative experimental medical field. Or…"

"Or," Liz concluded, "go into the less profitable, but more rewarding field of practicing medicine."

Grayson nodded his head, clapping his hands lightly.

"Exactly," Grayson said, with that gleam in his eye that Liz found so attractive. "I saw The Dark Knight's metaphor about letting the chaos of someone like the Joker bringing terror into the lives of the people of Gotham or Batman's desire to bring the light of justice. I know," Grayson said, realizing how corny it all sounded, "it sounds over idealistic, but I drew a parallel to my choice. Experimental medical practices usually only help the wealthy, who can afford them."

Liz nodded her head as they approached Grayson's silver Cadillac Escalade. He held his keys and entered the code that unlocked the doors, and then he opened the front seat passenger and let her in. Upon closing her door, he went to the driver's side and got in as well.

"But practicing medicine," Liz said, after connecting the dots from his words, "is on the basic human level."

Grayson nodded his head as he started up the Escalade. The more Liz got to know Grayson, the more she liked him; he had ethics and charm and humility.

Moments later they were heading down the streets of downtown Boulder on their way to her home fifteen miles away, where he would drop her off.

But as the Escalade rounded the corner of Jefferson and Vine streets, they both unexpectedly, from a little ways down the street, watched as a man walking his dog was hit by a car that suddenly came from a darkened alley.

At first, they were both in shock from what they had just seen. But then…

"We have to help," Liz said to Grayson, with a slightly panicked sound in her voice, reaching for her door's handle.

But before Grayson could respond, they watched as a cop car pulled up at the scene of the accident and then, not more than 2 seconds later, an ambulance pulled up as well; both responding vehicles didn't use their siren or emergency lights.

"Well," Grayson said with pride in his voice, "I am very impressed and I'll give the first-responders in Boulder Colorado props for being this fast. The average response time in most major cities is six to eight minutes, on a good day," Grayson told Liz.

She nodded her head, but Liz already knew the statistic that Grayson had just mentioned, and, the six to eight minute average response time was the same in Boulder Colorado, if not a little longer.

And then, something very peculiar happened, and they both watched as it transpired. Two paramedics lifted the still breathing victim very carefully onto a stretcher. That was normal enough, but then the police officer who had arrived at the scene suddenly took out the gun from his holster, which was tipped with a silencer, and shot the victim's dog in the head; a small poodle, killing it.

Grayson motioned with his finger for Liz to be silent, and to duck down; hoping that being behind the dashboard could obscure them from the eyes of the crooked cop, who was now looking about to see if there had been any witnesses.

Liz nodded her head, but while both she and Grayson ducked lower, they could see the cop, though due to the distance, and the rain, not clearly enough because Grayson didn't want to risk using the wipers; afraid they'd alert the cop to their presence.

The paramedics, who had put the victim in the back of the ambulance, came over to the cop who then handed them each a wad of money; a payoff! They could see that clearly enough. Seconds later, the ambulance sped off, no doubt toward a nearby hospital; most likely Mercy hospital, Liz conclude.

And then, Liz and Grayson watched as the cop handed another wad of cash to whoever was driving the car that had struck the man walking the dog, and then, the car drove off.

And finally, a few seconds later, the cop got into his patrol car and drove off, and then it was all over; as if it had never even happened.

Liz looked over at Grayson, who was staring blankly at where everything had just happened.

"What do we do?" Liz asked, with a slight tone of disbelief in her voice.

Grayson didn't answer; he just kept staring out at where the man had been hit by the car.

"Grayson," Liz said, pressing the matter, "We have to do something, we have to tell someone," her voice a little more resolute.

Grayson shook his head and then looked over at her.

"Liz, listen to me. The cop," Grayson began to explain, "The paramedics and the driver of the car that hit the man, were all in on it. You saw how smooth it went down, like a well-oiled machine, meaning they've done this before, and most likely, many more times."

Liz nodded her head in agreement.

"Which is all the more reason for us to go to the police and tell them what we saw," Liz said, pleading with him to see it her way.

Grayson shook his head, he didn't agree with her at all.

"Did you see the chevrons on the police officer's shoulder patch, Liz?" Grayson asked. "He has to be at least a fifteen to twenty year vet of the Boulder police department. I didn't even get a good look at his face due to the rain, did you?"

Liz shook her head. Being as scared as she was as it was happening, and the fact she had kept her eyes on the victim, trying to determin how wounded he was.

Grayson could see it in her eyes, because he reacted the same way.

"I was primarily focused on the victim too," Grayson admitted, "because I'm a doctor, just as you did, because you are a nurse. That means we won't be able to give a detailed description of any of them. And because we both know how easy it went down, we can't be sure how far something like this has corrupted not only the cops, but the paramedics too. Who knows how many more of them are involved?"

Liz could see Grayson's logic; they'd be risking their lives coming forth without any shred of evidence; just two people making an outrageous claim. It would be a page one story on the first day it broke, but how long would that last with all the crazy things going on in the country these days?

The story could even fade from the public's eyes, and the vigor of the city legal apparatus to pursue a crime that might involve multiple police officers and paramedics, and perhaps others, might diminish as well.

But Elizabeth was determined. If it had happen before, and it had happened on this night, then it would keep happening, and she didn't like that option either.

"You're afraid of what could happen to us, if we came forward." Liz said, with disappointment in her voice. "Where is the brave man who sat beside me watching The Dark Knight not more than an hour ago?"

Grayson nodded his head, understanding the accusation in her Liz's words that he was being a coward. But then he had an answer.

"The Batman," Grayson finally replied with, as he looked directly at Liz, "fights crime while wearing a mask over his face," he covered Liz's eyes with his hand, and then continued, "so that no one can see who he really is."

Liz could only see the darkness of his hand over her eyes, and then Grayson continued, keeping his hand there.

"If they knew who he really was, they could come after his loved ones; a weakness Batman would never be able to overcome," and then Grayson took his hand from her eyes, but now he was holding his cellphone in his other hand, and on the screen was Elizabeth's face staring right back at her; in essence without a mask over her face.

A chill came over Liz's body as the meaning to Grayson's words became clear; her life, and the life of her loved ones, including the lives of her sons, would be at risk.

She didn't know what to say. But then Grayson's following words gave her new hope, and helped see him in a more positive light as well.

His voice had become resolute.

"We have to see this happen again," Grayson finally said. "If we could, and were able to record it with a cellphone, or some other way, we could send the evidence anonymously. We could expose the crime without exposing our lives."

Grayson looked over at Liz, and then she smiled. Perhaps they were indeed destined to become; the Dynamic Duo.

 **Continued…Next time…a showdown between Elizabeth Webber and Dr. Garth Landru over Rosa Demarco's emigration status leaves Liz with very little hope that she can stop the young woman from being deported back to El Salvador. But will the unexpected arrival of an Australian superspy give Liz new found hope? Tristan Rogers makes a special appearance as Robert Scorpio.**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **and…**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**


	9. Crossbow

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #009**

" **Crossbow"**

 **General Hospital; Boulder Colorado…the office of Jeff Webber**

The WSB Supersonic SR-71 Black Bird Jet, with the designation Crossbow, had landed at an air force base just outside of Boulder for refueling. Robert Scorpio and Gunther Scorpio were loaned a military jeep which they used to driver over to General Hospital Boulder Colorado.

30 Minutes later…

Jeff Webber sat behind the desk of his executive's suite office located on the top floor of the hospital. Sitting across from him were Robert Scorpio and Gunther Scorpio. Robert kept track of the time on his watch, wanting to get to California as fast as he could so as to help find Emma.

"So let me get this straight," Jeff said to Robert, as he poured the three of them a shot glass of Knob Creek dark bourbon, "you were hypnotized so as to forget Gunther over two decades ago," Jeff said, after hearing Robert's brief recap as to how he and Gunther had come to be together, "and suddenly you got your memory back upon seeing him, after he rescued you in Port Charles."

Robert nodded, but there was more to the story, but they didn't have time to get deep into it. Robert downed his drink, looked at his watch, and then pressed on.

What Robert didn't know, was that Jeff Webber knew more than he led on. In fact, Jeff had been the doctor who had delivered Mavis's baby all those years ago; Gunther. Aspects of that part of the story; Jeff decided to let Robert and Gunther discover on their own together.

"In time, Gunther and I," Robert said looking at his son, "will process what happened back in the past, but the reason we are here now is time sensitive." Robert looked back at Jeff. "As I recall, you and your wife spent some time in Sarajevo during the Bosnian conflict. Not only in a medical capacity, but you were also covertly working with the WSB."

Jeff nodded his head, and it was secret he had still never revealed to his own wife. Another secret, that Robert wasn't aware of, was that Jeff was covertly involved with Section-7 in those days as well.

"That's right," Jeff admitted. "My work for the WSB was only in an advisory role. Back in my college days, I had taken Bosnian as a foreign language, somehow the WSB knew of this and asked me to translate intercepted communications; and that was it."

Robert opened his black leather jacket, and took a piece of paper from his shirt pocket. It was a printed out copy of the symbol that was at the bottom of the message Emma's captors had sent to the Berkeley police department ( _GH 2018 #165_ ) and handed it to Jeff.

"If I recall," Robert told Jeff, "your work with the WSB helped break a militant group's code structure; and this was their symbol, their calling card as you might say."

Jeff looked at the symbol and nodded his head.

"Yes," Jeff said, as he recalled the memory. "And ironically enough, the night we broke the code, the leader of the militant group's wife had gone into labor. The code we broke was a desperate message for help; she was having complications."

"And luckily," Gunther said as Jeff finished his bourbon, "you were a doctor."

Jeff nodded his head.

"Precisely," Jeff came back with, "I demanded that the U.N. peacekeepers fly me to the hidden camp so I could deliver that baby, and I did."

"Emma's captors," Robert said, not missing a beat, "included that symbol with the message they sent. I thought the group no longer existed, so many years later, but apparently I was wrong."

"You were wrong?" Gunther said sarcastically to Robert.

Jeff chuckled and then looked at Robert, and nodded his head.

"This was their symbol," Jeff agreed, "but I'm not sure what I can do to help, Robert. It was twenty years ago and…"

But Robert cut Jeff off.

"Dammit," Robert said with urgency in his voice, "this is my granddaughter's life we're talking about here," as he slammed his hand on the table. "If you delivered that woman's child, and the father was the leader of that militant group, then odds are they at least tried to contact you so as to thank you."

Jeff took a deep breath, and then looked over to his old style rolodex phone number holder and opened it. Jeff thumbed through it and wrote a phone down on a piece of paper and handed it to Robert.

"You're right," Jeff said, as Robert took the paper and put it in his pocket. "When the child turned two years old, I was contacted by the father, the former militant leader, Ajnir. He wanted to let me know that his wife, Lejla was her name if I recall correctly, had been killed by Serbian terrorist. On her death bed she asked Ajnir to thank me for helping to bring their son into the world. Eventually, the United States granted him, and his two year old son, asylum; and relocated them to America. After that," Jeff told Robert, "I've never heard from him since, and that was back in 2000."

Robert stood back up, as did Gunther.

"This will help," Robert told Jeff. "I assume you were sworn to secrecy, and by telling me this, you have violated that promise; I'm sorry for asking you to do that."

Jeff stood up and shook Robert's out reached hand.

Moments later, having left Jeff's office, Robert and Gunther were heading to the parking garage structure of the hospital, when Robert looked at his watch. They still had 30 minutes before the jet would be ready.

"You go get the jeep," Robert told Gunther, "I want to pay a quick visit to another good friend. I'll meet you out front in fifteen minutes."

And with that, Robert headed for the elevator while Gunther headed for the parking structure.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth Webber was in her office doing paper work when there was a knock at her door. She looked up as the door open and watched as Rosa Demarco, who was in tears, and Dr. Garth Landru walked in. Garth closed the door, so the three could have privacy.

Rose sat down across from Liz as Liz looked up at the still standing Garth.

"What is the meaning of this?" Liz demanded. "Who do you think you are?"

Garth, with a smug look on his face, placed two documents on Liz's desk, which she then looked at, word for word. It was direct confirmation that Rosa's presence in the United States was indeed illegal.

"Nurse Webber; I had hoped you would have done your job and looked into this," Garth said, as he glared down at Liz. "In any event," Garth added, "I will save you the trouble and contact ICE myself, and let them make the preparations for Rosa and the rest of her family to be deported back to El Salvador!"

After Garth's booming words, Liz looked over at Rosa, and felt powerless to help, but then there was another knock at her door, and then it opened. Liz was surprised at who stood in the doorway; Robert Scorpio.

"Elizabeth," Robert said with his Australian accented voice, but he could also pick up on the tension in the room. "Have I interrupted something serious," Robert asked as he saw the young woman crying in the seat across from Elizabeth.

"In fact," Garth replied with a cold sounding voice aimed at Robert, "you have. Would you mind leaving until we are finished? This is a confidential internal hospital issue."

Robert fixed his own icy stare on Garth.

"Actually," Robert said to Garth, "I've been less than honest. I have a pretty good idea what's happening in here, thanks to your loud and obnoxious voice, which I could hear halfway down the corridor," Robert finished with.

Elizabeth stood and picked up the documents and handed them to the WSB sleuth. She had once helped Robert crack a case, and was a friend of his daughter, Robin.

"He shouldn't be reading those," Garth said back as he glared over at Liz.

Robert glossed over the emigration documents, and then looked at Garth.

"You know," Robert said to Garth, "I am finding it hard stopping myself from reaching over and snapping your neck."

Garth had the urge to say something; then realized that the Australian rogue might actually do what he said.

"Hold on a sec," Robert added, as he pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number.

Garth, Liz and Rosa could only listen as Robert, who stepped back into the corridor, spoke on his phone, in French no less.

While Robert was doing whatever he was doing, Garth looked over at Liz.

"You do realize, Nurse Webber," Garth said, with nearly a whisper, "that someday your luck will run out, and I'll be there. And when that happens, it might not only ruin your carrier; but your father's as well."

As Garth finished his words, his eyes caught a quick glance of Liz's purse, which was on the chair next to her. He quickly noticed two items; a brochure about a special showing of The Dark Knight, and, what appeared to be Emergency calls on that night to 911. Most hospitals kept such lists for administrative reasons.

Garth's most recent illegal organ harvesting operation, he recalled, had happened on the same evening as the special showing of The Dark Knight. He knew this to be the case, because he was going to go to the special showing himself, but the chance to harvest organs for extra money came up.

In fact, the victim he took the organs from, and later sold on the black market, had been walking his dog not far from where the Landmark Theater was showing the movie.

The brochure and the fact Liz had a listing of 911 calls that night may have been just a coincidence, but maybe it wasn't. Garth would look into the matter.

Robert came back into the office, and had a devilish grin on his face.

"As of two minutes ago," Robert announced to Liz, Garth, and then Rosa, "Ms. Rosa Demarco and her family were retroactively made citizens of the United States back to 1989. Apparently," Robert explained to Rosa, "at that time, El Salvador's emigration protocols to the US were, at best, iffy due to the civil war there in your country. So your father applied for green cards to France at some point, which at that time; represented your countries interest in America, somehow those records had been lost, so, make a long story short," Robert said, as he shifted his gaze back to Garth, "after my conversation with the French embassy, and the American state department, Rosa stays here; in fact they all get to stay here; forever."

Garth glared at Robert, and then looked at Liz, and the interesting items in her purse (the brochure and list of 911 calls) and then he stormed out. In Garth's mind, his dealings with Liz may have been thwarted on this day, but time…was on his side.

Seconds later, after Rosa thanked Robert and left to go home, Robert told Liz of Emma's predicament. And then they both hugged.

"Don't worry," Robert assured Liz, "I'm confident we will find little Emma and bring her home."

Liz had no doubt.

"I know you will. Thank you for pulling strings, Robert," Liz said, "and helping out Rosa and her family; you didn't have to do that."

Robert simply smiled.

"Can you handle Dr. Ghoul?" Robert asked as he arched his eyebrow; referring to Garth Landru.

Liz smiled and nodded her head.

"Oh him," Liz came back with. "Dr. Landru has got some issues, but I think I can handle it from here."

Robert could see a little trepidation in Liz's eyes, but, he decided to let her have her way and he would leave it at that for now. But, Robert decided, he would look into Dr. Garth Landru when he had the time to.

Robert headed out of Liz's office and toward his eventual destination; meeting the former militant leader named Ajnir Sloviagn.

 **Continued…next time; Elizabeth's medical knowledge is put to a life and death test! Meanwhile, Grayson Wayne gets an unexpected visitor at his front door; his 11 year old daughter!**

 **This issue featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **David Anders as Garth Landru**

 **Naya Rivera as Rosa Demarco**

 **with Guest star**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**

 **and Special Guest star**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Written by Robert Benson**


	10. The Three Pecans and The Island

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #010**

 **"The Three Pecans and The Island"**

 _(Opening and closing narrations by Tristan Rogers…_

" _So, before I went undercover as a safe cracker (GH 2018) I get this frantic call from my ole pal Luke Spencer. Apparently his two sons, Ethan and Lucky, and Liz's kid Cameron, want to sail across the Pacific Ocean. All they needed was…a boat. Luke hoped I could help them find one._

 _Not realizing what I was getting myself into, I called Sean Donely to see if the WSB has any yachts hanging about. Or course I didn't tell Sean actually who was going to use it, and as luck would have; the WSB had seized a yacht couple years back._

 _After some arm twisting, Sean gave in and loaned me, not Luke or his sons mind you, but me, a five-million dollar yacht; with the understanding that I would return it after I was done with it. Big mistake…")_

 _ **previously…**_

 _Thirteen year old Cameron Spencer barked out the conning orders, and almost on cue, Ethan and Lucky ran out of bridge and took their positions, and used their strength to adjust the sails to accommodate Cameron's loud and strong orders. The ocean was powerful, and fought back, but the yacht slightly changed course, and bore on through the thrashing waves._

 _Would they make it to the island chain, and find shelter from the approaching storm; only time would tell…_

 _ **Our story…I mean, our adventure continues…**_

After a fierce battle with the ocean waves and spraying rain, the Three Pecans, which is what they called themselves, were able to make their way to a small chain of islands.

Luckily there was a small natural harbor that had an alcove of rocks that formed a drive-thru cave which exited on the other side of the island. After anchoring the yacht in the cave, the Three Pecans disembarked with their sea bags and set up camp inside the cave as well.

After stacking up some rocks and forming a ring they used some old torn rags, and several blocks of prepackaged coal, started a campfire and settled down.

They spent the next hour going over the day's junket, with a good dose of ribbing dished out on each other, and then it was time to decide what the next day would hold. They ate some chili, fruits and vegetables, and had some wine to, as they spoke of their options.

Deciding on their next baring, it was time to sleep. Each of them would take turns standing a 4 hour watch, while the other two slept. Cameron volunteered for the first watch, and within ten minutes, the snoring from Lucky and Ethan howled through the cave.

Cameron took advantage of the alone time and thought back on the past few months he had spent first learning to sail, with guidance from the man he thought of as his father, Lucky, and Lucky's half-brother; the ever aloof Ethan.

Both of them, Ethan and Lucky, had their unique clicks. Lucky was trying harder to seem more stable between the two, since he was trying to provide a strong fatherly figure for him; Cameron.

Ethan was…well…Ethan. He had the reputation of being off kilter, meaning a chaotic personality that was border-line frantic; and with the pirate inspired scarf he tied back over his head, fit the bill perfectly.

Without a doubt, Cameron was having the time of his life, with the older two scallywags doing their best to show him the wild side of life, but also, making sure Cameron kept his feet on the ground.

Soon he found himself thinking of his mom (Elizabeth), and his two brothers (Aiden and Jake), and hoped they were enjoying their new lives in Boulder Colorado.

He had promised his mom, on the night The Three Pecans set out for adventure at her doorstep in Port Charles, he'd visit; and hopefully that time was coming soon because he did miss them.

The next day came, so with a partly cloudy sky above them, Cameron and Ethan decided to do some exploring of the island. Lucky was still sleeping and so they decided to let him sleep a bit longer.

Half an hour later, Ethan and Cameron came to the end of the island; which at best was the length and width of three football fields. There was a slight breeze that blew from the west.

"Islands like these are sometime covered by the ocean," Ethan explained to Cameron.

A small joint stuck out of Ethan's mouth, as he took a hit and inhaled deeply. Cameron had once tried to sneak a hit from one of Ethan's joints at the start of the adventure, months ago, which resulted in a hard, but not too hard, tough love infused whack on the back of his Cameron's head; delivered by the back of Ethan's hand. The message was clear; he was too young to smoke joints.

Lucky had seen this happen, and had stayed out of it, after a terse stare from Ethan. It was a lesson learned moment that older brothers often taught younger brothers. And being the older brother was the role Ethan played for Cameron, in the strange family unit that the Three Pecans had formed.

Having hiked up an out cropping of rocks for nearly another half an hour, Ethan and Cameron were able to see the small island they were on, as well as three other smaller islands; all four of them being part of the same small chain.

Ethan looked at the map they had brought with them on the hike; and then noticed something peculiar about it. He flipped the map over and read the detailed key, which contained additional information.

"What do you see?" Cameron asked, as he noticed the look of curiosity on Ethan's face.

"When this map was made, a year ago," Ethan said, as he shifted the joint in his mouth, "there were only three islands in this chain. And if you read the key on the back, only these three have been mapped for nearly seventy years. The one we are on, and these two," Ethan said pointing at the two other specks on the map.

Cameron nodded his head, realizing what it all meant.

"But now there are four islands. So no one else has even seen the fourth island," Cameron said excitedly, "in seventy years."

"Maybe even longer," Ethan added. "The key's statistics only go back seventy years because that's when they started printing the maps."

The two looked out beyond the two closer islands, and the mysterious fourth island. Their voyage had turned into one of exploration.

 _("The Three Pecans had found an undiscovered island. Or…had it found them?_ ")

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Lovett**

 **Jonathan Jackson as Lucky Spencer**

 **and…**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Narration by Tristan Rogers**


	11. Coming Up For Air

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #011**

" **Coming Up for Air"**

Eben G. Fine park wasn't far from General Hospital Boulder Colorado, in fact, it was close enough that many of the staff went there to walk, have lunch, or, in Elizabeth Webber's case, jog. It was just about 9am, when the park didn't have many hospital staff due to it still being early and between lunch times, and Liz had parked her beige Nissan Pathfinder near a running path. Soon, Liz laced up her shoes, and prepared for her morning routine.

On the cloudless day, and Clad in nice fitting Batman leggings, which Aiden had gotten her (via Grandma Carolyn, Liz's mother) and demanded she wear to ward off bad guys, and a red jogging shirt with a black Lamborghini across the front, which Jake (via granddad Jeff) had gotten her for Christmas, Liz finished tying her shoes and started out on her twenty-minute jog.

As usual, while she jogged, Liz thought about her upcoming shift, which would start at 1pm later in the day, which would include a brief training session with the staff. With Rosa's emigration issues settled, thanks to Robert Scorpio's unexpected visit recently, her staff would be able to concentrate on the required training. And, Liz thought with a slight blush to her face, Grayson Wayne would be there on duty as well; managing his staff of four doctors. Elizabeth's only concern would be if she had to endure another aggravating run in with Dr. Garth Landru, or as Scorpio referred to him as, to Garth's face no less, Dr. Ghoul.

Liz listened through her earbuds to the eclectic collection of songs on her IPhone, which included tracks from a wide variety of musicians. There was Moby, The Calling, Christina Perri and some Billy Joel tunes, as well as hard stuff by Anthrax, with some Sting, Daft Punk, Prince, Lady Gaga, The Eagles and even Barry Manilow, George Strait and John Denver thrown in. If you lived in Colorado and didn't have any John Denver music on your playlist, it was considered an act of treason! Colorado Rocky Mountain high indeed!

Liz was deep in her thoughts, as she rounded the bend in the path that would soon take her past an area of the park that had swings and slides for kids, when she saw that something was happening near one of the swings.

An African-American woman was cradling a young girl, maybe 10 years old, who appeared to be her daughter who was gasping for air in her arms. A group of kids, and two adults, had gathered around trying to help, but it didn't seem as if anyone knew what to do. Liz took off her earbuds and ran over to see if she could help.

"I'm a nurse at GHBC," Liz told the woman cradling the girl, "what's wrong with your daughter?"

The woman was somewhat frazzled, but was able to maintain control, and not taking her eyes of her daughter, spoke to Liz with a slightly worried tone in her voice.

"My daughter has asthma," the woman replied. "I know she packed her inhaler, but when she slipped off the swing, and was scared, her breathing became strained. I've looked all over, and can't find it, and now…" the woman's voice trailed off, but Liz knew what the worry was; without the inhaler, which contained medicine that relaxed muscles in a person's airway, the little girl faced certain death.

Liz looked about, and then her eyes saw a young boy, among the gathered crowd of ten people, holding an air-dart gun. The gun drew nerf darts into the barrel along with a pocket of air. After pulling the trigger, the dart, with the air behind it, was propelled outward at a pretty good speed due to the volume of air behind it. Aiden had one at home.

"Kid," Liz said to the boy, "can I use your dart gun?"

The boy, who appeared to be Indian or Pakistani, slowly nodded his head came over to Liz and handed her the toy. Liz nodded her head in thanks.

"I'm going to have to break your toy," Liz told the kid. "But I'll give you the money for a new one, okay."

The boy's mom, who was standing behind him, nodded her head quickly, knowing time was running out for the little girl. But she also motioned to Liz not to worry about the cost; saving the girl was far more important.

Liz could hear the little girl's struggle to breath was becoming harder with each breath, but there was still time to act. She explained to the mother what she, the mother, would have to do to help, as Liz would do the rest. Liz calmly explained it to both the mother, and her little girl, at the same time. Liz knew quite well that asthma attacks were not only about the lack of oxygen getting into the lungs of the victim, but the need to calm the victim as well. The panic attack is what caused the muscles in the airway to contract, which in turn, caused the flow of oxygen to be diminished.

"When I count to three," Liz explained quickly, "you," Liz explained to the mother, as she placed the mother's hand beneath the girl abdomen, "press down here. Not hard, but not slow, to expand her rib cage, and then I will use this dart gun," Liz said as she snapped off the plastic screw which usually popped the trigger, which would allow Liz to control the release of air, "to pump air into her lungs."

As she prepared to count to three, Liz used that time to call out to the gathered crowd, for help.

"The little girl needs her inhaler, it is usually in a little blue colored spray bottle," Liz looked at the mother for confirmation of the description, and she nodded her head. "We need that bottle fast."

And with that, several of the older kids, and the adults, ran in different directions to find the much needed asthma inhaler; what Liz was doing was only a stop gap measure. And then, Liz counted to three.

On the count of three, the mother pressed down on her child's abdomen as Liz pulled back the barrel and drew air into the chamber. Then, Liz placed the tip of the barrel into the little girl's mouth, and released the air pocket, and then she used the barrel mechanism to release the air. At first it didn't seem to work, but after the fourth attempt, the girl's breathing began to stabilize. And because the girl realized she was getting air to breathe, the panic began to subside. Thankfully, five or six minutes later, the same boy who had loaned the air gun in the first place, was also the person who had found the inhaler. He ran over to Liz and handed her the inhaler, which Liz immediately placed in the girl's mouth, who then took over and began using it as she knew how. The emergency was soon over.

Liz, and the girl's mother, with tears of joy in their eyes, hugged each other. Liz reached out for the little boy and brought him into the hug as well. The gathered onlookers all clapped their hands, some of them had tears of joy too. As Liz looked down at the little girl, who smiled up at her, Liz could only think of the time when Aiden, with his serious blood related medical issue, had barely lived as well.

One jogger watched on from a distance. He could have helped Liz, but didn't even bother to. Dr. Garth Landru glared at the scene, then jogged off in the opposite direction. Liz, who was still hugging the mother and boy, saw Dr. Ghoul though her tears jogging off in the distance, and hated him even more.

* * *

 **Grayson Wayne's one room apartment; located in downtown Boulder…**

Most of the moving boxes in Grayson's apartment had yet to be opened and unpacked. The most important items, though, had already been unpacked and set up; they being his old style weight lifting set, an aquarium with several fish, a large screen TV, his THX sound system, his Blu-ray collection and of course, his video games. These were a man's most important items; the rest being just filler, so as to fit in with society.

He had decided not to buy a house or condo at this time, waiting instead to see if his stay at GHBC would become permanent. His budding relationship with Elizabeth Webber was going in the right direction, but it was still in the early stages, and he didn't want to jinx it. Unfortunately, up to this point, his love life had not been one of success, but more of the crash and burn variety.

Lounging around in a Nike t-shirt and shorts, and with his shift not due to start until 1pm, he settled down with a bowl of Raisin Total cereal and prepared to play Assassin's Creed Origins; having just gotten the game the previous day.

But as he pressed the button to power up his Playstation-4, there suddenly came a knock at his front door.

"Crap," Grayson said, as he reached out and placed the bowl of cereal on the TV-tray set off to the side.

He stood up from his couch, which was the only piece of furniture, other than the queen sized mattress in the bedroom, and headed over to the front door. Upon opening the door, his eyes were greeted to the sight of his 13 year old daughter; KariAnn. His marriage to the girl's mother had been one of those crash and burns he thought of earlier. But, while other people might have been surprised to such a sight at their doorstep; Grayson wasn't.

"What happened this time?" Grayson, with a matter of fact tone in his voice, asked of his young but wiser than her years daughter.

KariAnn took a deep sigh.

"Brad," KariAnn replied, with disgust in her words.

Brad was her current step-father.

Grayson nodded his head, and then opened the door wider so that his daughter, with no luggage at all, could enter. This hadn't been the first time KariAnn had ran away from her mom, and the string of men in her life since divorcing Wayne many years ago. Grayson closed the door to his apartment, and prepared to be a father again.

Continued…

* * *

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **David Anders as Dr. Garth Landru**

 **and introducing**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn**


	12. Past and Present

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #012**

" **The Past and Present"**

After the incident at the park ( _last issue_ ), Liz headed over to GHBC to shower and changed out of her jogging outfit and into a nice spring dress, which showed off her nice looking long legs.

Her shift was still a couple hours or so from starting and so on a whim, she decided to pay Grayson Wayne a surprise visit. He had been to her parent's place, where she lived with her kids, a couple times already; now it was only fair for her turn get a peek into his home life.

So, before leaving the hospital, she made a quick stop at the gift shop, in hopes of finding Grayson a gift for his new apartment; a house warming gift.

Over the years, Liz had been amazed how hospital gift stores had expanded. GH Port Charles' gift store had expanded, and was almost the size of a good sized gift store at the mall. The gift store at GH Boulder Colorado was just as large, if not larger.

Since GHBC had patients of all ages, it was only logical that the gift store catered to all ages as well. And since those visiting were also from various age ranges; well, it all resulted in larger gift stores these days.

Liz was aware of the fact that her budding relationship with Grayson had a "Batman" theme running through it as well, due in part to his name, and the fact that Aiden's favorite superhero was also "Batman". In fact, Carolyn, her mom, told Liz that she believed Aiden thought Grayson really was "The Dark Knight". Liz thought it was cute.

After a couple minutes in the store, quickly enough, Liz came upon a cool looking lamp with a crazy animated Joker about to do battle with the "caped crusader", which was yet another one of Batman's nicknames; as Liz recalled from watching the campy Michael Keaton Batman movie nearly a hundred times with her sons.

After plunking down $60 bucks for the lamp, and remembering that hospital gift stores seemed to be accompanied by higher price tags as well, Liz scampered out of the store and eventually made it to her Pathfinder in the parking structure for staff only, and drove off to Grayson's place.

Rosa, one of Liz's aspiring medical nurse assistants, noticed Liz's interest in the new doctor, and had snuck into the personal files and wrote down Grayson's new address; and secretly gave it to Liz with only a wink.

Liz keyed the address into her cellphone's Google maps, and followed the directions. Even though she had lived in Boulder Colorado for several months, she hadn't yet memorized her away around downtown yet, and that was where Grayson's apartment was located. It wasn't that far from the hospital.

Inside Grayson's apartment, both he and his thirteen year old runaway daughter KariAnn had spent the past two hours unloading more of his unpacked boxes; including the ones with dishes, two dozen medical books of many varieties, cleaning supplies and various other items from boxes simply labeled _stuff_. A half hour before finishing, Grayson had ordered a couple pizzas from _Dominoes_ that were soon to arrive.

They had even unloaded and assembled the two-seat matching couch that went with the three-person couch he had unloaded during the previous week. It had taken Grayson nearly three days to reassemble the one he had unloaded, but KariAnn made quick work of the other one and had it done in nearly an hour; he had bought both couches at an IKEA in Chicago, which was where he had moved from.

KariAnn looked at the interior of the apartment, which was starting to look pretty cool. Her dad was the consummate bachelor, and no matter where he lived, it always looked pretty awesome; he was definitely still living as a grown up teenager.

"You're too cool," KariAnn said, as Grayson, who had gone into the kitchen, came back with a can of Diet A/W root beer for her, and a Corona beer for him.

Grayson sat down and twisted the top off his beer, and saw KariAnn looking at the unopened can of soda with a grin on her face.

"Hey," Grayson said, as he reclined backward and let the couch's soft cushions absorb his back, "I thought A/W diet root beer was your favorite; that's why I always get some just on the chance you might show up at my door."

KariAnn nodded her head, it was her favorite.

"Brad will often offer me a can of beer," KariAnn said, which made Grayson suddenly sit up.

Grayson did not like the sound of that at all.

"Has he tried anything?" Grayson asked, with a fierce look of anger in his eyes.

Getting a minor drunk first was what many perverts did. The very thought that Brad was offering KariAnn beer is what drove Grayson's paternal instincts into action.

KariAnn shook her head, and motioned her dad to calm down.

"No dad, calm down," KariAnn replied, knowing that her father's protective nature had gotten him into trouble, thanks sometimes to some stupid things she had done in the past. "Brad is a moron, but he knows you'd kill him if he ever did anything to me or mom."

Grayson took a deep breath, and calmed down. But he made a mental note to bring the matter up the next time he spoke with KariAnn's mother, and he would also bring it up with Brad too.

KariAnn opened her soda, took a sip, and then looked about the apartment once more, and then noticed something was missing. Usually her dad had kept a framed picture of her mother, Shyera, somewhere in the living room. Sometimes it was on a bookshelf, a stereo speaker, the dining room table, or on the desk where he kept his computer. But for some reason, it was nowhere to be seen.

It was KariAnn's eternal wish that somehow, someway, his mom and dad would get back together. The fact that her father had only had a few short-term relationships with other women since divorcing her mother, was a sign that he still liked her. KariAnn stood up to go get her cellphone, which she had left in the kitchen, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"It's probably the pizza," KariAnn said, as she headed for the door.

Grayson stood up and headed for one of his stereo speakers, which was where he had placed his keys and wallet.

"Tell the delivery guy to hold on while I get my wallet," Grayson told her as he picked up his wallet, and turned and headed toward the door as well.

Grayson watched in stunned shock as KariAnn, clad in her ripped up blue-jeans and her old Twilight _team Edward_ T-shirt opened the door to reveal an equally stunned and shocked Elizabeth Webber, who wearing a very alluring spring dress, standing in the doorway.

" _Oh shit_ ," Grayson whispered to himself…

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **And….**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn**


	13. Somewhere Down the Road

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #013**

" **Somewhere Down the Road"**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _It was KariAnn's eternal wish that somehow, someway, her mom and dad would get back together. KariAnn stood up to go get her cellphone, when suddenly the doorbell rang._

" _It's probably the pizza," KariAnn said, as she headed for the door._

 _Grayson watched in stunned shock as his daughter, KariAnn, clad in her ripped up blue-jeans and her old Twilight team Edward T-shirt, opened the door to reveal an equally stunned and shocked Elizabeth Webber, who was wearing a very alluring spring dress, standing in the doorway…_

 _Our story continues…_

KariAnn looked at the woman in the doorway with contempt.

"Who the hell are you?" KariAnn asked rudely of the woman, who had a perplexed look on her face.

Elizabeth Webber looked past the young girl and over at Grayson who stood inside the apartment, holding a wad of money, and looking as dumbfounded as Elizabeth felt.

"Grayson," Liz said, in a very monotone voice, "I was coming over to say hello and…"

Grayson saw Elizabeth shift her gaze back to the young girl who was standing before her, and then he rushed over to the doorway and stood next to KariAnn.

"Liz, this is," Grayson began to explain, "my daughter KariAnn."

Liz began to nod her head, and then turned around and headed back toward her Pathfinder SUV that was parked at the curb outside.

Grayson turned and looked at KariAnn.

"Who is she?" KariAnn asked, visibly upset that his father had what appeared to be a girlfriend; dashing KariAnn's dream, of Grayson getting back with her mother; Shyera.

"Stay here," Grayson told his daughter, as he held her close, knowing of his daughter's wish of having their family back together someday.

But he would deal with KariAnn later, first he had to make things right with Elizabeth. Grayson broke the hug with his daughter, and ran out after Elizabeth.

KariAnn watched as Grayson caught up with the new woman in his life. A tear came down KariAnn's eyes as reality began to catch up with her again. She had to admit that her father, and the woman he called Elizabeth, looked good together. He actually seemed happy for the first time in many years; which she had seen with her own eye during the past couple hours.

Grayson's last attempt at a relationship had failed, mainly, because she had shown up at his doorstep unannounced, just as he had done this time; and did everything she could to make that woman regret coming into their lives. The woman was eventually scared off, and never returned.

Maybe, just maybe, KariAnn thought to herself, it was time for her to grow up and accept the fact that her mother, Shyera, had been on a course of destruction after getting hooked on alcohol and drugs while married to Grayson, which led to their getting a divorce.

Shyera had lied about their marriage, and accused Grayson of verbal abuse, and even accused him of physical spousal abuse; which of course, never really happened.

Shyera's mother, KariAnn's grandmother, who had really been in an abusive relationship for decades, would back up her daughter's lies so as to make sure Grayson never got custody of KariAnn; who by that time was Shyera's only reason to live. Grandma didn't want Shyera to face a life without a daughter.

And from that time on, from the time KariAnn was five years old, she was dragged with her mother into one failed relationship after another; usually with a man as addicted to alcohol and drugs as Shyera was. And because Shyera had sole custody, the terrible men she hooked up with were in different cities and states.

KariAnn slowly closed the door, and went back inside, so her dad could have privacy.

Grayson walked past Liz, and then turned around and got in her way. Liz looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a teenage daughter?" Elizabeth asked. "I've introduced you into my life, heck, Aiden really thinks you _are_ Batman!"

Grayson nodded his head, and then reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. He smiled and spoke with her as truthfully as he could.

"Elizabeth," Grayson said with sincerity in his words, "I didn't tell you about KariAnn because, to be totally honest, I didn't get a chance to. We've only had that one date and it led to that entire ordeal with the accident and the corrupt cop and all the rest. We were both so in shock at what we had just seen that I didn't think it was the right time to bring up my past; and for that I am very sorry. And I haven't even seen you in the past couple days do to our busy schedules."

Elizabeth knew Grayson was right. It had been a very stressful first date that night, thanks to what they had seen. They were both scared and in too much in shock, so she could understand why he didn't tell her about something as delicate as having a child. It just wasn't the time, and she knew it.

And ever since that night, the past couple days were spent at the school for Aiden's and Jake's teacher-parent conferences, as well as other things, not to mention what had happened in the park earlier in the day ( _last issue_ ). In essence, life had gotten in the way.

Had this happened in the past, Elizabeth would have snapped and been all over Grayson, even if she knew it would have been wrong. And to be honest, Liz thought as she took a deep breath, she hadn't been quite honest about her own past; which she was worried might even scare Grayson away.

"Okay," Elizabeth said, after a moment composing herself. "I understand that our first date, aside from the Batman movie, was quite," she had to giggle to release some stress, "crappy."

They both began to laugh because it was so true. But then Liz's expression became serious.

"On our next date, somewhere down the road," Liz said, staring right into Grayson's eyes, "I want to hear about your life, and your beautiful daughter. I also want to share with you my past, and I have to be honest," Liz said, shaking her head, "you might not like what you hear."

Grayson stepped back and nodded his head. And then, almost as if the two of them were playing out a scene in some romantic play, they reached out for each other and hugged one another tight. And as they both could feel the blood flowing through their veins, they stared into each other's eyes, and then Liz slightly adjusted her head so that their lips could come together in an explosion of pure lust and desire.

Liz let Grayson take the lead during the kiss, as if their tongues were dancing a seductive tango and he was leading the dance that was powered by the rhythm inside their hearts.

* * *

KariAnn watched from a window as her father and Elizabeth kissed, and smiled for her father. Because for the first time ever, KariAnn saw that her father had really moved on from her mother, Shyera, and had finally found someone new.

And then, as if drawn by fate, KariAnn left the window and went over to the last unpacked box that was in the corner of the wall and opened it. And sure enough, the first item staring right back up at her was the framed picture of her mother; Shyera.

There was total silence in the room…

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **and…**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn**

 **With a cameo appearance (** _ **photo only**_ **)**

 **Agnes Bruckner as Shyera**


	14. Buried Danger

**General Hospital 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #014**

" **Buried Danger"**

 **(if you would like to put faces to the names of the characters in "General Hospital 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber" or "General Hospital 2018" look for my face book page General Hospital 2018. I feature a cast sheet including pictures of the actors for both stories there as well as pictures of things in the stories; like Liz's jeep (she no longer has the Pathfinder) or Sonny's Cadillac or Robert's Tesla...cool things like that...just ask to join and I'll let you in.)**

One thing Elizabeth Webber liked the most about moving to Boulder Colorado was that even though Boulder was a city, it was nowhere as large and chaotic as Port Charles. In fact, just ten miles outside of Boulder, in most directions, ranch life was the norm. Kids competed in various 4H challenges; raising the largest pig, learning about nature, or, showing horseback riding skills…in essence, life was much simpler, and that really appealed to Elizabeth.

But Jake Spencer learned firsthand, once he started the fifth grade at High Peaks Elementary, that being from the city also had its advantages; some of the children at the school and more importantly, the girls, seem to look at him as though he were a celebrity.

All though he was still a kid, Jake wasn't dumb and he had some idea as to what his father did for a living; he was a hired gunman who protected his friends, and boss, Sonny Corinthos.

Jake had no aspirations to follow in his father's footsteps, and actually never talked about what his father did, not wanting to scare the other kids away. But what he did emulate was his dad's fashion sense; black leather jacket, black jeans, he even would even wear a black shirt, but his mom, Elizabeth, demanded he wear bright shirts so as not to scare the other kids, or, make the teachers and counselors and principle uneasy.

Sure, there were other kids who had come from other places, like California, but for whatever reason, California wasn't thought of too highly in Colorado.

Within four months of starting school at High Peaks, Jake had gone from sitting by himself at lunch, to being very popular, and sitting with at least a dozen other kids; which even include some girls. Jake's teen years were still ahead of him, so Liz wasn't worried about Jake getting involved with girls yet; but once he hit thirteen, she decided she might have to get a giant butterfly net to contain his energy!

Aiden, who was in third grade, having skipped second because he was deemed too smart, sat with just two other nerds at lunch, and to Jake's relief, nowhere near him.

Jake loved his younger brother, to be sure, but in Jakes mind, having just turned 11 years old, he was nearly a man and need his own space. Having a 7 year old brother tagging along just wouldn't be cool.

It was Thursday, and that meant it was a minimum day at High Peaks Elementary. And because their mom would be working at the hospital until late, Jake would have the task of looking after Aiden from 1pm, when school let out for the day, until their bedtime at 9. This mean not only doing his homework, but helping Aiden with his as well. And then making sure Aiden got his clothes out for the next day, and brushed his teeth before dinner; mundane things to be sure, but they had to get done.

Of course, Grandma and Grandpa would be in the house as well, but grandpa (Jeff) had encouraged Liz to give Jake the responsibility of looking after Aiden. Doing so would help instill a sense of structure and help the young boy learn leadership skills for the future.

After the school bus ride home, Jake and Aiden went inside the house and straight to the dining room because it had a large table for them both to do their homework at. Their mom, Elizabeth, didn't let them listen to or watch TV during homework time, but Jake was in charge, and he allowed Sponge Bob or Teen Titans to play in the background.

Of course, Aiden had secretly informed his mom of Jake's breaking the no-TV rule during homework, but she let it slide for now. As long as they both had good grades and behaved, she wouldn't make anything of it. Jake was learning to test his mother's boundaries, just as all kids did during their formative years.

At 3pm, both boys had finished their homework. Grandma Carolyn knew that Jake liked to hang out with Bryce Helms after school. Bryce lived a mile or so up the road, so Grandma offered to watch Aiden until dinner time so that Jake could go visit his friend.

Jake hopped aboard the small dirt bike that his father Jason had got him for Christmas a month or so ago. It was delivered by Amazon on the day before Christmas, and at first Elizabeth was worried that her dad, Jeff, would flip out once he saw what Jason had got Jake.

But instead, Jeff had been okay with it. Although it was against the law for 13 year kids to drive dirt bikes on public roads, there was nothing against them riding dirt bikes on private dirt roads. And the Webbers and the Helms shared the dirt road that went between both houses, and then around their properties.

Young kids riding motorbikes was an American tradition, especially out west. As long as they wore helmets and didn't get to wild, it was just part of growing up.

Bryce Helms was 11 years old, just like Jake, and had bright red hair. He had a nick name due to his bright red hair and it was Firestorm. Whereas Jake had an inherent wild streak in him, Bryce was more calm and collected, and, was smart. Elizabeth would often let Bryce come to their house to do homework, or she would let Jake go to Bryce's home.

The best part about Bryce was that he didn't do Jakes homework for him; he actually was a natural good teacher, and Liz could tell that his good study habits were rubbing off on Jake.

Jake and Bryce were, as usual, on their dirt bikes racing each other on the dirt path that rimmed both properties. A gate at the far end separated the dirt path from a paved road that led to a bigger road that led into downtown Boulder.

Both dirt bikes zoomed down the dirt path, with Jake holding a slim lead. He wore a helmet, but even still, he could feel the wind blowing hard on his face as he cut a trail down the path.

Bryce was about to take the lead, but Jake took the next turn, and zoomed out ahead again. Jake looked back at Bryce, and saw that Bryce was flipping him the bird. Jake smiled back, and when he turned to look forward, he suddenly saw two ducks, no doubt from a small barn on Bryce's property.

Jake swerved the dirt bike to miss the ducks, and he did, but he also lost control of the bike, and ended up crashing on the wild grass that rimmed this part of the dirt path.

He ditched the bike, and rolled defensively, something his grandfather had taught him to do, upon the hard ground and came to a quick stop; causing a giant dust cloud in the process.

Bryce rode up to Jake on his dirt bike and was laughing very hard.

"Dude," Bryce said between laughs "I wish I could have filmed that on my phone so I could post it on YouTube; that was so dope!"

"Gee," Jake said, "thanks for caring."

Jake was still stretched out on the dirt and grass, and realized he hadn't been hurt, with the small exception of a few scratches on his arms.

Bryce climbed off his bike, and headed off toward Jake's bike, which was about 30 feet away on its side, with the engine still running.

"Take it easy for a sec, I'll get your bike," Bryce told Jake as he headed for the other bike.

Jake nodded his head, and then took a deep breath. The crash was kind of scary, but, he would have done it all again because the thrill of riding the dirt bike was exhilarating.

It was then that Jake but his hand down on the ground, to prepare to stand, when his hand felt something weird in the dirt. Jake looked over Bryce who was still in the process of getting his dirt bike, and then stared down at the dirt.

Jake realized something was buried beneath the ground, and he began to dig into the ground with his hands and fingers to see what it was.

And then his eyes became big with excitement when he finally saw what had been buried into the ground next to him; a hand gun…a real hand gun.

Jake quickly freed the gun from the cold ground and put it in the pocket of his black leather jacket, not letting Bryce see it.

Later that night, after dinner, and after watching Star Wars with Aiden, Jake did his duty and made sure his younger brother did his nightly routine; brushing his teeth, packing up his backpack, and getting his clothes out for the next day.

Grandma and Grandpa (Jeff and Carolyn) stuck their heads in and said good night, and then boys went to sleep in their rooms as well. But Jake had one more thing to do before bed, so he softly closed the door to his room.

Earlier he had snuck the gun he had found on the dirt path and brought into the house, and hid it in a box beneath the clutter in his closet.

Neither Aiden, or his mom, or even Grandma, ever rummaged through the clutter because, well, it was Jake's stuff so they all respected his privacy and never tried to clean up the mess inside the closet.

Jake slowly unpacked the clutter and eventually came to the box an opened it; and the gun was still there. From the time he had found the gun, until bedtime, Jake had never even squeezed the trigger because he was worried it might still be loaded. Not knowing how to open the gun to see if it was loaded with bullets, he gently put the gun back down into the box and closed it, and once again, piled clutter on top of the box, and he then climbed into bed.

What Jake didn't know was that the gun was indeed loaded; with one live bullet.

 **Continued….**


	15. Bad Seed

**GENERAL HOSPITAL presents ELIZABETH WEBBER; 015**

" **Bad Seed"**

Grayson Wayne could only watch as his daughter, KariAnn, sat down inside a black SUV parked outside his one bedroom studio apartment in Boulder Colorado. A black woman, named Janet Dawes, stood in his doorway.

Janet Dawes was KariAnn's case worker from California, which was where Shyera, KariAnn's mother and Grayson's ex-wife lived. And this wasn't the first time Grayson and Janet had met in this manner before.

"So," Grayson said to Janet, "here we are again Miss Dawes. My daughter runs away from a place she cannot stand, somehow ends up on my doorstep, and then you," Grayson said, pointing at Janet, "end up here too. We have to stop meeting like this, or someone might get the wrong impression," he added with a smile.

Grayson had never had a problem with Janet Dawes; even though she worked on behalf of the state (California) that deemed him to be a questionable father. She was just doing her job, but at times, Grayson could tell that she felt sorry for him.

Janet nodded her head, understanding the meaning of Wayne's words.

"It is what it is," Janet said to Grayson, "and thank you again, Grayson, for contacting us as quickly as you did. But please," she added, "next time you move, let my office know. It might help in the future if,"

"You mean when," Grayson interjected.

Janet rolled her eyes, and nodded her head.

"Well," Janet finally said, "just let us know if you move again."

Grayson looked away from Janet, and back out at his daughter in the SUV, and then back at Janet.

"My daughter claims that Brad (KariAnn's step father), has offered her a beer on several occasions," Grayson said, with the concerned voice of a father in his words. "I don't like the sound of that at all."

Janet nodded her head.

"She told my assistant Sandra the same thing a few weeks back," Janet came back with. "And when we did a surprise inspection, we didn't find any alcohol anywhere inside their trailer. And I'm sure you remember…"

Grayson cut in.

"…she did the same thing to Jordon," Grayson said with a soft voice.

Jordon was one of Shyera's boy friends in the recent past, two years ago; one of the few other men of his ex-wife's that Grayson had met. And, as it happened to be, Grayson thought Jordon was a nice guy.

But KariAnn didn't want her mom with anyone else except Grayson and had accused Jordon of drinking beers with her when she was only eleven years old.

Child protective services had initially believed KariAnn's accusation, and eventually pressed charges. But, in the end, Grayson had been able to talk his daughter into admitting it was all lies, thus saving Jordan from being an accused pedophile which would have ruined his life.

Shyera tried to get back with Jordan, but, KariAnn's actions had scared him away and he declined her attempt to start over.

But Brad was something different because Grayson had always had a bad feeling about him, but for now, there was nothing he could do.

"What if I were to pay Shyera and Brad a surprise visit," Grayson said, with a sight tone of anger in his voice.

Janet shook her head.

"You can't," Janet said, "and you know it. But I promise," Janet continued with a smile, "I will drop in on them more often from time to time."

And with that, Grayson watched as Janet Dawes walked out to the SUV and got in. And seconds later, as the SUV drove off, Grayson and KariAnn waved at each other one more time. They had played out the same scene in the, and, would probably do so again.

And as Grayson closed the door to his apartment, he shook his head with regret. There had to be away for him to get custody of his daughter; but for now, the odds were stacked against him.

 **California; the small city of Hemet**

 **The Blue Crest Trailer Park; space 114…**

Brad Kelvin, KariAnn's stepfather, looked over at his wife Shyera (KariAnn's mother). It was nearly 2pm, and they were both still in bed after a night of binge drinking.

Shyera was still sleeping, and more likely than not, still hung over. He was going to wake her up, but decided to get up first and take a shower. When he was done showering, then he'd wake Shyera up so she could clean up the filthy trailer, while he loaded up what remained of the meth, beer and whiskey and took them over to a friend's house.

Suddenly his cellphone rang, and he recognized the name on his screen; Sandra. He had dated her in the past, and as fate would have it, she worked at the Child Protective Services department at Hemet city hall.

" _Janet just picked up KariAnn," Sandra said with a whisper; because she was at work. "Make sure your place is squared away because I bet she'll want to poke around before she lets KariAnn back in."_

Brad scratched his bare chest, and nodded his head.

"Thanks, girl," Brad replied with a whisper as well, not wanting Shyera to hear his words. "Shyera works tomorrow at 530pm, so, I'll meet you at your place around 6 o'clock and," he lowered his voice even more and then described the wild time they would have in Sandra's bed…

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Naiomi Harris as Janet Dawes**

 **Phoebe Tonkin as Sandra**

 **Agnes Bruckner as Shyera Wayne-Polk**

 **and Special Guest star**

 **Walter Goggins as Brad Polk**


	16. Loose Ends

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018 presents ELIZABETH WEBBER**

" **Loose Ends"**

 **Downtown Boulder Colorado; 2AM**

A U-haul van was parked along Jefferson Street; along with several other vehicles. As with most cities, there wasn't enough parking in most apartment parking structures, forcing many tenants to park along curbs outside their buildings.

Inside the moving van, two people, Elizabeth Webber and Grayson Wayne, sat in the back passenger area where, situated on the shelves were two radio components.

They were hoping to come upon another incident like they had witnessed on their first date; an arranged accident, with corrupt cops and paramedics on the scene to collect the victim.

Elizabeth Webber, who wore her hair up tight, and was dressed in nice fitting all black leggings and a black long sleeve sweatshirt, was watching Grayson Wayne operate the components.

"Where does a doctor like you," Liz said, as she sipped from a hot cup of coffee, "Learn how to operate sophisticated radio equipment like that; are you a WSB agent Mr. Wayne?"

Grayson looked back at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Miss Webber, are you asking me if I'm a secret agent of some kind," Grayson asked as he winked at her. "No, I am not a spy. But with a get up like that," he added, looking with a coy accepting glance at Liz's nice fitting all black attire, "you'd fit right in I bet."

Liz liked the way Grayson was staring at her; it had been a while since a man looked at her like that, and it felt good.

"Anyway," Grayson said as he went back to adjusting the dials on the radios, "my grandfather was a radioman during World War 2 and the Korean War. He eventually got my father into ham radio, and naturally, I picked up on it when I was a kid."

Liz nodded her head. She appreciated the fact that Wayne was opening up to her about his past, but her mind was on his past love life, and how it led to him having a daughter.

"So, tell me about your daughter," Liz asked.

Grayson looked back at her again.

"Ah," Grayson said with humor in his voice, "time to find out about my cavalier love life, huh?"

Elizabeth shook her head no, though, he was right.

"Not at all," Elizabeth replied, "but like I said that night outside of your apartment; you know so much about my life, I'd like to know more about yours' and your daughter KariAnn. By the way, who is watching her while you're out here being 007 at 2am in the morning?"

Grayson's expression became serious.

"A social worker from California arrived at my door earlier today," Grayson told Liz. "This isn't the first time Kari has ran away, and found her way to me. To make a long story short, she was taken back to California." ( _last issue_ )

Elizabeth could tell by Grayson's demeanor when talking about his daughter that it was a sensitive subject. She was about to ask another question when suddenly one of the devices chirped.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked, as she watched Grayson turn back to the radio and fidgeted with the dials.

Grayson pointed at the one on the left, and explained.

"Well," Grayson said, "it donned on me that all three vehicles arrived in quick fashion. The car hit the man with the dog, the squad car arrived mere seconds later, and then the ambulance right after that."

Elizabeth nodded her head.

"I remember," Liz agreed.

He flipped a couple switches on the device.

"This device can detect digital analog signals," Grayson went on, "meaning, text messages."

Liz understood the line of reasoning.

"All emergency communications are recorded, so, you suspect they stay in contact via text messages," Liz concluded. "But even if you're right, with all the texting going on in the world these days, how can you zero in on the right one?"

Grayson nodded his head; her question was logical.

"I created a filter based on the fact that someone is sending out the signal to, at least, three different receivers," Grayson explained, "which means a wider band and a slightly higher power spike and that would eliminate 97% of all messages."

Elizabeth pointed at the radio device.

"And you just detected one?" Elizabeth asked.

Grayson nodded his head. He looked at the readings on his screen.

"I can't determine where the signal was sent from," Grayson said, "and it was too short of a message to decode what it said, but," Grayson said with a pause, "I know where it was received; about mile from here."

And with that, Liz climbed into the front passenger seat while Grayson got behind the steering wheel; and soon the U-haul moving van zoomed off.

A mile away, on a back alley road that most people knew better than walking or even driving a car at late hours, a police squad was parked. Its exterior lights were off, and thus it blended into the decrepit surroundings around it. The driver, the same corrupt police officer that Grayson and Liz had seen on that fateful night, was slumped over the steering wheel; with two gun shots in the side of his head.

The man who had just fired the silencer tipped gun seconds earlier, Garth Landru, looked around and made sure no one had witnessed the murder he had just committed. He looked at the dead police officer's cellphone and read the message on the screen their handler had sent moments ago; Alley. It was the same message on Garth's cellphone too.

Satisfied he was successful; Garth snatched up the officer's cellphone and then stepped into the abandoned warehouse next to the car.

And then, moments later, a black van drove up the alley, and then stopped beside the car. And then the van sped off, which brought a smile to Garth's face.

Garth didn't know who was in the van, due to it being so dark, but he had a good idea that Elizabeth Webber was probably one of them.

Inside the van, Elizabeth looked at Grayson with accusing eyes.

"Why didn't we stop to help that police officer?" Elizabeth demanded.

Grayson looked over at her.

"You saw the wounds," Grayson told her, "he was shot not more than two minutes ago. And, it was him," Grayson added. "He was the cop we saw that night."

Liz shook her head.

"How can you be sure?" Liz asked, as she looked out the windshield.

But inside, she knew Grayson was right. Even though they didn't get a good look at him on that night, she could tell it was him too.

"I think someone killed him," Grayson went on, "because they thought he was a loose end. And I also think…"

Liz picked up on Grayson's train of thought.

"Whoever killed that man knew someone was on to them," Liz said, with worry in her voice. "Do you think they were watching to see if someone would arrive on the scene?"

Grayson at first didn't do anything, but then he nodded his head.

"Then whoever did this might know…who we are!" Liz said, as worry came into her words.

Liz and Grayson shared worried glances, and could only wonder what destiny held for them.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **And**

 **David Anders as Garth Landru**


	17. In The Wings

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018 presents ELIZABETH WEBBER; #017**

" **In The Shadows"**

 **(** _ **join my face book page "General Hospital 2018" for a look at the cast of "GH presents Elizabeth Webber". It also includes links to the most recent issues of GH 2018 and GH 2018 presents ELIZABETH WEBBER**_ **)**

* * *

 **General Hospital Boulder Colorado**

The next day came, and with it, Elizabeth Webber and Grayson Wayne shared another shift; which began at 1pm.

Throughout out the day they had a passed by each other in the hallways, and participated in two operations with each other; both had gone without incident. But, other than incidental happenstance, they hadn't spoken a word to each other and Liz had had enough; she had to know what Grayson was thinking about after what had happened. ( _Last Issue_ )

Finally, around 5pm, after Liz had called home and had checked in on her kids, she cornered Grayson in his office. He had just set a cup of coffee down and was reaching for the phone when she had entered.

"Grayson," Liz said to him as she sat down in the seat across from him, "what are we going to do? We have to tell someone what we saw?"

Grayson looked down at his desk and then shook his head in disagreement, and then he looked up at her.

"Honestly, Liz," Grayson said, with worry in his voice, "if it were just me, yes…I'd call the police because no one here in Boulder really knows who I am, and I don't have any family members nearby to go after. You, on the other hand…"

Liz concluded his words.

"My sons," Liz said softly, "and my parents," she added with a near whisper.

Liz was appreciative that he was worried about her family. But then she had an idea.

"Grayson," Liz said, as he looked at her, "I have," she paused and thought of Robert Scorpio, who had just been in town a few days back, and then she thought of Jason Morgan too, "friends I could reach out to for help."

Grayson smiled at her, and reached out his hand and put it on hers.

"No, it won't come to that. But perhaps you were right before," Grayson said, after a moment. "We should just take our concerns to the police and let them deal with it."

Liz nodded her head. They weren't detectives, and the corruption couldn't go all the way to the top. In fact, as she recalled, her dad, Jeff, was golfing buddies with one of the district police chiefs.

"Would you mind if I took this to my dad?" Liz asked. "He golfs with one of the district chiefs, and he might be able to help. At least we wouldn't have to make a standard report at the bottom rung of the process."

Grayson nodded his head, but had one issue.

"If you're dad finds out," Grayson began to say, "That I took his daughter out in a U-haul truck and, well," he let his voice trail off, "I think we shouldn't tell him about last night."

Liz nodded her head; Grayson was right. Grayson had used his communication devices and tracked the signal to a dead police officer; the same one they had seen paying off the paramedics and the driver of the car who had ran down the man walking the dog.

"Umm," Liz came back with, "perhaps you're right. I won't bring up last night with my dad."

Grayson nodded his head, and then Liz gave him a light peck on his cheek, and then smiled and left. Grayson gathered up a stack of files and headed out of his office to speak with one of the doctors he managed. Since he was coming right back and decided not to lock his office.

Twenty seconds after Grayson had left his office; Garth Landru came from the other direction and entered Grayson's office. Since Grayson had not locked his door, it meant he would return in a moment, so Landru didn't have much time.

And as fate would have it, he wouldn't need much time to find what he needed. A hot cup of coffee was still on Grayson's desk; it would do nicely. Not having time to do anything else, Garth picked up the coffee cup, dumped the coffee out the open window, and gently placed the cup inside of a plastic bag, and fitted it into his white medical jacket, and then he left Grayson's office.

 **Hemet California**

Brad Polk watched as his wife, Shyera, drove off on her way to her waitress job on the other side of town.

He put his ear up to KariAnn's bedroom door, and heard her music blaring from her Ipad. Ever since her return from Boulder, Brad had not said a word to his step daughter. One day he would let his sick desires have their way with KariAnn, but not now.

He got dressed and exited the trailer and sped off in his red Toyota pickup truck. What Brad didn't notice was that KariAnn, a few seconds later, on the motor scooter she used to get to school, sped off after him. She knew that Brad was having an affair, and tonight, she would get the proof she needed to expose him to her mother.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **David Anders as Garth Landru**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn**

 **and**

 **Walter Goggins as Brad Polk**


	18. The Three Pecans and the Ancient Plate

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #018**

 **"The Three Pecans and the Ancient Plate"**

 _(Opening and closing narrations by Ken Shriner as Scotty Baldwin)_

 _{Narration begins…_

 _"There I am, sitting at the Floating Rib taking advantage of their $15.99 Chicken Fried Steak dinner, and I get a call from my arch nemesis; old Lucas Lorenzo Spencer. I almost threw-up all over my plate when I heard his squeaky voice._

 _So he tells me that his two sons and some other loser are going to go rambling around the ocean on Robert Scorpio's yacht, with metal detectors, while making pit-stops at every deserted island trying to make a buck off what they find. Luke wants to see if I know anyone who might be able to fence the stuff, and as it turns out I did._ _The deal was simple; I get 30 percent off whatever they come back with, which because these are Luke Spencer's kids; I expected to be 30 percent of nothing…_ " _}_

 _ **When we last left off…**_

 _Last time; Lucky, Ethan and Cameron found their way to where their map listed a small chain of three deserted islands. But in the morning, upon getting a better look, there were actually four. And upon checking the map's key, the also determined that the mysterious fourth island had never been charted on a map!_

 _ **Our story continues….**_

Finding an unexplored island brought a sense of urgency to the three pecans, because maybe, there was a treasure on that fourth island.

According to ancient legends, the oceans were littered with sunken boats filled to their brims with gold and diamonds. Why heck, Ethan and Lucky surmised, it inspired several Johnny Depp movies about pirates.

When Cameron tried to explain that those movies were not based on any real events, the other two wouldn't hear of it and gave him a Melvin; they were based on facts, those two knuckle heads bristled back at Cameron while dishing out torment.

Later, after packing up their sea bags, Ethan and Lucky stood beneath the sails on opposite sides of the center hull, which was where Cameron manned the bridge and barked out the conning orders.

"Eye tank the left wrench, Ethan!" Cameron's scratchy voice barked.

"Aye cap'n," Ethan growled back.

Cameron then looked over at Lucky.

"Don't shank the flam catch, Lucky," Cameron barked with equal gusto, "Last time you dropped the fold, we almost lost the left pull!"

"You're never going to let me forget that mistake, are you!" Lucky screamed back, as he followed the order.

Cameron smiled, and squinted back at Lucky.

"Never!" Cameron laughed back at his step-dad.

Ethan shifted his weight and soft-mounted the wrench past the tip eye mark, and the yacht reciprocated with precision.

The yacht, which had been christened The Spencer Curse, was trapping through the tunnel where they had moored the night before. Although the sea was calm, and the wind was hardly a whisper, the tunnel magnified it into occasional gusts. But in no time at all, the Spencer Curse emerged from the tunnel.

After sailing past islands two and three, the vessel finally came across island four; the mystery island. After weighing anchor and gathering their landing party gear, they tossed off their shirts and swam from the shallows over to the island.

With over exuberance, they ran up and down the rocky shore, and why not? No one had apparently stepped on the island for a very long time; perhaps even hundreds of years.

Lucky and Ethan were still running around like a couple immature fools when finally Cameron, the more mature of the three at the mere age of thirteen years old, put his fingers in his mouth and whistled very loud.

"Alright already," Cameron barked out. "Let's get his shit moving," he finished with.

Ethan and Lucky mocked Cameron's sour puss expression and came over to where he stood. One by one he handed each of them, including himself, a metal detector and a flare gun.

"Remember," Cameron reminded the other two as all three prepped to go in different directions, "only shoot your flare if you find something extraordinary, and no, Ethan," Cameron said with a pause, and then directly looked at Ethan, "finding a Penthouse Magazine is not extraordinary."

Lucky laughed, because, well…it was a funny when it happened the first time.

"I put the island at best," Cameron said, and then thought for a moment, "four miles in diameter. Lucky, you go left and circle around to the other side, Ethan you go right."

It was their common search pattern which they had used on other deserted islands. When they met on the other side, they would fold back on a twenty foot pattern. It wouldn't give them 100 percent blanket coverage of an island this size, but after six hours, it would be good enough.

And with that, they each started out on their assigned paths. The island was mainly cluttered with large black volcanic boulders, some of them as large as a car, most no bigger than a large melon. Within twenty minutes, due to the curvature of the island, they had all lost sight of each other.

They didn't use walkie-talkies because, after losing line of sight, they became sporadic in use. Each of their backpacks was also equipped with apples and oranges, and a bottle of water.

Nearly an hour into the search, Cameron paused to take a break, and opened his bottle water, and then took a bite from one of this apples. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and was prepared to continue when from out of the corner of his eye he saw something quite out of the ordinary.

It was a perfectly round piece of metal, roughly the size of sewer cover, and it was obviously man-made. He went over to it and tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge, and that was because, Cameron deduced, it was actually a metal cover after all.

But the metal didn't look like anything he had seen before, and it also had a strange looking diagram on it.

But whatever it was, it was extraordinary enough and so he fired off this flair.

Nearly thirty minutes later, both Ethan and Lucky, after having tracked the flare with their eyes, had found their way to where Cameron was waiting.

"What the hell is that?" Lucky asked, as he and Ethan walked over to where Cameron was; sitting on the strange object, which was also surrounded by several hundred fists sized boulders.

Ethan squatted down and scraped his finger across the large round metallic object; and then he licked his finger.

"A year ago or so, I hung out with a dude," Ethan told the others, "who was an expert blade smith. He got me into it, and well, I made some knives and things like that. But to make a long story short, I think this metal was cured back," Ethan paused, "in the roman times."

Cameron and Lucky laughed.

"Ethan," Lucky said, after a moment, "I don't know too much about history, but I do know that we are in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and the Romans never made it this far."

But as they would soon find out, Ethan was right. The Romans had been on that island, and as for the round plate, it was a lid indeed…and it would open up.

 _{"…and as I said earlier before; 30 % of nothing is…nothing…"}_

 _-to see what the yacht looks like, join my GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018 face book page..._

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Lovett**

 **Jonathan Jackson as Lucky Spencer**

 **and…**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Narration by Kin Shriner as "Scotty Baldwin"**


	19. Blood and Water

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #019**

" **Blood and Water"**

 **Hidden in the Rocky Mountains…Section-7's secret base…**

It was mid-afternoon as Robert Scorpio exited the office that belonged to the director of Section-7; William Noble. Section-7 was a black-ops subdivision of the WSB, and William was the by-the- book leader.

Robert's conversation with Director William Noble ( _which will be featured in greater detail in an upcoming issue of General Hospital 2018_ ) had gone surprisingly well…for now. Although Robert realized that he was probably digging himself a bigger grave in the end, but…it was what it was.

He had been able to renegotiate the terms of his deal with Section-7 which meant that he, as well as Jason Morgan, Gunther Scorpio and Garrett Lane would all be spared from agent termination (death) warrants put out on their heads by Section-7 for insubordination (all covered in "GH 2018"). Mavis, (Gunther's mother and Robert's current wife) would be spared as well. But the deal also changed Robert's and team's (the three men just mentioned) mission contractual requirements to stay alive.

Their first new contract objective happened to involve Dr. Garth Landru; the smug man Robert had encountered in Elizabeth Webber's office when he had visited her recently in Boulder Colorado. And if there was one person on the team best suited to carry out that first contract; it was none other than Jason Morgan.

Robert used his top-secret cellphone and sent the mission profile to Jason, who was currently in Port Charles in a reserve status.

With that done, Robert quickly headed out of the secret complex so as to re-board the SR-71 Blackbird and resume his flight to Nebraska. It was there he would meet with a former militant leader who might reveal a clue that could help Anna find little Emma; who had been recently been kidnapped ( _these events are happening in the current issues of "General Hospital; 2018_ ").

* * *

 **PORT CHARLES...**

One hour later, and after Sam had gone grocery shopping with Danny, Jason had left a vague note on the refrigerator door of their home. The note for Sam simply read that he had something to do; and he would be back soon…no worries.

With that done, Jason powered up his motorbike, which he had spent the better part of the morning switching out the clutch on, and sped off.

Jason did not inform Sam of what he had set out to do. First off, it was a top secret mission, so he couldn't. And for the second reason; it involved Elizabeth Webber and Jake; his son.

Robert Scorpio had visited Elizabeth recently, and had asked Section-7 to look into the background of an associate of hers'; Dr. Garth Landru.

Section-7 was able to filter through private cell communications (breaking several civil and criminal laws in the process) and had determined that Dr. Landru was the ring leader of an illegal body-harvesting unit operating in the greater Boulder Colorado area.

Jason had been given two mission directives from Robert Scorpio; to achieve without deviation.

Directive one; avoid any contact with anyone in Boulder. Robert was quite aware that Jason had close relationships in Boulder, but it didn't matter; no contact was permitted.

Directive two was a simpler task; kill Dr. Garth Landru without leaving a trace. Such a hit was known as a cold kill in his other line of work at Sonny's side.

Jason zoomed down the freeway; and he had a smirk on his face. Robert Scorpio had another thing coming if he thought Jason would adhere to Directive One without deviation. As always, for Jason, blood was thicker than water.

Continued…

 **This issue featured**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	20. The Gun in Aiden's Hand

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #020**

" **The Gun in Aiden's Hand"**

Carolyn Webber watched as her two grandsons, Aiden and Jake, were doing their daily routine in the den on their side of the large house they had been sharing with them and Liz for the past several months.

A typical school day, when Liz was at work, had become Carolyn's favorite kind of day because it gave her a chance to be with the young boys. Of course, Jeff had to keep reminding her not to hover over them too much, because Jake needed this time to learn how to be an older brother with responsibilities.

"Do you kids need anything?" Carolyn asked, as she came into the den.

Aiden, who was getting heavily into Legos, was building a giant Bat-cave structure which included several Batman characters.

Jake was busy doing his homework. Bryce, his friend from down the road who he spent most of his time with, wouldn't be home until later. But Bryce's friendship with Jake had already yielded its own reward; Jake no longer rushed through his homework hoping for C's, at best. He took his time and was routinely getting high B's and even some A's for his effort.

"Nah," Aiden said, as he placed The Joker inside the Bat-cave jail, "I'm still good."

Carolyn looked over at Jake, who was buried in books, but still shook his head no so as to let her know.

"All righty then," Carolyn said, "It's going on 4, so when grandpa gets back from the store at 4:30 we'll start dinner prep. Jake, I'll need you to dice up some cheese for the tacos okay?"

Jake looked away from his math homework and nodded his head.

"Okay grandma," Jake said with a nod of his head.

Carolyn headed out of the den, and then she saw some discarded socks by the TV. She felt the urge to go over and pick them up and put them in one of the dirty clothes hampers in their rooms, but forced herself to ignore it. Jeff had also wanted the boys to learn how to clean up after themselves, or, they'd grow up thinking that the women in their lives would always be there to do that for them.

Then again, she still cleaned up after Jeff at times, but that battle was for another day she chuckled to herself.

Once Carolyn was out of the room, Aiden looked over at his brother Jake.

"Hey," Aiden said with a loud whisper, "grandma's gone. So are you gonna show me what you wanted show me or what?"

Jake looked over in the direction grandma had exited the den, and then he looked over at Aiden.

"Alright," Jake said with his own whisper, "let's go."

And with that, both boys darted into Jakes room and shut the door. Jake went over to his closet, and motioned for Aiden to sit behind him. Then, after sitting down himself, Jake opened the closet door to reveal the stack of clutter on the inside.

"I'm not going to clean your closet it for you, Jake," Aiden said as he saw the mountain of junk consisting of toys, tennis rackets, balls, discarded clothes and other stuff.

"Just shut up," Jake said, "or I won't show it to you."

"Show me what?" Aiden asked as he took a stack of motorbike magazines, which Jason had given the boys before their move to Boulder Colorado.

Aiden liked the pictures of the various motorcycles, whereas Jake was at the age where the buxom models that posed with the bikes were becoming more of an attraction.

Jake started taking more things off of the pile of stuff and handed them to Aiden to put off to the side, which he did. Finally, Jake came upon the Nike shoebox that contained the gun he had found a few days back. He took the box out and placed it on the carpeted floor between him and Aiden.

"Aiden," Jake said, as he held the lid of the box down with both hands, and stared directly into his younger brother's eyes, "you cannot tell mommy or grandma or grandpa what I'm about to show you."

Aiden nodded his head.

"If you do," Jake added, "I will break the arm on every one of your Justice League action figures; do you understand?"

Aiden gulped and nodded his head; for a 7 year old, this was some pretty serious grownup kind of stuff going on.

And with that, Jake lifted up the lid and revealed a black Smith and Wesson 36 Special, which had a round cylinder release carriage that could hold five bullets. Jake had done some research on the internet.

"You can never look at this unless I am home," Jake said to his younger brother. "Guns can be very dangerous," Jake added, trying to instill seriousness as best as a 10 year old boy to convey to a 7 year old boy.

Aiden's eyes were wide opened. He had seen guns being used on TV shows, but this was real life.

"Can I hold it?" Aiden asked innocently.

Jake nodded his head, and then carefully lifted it out of the box, trying his best to avoid touching the trigger, not knowing if the gun was loaded or not ( _it was…it had one live bullet in the cartridge wheel...but Jake didn't know that_ ).

And then, Jake held it out to Aiden, who then took it by the handle. But Aiden, being a 7 year old, had not watched as Jake had been extra careful with the deadly weapon, and having seen so many cop shows, Aiden aimed the gun directly at Jake. Aiden's right index finger gently touched the trigger as he pretended to be a cop.

"Put your hands up," Aiden said with a playful smile, "I'm taking you to jail you mobster scum!"

And then, without even thinking as he was still aimed the gun at Jake's chest, Aiden pulled the trigger!

 **GENERAL HOPSITAL BOULDER COLORADO**

While on the way home from the grocery store, Jeff Webber stopped by the hospital to seemingly get some paperwork from his office. But that was not true; he was there for another reason. But before he could get to the real reason he was there, there was a knock at his office door. Jeff told whoever it was to enter.

"Hey honey," Jeff said, sitting behind his desk. "I'm just here picking up some stuff before going home to cook tacos for the kids," Jeff said with a smile.

He looked over at his daughter and saw that she was worried.

"Elizabeth," Jeff said to his daughter, "I know that look on your face; something's wrong."

He motioned for her to sit at the chair across from him.

"Thanks dad," Elizabeth said. "I have something I really need to tell you."

And with that, Elizabeth closed the door to her dad's office and then sat down across from him and told her what she and Grayson had witnessed the night of their first date; the car crash, and then the cop on the scene paying off the driver of the car that had hit a man walking a dog. The cop had also paid off the paramedics.

She **did not** mention the fact that while out with Grayson, two nights ago, he had used some communication devices and tracked what he thought was a signal being sent by whoever it was coordinating the accidents. They eventually came upon a dead cop, the same corrupt cop from the accident. And, the two gunshots to his head had just happened just seconds before they had arrived; meaning, someone might have killed the cop to see if anyone would come along.

"What do we do dad?" Elizabeth asked with worry.

Jeff thought real hard, but then he had an answer.

"No one has approached you, have they?" Jeff asked.

"No," Elizabeth replied, "no one has approached me or Grayson."

Jeff nodded his head.

"Good," Jeff replied, "Let me look into this quietly. For now, I want you to listen to me, and tell Grayson as well; do not mention this to anyone. I know some people at the police department who I can contact discretely; do you understand?"

Elizabeth smiled; she knew her dad would know what to do. She gave him a peck on his forehead, and then left the office.

Jeff stood up and walked over to the door to his office and locked it. Back behind his desk, he activated a special program on his computer.

The real reason he had come to his office, straight from the grocery store, was because he had received a direct message from Section-7. He had a special cellphone that he kept hidden at home, but he also had a direct link on the computer in his office.

He activated the secret video message system that had a direct link to Section-7's server. And then he watched as the face of Robert Scorpio relayed a message to him in his usual Austrailian accent;

" _Jeff, Robert Scorpio here. Section-7 has run across proof that a body-harvesting ring is being operated by a certain doctor at your hospital; Garth Landru. I met him while I was there visiting with you recently, and the guy gave me the creeps, and it seems I was justified for that feeling. Others were involved, but we have only been chartered to eliminate Landru. Suffice to say, once he is taken care of, he will no longer be working there and…well…you get the picture. Take care old friend…"_

And then Robert's face faded from the screen.

Jeff quickly connected the dots to Elizabeth's dilemma, but then he breathed a sigh of relief. Garth Landru would soon be dealt with; Jeff could only wonder which Section-7 agent would do the deed, and smiled because he knew it wouldn't be Robert Scorpio because that Australian rogue usually didn't like to get his hands dirty.

Oh, Jeff was right, Robert Scorpio was not the agent sent to take care of Garth Landru; the body-harvesting doctor. What Robert didn't reveal, by choice, was that the agent being sent to do the deed was none other than a close relationship from Elizabeth's storied past; Jason Morgan!

 **This issue featured** ;

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Ricard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Elizabeth Hurley as Carolyn Webber**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **And…**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	21. The Tipping Point

**General Hospital presents Elizabeth Webber; #021**

" **The Tipping Point"**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _ **At the ranchero style home of Jeff and Carolyn Webber…**_

 _After digging through his cluttered closet, Jake pulled out the Nike shoebox that contained the old 36 Special pug- nosed handgun, and opened in._

 _Aiden's eyes were wide opened. He had seen guns being used on TV shows, but this was real life._

 _"Can I hold it?" Aiden asked innocently._

 _Jake nodded his head, and then carefully lifted it out of the box, trying his best to avoid touching the trigger, not knowing if the gun was loaded or not_ ( _it was…it had one live bullet in the cartridge wheel...but Jake didn't know that_ ).

 _And then, Jake held it out to Aiden, who then took it by the handle. Aiden's right index finger gently touched the trigger as he pretended to be a cop._

 _"Put your hands up," Aiden said with a playful smile, "I'm taking you to jail you mobster scum!"_

 _And then without even thinking, Aiden aimed the gun at Jake's chest and then he pulled the trigger!_

 _Our story continues…_

The trigger struck, and the cartridge spun, but that was it. Even though the gun was loaded with one bullet (which neither boy was aware of), luckily for both boys, the bullet had not been in the firing chamber. But thanks to the spin of the cartridge, the bullet had now rotated up one slot and was now in the firing chamber. This meant, the next time someone pulled the trigger, the gun would fire.

Jake took the gun back from Aiden.

"Hey," Jake said to his little brother, "why did you pull the trigger?" Jake asked as he put the gun back into the shoebox.

Aiden seemed confused.

"That's what they do in the movies, or on TV," Aiden replied. "They shoot guns at the bad guys."

With the box back inside the closet, Jake began to stack the clutter they had removed from the closet back on top of the box, so as to keep it and the gun inside hidden.

"Well, moron," Jake said, as Aiden handed him more stuff to put back into the closet, "you never pull the trigger on a gun unless you know it isn't loaded. Everybody knows that."

Aiden nodded his head and would remember. He was glad that he had older brothers as smart as Jake and Cameron.

Just as Jake closed the closet, there was a knock at the door and then Grandma Carolyn entered, with a basket of socks and underwear.

"Grandpa just called," Carolyn told the two boys, "and he will be running an hour late. Now, if I recall, it's your turn," Grandma said to Aiden, "to sort out the clean socks and underwear. So come on," she told the younger grandson of hers', "I'll take these into your room. Jake, you finish up your homework," she added, after seeing an open math book on Jake's bed.

Jake shot Aiden an intense stare; a brotherly reminder not to tell grandma about the gun…Aiden nodded his head.

Nearly 20 minutes later, Jake was still finishing up his math homework when he heard a strange scraping sound coming from his window. He dismissed it as a gust of wind, but then it came again.

After stepping off of his bed, Jake went over to the window and opened the drapes. And then to his astonishment, his dad, Jason Morgan, stood outside the window!

* * *

 **General Hospital Boulder Colorado**

It was nearly 5pm as Elizabeth and Grayson met up at her office. They had each showered and had changed into casual clothing, and were now ready to go on their second date.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Grayson asked, as he held out his hand and helped her stand up out of her chair.

Liz was dressed in a nice but simple black evening gown, with a dark maroon scarf. The dress clung to all the right areas, and she could tell that Grayson liked what he saw. She had missed the sensation of a man being attracted to her, and it felt very good feeling the exciting urge of arousal it caused inside.

Grayson wore a causal cream colored suit jacket over a dark brown shirt, no tie, and the top three buttons were undone.

"I like your outfit," Liz said, as she liked what she saw. "You look like Don Johnson on _Miami Vice_."

Grayson arched his eyebrows twice as they left her office and walked down the hallway.

"Don Johnson; really?" Grayson came back with. "You're too young to have watched that show."

Liz chuckled.

"Actually, when I was a kid, my dad used to watch all those old 1980s shows," Liz came back with. "His favorite was MacGyver."

And with that, they made their way down to the main lobby. On the way out, Liz caught a quick glance of Dr. Garth Landru, and as usual, his arrogance shown through.

* * *

 **Hemet California; the Blue Terrace Mobile Home Park…520pm**

KariAnn was in her room with her ear-buds on, and was watching an episode of _Breaking Bad_ on the screen of her I-Phone. She had just taken a shower and with only her robe on, she was on her bed applying polish to her toe nails. Suddenly her door opened, and Brad stood in the doorway holding a bottle of beer in each hand.

 _One night ago, she had tried to follow Brad on her motor scooter so as to prove to her mom that he was having an affair. Unfortunately, KariAnn was unable to keep up with him and his truck._

KariAnn could tell by looking at Brad that he was drunk, and the look in his eyes worried her even more. Her mom, Shyera, was working and wasn't due back home for several more hours.

"Hey," KariAnn said to Brad after lowering her ear buds, trying to not to make any more eye contact with her repugnant step-father.

At first there was just silence, as she applied more polish to her toe nails. But she could hear him breathing, and could smell his drunkenness from where she was on the bed.

This wasn't the first time she had been alone with Brad in the trailer while her mom was at work. Yet each time it happened, he seemed to do something more forward. But tonight, Brad's drunkenness was more than ever, and KariAnn knew something might happen; _she was right!_

But even going as far back as the first time she was alone with Brad on one of her mom's work nights, KariAnn had always kept a pair of scissors under her pillow. She had caught Brad leering at her in the past, and had even told her mom about it when she had first started dating the loser, but her mom said it was all in her head.

"KariAnn," Brad finally said with a fake smile. "Why don't you come out to the livin' room and have a beer with me," a slight southern draw could be heard with his slurred words. "My buddy Greg is coming over so maybe you can do your nails in the livin'room and watch some TV with us."

KariAnn reached over to her history book, and showed it to Brad.

"I can't," KariAnn said, as she applied more polish, "I have homework."

Again, silence came to the room; but then Brad tried again.

"Well," Brad came back with, "can you at least come out and show Greg and me a peak under that robe of yours when he gets here?"

KariAnn looked up at him; his words had crossed a line; a dangerous line for her.

"Brad," KariAnn said to him, trying to calm him down, "you're a little drunk. Just leave and close the door before you do something stupid."

But Brad did the opposite and stepped into her room from the doorway, and slammed the door shut.

His eyes were burning with a drunken rage, fueled with lust and anger.

"Girl, you do nothing' but live here rent free," Brad said to her. "You ain't do nothin' but eat my food like some free loader. I've had it girl," Brad said as he dropped the two unopened beer bottles to the ground. "Either you take off your robe, or I will."

KariAnn reached under her pillow as Brad got on her bed and watched as he reached out his right hand and put his fingers on the back of her exposed calf. He inched closer and slowly slid his hand up her calf.

"That's right girl," Brad said, as his hand reached the back of her thigh.

And then, without hesitation, KariAnn thrust the scissors into Brad's neck; blood gushed out as he fell limp to the bed.

At that moment, KariAnn heard the front door of the trailer open and then a voice called out.

"Hey…Brad, where are you!?" the voice of Greg Hollings yelled out.

Greg Hollings was one of Brad's loser friends who came over occasionally.

Knowing she didn't have much time, KariAnn quickly changed out of her robe and into some jeans and a shirt. Blood was still gushing from Brad's neck as she snatched up her phone and her purse, as well as the keys to her motor scooter, and crawled out her window.

Moments later, KariAnn sped out of the mobile home park. She didn't know where to go, but she knew she had to keep going. She thought about calling her mom, but her mom had never and would never believe that Brad was the creep he was; so blinded by the alcohol, drugs and wild lifestyle he plied her with.

In her panic filled rush, KariAnn didn't notice that her I-Phone had slipped from her hip pocket and smashed to pieces upon hitting the hard cement road surface. Her world was falling apart, and there was only one person who could help her; Grayson Wayne…her father.

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Jason Davis as Aiden Spencer**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Millie Bobbie Brown as KariAnn**

 **Walter Goggins as Brad Polk**

 **David Anders as Garth Landru**

 **and**

 **Special Guest Appearance**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	22. In Contrast

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #022**

 **("General Hospital" and "General Hospital presents Elizabeth Webber" take place concurrently with each other…)**

 **In Contrast**

Elizabeth Webber looked up at the sky as it filtered the 5pm colors that made it appear more like a beautiful painting. Boulder Colorado was one state where pollution wasn't as pronounced as it was in other parts of the country.

But as beautiful as the sky was, she looked up at the first kisses of stars, and shook her head in silent disbelief. Her second date with Grayson Wayne was turning out to be as eclectic as the first date was dangerous ( _witnessing the car accident, as savvy readers will recall_ ).

Earlier, before leaving on her second date with Grayson from the hospital, Liz had showered changed into a nice but simple all black gown; with a dark burgundy scarf and a pair of Sergio Rossi pumps and that had been only 45 minutes earlier.

And, to her approval, Grayson prim and proper in a nice suit and shirt, and everything started out great…wonderful even.

But now, she was standing in the middle of a dirt field, with a giant yellow overcoat covering her sexy dress, and she had also changed out of her pumps into some simple cowhand boots. And instead of holding a glass of wine, as she expected to be doing by this time during the dinner she had dreamed in her mind, she was now holding the handle of a shovel that was dug into the fertilizer covered ground at her boots.

"You have to admit," Grayson said, as he was squatting down next to Liz, pulling out two large yellow onions from the soft dirt, "eating a Farmer's Market style dinner is not something most people would pay a $150 bucks a plate to do."

No, it wasn't, Liz answered in her head. But…she did have to give Grayson props. He was turning out to be the most unconventional man she had dated in a very long time…as she sighed.

* * *

 **The Ranchero style home of Jeff Webber…**

Jason crawled through the window as an overjoyed Jake tried his hardest to contain his excitement. Once inside, Jake hugged his son as tight as he could.

"Jake," Jason said as he stepped back from his son, "you cannot tell Aiden or mommy that I was here."

Jakes, with tears of joy in his eyes, nodded in understanding.

"I know," Jake said. "I heard grandpa and mommy talking about you one night after we arrived. He doesn't want you in this house or near us because…" Jake paused.

Jason lowered his head, but it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before.

"Go ahead," Jason told his son.

"Because…you kill people," Jake continued with a tone of accusation in his voice.

He had always known, Jason had, that this day would come when Jake would find out his life in the mob and what it really meant.

And as Jason looked over at Jake, he realized that his son was wearing jeans, a black leather jacket, and a white T-shirt. Jake was growing up as most sons did, seeing his dad as a role model. But at least the boy was still young, and there was time for him to mature and hopefully grow out of it.

"Dad," Jake said after a moment, "I can come with you! I can help you do what you do! Let me show you…"

And then Jake ran over to his closet and opened it. Jason watched as Jake dug through the clutter of toys, glad that his son was still in the innocence of being a child.

For now, the reality of Jason's two worlds; one in the underground world of Sonny Corinthos and the mob, and the other as an assassin in the world of Robert Scorpio, were both far from his son's reach and adulation.

But the moment Jason saw Jake turn around, and holding a real 38 special by its handle, he realized that the cold bitter sting of both his worlds, that contained violent death, had come to the shores of his son's world of being a child.

And it shook Jason to the core…

* * *

 **Elsewhere…but not too far away…**

Twenty minutes had passed, since Liz had been working in the fields with Grayson, digging up the various food items that would be used to create their own tailor made elegant meals. Gone were the yellow overcoats and boots.

The protein, which include various cuts of beef and fowl (duck and Chicken) were being tended to by professional chefs who would then take the vegetables, herbs and peppers that Liz and Grayson, as well as a dozen or so other diners, had gotten from the field and would then be served alongside a very impressive wine menu.

The dinner tables were arranged inside of a large barn, void of any animals, with stunning romantic settings (plates, silver, wine glasses, ect.,) with exquisite hand carved candles and ice sculptures.

At first Liz had found the idea of such a dinner date quite unrefined, and not something she'd enjoy. But…she had to admit…she was wrong. And as she looked about the dining area and at the various other couples beginning the art of romantic flirting, she couldn't have been happier and…more in the mood.

The way Grayson's eyes looked at her, with a calm yet deep hunger in them, she felt like a woman should feel; desired.

"I like the way you at me at me," Liz said as she smiled at Grayson; feeling her cheeks blush as she spoke her words.

"I know, I can tell," Grayson said, with his usual flare and flirtatious grin and seductive eyes.

It wasn't a tone of a man fueled by sexism, or, some man trying to be macho; Liz had known those types in the past.

Grayson demeanor's, his personality, his aurora, was that of a man who was honest and direct and who knew what he wanted…and Liz found that being wanted in such a manner was both arousing and made her felt secure. She was more old fashion than she usually admitted.

Grayson, for his part, could feel the connection between them, and he could sense the same desire coming from Liz as he felt for her. And with that, they both leaned forward and shared their second kiss _(the first being that night when Liz had come to his apartment only to find out that he had a daughter)._

The waiters and waitresses who stood to the side of the diners as they enjoyed the ambiance, were known to have taken bets from each other as to which couple seemed the most likely to go all the way that night. The waiter who had put his money on Liz and Grayson went home that night with a thick wad of twenties.

 **Next time…as Elizabeth and Grayson share a night of passion (** _ **don't worry readers, it won't be more than a PG-13 rating**_ **) Jason Morgan becomes what he knows the best; a killer**.

 **This issue featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **And Special Guest Star**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	23. The New Order

**General Hospital 2018 #174**

 **and**

 **GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber #023**

 **The New Order**

 **-CROSSOVER ISSUE-**

 _(**This issue is being published as chapters in both stories due to plotlines being referred from each of them**)_

 _Previously…_

 _The supersonic SR-71 Black Bird that was taking Robert Scorpio to Nebraska so he could follow up on a clue to Emma's abductors_ (Emma has been kidnapped in a current story line of GH 2018 _) suddenly changed course. The pilot no longer had control._

 _Eventually the jet landed at a secret base located in a remote area of the Rocky Mountains. The base belonged to Section-7, a black ops division of the WSB. Section-7 had death warrants out for Robert, Jason Morgan, Gunther Scorpio and Garrett Lane (_ who is Garret Lane; if you don't remember, his storyline will be touched on further in this issue _)._

 _The jet came to a stop._

 _Robert looked out the window at an approaching black SUV and had the sudden thought that his life could soon be snuffed out…._

 _Our story continues…_

 **Ten minutes later…**

Robert Scorpio sat alone in the office of the Director of Section-7; a man named William Noble. Finally, a door in the corner of the office opened and William ( _Jeff Bridges_ ) Noble walked in, and headed straight to his desk. Eventually sitting down, William looked across at Robert.

"Robert Scorpio," William said with a tone of disappointment in his raspy voice, "what the hell am I supposed to do with you?"

Robert arched an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, sir," Robert replied, "you can axe the death warrant out on my head, as well as the ones out on Gunther, Jason Morgan, Mavis as well as Garrett Lane."

William shook his head at Robert's audacity to make such a demand, considering Scorpio had no leverage to bargain with.

"Let me see," William said, as he began to count on his fingers, "you interfered with our plan to expose how Victor Cassadine gained control of the WSB by diverting a covert asset, Garrett Lane, to take the place of Jason Morgan at Crichton-Clark instead.

Later, you gave permission for Jason Morgan to return to his life of crime in Port Charles, after using him during the Petrev Fedorov case, thus rendering Garrett Lane's guise as Jason Morgan a waste of time.

You disregarded my direct orders so as to help your ex-wife (Anna) and her situation with Hornsby and her idiotic revenge plot against Jerome. Then, your son, Gunther…"

William was going to continue but Robert cut him off.

"I get the picture," Robert said, with a slight chuckle. "I don't always follow the rules. But in the case of Garrett Lane, I needed his skill set in place of Jason Morgan, so that's why I enlisted my daughter to help with the switch. But all of that is old news," then Robert paused, and then asked another question of his own. "By the way, where is Garrett?"

Reaching in to his desk, William Noble took out a pipe and lit it up, and then began to puff on it. He sat back in his chair and explained the events around Garrett's disappearance.

"While you were undercover as that safe cracker; Garrett (Billy Miller) had a mental collapse. His own suppressed memories began to merge with the implanted memories of Jason Morgan's past.

We had to sedate him, and while he was being couriered to us, the unmarked delivery truck transporting him was snatched after a highly coordinated attack on a secluded road in Pennsylvania ( _All of this happened several issues ago_ ). We thought you were somehow behind that attack."

 _(**Unknown to William Noble and Robert Scorpio, Garrett Lane has since returned to Port Charles with a new face and new memories. He is the now the character Barlow, who is Brenda Barrett's new romantic interest, and he is interested in Sonny Corinthos for some reason. Who is behind it is still a mystery**)_

Robert did not like the sound of that at all because Garrett Lane had been his protégé.

"After my granddaughter (Emma) is back home with Robin," Robert stated with resolve, "I want permission to find Garrett; I owe him that much."

William Noble nodded his head.

"Very well," William said, "but first things first, Robert," William said as he puffed on the pipe. "I will rescind the death warrants on all of you, but after the situation with Emma is concluded, you will pay back that debt by becoming the leader of a team of assassins that will carry out the orders of a new Star Chamber."

Not liking the sound of that, Robert stood up and walked over to the window, just to make sure the SR-71 was still there, it was, and then returned to his seat.

He pointed at William Noble, and then Robert continued.

"I know what a Star Chamber is," Robert came back with; his Australian accented voice was tainted with anger. "The WSB was asked to look into something like it two decades ago when I was the director. The charter proposed that a committee of three judges, working outside of constitutional law, would issue decrees for the execution of criminals they deemed deserving of such a fate.

The WSB would supply the assassins to carry out the executions, and then eliminate the bodies and all evidence. I turned it down because, well," Robert said with a pause, "it is against the law to subvert the Constitution of this country."

William nodded his head.

"Well," William said, "I've decided to go ahead and accept the charter. The committee of three anonyms Judges has already been established, and as fate would have it, the first criminal deemed worthy for a decree of execution has you to thank for it."

Director William Noble opened up a file and took out a photo, and slid it over to Robert's side of the desk.

"Garth Landru," Robert whispered.

Garth was the doctor whom Robert had encountered while visiting Elizabeth Webber recently ( _GH 2018; presents Elizabeth Webber "Crossbow"_ ).

"We intercepted the message you sent Sean Donely, asking him to use WSB assets to look into this guy," William explained. "And after pulling his cellphone records and accessing his email accounts…"

Robert cut in…

"All illegal acts, without judge approved warrants…"Robert interjected.

William shook his head no.

"The beauty of a Star Chamber" William countered, "is that it doesn't need judge approved warrants; they are judges. Anyway," William continued with, "Dr. Landru is the spearhead of five member medical team that has arranged car accidents; five that we can count thus far. And when the victim dies from so called unexpected complications, Landru slices the body up and sells the organs on the black market."

It was a gruesome but accurate description of what Landru and the rest of his team had been doing.

Robert could see where this was all headed, and William could see it inside of Robert's eyes as well.

"Yes, Robert," William said, "Garth Landru, as well as the other four team members, is to be executed, with no trace of them left to be found. To make it simple; either Garth's team dies and disappears forever, or," William said with a pause, "you and your team do."

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Jeff Bridges as William Noble**


	24. Alliance

**General Hospital presents Elizabeth Webber; #024**

 **Alliance**

 **(Don't forget to join my face book page General Hospital 2018 for a cast photo and pictures of interesting places and things in the stories too!)**

In the silence of Jake's bedroom, Jason could not believe what he was seeing; Jake holding a real gun in his hand. The father went over to his son, and held out his hand.

Realizing the seriousness of the situation, Jake handed the gun over to his father.

"I don't know if it is loaded," Jake said, bowing his head as he spoke.

Nodding his head, Jason opened the gun's wheel cartridge and saw that the gun was indeed loaded, but with only one bullet, and it was in the top slot; the firing chamber.

Not wanting to traumatize the boy, Jason was able to remove the bullet without Jake seeing.

Jake explained how he had found the gun after crashing his motorbike a couple days ago. He was scared and didn't know what to do, and so he kept it a secret.

"Tonight," Jason told Jake, "I want you to bring the gun, inside the box, and show it to mommy the moment she gets home."

"She won't be home until later," Jake said, remembering what his mom had said earlier.

Jason thought for a moment, and then realized what Jake would have to do; it was the only way.

"What about your grandfather?" Jason finally asked.

Jake thought for a moment.

"Grandma said he had to go to the hospital," Jake remembered. "I think he will be home later so grandma made Aiden and me tacos earlier."

The nighttime sky outside the window was getting darker, so Jason knew that he had about an hour to go before the reason he came to Boulder Colorado would have to be brought to a head.

"Then," Jason said, as he squatted down and placed the gun back into the box, "The moment grandpa gets home I want you to bring him in here to your room, without grandma or Aiden, and give him the box with the gun."

Jake began to tear up.

"Dad," Jake said, "he'll get angry with me. And…"

Jason nodded his head.

"Yes," Jason said, as he reached out and dried the tears coming down Jake's cheeks, "he might be a little upset with you, just as I was. But he loves you, Jake, and he will do what is right."

Jake was about to protest Jason's words, but then he took a deep breath.

"Promise me you will do that," Jason pleaded, as he put his hands on Jake's shoulders, "promise me!"

Jake nodded his head. And then moments later, Jason had crawled back through the window. He looked back at Jake one last time as he closed the drapes from the inside. Jason prepared to leave into the approaching darkness, but then he looked up at the corner of Jake's window seal and knew what he had to do.

 **Later…**

Elizabeth Webber parked her beige Jeep Cherokee next to her dad's Dodge Ram inside of the carport of his house.

Her "Farmer's Market" dinner with Grayson Wayne had gone perfectly, and while she would have loved it if it had gone further, he was a perfect gentleman and left it at a romantic goodnight kiss after bringing her to hospital to get her Jeep.

But, Elizabeth thought as she walked out of the carport and towards the house with a coy smile, if Grayson didn't take their relationship to the next level on their next date, she would; she had no qualms with role reversal.

In today's world, women were known to act out on the impulse of desire just as much as men did in the past, and the thought of taking an aggressive lead with Grayson had a deep erotic appeal to her.

Being nearly 10pm, Liz quietly entered the house. It was nearly pitch dark inside, with but a few socket nightlights here and there. And as she made her way past the dining room table she saw Jeff sitting there with his laptop computer.

"Daddy," Liz said, as she came over to him and gave him a peck on the forehead above his eyes, "I'm not a teenager anymore. You don't need to wait up for me when… I go out on a date."

Jeff smiled at her words.

"To be honest," Jeff told her, after taking a sip from a mug of coffee, "I like being the worrying father again. How was your date with Grayson?"

Liz sat down across from him at the giant oak wood table that could sit twenty people.

"Well, at first I was worried," Liz replied with a slight laugh. "He took me to this place that specializes in, how do I put this, the farmer markets dining experience."

Jeff nodded his head, and laughed too.

"Ah," Jeff replied, nodding his head, "yes, you're mom and I have done that a couple times. You pick your own greens in a field, and then chefs prepare an incredible meal inside a large barn with…"

"That's the place," Liz said. "Dad, I'm a city girl, and so there I was standing in that field in this," she motioned at her black gown, "but…" she paused, and smile, "It turned out being a wonderful experience."

Jeff nodded his head and then set his mug down because he had actually stayed up waiting for his daughter for a serious reason.

"Honey, we need have a talk," Jeff began after a moment.

Liz became a little concerned because she recognized the seriousness in her father's voice.

She watched as Jeff reached over to the chair next to him and picked up a box, a Nike shoebox, and placed it on the table between them. Liz recognized it as being Jake's shoebox, having gotten him a new pair of Nike's for Christmas.

"Now, first off," Jeff said to her, as he placed his hands on the box, "I want you to know that I am not angry in the slightest. And while I am not defending what happened, I do know that boys will be boys."

Liz shook her head; the anticipation was giving her butterflies.

"Then," Liz said, as she looked down at the box, "I guess shoes are not inside of that box."

"No," Jeff said quietly as he raised the lid.

Liz became horrified at what she saw the gun. She brought both her hands to her mouth as she gasped.

"Oh my God," Liz said, as her hands trembled over her mouth. "How…"

Jeff put the lid back on the box, and explained.

"A couple days ago, while he was riding his motorbike with Bryce," Jeff calmly told her, "Jake crashed and found the gun."

Liz nodded her head.

"I remember," Liz told her father, "I bandaged up the cut on his arm. He didn't say anything about fin…"

Jeff cut in.

"He didn't say anything," Jeff came back with, "because, like I said, boys will be boys. Now, luckily," Jake added, "the gun wasn't loaded ( _but we know it was_ ), so it could have been worse."

"I'm so sorry dad," Liz said, feeling ashamed. "It's my fault; I should have been here when…"

Jeff reached out and placed his hand on hers.

"No," Jeff told her with a laugh, "Like I said, boys will be boys. Heck, your uncle Rick and I got in so much trouble when we were kids, we're lucky your grandpa didn't kill us. But Jake did bring this to me, and that is a good sign."

Liz looked at her dad, and she knew what she had to say.

"You blame Jason, and his influence on Jake, don't you?" Liz asked.

Jeff knew the influence that Jason had on others in the family, most noticeably on Michael when he was younger. But Jeff shook his head.

"No," Jeff said, as he looked at the laptop, knowing what it contained, "I don't blame Jason. Perhaps my judgment of him has been a bit too harsh. Though," Jeff added, "not totally off the mark."

His words surprised Liz, who smiled back at her father. It was a start, she concluded.

"Tomorrow," Jeff said, after a brief moment, "you and I will have a talk with Jake, and then the matter will be closed."

Elizabeth stood up, and placed her hand on her dad's cheek.

"You never cease to amaze me, dad," Liz said with a warm smile.

And with that, Liz headed off to her side of the house to prepare for bed.

Once Jeff was alone, he reactivated the laptop computer. He used the computer mouse to activate the security software that managed his home's video surveillance system. And then, once again, he watched the footage he had seen earlier, before Liz had come home.

The footage came from a security camera which was located just outside of Jake's window. It showed a person, Jason Morgan, coming to the window. Then it showed the window being opened from the inside, and then Jason climbed in.

That part of the footage had angered Jeff, but then the next part of the footage had put Jeff more at ease.

Nearly twenty minutes after Jason had climbed into the opening of the window, he climbed out. At first Jason began to walk away from the window and camera, but then he stopped, turned around, and faced the window again.

Jason walked toward the window, but didn't stop. He continued to get closer to the where the camera was; Jason had known it was there the entire time. Jeff watched as Jason brought his hand closer to the camera; and sure enough, Jason was holding a bullet.

Jeff knew guns well enough to know that the bullet had come from a 38 special; the gun that Jake had found.

Jason looked directly at the camera, and nodded his head, knowing full well that Jeff would see the footage eventually.

Jeff realized what Jason was doing; he was letting him, Jeff, deal with the situation. And with that, Jeff closed the laptop…

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured:**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **And Special Guest star**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	25. The Three Picans Learning to play The

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #025**

 **"The Three Pecans; Learning to play the Percentage"**

 ** _Previously…_**

 _(Using a yacht that Robert Scorpio "borrowed" for them to use from the WSB, Cameron, Lucky and Ethan had decided to scavenge the seas for anything of value. Scotty Baldwin had even hooked them up with a "fence". This person would help unload anything they had found for $$$…which up to now…had been nothing._

 _Months into their trek the three wayward sailors came upon a string of four islands in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. And as it turned out, the fourth island, just barely four miles in diameter, had not been charted for 70 years, and perhaps had not been seen for centuries!_

 _While exploring the island, they came upon a large metal object that turned out to be…(our story continues…)_

"I bet it's a hatch," Cameron said excitedly, as the wind blew and even some rain began to fall around them.

They could all see the clouds approaching the island, but they weren't that ominous; yet.

Ethan and Lucky looked at each other, and they nodded their heads in agreement; young 13 year old Cameron was right; it had to be a hatch!

"So, let me get this straight," Lucky said, as he reviewed what they knew. "This round metal slab, which you," he pointed at Ethan, "suggest was forged by Romans, was placed on this island long ago. It has to be long ago since this island does not appear on any modern maps. And now we believe this thing is a hatch."

The wind gusted a little.

"Yep," Ethan said, as he began to feel around the edge of the round plate. "Once again, brother, you are the master of stating the obvious."

Cameron was watching as Ethan was feeling around the edge of what they now believed was a hatch. But then, in the middle of the plate, something caught his eye; some sort of etching.

"What is that?" Cameron asked, pointing at the center of the plate.

Lucky, seeing it too, stepped on to the plate and went over to the strange etching and squatted down. It was, roughly, a percentage sign (%). But the etching lines seemed to be aged and faded.

Ethan walked over to Lucky, as did Cameron. After squatting down, Ethan ran his fingers over the etched symbol of the percentage sign. And then he made a startling announcement.

"I think this was etched into the plate a long time ago," Ethan told the other two. "Not as far old as when the plate was made, but I bet at least," Ethan thought again as he felt the line, "a thousand years ago."

"And you can tell just by touching it?" Lucky asked, with a tone of doubt in his words.

Ethan nodded his head.

"Last year, when I was learning to forge metal," Ethan told Lucky, "we would be tested. They would bring etched metal pieces from different points of time, and we'd have to feel them as I am doing now. We had to guess how old they were by the knowledge we had of metal works. I wasn't the best at guessing how old things were, but I was in the middle of the pack. And I'm telling you," Ethan said, looking at both Cameron and Lucky, "the etching is not as old as the plate, which I put at 2000 years or older. The etching is between 600 and 1000 years old."

All three of them stood up.

"How do we open it?" Cameron was the first to ask the obvious question.

Lucky snapped his fingers.

"I know this sounds strange," Lucky said as he looked at the melon sized boulders that surrounded the nearby area, "But I bet these boulders represent the two rounds parts of the percentage sign, and the slash mark is the plate."

Ethan and Cameron looked at each other and laughed at Lucky.

"Guys," Lucky said, "I know it sounds nutty. But what if two of the boulders are not boulders at all, but triggers to unlock the hatch?"

Cameron suddenly nodded his head.

"Dad," Cameron said to Lucky, "Jake had a video game where fake rocks were used to unlock a buried treasure. You might be on to something!"

So with that, the three of them scattered about the area in search of two boulders that were actually latches for the hatch. And sure enough, Lucky found one, and Ethan found another.

They each lifted the fake boulders which had copper wires that fed into the ground they were placed on, but nothing happened. They had to reach something like a trigger mechanism.

"Wait a second," Cameron told them both. "Lift the two boulders at the same time."

"On the count of three," Ethan said, agreeing with Cameron's idea. "One, two, three…"

On the count of three, Lucky and Ethan lifted the boulders; and at first nothing happened. But then a loud hissing noise was expelled as the round plate slowly opened up, and air escaped from beneath.

All three of them looked at each other with nervousness in their eyes. Just what had they stumbled upon?

They each walked over and looked down into the opening that the hatch had revealed.

 **Meanwhile; elsewhere…far away…**

A button located on a control panel began to blink the instant the hatch on the island had opened…

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Lovett**

 **Jonathan Jackson as Lucky Spencer**

 **and…**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**


	26. Issue 26 Judgment through a Dark Mirror

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #026**

 **(** _ **the events of "General Hospital 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber" and "General Hospital 2018" take place concurrently**_ **)**

" **Judgment through a Dark Mirror"**

 **Boulder Colorado…**

It was late in the evening as Garth Landru parked his black BMW sedan outside an abandoned warehouse located near the massive railroad depot toward the edge of the city. There were four other vehicles parked there as well, and he recognized all of them.

Boulder Colorado's rail-yard was one of the most extensive westward of the Mississippi due to its location. It was where many freight trains heading west or east made route changes or had load transfer points.

The train activity for this evening was rather slow due to it being midweek, which Garth noticed as he got out of his car and checked the location on the screen of his cellphone.

The GPS coordinates were sent to him by his usual third-party anonymous contact, in fact, everyone one on the five member surgical team was always sent the coordinates where a sterile operating room had been staged for the organ harvesting procedure. Illegal organ harvesting was a highly profitable venture for the surgical staff and the contractors and managers that coordinated the entire process.

Garth recognized the warehouse, for it had been the first place where he and the team were sent to do their first harvesting nearly four months earlier; a woman in the 8th month of her pregnancy cycle.

After sedating the mother, the team sliced open her abdomen and delicately removed the baby for organ harvesting. Because the mother had been heavily sedated, her body was unusable and was just thrown out as waste.

Removing an infant's organs was complicated, and a very delicate operation, but with Garth's direction, the harvesting went off without a hitch and netted each of the surgical team members a hefty profit.

Compensation for his part of the operation was very profitable, and netted him $187,500 dollars. He set aside some of it for his son's upcoming entry into medical school.

He also paid $31800 dollars for his wife's body sculpting operations, which included breast augmentation, gastric sleeve implant and facial and neck tucks. And since Garth had rigorous standards for his wife's physical appearance, this would mean they'd be married for at least another four years. But, once she turned 35 years old, Garth had plans to divorce his wife so he could marry a far young woman who, currently, was only 17 years old.

Her name was Jackie Lewis, and Garth had kept his eyes on her since she had once been a patient of his when she was just 13 years old. By the time his wife was 35, Jackie would be 21 years old; and ripe for the plucking. He already had his seduction of the young lady planned out which included fancy dining, a trip to Hawaii.

Anyway, as fate would have it, tonight he and his team would be harvesting the organs of another unborn baby; 8.1 months in term. This would be another hefty payout, which meant, perhaps, a new car for him or maybe even a nice sized down payment on a piece of property he had had his eyes on for a few months.

But the moment after Garth stepped into the warehouse; he felt a thump on the back of his head. When he eventually came to, the world seemed to have been turned upside down.

His hands were bound behind his back, and he was on his knees. And as Garth looked around he realized that he wasn't alone. The other four members of the surgical team were there too, and just like him, their hands were bound behind their backs as well. He wanted to say something, but then he realized that all five of them had clear plastic tape over their mouths; what was going on?

It was then that a man came into the room, which Garth correctly deduced was somewhere in the warehouse. The stranger didn't bother putting a mask on his face, and was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans; and he had a stone cold look in his eyes (Jason Morgan).

Jason looked at the five clients (term for those to be executed), and then reached into his leather jacket and removed his cellphone. He activated the screen and turned it around so that the five of them could see. Displayed on the screen was a legal document with three sets of numbers. Each number was a secret code that referred to an anonymous judge. The document had been sent to him by Robert Scorpio.

"What this states," Jason stated in a monotone voice, "is that the five of you have been found guilty of first degree murder, six counts for each of you by a court of law."

The six counts of murder for each of the clients had been arrived at, based on the five murdered harvested victims; including the infant's mother, which brought it to six counts of first degree premeditated murder.

The evidence against the accused, having been gathered by Section-7, outside the confines of Constitutional law, was air tight. Its legality had been sanctioned a by top-secret court acting within the purview of the United States government.

Jason looked at all five of clients, but then focused in on the one in the middle; Garth Landru who was the acknowledged ring leader, based upon what the others had said to Jason earlier. Jason went over and ripped the tape off of Garth's mouth.

"Courts of law do not operate like this," Garth said in a calm tone. "What you're about to do would be considered murder in a real court of law."

Jason squatted down so that he could be face to face with Garth.

"How do you plead on behalf of yourself and your team?" Jason asked simply as he looked at Garth without an ounce of expression on his face.

Garth was sensing that it didn't matter one bit what he would have said, and spat at Jason; the spit landing on Jason's cheek and the phone screen.

Jason whipped out a handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped his face and screen as well. Then, once again, Jason read from the screen.

"Garth Landru, Kurt Jackson, Pamela Downing, Anon Jadhav and Anita Winslow," he stated as he stepped back, "on behalf of a sanctioned court decree I am relaying their judgment of you; guilty. I will now carry out your executions."

Did Jason care that any of them were married? No. Did he care that the two women (nurses) were married, with children attending local elementary schools in the local area? No. Did he care that all of them, even the cool and collected Garth Landru, had looks of panic in their eyes as they realized their lives would soon come to an end? No.

He then reached into his pocket and removed a gun that was tipped with a silencer. The moaning and whining of the five clients began to grow louder as he stepped behind them. And then, one by one, Jason shot each of them in the back of the head with two shots each.

Two hours later, deep in the Colorado Desert some sixty miles west of Boulder, Jason had transferred the five dead bodies via a U-Haul truck and had buried them in such a way, no trace would ever be found.

As he looked at the approaching dawn in the distance, and the flat desert view that stretched out before him, Jason could only wonder how many other bodies had been buried in such a manner under the sand before his very eyes.

Three hours later, Jason parked the U-Haul truck at a small roadside truck stop and, after pushing his motorbike down the ramp of the truck; he tossed the keys of the U-Haul into the truck, locked it, and then sped away on his motorbike.

With his trek to Boulder Colorado which had included a quick visit with Jake completed, Port Charles and the arms of Sam were his destinations now.

He had received urgent texts from Sonny Corinthos that Lulu and Rocco were missing ( _currently playing out in the current issues of "General Hospital 2018"_ ), and he needed his friend, Jason, to help and hopefully find the missing mother and child and bring them home.

But what Jason didn't know was that his life was about to go down a different path. _(Soon to be featured in an upcoming storyline in the pages of "General Hospital 2018"_ )

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **David Anders as Garth Landru**


	27. Doctor Doctor Where Are You?

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #027**

 **"Doctor Doctor...Where Are you?"**

 **Boulder Colorado Zoo…11AM**

It was Saturday morning, it was nearly noon time, and Elizabeth, Aiden, Jake and Grayson Wayne were enjoying a day at the Boulder Zoo.

Earlier, in the morning before leaving for the zoo, Liz and Jeff had a heart to heart talk with Jake about the gun that he had found a few days ago, but had not turned into to Jeff until the night before.

Jake apologized for not coming to them both when he had first found it, and Jeff told him not to worry about it and that at least he had eventually done the right thing, but in the future, just to be honest.

Liz took a slightly tougher stance, and told Jake she was disappointed in him, but that she loved him, and they were all very lucky that the gun didn't have any bullets in it.

Jeff was the only one who knew it actually had been loaded, thanks to the honest gesture of Jason Morgan who had secretly visited Jake at Jeff's home. Jeff decided to keep the bullet's existence secret from Liz and Jake, not wanting to worry them anymore than they were, and correctly assumed Jason agreed with this course of action since Jake didn't seem to know anything about the bullet.

But, that was earlier in the morning, and now Liz and her boys, as well as Grayson, were now making their way through the zoo.

They had arrived around 10am and had spent the first hour at the large arcade near the entrance to the park. They boys were munching down junk food, and having a ball, as Liz and Grayson gave them a little distance to have fun in the arcade; but still where they could see them.

Aiden seemed to gravitate toward the video games that required him to solve intricate brain teasers, while Jake liked the games Halo or The Walking Dead; which required gun skills; that was no surprise to Liz. Was she worried that Jake was becoming more and more like Jason as time went by? She sure was. But Jeff assured her it was only a phase, and that Jake would find his own way in life.

But as she thought about other sons and fathers she had known about in Port Charles, her worries were not diminished at all.

Elizabeth and Grayson were watching the two boys as they bounded from game to game. Jake was doing a great job as the older brother, making sure that Aiden was always in his line of site. They also noticed that the young girls seemed to gravitate toward Jake; another future threat Liz would have to keep an eye on as Jake got older and into his teens.

"You seem quiet today," Grayson said, as he took a bite from his cinnamon coated Churro.

Liz looked at Grayson, who wore a lion mask over his face which covered the top of his head, but left his mouth and chin exposed.

"Well," Liz replied, trying to take Grayson serious even though it seemed like Mustafa from the Lion King was staring back at her. "This morning was a parenting morning. Don't tell him I told you, but Jake crashed his motorbike a couple days ago and found a gun, thank God it was unloaded. While you and I were out on our date last night, Jake showed Jeff the gun and, well…"

"Ah," Grayson came back with, "you're wondering about how good a parent you are because your son is finding guns and not telling anyone about it."

Liz nodded her head.

"Exactly," a non-smiling Liz agreed.

Grayson nodded his head, while taking another bite from his Churro.

"Look," Grayson told Liz, "all kids do stupid things while they grow up, hell, I know I did; it's proof that if there is a God, he has a very weird sense of humor."

Liz cut him off.

"Yes, I know; and I also know boys will be boys," Liz said, slightly annoyed, "my dad said the same thing. But still," Liz countered, "it could have been worst, especially if it had been a loaded gun. I thought I was bringing my kids up to be better than that."

Grayson was going to make another point, in defense of Jake, but then yawned for brief moment.

"Are you tired?" Liz asked. "Did all that farming we did before dinner make you hungry?" Her tone was sprinkled with dry humor.

Grayson picked up on it and chuckled.

"No, I loved being Farmer Joe last night," Grayson came back with. "I actually got called in by the hospital to cover part of Dr. Landru's s shift last night after I dropped you off at your Jeep. He didn't show up, and so I split his shift with Dr. McCoy," Grayson explained.

"Well," Liz said, upon hearing that, "I hope Garth is sick. I think he's an asshole," she said with conviction as she took a bite from her large unsalted pretzel.

Grayson chuckled upon hearing her opinion of Dr. Garth Landru.

With the boys rejoining them, they made their way toward the first scheduled animal show; _Cats and Dogs_. A special presentation with cats, dogs, and even birds and pigs. It was a fast paced skit that was always a crowd pleaser. How they could get animals, especially dogs and cats, dreaded enemies in many cartoons, to perform together without having a giant free for all was a miracle to behold.

As Liz watched her boys enjoy the show, she noticed in the near distance one of the park's rides. It was a swinging pirate ship, going back and forth back and forth, getting higher and higher with each passing moment.

The screams coming from the people on the ride were becoming louder and louder as it approached a point where it made a complete revolution, causing the pirate ship to be totally upside down!

Hearing the screams made Liz think of Cameron, who she knew was traveling the oceans on a yacht with Lucky and Ethan. She hadn't heard from "the three Pecans", as they called themselves, in a couple weeks and so she made it point to try to contact someone who might know where they were; Luke Spencer!

At that moment, Grayson's phone rang. And then Liz saw that the happy expression on his face became rock hard; whatever Grayson had just found out on the phone was very disturbing

 **General Hospital Boulder Colorado…**

Hospitals never closed, being that life didn't slow down simply because of the weekend. Instead of work related injuries there were weekend related injuries; biking accidents, children getting stung by bees, drunken brawls between strangers or spouses, as well as women giving birth, radiation treatments; in other words, hospitals were always busy.

It was nearly 12 noon as Jeff Webber made his way past the main lobby and shook hands with a few appreciative patients, and eventually made it to his office. As he sat behind his desk, and moved the computer mouse, the screen became activated and displayed the current roster of doctors and nurses, and other medical staff, who were on duty.

He also noticed a prompt sent to him how Dr. Garth Landru had not made it to work the previous evening, and had not yet made contact with the hospital's attendance administration; which was a requirement when not showing up for work.

But Jeff already had a good idea as to why Garth hadn't called in, due to Jeff's recent discussion with Robert Scorpio _(GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber #020 "The Gun in Aiden's Hand"_ ). In all probability, Garth Landru was dead. And then Jeff took a deep breath as he just came to realize why Jason was even in Boulder Colorado in the first place; Jason had killed Garth, and whoever else, was involved with the body harvesting ring.

And while Jeff respected that fact that Jason was only doing his duty, as assigned by Robert and Section-7, it was yet another reason why he was glad that Elizabeth's future was aiming toward one without Jason being in her life.

True, Jeff admitted to himself, he had never been a great father to any of his children, Liz included, but now that she was back in his life, Jeff would do anything he could to make sure that she, and her children, lived as normal lives as possible.

Unfortunately, one of his other daughters, Hayden, had died along with Nikolas Cassadine a year ago**, and he would sadly never get to bridge the distance he had built up with her as well, due to his earlier selfish life choices.

Suddenly the phone on Jeff's desk rang and startled him out of his thoughts and he picked up the receiver. The person on the other end of the call spoke first, and then Jeff smiled... It was Sarah!

 **(**** _ **author's note…in much earlier events of a GH 2018 storyline, Hayden and Nikolas Cassadine were both killed in an explosion at General Hospital Port Charles. A villain named Petrev Fedorov was making a power grab, and that was why Nikolas was targeted; Hayden was just a collateral death.**_ **)**

 **Continued…**

 **This issue Featured…**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

Continued…


	28. Life and Death

**General Hospital 2018 #177**

 **and**

 **GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber #028**

 **Life and Death**

 **-CROSSOVER ISSUE-**

Since many of you are new readers of GH 2018 (and the spinoff GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber) I thought I should do a quick character rundown since this story and the current TV version of GH have different rosters of dead AND alive characters and some characters on the TV side are not in this story…and vice-versa. This won't cover all characters, but touch on some highlights of both.

Franco- He is alive in the GH 2018 universe, though he left town with Nina. They could return at a later date.

Luke Spencer-Alive and well, and even appeared in a GH-2018 story line when he visited Dante and Nathan in England

Valentine Cassadine-He does not exist in the GH 2018 universe, though, he is coming soon.

Finn-does not and will never exist in GH 2018

John McBain-a guest star from "One Live to Live"

Bo Buchanan-another guest star from "One Life to Live"

Alexandria Marick-Anna Devane's twin sister; and a WSB agent too. An "All My Children" Guest star…

Inessa Marick-Alexandria's and Dimitri's Marick's daughter, and a WSB agent.

Sabrina Santiago Corinthos- Alive and well, and still married to Michael

Julian Jerome-Took his own life to save the lives of his family

Alexis and Molly-do exist, just not featured characters

Ava Jerome-alive, but has left Port Charles; could return

Jerry Jacks-alive and well, but at large

Frisco Jones-recently gave his life to save Felicia

Michael Corinthos- alive and well

Nikolas Cassadine- he is dead. Killed in an earlier plotline of GH 2018

Colton Shore- WSB agent (and a very crucial character on GH-TV back in the 1980s)

Decker Moss-Colton's half-brother, and the person who recently abducted Lulu and Rocco

Hayden Barnes-Died along with Nikolas in an explosion at General Hospital Port Charles

Faison- he was killed by Jason "Billy Miller" Morgan

Sonny Corinthos-alive and in active status

Elizabeth Webber-has been spun off into her own story "GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber", along with Jake and Aiden and Cameron (with Ethan and Lucky in supporting roles)

Morgan Corinthos- He will remain dead in the GH 2018 storylines

Sam Morgan, Felicia, Mac, Robert Scorpio, Anna, Robin, Patrick, Spinelli, Maxie, Lulu, Dante, Tracy, Ned, Monica, and even Jake Meyer and Laura and Kevin Collins, are in supporting roles.

Mavis (Halle Berry) Scorpio-back in the mid1990s, she was married to Robert Scorpio and gave birth to a son named Gunther (Trevor Jackson) Scorpio

 **What is the deal with Jason Morgan in the GH 2018 storyline:**

Some of the story has yet to be told, but in short; Jason(1) "Steve Burton" Morgan was saved by agents of Section-7 (a black ops subdivision of the WSB) and taken to Crichton-Clark.

But Robert Scorpio, with help from Robin, replaced Jason(1) with Jason(2) "Billy Miller" Morgan.

Jason(2) Morgan, before having his face altered to look like Jason(1) "Steve Burton" Morgan's face, was an American soldier serving in Iraq. His real name is Garrett Lane (Before his face alteration; Skeeter Ulrich) He was nearly killed after his chopper was shot down over Bagdad. Section-7 used its resources to revive him, and repair his battered body in exchange of his services (just as they had done when they had saved Robert Scorpio and Jason "Steve Burton" Morgan from death as well).

In the present time of GH 2018, a character named Barlow Cross has come to Port Charles and is currently in a relationship with Brenda Barrett. He is actually Garrett Lane (Jason(2)) with yet a new face, and he is targeting Sonny Corinthos. Who is behind this? We don't know yet

There are other characters on GH TV that are not featured in GH 2018. They may or may not end up in these storylines, but you never know.


	29. Errand of Mercy

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #029**

" **Errand of Mercy"**

 **Boulder Colorado Zoo…**

The _Cats and Dogs_ animal show was about to start, so Jake and Aiden as well as other children were down by the stage looking at some of the animals being present by the trainers before the show started. They both seemed very interested, as Elizabeth kept an eye on them from the seats in the arena.

Grayson, sitting next to Liz, explained the phone call he had just received from Janet Dawes, his daughter's (KariAnn) case worker with the California Childs Protection Services.

He explained how Police were called to the trailer where KariAnn lived with her mother, Shyera, and Brad Polk. Brad had been found on KariAnn's bed, stabbed with a pair of scissors to his gut.

Brad was still alive, but could still die, at which point KariAnn's current charge of assault would be upgraded to a possible murder charge.

"Wait a minute," Liz said angrily to Grayson, "what was he doing on her bed?"

Grayson nodded his head.

"I asked Janet the same question. Brad told the cops," Grayson replied with his own anger, "that she stabbed him for no reason." He took a breath, and looked down at the stage area where Aiden and Jake were. "I don't want to ruin their day, so," Grayson continued, "since you drove us all here in your jeep, I've called a cab and I'm going straight to the airport."

Not understanding why he was going to the airport, Liz reached out and put her hand on his.

"Where are you going to go?" Liz asked. "This happened last night, so who knows where she could possibly be by now?"

Grayson gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and stood up and looked down at her, and then smiled.

"My daughter and I have always had an emergency contingency plan," Grayson said, with a devious tone in his voice. "That girl is a survivor. And trust me, I know where she is."

Liz stood up.

"Let me take the boys home," Liz said anxiously, "And I'll come with you. We're supposed to be the Dynamic Duo; remember?"

Grayson shook his head.

"Thanks," Grayson said, "but like I said, I don't want to ruin this day for your boys. And," He added, "When I meet up with KariAnn, I'm not taking her back to that hell hole until I find out what really happened. Please tell the boys I'm sorry I had to leave, and you," Grayson added as he put his Lion King mask over Liz's face, " _you_ have fun too."

And with that, Grayson Wayne made his way out of the arena, on his way to the airport and then on to the ` prearranged rendezvous he and his daughter had secretly made between them.

* * *

 **Boulder Colorado;**

 **High Peaks Elementary School**

The next day…

It was lunch time, and as usual, Aiden was sitting with two of his friends on one side of the lunch square, where as Jake sat with a dozen other kids on the other side of the square. As usual he was one of the more popular of the bunch, something he really enjoyed.

The bell rang, and soon the kids began to filter back into the school. Jake was at his locker getting his history book, when one of his friends he sat with at lunch, Tommy Kerns, tapped him on the shoulder.

Jake thought Tommy was cool, but he didn't really know him that much. All he knew of him was that he always, even on sunny days, wore a long sleeve shirt to school.

"Hey," Tommy said to him, "after school, some of us are going to the park to play some soccer; want to go?"

Jake thought for a moment. It was one of those days where his mom would be picking him and Aiden up from school.

"Sure," Jake finally replied, knowing that Bryce was out sick today, and having nothing else to do, "let me check with my mom when she comes to pick me and my brother up from school. I'm sure she'll be okay with it."

"Cool," Tommy said.

And then Jake headed off to class. Tommy, however, went over to his own locker and opened it up.

He reached into his locker to grab his science lab book. And as he did, his sleeve got caught on his folder, and was momentarily raised above his wrist; revealing a small swastika on the underside of his arm.

* * *

 **Boulder Colorado Police Department; the BULL PIT**

Detective Crimson (Adele) Noble sat at her desk and took it all in; the sights and the sounds. One week ago she had been walking the beat as a uniformed police officer, which she had done since the age of 23 years old.

But on Friday of last week, one day after her 30th birthday, she had passed the detective's exam, with the second highest score; thirty-five officers had taken the test, only the top two were promoted.

She had been raised in Portland Oregon, but had moved to Boulder Colorado on a whim and went to college while also entering the Boulder Colorado police academy. She had always been drawn to law enforcement, to the chagrin of her very arrogant mother.

But Crimson's father had done very well for himself in law enforcement. And since she had always thought of herself as a daddy's girl; being a tom boy, beating up boys, and having a wild streak, she decided to follow in his footsteps.

"Hey," a strong woman's voice said, bringing Crimson out of her moment of reflection on her life.

Crimson turned to face the voice, already knowing who it belonged too; Captain Evelyn Beam. Captain Beam was African-American, and twice Crimson's age (60) and she was just as brash as Crimson was, if not more.

"Detective Noble," Captain Beam said, as she came over to Crimson's desk, "I think it's time for you to do some real work; are you ready?"

The bull pit, which was where the detectives sat at their desks while working cases, had twelve desks. So what that meant was that there were twelve detectives covering the Boulder Colorado and the surrounding areas.

Being that she was one of two new detectives, her desk as at the very front. And unlike most of the other desks, her desk was nice and neat. But that was mostly due to the fact that she didn't have any case files.

Just like in high school, and college, all the so called cool kids sat in the back of the classrooms. It was the same in the adult world too, so, that was why Crimson's desk was in the front. She wasn't cool…yet!

"Yes Captain," Crimson replied. "I'm ready."

Captain Beam tilted her head to the left, a sure sign she wasn't impressed with the response. It was something the other dicks (detectives) had warned Crimson about.

"Detective Noble," Captain Beam began with, "I highly doubt you're ready for your own case, so, I'm going to pair you up with Detective Quint Meeks over there."

Captain Beam pointed to one of the desks in the very back of the bull pit and it was a mess, with folders and papers scattered everywhere. And sitting behind the desk, with a dingy Denver Bronco baseball hat pulled down over his eyes, and snoring, was Detective Quint (Dominic Cooper) Meeks.

Crimson gulped and nodded her head. Her dad, William Noble, had warned her that becoming detective meant playing ball in a male dominated world. But Crimson, being the tom boy she was, was ready to play.

"Yes Captain," Crimson said, as she stood up and took the file that Captain Beam held out for her. "Thank you for this opportunity," Crimson added, and then she headed for Detective Quint's desk.

As Crimson neared Quint's desk, she looked at the name at the top of the missing person's file the Captain had handed her; it was a man named Garth Landru.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Introducing…**

 **Blayne Smith as Tommy Kerns**

 **Adele as Detective Crimson Noble**

 **Dominic Cooper as Detective Quint Meeks**


	30. The Vile

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #030**

 **"The Vile"**

 **Boulder Colorado Airport…**

It was in the early afternoon as passengers disembarked an American Airlines plane. It wasn't a packed flight, so there were only fifty-seven passengers, which included businessmen, a cheerleading team on their way to a sporting event in Denver, and others.

One of the passengers was Jerry Jacks, of course he wasn't traveling under his own name but one of his many aliases. He had come to Boulder after having just killed Grant Andrews at the Metro-court hotel in Port Charles a couple days earlier. He had done this so as to not only stop Grant from revealing too much, but also, to give his sibling Jax a way out of the trouble he was in; though it remained to be seen if his dimwitted brother would see it that way ( _this will be covered in GH: 2018_ ).

Jerry Jacks had come to Boulder for an entirely different reason. Over the years, Jerry Jacks had invested in many illegal endeavors, including Grant Andrew's crazy scheme to find two lost ancient treasures ( _again…GH:2018_ ). But while still in Port Charles he had received a message from one of his riskier investment managers.

The manager's name was Lenny Gruber, a small time hack who lived in New Jersey. But one thing Lenny did well was finding illegal endeavors that needed investments and would pay out top dollars because they were illegal.

Yes, there was always a risk of the authorities shutting down such investments, but, there were always other ones to switch too. And, more importantly, there was no way to trace where the money was coming from.

Whether it was illegal prostitution rings (even ones using minors), drug trafficking, black mailing companies by planting viruses, underground slavery, or the reason he was in Boulder, organ harvesting; Jerry Jacks was highly invested.

While in Port Charles, Lenny had sent Jerry a scrambled message on a special phone that Jerry had bought from a friend who worked with the DVX. The phone could not be tracked by intelligent agencies, and was constantly upgraded to make sure.

Lenny told Jerry Jacks that a team of doctors in Boulder, who specialized in the more prosperous organ harvesting operations, had gone silent. And according to Lenny's contacts in the FBI, all five members of the medical team were now listed as missing. One of the bigger payouts was from illegal organ harvesting, so Jerry agreed to look into the situation.

Jerry hailed a cab, and was soon checking in at the Marriott Hotel located in downtown Boulder. Just to make sure on one would recognize him, Jerry wore a fake mustache and had dyed his hair and eyebrows a dark black.

As he passed the hospital, Jerry saw someone he recognized; Elizabeth Webber.

"How fortunate for you," Jerry said, as he watched Liz cross the street with one of her children, "you're not on my things to do list."

Continued…

 **This issue features;**

 **Sebastian Roche as Jerry Jacks**


	31. Fugitive

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #031**

 **Palm Springs California…**

 **"Fugitive"**

It was 4pm as Grayson Wayne drove his rented black Ford Explorer from the Palm Spring airport and down Palm Desert Drive on his way to the Marriott hotel, which was located near the exclusive downtown shopping district.

Pulling into the parking garage of the hotel, Grayson parked the SUV and then entered the main lobby of the hotel, which catered to the affluent tourists.

The Palm Springs Marriot was a very expensive place to stay, which made it the idea place for him and his daughter, KariAnn, to make it the go to place in case she ever had to flee the situation in Hemet. Being 52 miles away from Hemet, Palm Springs was a short spring and far enough away that she could hide at the hotel until Grayson could get to her.

It also helped that the manager of the hotel, Walter (Oliver Platt) Macy, had always been a close friend of Grayson's family. In fact, while growing up, he had always considered Walter as a brother; that's how close he was to the family. Walter had moved to Palm Springs only three years ago, but loved the hot climate.

Grayson made his way to the front desk, and found Walter there training a new receptionist.

"Hey," Walter said, as he saw Grayson approach the counter. "C'mon, let's go to my office," he added as he let Grayson into the back area.

Moments later they were in Walter's office. Walter handed Grayson a keycard.

"She's on the 18th floor," Walter explained, "and I did as you asked and got rid of the scooter. A friend of mine manages a nearby wrecking yard, so…the scooter is probably the size of a can by now."

Grayson smiled at his good friend.

"Walter; thank you for all you've done," Grayson told him, "Put anything she eats on my tab while she's here."

Walter shook his head.

"Bullshit," Walter came back with. "KariAnn is like a daughter to me, you know that! And besides, the first thing she did when she got here was go through my wardrobe. I didn't know how much of a fuddy-duddy I'd become over the years. She gave me a list of new shirts and things to buy to update my fashion sense. So what's going on? Are the cops looking for her?"

Grayson nodded his head.

"Brad is still alive, at least," Grayson paused, "he was last time I got an update. By the way, I ditched my phone in Colorado."

With that, Walter reached into his drawer and took out a basic cellphone and handed it to Grayson.

"I almost forgot," Walter said, as Grayson took the phone, "I got this exact model, just as you asked. What are these things called?"

After flipping up the phone's cover, and then closing it, Grayson put the slender black cellphone into his jacket pocket.

"Jesus Walter; they are called burner phones," Grayson said, stunned that Walter didn't know of the term. "Didn't you ever watch _24_?"

Suddenly the phone on Walter's desk chirped. He listened to the person on the other end then hung up.

"I have to go up front," Walter said as he stood up. "So I guess you won't be using your real name during this ordeal; what should I call you."

Grayson stood up and smiled at his friend.

"I'm using the name Gilbert Weer," Grayson replied, knowing that Walter would recognize the name.

"Wasn't he one of you your 12th grade teachers," Walter asked with a laugh. "If I recall, you tried to seduce his gorgeous wife."

Grayson arched an eyebrow.

"Tried..?" Grayson asked with a devious smile.

With that, Walter headed to the front desk while Grayson headed for the elevator.

Ten minutes later, having joined KariAnn in her room both of them sat in the living room; which was next to the two bedrooms. The room easily went for $380 per night, which Grayson would reimburse Walter; if he would let him.

"So what happens now?" KariAnn asked.

"Well, first off," Grayson replied, "I will head to Hemet tomorrow and meet with Janet (her caseworker). The police and your mother will probably not let me speak with Brad. But listen to me," Grayson said with a serious tone, "You are not going back there ever again; this shit is over. Uncle Walter will let you stay here forever, and that means; no going out in daylight."

"You really think they will have wanted dead or alive posters out for me?" KariAnn asked with a slight laugh.

Grayson had to chuckle at the comment, though, it was a serious concern.

"This isn't the 1800s," Grayson came back with. "I know you liked watching _Gunsmoke_ with me, but the times have changed."

They both laughed again.

"But seriously," Grayson continued, "the cops would have put out BOLOs on you (Be-On-The-Look Out alerts) by now. And," Grayson said with a pause, "if Brad dies, it will get even more serious."

"Daddy," KariAnn said, with her own tone of seriousness, "I had to do it. I know that if I hadn't he would have attacked me; or worse."

Grayson hugged his daughter tightly.

"I know you did," Grayson told her.

But he was scared for KariAnn's future; because for whatever reason, the government support systems in California had failed his daughter. Janet Dawes, KariAnn's caseworker, was a nice woman just doing her job. But, it wasn't enough…it just wasn't enough.

 **Boulder Colorado; the Star of David Jewish Center**

Located on a ranch outside of Boulder, the Star of David Jewish Center was a retirement center that catered to the elderly community of the greater Boulder Colorado area.

Men and women, from the ages of 63 to 101 years old, called the center their home. It was nearly 4pm as the cafeteria prepared the evening meal for the three-hundred residents.

Atop the dirt hill that overlooked the ranch stood four people. Two of them were boys who went to a local high school; the other two were Tommy Kerns and Jake Spencer.

"What is this place?" Jake asked.

The oldest teenager, who was Tommy's older brother Martin, had long hair down to the middle of this back and turned to look down at Jake.

"It's a place for Jews," Martin said. "And tonight," Martin added with a smile, "we're going to pay them a visit."

And with that, Martin, and his friend John, started down the dirt hill, and toward the retirement center. Tommy followed along, but Jake hesitated. But then, he reluctantly followed the other three; not knowing that all of them, Martin-John-Tommy, had swastika's tattooed on the underside of their wrists.

Continued…

 **This issue featured**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Blayne Smith as Tommy Kerns**

 **Hayden Byerly as Martin Kerns**

 **Oliver Platt as Walter Macy**


	32. Wolves in Sheep Clothing

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #032**

 **"Wolves in Sheep Clothing"**

 **Boulder Colorado Police Department**

After the late afternoon briefing, Detective Crimson (Adele) Noble followed her senior partner, Det. Quint Meeks, out of the briefing room and down the tunnel that lead to the parking garage beneath police headquarters.

Although they had sat next to each other during the shift briefing, given by the duty officer, they hadn't said word to each other.

She had heard rumors about Quint in the past, and the general impression by all was that he never followed the rule, and was a prick too; she was starting to see why.

Four other detectives were walking ahead of them, and this had Crimson worried. After being a uniformed office for the past seven years, she knew that the available vehicles were on a first come first served bases. Meaning, those who got to the garage first got the better new SUV's; which were now preferred over the box shaped police sedans of years gone by, which were the leftovers for those who straggled in late.

"Excuse me, sir," Crimson said to her silent partner, who put off a heavy old school vibe by not only his gruff look but also his dated 1970s fashion choices and his Old Spice cologne, "but I was hoping we'd get one of the better unmarked SUV's. Do you want me to go on ahead and get one of them before they are all gone?"

He simply shook his head, and then looked at her, and then looked back at where they were going..

"Listen," Quint said, as he looked ahead, "I've looked through your file, and from what I can tell; you got promise, kid," his voice was calm, cool and collected. "But trust me; it isn't always necessary to win a race. We will get the best vehicle, even if we're the last ones to get to the garage."

Crimson nodded her head, but didn't believe a word he was saying. The more she thought of him the more she thought he was a wash up.

"Thank you, sir," Crimson replied. But then she continued and decided to stand her ground. "However, I am not a kid anymore. I am a grown woman, and I hope you can respect me for being such."

Quint smiled, and looked over at her; and then he stopped walking and faced her; face to face.

"Yes, Detective Noble," he came back with, "I know you are a grown woman and I do respect you. But for the next three months while I am training you, my number one priority is to make sure you don't get yourself killed out there on the streets. And, so yes, I may call you kid from time to time, but it's because I will think of you as if you were my own daughter; that's how serious I take this. Now, if you have a problem with that, then we can go talk to the Captain and get you reassigned. Or," he paused, "you can learn from my mistakes, and what I've learned, and in three months be one step ahead of the criminals we will encounter."

Crimson liked the man's honesty and would now share some of her own.

"Alright, but sir," Crimson's voice explained, "You should know that most of the other detectives and uniformed officers think you're nothing but…"

Quint cut her off.

"…an asshole, a dick, a son-of-a-bitch, a punk m***er f***ker, a moron, a stuck up prick…yes," he paused, "I've heard it all. And you may agree even with them when this is all over. But I'm not here to make friends, Detective Noble, I'm here to turn you into… a good detective."

And with that, he turned and continued to walk toward the garage. Crimson took a deep breath, and followed behind him; confident they would get stuck with a crappy sedan.

Sure enough, as she watched the SUVs file out of the garage, one by one, she knew they would get stuck with one of the boxy sedans. And, almost if on cue, she followed Quint to a row of 2005 Mercury Sables; the same kind of car she had driven for the past seven years as a police officer; she became depressed. It was as if she had taken a step backward.

But, he kept walking past the Sables, and obediently she followed until she saw the car he was heading toward. It was an older car, but it had a very cool muscle car vibe to it. Quint stopped in front of the car, and waited for her to catch up.

"Ricardo Nunez…" Quint explained, while looking at the car "is the 64 year old Mexican mechanic who is responsible for the maintenance crews who fix the vehicles we drive. When I told him I was training a newbie, I requested this car. It was put into service here in Boulder in 1970, and, has been handed down to those who appreciate class over looks. It is a 1968 Mercury Park Lane Brougham, and I know it may sound crazy to hear, detective… but this car a soul."

As Quint went on and described the specs of the car, including the engine size and zero to sixty time marks, she began to like the man more and more.

In essence, he had requested this car because he felt that a detective's car was more than an esthetic accessory; it was an extension of who they were and the dedication to the job.

Yes, men always seemed to objectify their cars, as much as they did women, but in this case…she found it cool.

In mere moments with Crimson in the passenger front seat, Quint drove the car out of the garage and onto the streets. Sitting between them was the missing persons file with the name of Garth Landru on the label.

Their first destination was General Hospital Boulder Colorado.

 **Boulder Colorado; the Star of David Jewish Center**

Jake was nervous as he followed his friend Tommy Kerns, right into the retirement center that catered to elderly Jewish citizens. Tommy's brother, a high school senior named Martin, as well as his friend John, who was also a senior, led the way.

"What are we doing here?" 10 year old Jake whispered as he walked along side Tommy who was also just 10 years old.

"You'll see," Tommy replied, as he removed his long sleeve sweatshirt.

Jake noticed the small tattoo on the underside of Tommy's right wrist; a swastika. Jake didn't know much about history, but he had enough common sense to know it wasn't something ordinary people walked around being proud of.

Martin and John walked through a double door, and Jake and Tommy followed through it behind them.

In the next room was a long oval shaped conference table where four old men and three old women sat around.

One of the older men spoke directly at Martin, but pointed a shaking hand at Jake.

"I see you brought a friend," the old man said, his voice was frail.

Martin nodded his head, and looked at Jake.

"Mr. Burt, he's a friend of my brother," Martin replied. "Tommy asked if he could bring him, and I said he could. His name is Jake."

The Oldman looked over at Jake and smiled.

"Show him your wrists," the old man said.

And with that, Tommy, Martin and Joe showed Jake the underside of their right wrists; and each of them had swastika tattoos.

"Hello young man, my name is Mike Burt," the old man said, "Do you know what that symbol is?" Mike Burt asked Jake.

Jake looked at the three tattoos and then he looked back at the man.

"I know what they are called, Mr. Burt," Jake replied, "and the Germans and that Hitler dude used them in World War II."

The old man nodded his head and motioned for the young boys to take a seat at the table. He then nodded his head at the other senior citizens at the table.

One by one they each rolled up the sleeves of their shirts, or sweaters, and revealed what appeared to be old tattoos as well; but instead of swastikas their tattoos were various combinations of letters or numbers in simple block lettering; as if they had been typed on their skin.

He had no idea what the numbers were, or why they were on the arms of these old people, and what it had, if anything, to do with the swastikas.

 **General Hospital Boulder Colorado**

A gray tabby cat was nibbling at a fresh can of white tuna. A sign posted on a trashcan right next to the cat simply read; DO NOT FEED THE CATS.

But Elizabeth Webber did not care. She had adopted the stray cat, sort of, a week earlier. At first it ran away from her the first when she had come in through the back entrance to the hospital where the two trash cans were located. She had come there to discard a bag of trash from her jeep.

But over the past week or so, while at work, she would sneak down and purposely disobey the warning sign and feed the stray cat whom she had affectionately named Robin (in honor of her friend).

"You know," a voice said from behind her, "that sign isn't there for decoration."

She knew who the voice belonged to; her father Jeff.

"I didn't put that can of tuna there," Liz said, but her voice denoted a guilty tone. "I was going to throw it in the trash."

Jeff smiled at her.

"C'mon," Jeff said, as he motioned for her to follow him, "let's go before we both get in trouble."

And with that they headed into the hospital. As they approached the lobby, Jeff became curious when he saw to plain clothed detectives taking to one of the receptionists.

Jeff had a pretty good idea why they were there; Garth Landru. He knew that Garth was dead; no doubt at the hands of Jason Morgan. But, he also knew of Jason's thoroughness; no trace would be found.

"I wonder why they are here," Elizabeth asked her dad.

Jeff shook his head.

"I haven't got a clue…"

Continued…

This issue featured;

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Hayden Byerly as Martin Kerns**

 **Blayne Smith as Tommy Kerns**

 **Adele as Detective Crimson Noble**

 **Dominic Cooper as Detective Quint Meeks**

 **and...**

 **Hal Linden as Mike Burt**


	33. What Yesterday Means

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #033**

" **What Yesterday Means"**

Jake Spencer found himself inside the Star of David Jewish Center located at a ranch just outside of Boulder Colorado. He was sitting at a large oval shaped conference table, where his friend, Tommy Kerns, as well as Tommy's brother Martin, and his friend John, had just revealed that they each had a swastika tattoo on the underside of their right wrists.

Seven senior citizens, four men and three women, sat around the table and had also revealed tattoos on their arms; with various numbers and letters. But Jake could tell that tattoos on the old people were old and faded.

Mike Burt, who was sitting at the head of the table, looked at Jake.

"Do you know how we got these tattoos?" Mike asked Jake; his voice was pleasant but frail.

Jake shook his head; he didn't know.

Mike looked at the other old people at the table, and then shook his head; he was disappointed.

"Should I know what they are?" Jake asked, with the voice of an innocent 10 year old kid.

Mike nodded his head.

"Perhaps, or," Mike said with a pause, "perhaps not. Unfortunately the school system inside the United States is becoming far more preoccupied with training the minds of the youth, and by doing so, we are forgetting our past."

Jake heard Mike's words, but without any pretext, they were just words. Martin, Tommy's brother, spoke next.

"Jake," Martin said, "Tommy, John and I were once like you. We didn't know anything about what these people," he looked at the senior citizens then back at Jake, "had gone through. They were about your age when they and their parents were taken to a place called Auschwitz during World War II; it was a concentration camp where Jews, and others, but mainly Jews were taken and eventually executed simply for being…Jews."

"To get one of these serial numbers, tattoos, upon arrival," one of the older Jewish women began to explain, "Was ironically a cursed blessing. It meant that they thought you could be productive at the labor camp. If you didn't get one, you were stripped of your clothing and sent to one of the gas chambers to be executed…" she began to cry.

"That's what happened to her parents," Tommy, who was also 10 years old like Jake, added. "But," Tommy continued, "we all thought the swastika looked cool so we went and used hot needles and carved these into our arms," he pointed at the tattoo on his arm. "And like jack asses, we walked around town, or school, and claimed it was just an act of freedom of speech, and showed them to everyone."

"We didn't care," Martin said, with a soft voice, "who we offended. But then, the three of us were walking downtown and then this cop in street clothes named Quint stopped us when he saw the tattoos."

Jake nodded his head.

"Did you get into trouble?" Jake asked.

"No," John, Martin's friend, replied. "But he brought us here and introduced us to Mike," John motioned to Mike."

Mike Burt, the old man, took it from there.

"Quint, many many years ago, had done the same thing, etching a swastika on his arm." Mike's words were solemn. "In fact, he did far worse; he attacked me one night outside my home; I lived in the apartment complex over by the old ball fields by the mall. He gave this scar," he pointed to a scar on his forehead, "after hitting me with a baseball bat. His father, Jack Meeks, found out and brought Quint here and, just as I did for your three friends here," Mike looked over at Tommy, Martin and John, "I introduced Quint to scourge of the past and the memory of the Holocaust."

Jake looked at the swastikas on his friends arms, and then back at Mike.

"Will they be able to remove those tattoos from their arms?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Mike replied. "This is the fifth time they have come to this retirement home, call it their penance for being stupid. It will cost about seven-thousand dollars to get the ink removed and to smooth over the scars, which this Star of David facility will pay for." He looked over that three of thee, and smiled. "You're all free now; and you never have to come back here again."

"But we can come back if we want to, right?" Tommy came back with. "I'm getting very close to beating you at chess," he added, pointing over at a chessboard sitting on another table to the side.

Mike nodded his head.

"I would miss your company Tommy if you didn't return; and I can see that by bringing Jake here," Mike told them, "you all understand the importance of making sure the past is never forgotten."

Jake and the others all nodded their heads. For the next twenty minutes they spoke with Mike and the other seniors, and then left.

Twenty minutes later, Martin, who had started driving a few months earlier, dropped Jake off at home. It was nearly 7pm; and he was late.

Upon entering the house, Jake saw that his mom, Aiden and grandma and grandpa were already eating dinner. At first Elizabeth was angry as to why Jake had come home so late.

But then he told them the entire story and what he had learned. Jeff looked at Jake and smiled.

"You know what?" Jeff said to Jake. "I think I will go to that Star of David center tomorrow and let them know that they can keep their money. I'll arrange for General Hospital to do the tattoo removal for free, so that they can use that money for something else."

"Really?" Jake asked excitedly as he was eating his food. "I'll tell Tommy at school tomorrow."

"That's pretty cool, dad," a smiled Elizabeth said to Jeff. "Let me know when you want to do the procedure, and I'll be there to help."

Aiden, who had taken this all in, looked over at Jake.

"You mean you've never heard of the Holocaust until now?" Aiden asked with disbelief. "I'm only seven, and even I know about Hitler and World War Two."

It was true that Aiden was better at school than Jake. But, Jake was still a kind hearted person, and that made Elizabeth just as proud.

"Well," Grandma Carolyn said to Aiden, "your brother knows about it now. And I for one think that he deserves a chocolate cake tomorrow after school."

They all nodded in approval of that development!

Jeff found this **night** at the dinner table a real blessing in his life. It was incredible that in a span of a few days, Jake had learned a lesson about keeping secrets (the gun) and the lesson of not remembering the past (the Holocaust). Jeff could be no more proud of his grandson than he was at that moment.

And then Jeff looked over at Aiden. So far, up to now, Jake had been the kid finding himself in interesting situations since moving up to Boulder. Jeff could only wonder what kind of situations Aiden would eventually find in life.

As it turned out, he wouldn't have to wait for long.

 **coming soon...Grayson comes face to face with his ex-wife; Shyera...**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Elizabeth Hurley as Carolyn Webber**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **Hayden Byerly as Martin Kerns**

 **Blayne Smith as Tommy Kerns**

 **and...**

 **Hal Linden as Mike Burt**


	34. End Game

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #034**

 **"END GAME"**

 **Indio California…6PM**

The Five Moons Hotel/Casino was located twenty five miles east of Palm Springs. Grayson Wayne drove up to the main entrance, got out of his car, and handed his keys to one of the valets.

Moments later, he weaved his way through the crowded casino, with men in tuxes and scantily clad women, knowing exactly where he was going. He approached the front desk where an attractive Native American woman sat behind a desk.

"Can I help you?" the woman, who wore a name tag with Nadine labeled on it, asked. She didn't take her eyes off her computer screen.

"Yes, I hope so, Nadine," he replied, "it's me Grayson."

Nadine looked away from her screen and smiled.

"Grayson," Nadine's voice replied excitedly when she looked up at him. "When are you ever going to ask me to marry you?"

Grayson chuckled.

"I've told you, ever since you were sixteen, whenever your brother promises not to kill me if and when I ever do," Grayson's laugh was genuine as he spoke.

Grayson had grown up in the small town of Desert Hot Springs, which was located in California's desert near Palm Springs and Indio. His father had been a local sheriff and had maintained good relationships with the Native American Indio tribe, which had not always been an easy thing to do.

To Grayson, Nadine was like a younger sister, and she was only four years younger than him. So the humor between them was of a ribbing nature, nothing more.

"He's here," Nadine finally said. "He's in his office. Go on ahead and I'll buzz him and let him know you're on the way."

Grayson bent down and kissed Nadine on the left cheek.

"You're such a tease," Nadine told him, with a near whisper.

"I'm a tease?" Grayson came back with, as he pointed at her plunging neckline that left little to the imagination.

She licked her lips in a suggestive manner, and they waved goodbye to each other as he headed toward her brother's office.

And with that, Grayson made his way back through a maze of corridors. He had been here many times, going back to when he was a kid so he knew where he was going.

He opened the door to Anav's office, Nadine's older brother. He represented the tribe's interest with the casino, but let Nadine run the day to day operations.

Anav and Grayson were the same age, and had grown up as friends since the age of five years old. They had gone through all the grades of school together, and considered each other kin; they were that close.

Anav got up from behind his desk and came over and hugged Grayson.

"I got Walter's ( _Grayson's friend who runs the Marriott hotel where KariAnn is hiding out_ ) message about KariAnn. What can I do to help? Name it and it will be done."

They both sat down on the two couches in the center of the office.

"Very simple, but if you say no, I will totally understand," Grayson came back with.

Anav laughed.

"I'm not going to say no," Anav replied with a matter-of-fact tone; "and you know it."

Grayson nodded at his friend; they could almost read each other's minds.

"I need a hundred thousand dollars," Grayson finally said. "I'm going to find Shyera (his ex-wife and mother of KariAnn) and end this once and for all."

Anav stood up and walked over to a well stacked liquor bar and took out a bottle of dark bourbon and poured them both a generous glass.

He chuckled before he continued talking.

"I tried to warn you about Shyera after I introduced the two of you," Anav's lecture began, "She's half Hopi, and the Hopi women are well known for their," he thought for the right words, "wild spirit."

He came back over and handed one of the glasses to Grayson and then he sat back down.

"You're never going to let me live that down; are you? I should have listened to you," Grayson replied and then he drank from the glass. "But she's so dug in with the drugs and alcohol now that I think I can get her to sign the documents to absolve her mom's testimony so that I can finally take legal custody of KariAnn. She'll be able to buy enough drugs and booze for the next year or so; which is all she wants in life now."

 _At one time, Shyera was a beautiful woman. But two years after giving birth to KariAnn, she had a miscarriage and blamed herself for it. She spiraled into a life of drugs and had it not been for the testimony of her mother, and California's custody courts, Grayson would have won custody of KariAnn._

Anav nodded in agreement. They both knew, of course, she would likely overdose and die. They had each tried, even Nadine had tried, to get Shyera to change her ways, but that lifestyle had poisoned her soul.

"The money is yours, of course, brother." Anav told Grayson. "Your father lost his life saving my father. This tribe will forever owe his family, your family, a life debt. But hear this," Anav said with a pause, "I will also pray for the soul hunter spirit to end the life of that deviant husband that has polluted Shyera's soul."

They both hugged each other.

"I'll get your money back to you," Grayson came back with.

"You may try," Anav said, but then he smiled a devious smile, "however; I will instruct Nadine to refuse."

Twenty minutes later and zooming down Interstate 10, Grayson was back in his rented Toyota Camry and on his way to Hemet for what he hoped would be his final confrontation with Shyera.

As he drove the Car down the freeway, he couldn't help but think of Elizabeth. He smiled as he thought about what little time they had shared at the Zoo with Jake and Aiden. He then had a laugh as he thought back to the night he had taken her to the Farmers Market restaurant.

He had lived an interesting life and only hoped that if she ever knew more about his past, it wouldn't scare her away.

Then again, he had no idea of Elizabeth's past either, he admitted. But she seemed so soft, so fragile; she could not have known of heartache and lost. ( _Of course, we know better, don't we readers?)_

* * *

 **Boulder Colorado**

It was early evening, and Jerry Jacks found himself sitting in a quiet booth at a local restaurant; Ruth's Chris steakhouse. Earlier in the day he had visited the Boulder Colorado Press, which published the local paper. He purchased the past ten day's papers, which were now set on the seat beside him at the steakhouse.

One by one, he went through each paper. In his possession was a list of the names of the now missing medical team members, which had been sent to him by his investment manager Lenny. There were five names in total, and several international investors wanted answers as to where they were; so accustomed to the profit they provided.

Occasionally he would take a break and eat some of his steak dinner while the diligent servers refilled his wine glass now and then; he was a good tipper.

But after two hours, and over seven different days of missing persons reported in the papers, all five names were eventually listed in the paper. In each case, the police reported that their vehicles were found in five different locations throughout the city.

They also denied the possibility of a serial killer, and forensic evidence suggested they might have ran away from their lives together, perhaps, a multi-partner sexual arrangement.

But the dark web site that relays encrypted texts to the team members as where to meet for a harvesting procedure has no record of any message being sent in the past week; but indications would suggest that they did receive such a text.

Jerry was starting to piece together a hypothesis; someone on the outside hacked in and sent them a message to meet somewhere.

He also was starting to suspect they were all killed at the same time. Who would have the resources to hack into highly secured texting matrixes and then carry out execution orders? Who had the power to plant fake news about forensic evidence? He could think of only one organization; the WSB. He would dig deeper…

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Sebastian Roche as Jerry Jacks**

 **Michael Spears as Anav**

 **Julia Jones as Nadine**


	35. From Out of Nowhere

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #035**

 **"From Out of Nowhere"**

 **Boulder Colorado**

 **(** _ **readers; I have a FACEBOOK page where you can see the actual actors/actresses I have casted. We all know the regulars, but what about the guest stars? Check it out. Look for General Hospital 2018 FACEBOOK page (it's mine) and join…)**_

Elizabeth Webber was worried, as she parked her beige Jeep Cherokee in the visitor's lot at High Peaks Elementary School. She had been at General Hospital Boulder Colorado giving her nursing team their monthly reviews when she had received a phone call from Aiden's counselor at school.

It was 1130am and school was still in session as Liz entered the administration office of the school. The secretary sitting at the visitor's center smiled and looked up at her.

"I'm Miss Elizabeth Webber, and I received a call from Mrs. Trina Connor about my son. She's his counselor."

The secretary looked at notes on her computer screen.

"Yes," the secretary said, "she's actually in Principal Hubbard's office, and they're both waiting for you."

The secretary stood up and escorted Liz to the Principal's office, and then she let her in, and left.

Liz had met Principal Frank Hubbard only once before, and that was the evening of the school's open house. He was sitting at his desk, and Trina was sitting across from him. Liz had also met her on open house as well, though very briefly.

"Please," Principal Hubbard said as he motioned toward the empty seat next to Trina, "take a seat Miss Webber."

Liz did as was requested and sat down, wondering what was going on.

"First off," Principal Hubbard began, "I want to say that both of your sons have been great additions at High Peak Elementary school. Aiden's teacher, Mrs. Combs, can't speak highly enough of him. And Jake," Hubbard said with a pause, "his teacher, Mr. Dowd, tells us that he gives the greatest effort all the time."

Tears of prided started to come from Liz's eyes, and she quickly dabbed at them.

"I'm sorry for this," Liz told them, as she took a deep breath. "But it makes me feel so good that they have fitted in so well."

"Now," Principal Hubbard continued, after Liz composed herself, "you're probably wondering why we called you here. Obviously one of your sons has done something and, well, I just wanted to start off the way that I did just to let you know that it isn't anything major. Trina," he said, as he looked over at the Aiden's counselor, Trina Connor, "you can take it from here."

Liz looked over at Trina. She was an attractive blond, who had purple and pink hair with black beads at the end of several braded lengths of hair. It was clear she was a free spirit, and at first Liz was kind of put off by Trina's hair and earlobe gages; but she had an open mind.

"What Principal Hubbard said is true," Trina started off with, "Aiden is a great kid and we love him so much here at High Peaks. But today, during math, he and Mrs. Combs disagreed on a math problem, with Aiden finally saying in front of all the kids that she…was stupid."

Liz gave them each a look of disbelief.

"My Aiden said that?" Liz said, as she covered her eyes in embarrassment with her hands, and then she put her hands down.

"All children, especially at Aiden's age," Trina explained, "eventually try to test the boundaries of parents and teachers. Has he shown any signs of that behavior at home?"

Liz shook her head, but then, she had to be honest.

"Because of my career," Liz told them, "both of my sons spend a lot of time with my mom. But I do get to see them on the weekends, and no," Liz continued, "I haven't seen Aiden use aggressive language. And every night when I get home, my mom gives me quick review of the day, and she has never mentioned anything out of the ordinary about Aiden."

Principal Hubbard and Trina nodded at each other and then they looked back at Liz.

"Well, Miss Webber," Principal Hubbard finally said, "I'm willing to just let this go. In fact, Mrs. Combs didn't even want us to bring this to you, but because all teachers are required to file a reports on incidents like this, and Principals and Counselors must follow up with parents; that's why we had to call you in."

Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, thank you very much for calling me in," Liz said. "And I promise you that I will have a conversation with Aiden; and this will not happen again."

And with that, the conference came to an end and moments later Liz left the office and headed back to work. She was very confident that after talking with Aiden later on, it would all be in the past. She…was wrong.

* * *

 **The Marriot hotel in downtown Boulder Colorado**

The previous night, Jerry Jacks had strung enough information together to prove to him that someone had hunted the medical team down, and most likely, had killed then ( _it was Jason Morgan of course_). He even suspected that somehow, someway, the WSB was involved, which he would look further into, if his fellow

Having packed his suitcase, he went through his usual routine before leaving a hotel room. He used bleached based wipes to wipe every surface, to disguise the fact that he had even been in the room. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door to his room.

Jerry went over to his suitcase, opened it, and took out a handgun with a silencer and then he went over to the door. Looking through the peephole, he could see the petite female oriental house keeper that he had seen a few times over the past couple days he had stayed at the hotel, and felt at ease.

Jerry put his gun into his pocket and unlocked the door an opened it to see what she wanted.

And then, in one fluid motion, the oriental woman kicked the door in and then slashed at Jerry Jacks with her katana (a ceremonial Japanese sword) and watched as his decapitated head and body fell to the ground; Jerry Jacks was dead.

Not waiting a beat, the oriental woman picked up Jerry's dead head and put it inside of a duffle bag that she had behind her, and then she picked up the bag and made her way to the elevator and eventually out of the building.

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Sebastian Roche as Jerry Jacks**

 **Geoff Pierson as Principal Frank Hubbard**

 **Rose Mclver as Trina Conner**

 **And…**

 **Anne-Solenne Hatte** **as The Asian Killer**


	36. Aiden's Turn

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #036**

 **"Aiden's Turn"**

 **Boulder Colorado; the home of Jeff and Carolynn Webber 530pm**

Elizabeth Webber got out of her Jeep and was pleasantly surprise as both Aiden and Jake ran out of the house and hugged her as she approached the front door, causing her to go down on one knee.

"What do I owe this reception to?" Liz asked both her sons as she stood up and they headed into the house.

"Because we love you," Jake said, as the held his mom's hand.

"And," Aiden cut in with, "five minutes before school was out, Principal Hubbard came over the PA system and encouraged all the kids to hug their moms today; which of course, I do every day, unlike some other kids I know," he said, looking over at his older brother.

Jake shot his younger brother an annoyed look; but, it was true.

"Well that's because," Jake fired back with as they neared the kitchen, "you're a mama's boy."

"Well," Carolynn, Liz's mom and the boy's grandma said as she came out from the kitchen to greet them, "what's wrong with that?"

"Oh hi mom," Liz said as both boys immediately took off for the den on their side of the house to do their homework and/or play video games

Carolynn reached for the stack of daily mail and handed the over the one piece of mail that was for Liz. It was from the Ridgecrest Property management.

"Maybe this is it," Carolynn said excitedly as Liz began to open the envelope.

"I'm not going to get my hopes up," Liz replied. "I've applied twice to get an apartment for the boys and me at this place; and each time I've been turned down due to my mediocre credit score."

"Hey," Carolynn came back with, "you've worked hard with those credit card companies. And," she added, "Your father has offered more than once to loan you the money to pay them all down."

Liz shook her head.

"I know," Liz said to her mom, "but I want to clean my credit up on my own, and living here the past few months has given me a good head start."

With the letter opened, Liz read it and then a smile broke out on her face; her application had been accepted!

While Liz was happy, she could see that Carolynn became silent; and she knew why.

"Mom," Liz said to Carolynn, "just because we might get our own place, we will still see you and dad all the time."

As Liz said her words, she almost had to pinch herself. Her own childhood, with Jeff and Carolynn, had, at time, been a living hell. In fact, when Jeff had first approached Liz and asked her to move to Colorado with her sons, she had first said no.

But after talking to Robin (Drake) about it over the phone, she had changed her mind. Robin's own father (Robert Scorpio) had been and absentee father; and she had raked him over the coals for it when it turned out he was still alive and wanted back into her life. But, eventually Robin came to realize that life is full of second chances.

"I know," Carolynn said. "But having you and the boys here has rubbed off on your dad; he doesn't walk around so…I don't know…so stolid anymore. Having them here has made him younger."

Liz nodded her had. Jeff had seemed more relaxed, and that was a good thing. Because what had not been mentioned, in this conversation between her and her mother, was Jeff's heart attack two years earlier. And while he may have seemed more youthful in recent months, the reality of the situation was something that went unsaid.

 **90 minutes later…**

Jeff had come home around 615pm with three pizzas from Devinci's; which was the best pizza parlor in all of Boulder. An hour later, Liz and the boys were in their den.

Homework was done, and while Jake excused himself to take a shower, Liz took that opportunity to have a talk with Aiden about her meeting with Principal Hubbard and Aiden's counselor, Trina Conner.

"Aiden," Liz said, as she came into his room.

Aiden was sitting at his desk going over his, ironically, arrhythmic. At the age of 7, Aiden was becoming a perfectionist with his schoolwork, which was in sharp contrast to Jake.

"I'm just going over my homework," Aiden replied, not taking his eyes off his sheet of equations.

Liz sat down on the bed next to his bed, and then reached over and picked up the sheet of homework and placed it next to her.

"What are you doing mom?" Aiden asked.

Liz smiled at her son and then pressed on.

"Aiden," Liz said, "I was called to your school today; do you know why?"

Aiden nodded his head.

"Yes," Aiden said, "I told Mrs. Combs that she was stupid."

"Why would you say something like that, especially to an adult?" Liz asked.

Aiden nodded his head.

"I didn't mean to," he said after a moment. "But when she asked us how many numbers can divide into twelve, I replied with the only correct answer; every number."

There was a pause; but as it was, Liz had been good at math when she was in elementary school. Her math skills went off track in middle school once algebra came into the picture, as it was with most people.

"Aiden," Liz said, with a knowing tone to her voice, "you know what she meant; she meant how many could divide into twelve; evenly. You just wanted to make her look bad in front of the other kids, Aiden, and that really was uncalled for."

Aiden smiled; he had been caught and he knew it.

"This isn't funny," Liz said with a more stern voice. "I expect better from you Aiden. I want you to promise me you will treat Mrs. Combs and all the adults at your school, with respect. Tomorrow I want you to apologize to her."

Aiden nodded his head.

"I promise," Aiden said with a genuine smile.

And with that she hugged her youngest son, and with that, she gave him back his homework, and then headed for his door. She looked back at him one more time, and saw him back at his homework. Aiden was a very smart boy, and she did notice something that she did not bring up with him.

The math sheet she had taken from him was not his homework. There was another sheet of paper to the left side, and that was his homework and it was done. The sheet she had taken, which was the one he was working on now, had complex geometry problems more geared for 10th or 11th graders.

For whatever reason he hadn't shared that fact with her, and for now, Liz would let it slide by.

 **One hour later…**

Liz was in her bed wearing her long Supergirl T-shirt after having put the boys down for bed twenty minutes earlier. She sipped on a glass of wine and was smiling as she watched a special recorded video message sent to her by Robert Scorpio.

Earlier in the day ( _ **General Hospital 2018 #181**_ ) Robert had made contact with her other son, 13 year old Cameron, as well as with Lucky and Ethan. Because Robert's transmission was done by using top-secret means, Liz could not speak with Cameron herself; but tears came to her eyes as she listened to him explaining excitedly to Robert how they had found an unexplored island.

Although she was always worried about Cameron sailing the ocean, she felt at ease knowing that Robert was keeping an eye on him, as he had promised her he would do months ago when "The Three Pecans" had embarked on their journey.

Soon, she finished the glass of wine, and turned out the bed light next to her. And then, as she prepared to close her eyes, her thoughts turned to Grayson Wayne and she could only hope that he had found his daughter safe and sound.

 **coming soon...; Grayson Wayne comes face to face with his ex-wife; Shyera! / Who was the woman who killed Jerry Jacks? And look for Special Guest Star Stephan Cassadine!**

 **This issue featured…**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Elizabeth Hurley as Carolynn Webber**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**


	37. Point me the Way

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #037**

 **"Point me The Way"**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _Grayson Wayne visited the Five Moons Hotel/Casino in Indio California. He met the owner, and family friend, Anav of the Indio Indian tribe. Years ago, Grayson's father sacrificed his life to save the father of Anav._

 _Anav ended up giving Grayson $100,000 in his efforts to save his daughter, KariAnn, from legal problems resulting from a terrible home life with her mother Shyera and her mom's current husband; Brad Polk._

 **Riverside County Medical Center**

Shyera stepped into Brad Polk's room. She had come to the hospital after leaving The Second Street Diner three blocks away. Brad's mom, Linda, was sitting in a chair next to Brad's medical bed. Brad was still unconscious, and several medical monitors were positioned around his bed.

Linda looked over at Shyera, who was still standing over by the door.

"WHY," Linda screamed with anger in her eyes, "ARE YOU IN THIS ROOM YOU WHITE TRASH DRUG WHORE!"

Linda stood up and approached the door. Shyera walked over to Linda; their faces were only inches apart. Shyera flipped Linda off.

"Oh shut your mouth, you F***KING BITCH!" Shyera yelled back. "You're just pissed off because I'm with your son off every night, and you can't stop me! HE LOVES ME!"

Linda, without warning, slapped Shyera as hard as she could, the power of the slap caused Shyera to fall to the ground. Linda stood over Shyera; staring down at her. Linda reached over and picked up a glass vase of flowers from the table next to her, and threatened to smash them down on Shyera.

"I knew the moment my son let you," Linda spat her words out as she looked at Shyera on the ground, "and your slutty daughter (KariAnn) into his life, nothing but bad would come of it. If you daughter ever shows her face again, I'm going to F**KING kill her!"

She raised the vase and prepared to smash Shyera with it.

But that last statement of Linda's was all Shyera needed to hear and then she admitted that Grayson was right! Without warning, she swept her legs and knocked Linda's feet out from under her, causing Linda to fall down, dropping the vase to the ground next to her.

And then, Shyera reached into her left pant pocket and grabbed the scissors, scissors that Grayson had given her only two hours earlier. And then, as Linda was struggling to stand back up, Shyera, who was already standing, brought the scissors out of her pocket and charged at Brad's bed with the full intent of killing him!

 **TWO HOURS EARLER…**

 **The Second Street Diner…**

Grayson Wayne sat in the back of the diner and waited patiently for Shyera, his ex-wife and mother of his daughter KariAnn, to arrive.

He had sent her a message, via a note left on the windshield of her car at another diner; the one she worked at.

Grayson's effort was awarded when Shyera walked through the entrance and, upon seeing him, walked over and sat down across from her ex-husband.

"How is she?" Shyera asked, knowing full well that Grayson was hiding their daughter; somewhere.

"Brad tried to rape her," Grayson said, staring directly at Shyera.

Tears started to come from Shyera's eyes. But Grayson was not having it.

"Don't give me that crying shit," Grayson said with contempt. "She only ran away to my place in Colorado a week ago, came back here, and then he started right up where he left off. You have to see him for what he is don't you?"

Shyera looked up at him; her crying instantly gone.

"If I leave Brad," Shyera said with a calm voice, "or if he dies," she added, "I will have nowhere to go and…I would probably become homeless."

"…and," Grayson cut in with, "KariAnn would go into the foster home system because of what you and your mother did to me in court."

"Well," Shyera said, as she dabbed at the now useless tears on her cheeks, "there is that."

Grayson shook his head in contempt. Their daughter going into the foster care system wasn't her number one worry; losing Brad's connection to drugs was.

"You're pathetic, Shyera," Grayson said, as he sat back. "Getting your next fix has always been more important to you than the safety of our daughter and the quality of life she lives."

Shyera smiled a dismissive smile.

"Grayson; you're a doctor," Shyera said, with a tone of accusation in her voice. "You live in a nice apartment, drive an Escalade, and according to KariAnn, already have your eye on some hot babe. You have it all…I only have one thing; KariAnn."

Grayson clapped his hands as if he were watching an acting performance.

"Nice try," Grayson said, with a smile. "But the only thing KariAnn provides you is an $800 child support check each month."

Shyera nodded her head.

"And?..." Shyera came back with. "You are her father, and that child support goes a long way in providing her…"

"…shut up Shyera." Grayson said. "I know, from KariAnn that the money I am sending her goes to…well…other things."

Drugs; it didn't have to be said, it was already known to be the truth.

Shyera was about to say something more, but then Grayson motioned to her to be quiet.

"Listen," Grayson said, "this has to stop."

And with that, he put a duffle bag on the table and opened it in such a manner that only she could see what was inside; wads of money. Grayson watched as her eyes became big upon seeing so much money.

"Just think about how much crack you could by with fifty-thousand dollars," Grayson said,

Shyera smiled, and then looked at him.

"You're giving me this money," Shyera said to him, "only if I go through some rehab program; aren't you?"

Grayson shook his head.

"No," Grayson said, as he closed the duffle bag, set back on the seat next to him, then put another duffle bag on the table, opened it. It too was full of wads of cash. "I have given up trying to save you, Shyera. What I am doing with this money is contracting you to save our daughter."

Shyera looked at him; she had a look of confusion on her face.

"You can use all of this money Shyera, $100,000, to buy all the crack and alcohol you want," he told her. "But it won't be available to you for a while. But I promise you, it will be here for you when you return."

"Where am I going?" Shyera asked.

Grayson closed the second duffle bag, and put it next to the other one.

"If Brad lives," Grayson began to explain, "He will try to kill KariAnn. I know the kind of man he is; and he will do it. I can't get to him to stop him, but you can."

And then he took out a plastic bag, which contained scissors. Shyera put it all together.

"You want me to kill him," Shyera said, softly. "You want me to kill Brad; and with scissors…how poetic."

Grayson nodded his head.

"You will go to trial," Grayson further explained. "But the legal system will see it as an act by a desperate mother wanting to kill the man who tried to rape her daughter. At best; you'll get five years. And when you get out," he pointed at the cash, "this will be waiting for you, with a $100,000 more as well."

Shyera bowed her head. Grayson could only hope that her maternal instinct would return. Though he knew that the $200,000, and the drugs she could get with it, was the selling point. When she looked at him and smiled, he knew they had a deal.

 **TWO HOURS LATER…**

 **Riverside County Medical Center**

Shyera, who was already standing, brought the scissors out of her pocket and charged at Brad with the full intent of killing him!

But…the door to the hospital room burst open. A security guard charged in, and upon seeing Shyera charging Brad, with scissors in her hand, he drew his weapon and then… _ **POW! POW!**_

 **Continued...coming soon; Sarah Webber comes to Boulder Colorado**

 **This issue featured**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Alicia Coppola as Linda Polk**

 **Agnes Bruckner as Shyera Wayne-Polk**


	38. Five by Five

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #038**

 **"Five by Five"**

 **Boulder Colorado Airport…**

The sun was shining above as an American Airlines 767 Jumbo Jet Airliner taxied down the runway, and soon its passengers filed out of the giant craft and into the waiting area of the large airport.

One of the many people waiting for a passenger was Jeff Webber. It was late in the morning and he had come to the airport after his daily briefing with his hospital administrators, and now waited patiently for his daughter, Sarah, to emerge among the throng of arrivals.

He waved at Sarah as she made her way past an elderly couple, and then they hugged each other once she had made it over to him. And as they embraced each other, Jeff was grateful to fate, or God, or whatever guided the universe, for giving him a second chance with both of his daughters.

There would be no second chance with his other daughter, Hayden ( _she is dead in the GH 2018 story_ ), and his estrangement from Steven Lars made their getting back together unlikely for the time being.

Ten minutes later they had made their way to Jeff's BMW-6 sedan. Jeff put her two large suitcases into the trunk and soon he maneuvered the car onto the freeway.

"No one knows you're here, not even your mother." Jeff told Sarah, as he looked over at her. "You wouldn't tell me the reason for the secrecy on the phone last week, so how about now?

Sarah looked over at her father, and tried to read his body language. But then she decided to brush aside his question for one of her own.

"Dad," Sarah said with seriousness in her words, "the last time I spoke with mom, she said you weren't taking your medicine."

Jeff laughed, and realized his daughter was becoming as good as a deflector as his wife was. He looked over at her and pointed an accusing index finger at her.

"You are changing the subject young lady and I get enough of that from your mother and Elizabeth and even Aiden now. But to answer your interrogation; your mother is exaggerating, because I do take my medicine. Now," he added, before she could cut in, "why all the secrecy and why are you staying at the Hyatt instead of with us?"

Sarah thought for a moment, and wanted to be tactful with her answer.

"Not to put it too delicately," she told her father, "but it would be kind of busy there with Liz and her kids and I all sharing one bathroom. Besides," she added, "the reason I am here secretly is because," she paused for effect, "my fiancé will be arriving tomorrow."

Jeff looked over at Sarah with a broad smile.

"Holy shit," Jeff said, "whoops, I mean, wow," he was so happy. "Who is this guy? Mom hasn't said anything to me about you finding a guy."

Sarah smiled back at him.

"Dad, it's me you're talking to," Sarah said, with a wise-ass tone to her voice, "Elizabeth and Steven may not know that you were a secret agent, but I do. And the last thing I'm going to do is you give his name so that you can dig up his past. You know that movie; Meet the Parents? You are _so_ Robert De Niro!"

Jeff gave her an innocent look; and then let it go because his daughter was right.

"You're right," Jeff offered, "but every father has the right to check up on his daughter's fiancé. That is as old as time itself."

Sarah shook her head.

"Bullshit, dad," Sarah fired back with. "This isn't the 17th century, this is the 21st century; there is this thing called women's rights you know."

Jeff shook his head.

"Well, you win for now," Jeff finally replied. "but tomorrow is another day…."

Minutes later, Jeff pulled into the Hyatt's parking lot and helped Sarah check into the hotel. He would have taken her to the Marriott, but there had been a police incident there the night before ( _unknown to Jeff;_ _the murder of Jerry Jacks_ ).

* * *

 **Boulder Colorado Police Department Impound Lot…**

At the edge of Boulder was a large car lot where the Boulder Colorado Police Department kept vehicles involved with various infractions; impounds. If a drunk driver had his car taken away, it was brought to the lot, the same for an unlicensed driver's car; it was brought to the lot. Car crashes, repos, they all came here.

But, more importantly, there was a section reserved for cars that were pieces of evidence in crimes and missing person cases. And in the past two weeks, five vehicles (3 SUVs and 2 sedans) that belonged to five different missing people had been brought to the lot.

And there was a sixth vehicle next to those five; a police sedan. The officer who had driven the sedan had been found shot to death ( _Garth Landru killed him_ ).

A black 1968 Mercury Park Lane Brougham sedan made its way through the winding road that weaved up and down the lot. There were currently 64 cars in the impound lot, and the Mercury, which was being driven by Detective Quint Meeks, finally came to a stop next to the group of five vehicles that belonged to the five missing persons.

Detective Crimson Noble, a rookie, looked over at Quint; her mentor.

"Five cars," she said to him, "five missing owners. We've interviewed all of their supervisors at the five different area hospitals they worked at. But," she said, as she pointed at the vehicles, "Why come here?"

Quint looked at her, but didn't answer. Instead, he opened up his door and got out of the car. Crimson rolled her eyes and got out of the car as well.

Because the lot was located on the outskirts of town, it was quiet. The few skyscrapers of downtown could be seen in the near distance, and there was a light breeze; but it was very peaceful.

Quint made his way over the five vehicles and then reached into his pocket and took out five keys; one for each. Crimson watched as he opened up the front door of one of the cars; a gray Honda Civic, and got inside.

She watched as he put his hands on the steering wheel and then closed his eyes; as if he was meditating. And then, unexpectedly, he lit up a joint and started puffing on it; inhaling deeply.

Although marijuana was legal in Colorado, it was still illegal for law enforcement to smoke it while on duty. The right to smoke it off duty was still being fought in court between the city and police union; but for the here and now, law enforcement officers were not allowed to smoke it on duty.

"What the hell are you doing?" Crimson said to him from where she stood in front of the car.

He didn't answer, and then five minutes later, he stepped out of the Honda, threw the joint on the rock/sand ground and rubbed it out with his shoe. He walked over to Crimson and looked at her.

"I'm going to do the same," Quint said as he pointed at the other four vehicles, "for those. I want to feel the soul of the cars, just like our car." He pointed at the car they had arrived in.

Crimson shook her head. In the past three day she had come to realize that Quint was a bit strange.

But she had also learned to just roll with it, after talking with her dad ( _Section-7 Director William Noble_ ) on the phone the night before.

Her dad had told her _"he is your mentor; listen to him"._

"Alright," she finally replied.

But before walking to the next car, he tapped her on the forehead; and repeated the same question he had asked for the past three days since they had been investigating the five missing person cases ( _the five people Jason Morgan executed for doing illegal body harvesting_ ).

"Detective Crimson Noble," Quint said, with the aroma of pot on his breath, "I'm going to ask you again; how are these five people connected?"

She repeated the same answer as she had said for the past three days.

"They are all in the medical field," she said, as she looked at the notes in her small notebook.

Before she could continue, he grabbed the notebook from her hand and tossed it as far as he could into a pile of car parts.

"Hey," Crimson said, as she watched the notebook disappear in a clump of junk parts.

"Without looking at your damn notes, rookie", Quint came back with, "I want you to tell me what YOU know; from here," he tapped her forehead again. "Give me their details; what did each of them do?" pressed.

She thought of the five and reiterated what her notes had listed but used her memory, and told Quint.

"The five missing people includes one lead surgeon, one closing surgeon, one anesthesiologist, Crimson stated, "one lead nurse and one nurse's assistant," she finished.

He arched an eyebrow, hoping she'd connect the dots but decided to help.

He brought out his wallet, opened it, and smiled as he pointed at a black and white picture of a man in an Army uniform.

"That's my grandfather; the late Captain Gregory Meeks. He was a doctor in the Korean War," Quint explained.

"And to make a long story short," he continued on as he put his wallet away, "he told me many times that whenever they did field ops at a portable hospital; they would always take a team of five." He then used his fingers as he counted, ""One lead surgeon, one closing surgeon, one anesthesiologist, one lead nurse and one nurse's assistant."

Crimson nodded her head.

"That would be interesting," Crimson said after a moment, "but they worked at different hospitals."

"I know," Quint said back. "And according to rumors, they may have all been swingers; sexually involved with each other. All but one of them was married; Garth Landru, the lead surgeon. Now; I read the interviews with the spouses of the other four, and all of them denied the sexual innuendos. I think these rumors of swinging doctors were planted ( _by Section-7_ ) to throw us off the track."

Crimson began to put the dots together.

"Then, what you're saying," Crimson said slowly, "you think these five people, from different hospitals and with no connections in their private lives, were getting together as some sort of medical team; and no one knew about it?"

Quint nodded his head.

"And, here is the topper," Quint continued, as he headed toward the second car, "I think they all met up at the same place; and then something happened. All their cars were later found at five different spots all over the area."

Crimson chuckled.

"Maybe they were abducted by aliens from another world," Crimson said, not totally buying into Quint's theory.

He stopped and turned around to face her.

"I have a more Earthly suggestion," Quint's words were laced with suspicion. "I think they were all murdered…"

Crimson's expression became very serious, because if Quint was right, if all five of them were murdered, then the entire ordeal was more troubling.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Adele as Detective Crimson Noble**

 **Dominic Cooper as Detective Quint Meeks**

 **...and**

 **Sarah Laine as Sarah Webber**


	39. Puppet Master

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #039**

 **"Puppet Master"**

 **High Peaks Elementary School**

It was 1030AM as the lunch bell rang. As the children prepared to leave Mr. Angela Comb's classroom for lunch, she made her way over to Aiden's desk. He was cleaning up his desk, and prepared to head for lunch as well.

"Aiden," Angela said the young boy, "before you head off to lunch I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

Aiden, who still held a grudge about what had happened two days earlier ( _Issue #35/ he had called her stupid, and Elizabeth had to come to school to talk to the principle and Aiden's counselor about it_ ) looked up at her.

"Sure," Aiden said, "what would you like to talk about?"

All the other kids had left the room as Aiden followed Angela over to her desk. She sat down and opened up her desk drawer and pulled out a pamphlet. It was labeled MATH BUG WARRIORS. Children of various ages and races, girls and boys, were pictured on the front page of the pamphlet.

"I have noticed," Angela Combs began, with adulation in her voice, "during math time, when I'm helping the other kids, you love to open your notebook and do your own math problems after you're done with your assignment. And yes Aiden," she said with a pause, "I know they aren't the simple arithmetic problems that I teach, but algebraic problems more suited for 11th and 12th graders. You like math don't you?"

Aiden nodded his head.

"Yes ma'am," Aiden said with a shy voice.

Angela smiled at him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Aiden," Angela continued, "You have _no_ need to be shy about being really good at math. The level of problems you can solve at your age is," she thought of the right word, "a gift. These children," she pointed at the pamphlet, "are just like you; they also have what we call the _math bug_. Math Bug is a term coined by an astrophysicist named Mikhail Orlov."

Aiden smiled. He had actually read about Mikhail Orlov on the internet when he was looking up famous mathematicians. Angela could see that Aiden knew who Mikhail was.

"Anyway," Angela went on to say, "I am one of the coaches who travel with the Math Bug Warriors. Once a month, we all cram into a school bus and go off to area colleges and compete in friendly competitions with other school districts. And occasionally, " she paused, "Mikhail will show up and meet the children."

She could see that Aiden was staring at the children on the pamphlet, and was picturing himself with them.

"Aiden; is this something you would like to do?" Angela asked the gifted boy.

"Maybe," Aiden replied with a soft voice. "I'd have to ask my mom."

She smiled as he nodded his head. She handed him the pamphlet.

"Why don't you take this home after school," she explained, "and let your mom read about what we do, and then talk to her about it. If you both think it is something you'd like to participate; then let me know. Now," she said, "head off to lunch."

And with that, Aiden took the pamphlet and headed out of the classroom for lunch.

* * *

 **Hemet California; Child Protective Service offices at the city administrative complex**

It was a somber mood as Grayson Wayne and his daughter KariAnn sat in the office of her counselor; Janet Dawes.

"I don't know what to say," Janet said as she finished reading the police report she had received earlier in the day.

The report went over the tragic events that had happened at the hospital two nights earlier. It described how Shyera burst into Brad Polks's hospital room, and had fatally stabbed him. Brad was the man had tried to rape her daughter KariAnn the previous day.

But a security guard had shot Shyera during her attack, and she later died of her wounds as well.

But along with the police report was a hand written letter by Shyera where she provided proof that remarks made by her, and her mother, claiming Grayson unfit to be a parent were all lies.

"What does this mean?" KariAnn, with a soft voice, asked Janet.

Janet looked at Grayson, who nodded his head, and then she looked back at KariAnn.

"The police have closed the case," Janet replied. "It would appear as if your mother, after realizing Brad tried to rape you, became enraged with anger and decided to kill him. And before doing so, she absolved your father of things she and your grandmother said about him during your custody hearing."

KariAnn nodded her head. Grayson looked at his daughter.

"Honey," Grayson said to her. "I know you didn't think much of your mother, and to be honest I didn't either, but in the end she did what she thought was protecting you. She probably thought Brad would try to come after you since you stabbed him. In any event; what your mom did was not your fault."

KariAnn, who was now crying, nodded her head.

"That's how the police see it," Janet added, as she reached out and put her hand on KariAnn's wrist. "They are dropping all charges against you, seeing your actions as an act of defense. Your mom's killing of Brad will be reported as an act of passion. And as for the state," Janet said to Grayson, "California, with Shyera's and her mother's confessions about lying during the custody hearings, has decided to award you full custody of KariAnn."

Grayson solemnly nodded his head.

But what he didn't tell Janet Dawes, nor would he ever tell his daughter, was that it was he, Grayson, who had arranged the entire course of events. He had promised his wife $50000 to kill Brad, and she did, with a promise of $150000 had she lived.

And, in an even darker turn of events, he had secretly given $50000 to the security officer to kill Shyera AFTER she had stabbed Brad to death (but making it appear he was trying to stop her from stabbing him of course).

An hour later, after the processing of paperwork, Grayson and KariAnn left the city administration building of Hemet where their taxi cab was waiting for them. Once they were in the cab, it drove them to the airport located in Ontario California.

Not much was said, and Grayson understood his daughter's silence.

Even though KariAnn knew that Shyera was a terrible mother to her, she was still, nonetheless, her mother, and that maternal connection would always exist be it in life or death.

Grayson knew his daughter could never learn the truth; that he had paid for the security officer to kill her mother. It was a secret that would remain buried forever; he hoped.

The cab arrived at the airport, and as KariAnn got her bags out of the cab's trunk, Grayson went over to the driver's window. The cab driver was Anav; Grayson's friend who ran the Five Moon's Hotel and Casino in Indio California.

"Thanks for the cash," Grayson said to Anav. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Anav winked and smiled, and then drove off so that KariAnn wouldn't see him.

And with that done, Grayson and KariAnn soon boarded a flight headed for Boulder California…

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn**

 **Naiomi Harris as Janet Dawes**

 **Judson West as Aiden Spencer**


	40. Take a Stand or Take a Seat

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #040**

" **Take a Stand or Take a Seat"**

 **General Hospital Boulder Colorado**

Like most hospitals, the administrators at GHBC worked very hard to maintain the required certifications for the various departments and specialty professions that practice medicine for the diverse civilian population of Boulder.

This meant that the various department heads within each of the shifts had to make sure that the people they managed had current and up-to-date licenses and certifications.

It also meant refresher courses taught onsite in the carrier center which was located in a separate building next to the hospital, which was where Elizabeth would be spending the entire week with her crew.

The shift of five nurses and six assistant nurses she managed would be working two less hours at the hospital each day, but be spending those two hours, each day, at the career center. There would be refresher courses and nursing protocols and even a few new administrative and operating theatre (the term used for operating rooms) procedures to follow.

Elizabeth was standing at a podium at the front of one of the classrooms watching her crew of 11 nurses taking a quick exam on Operation terms. The door to the room opened and her father (Jeff) poked his head in. He motioned for her to join him. She walked over the door and stepped out into the corridor.

"Is something wrong?" Liz asked her dad.

The look on her father's was a little serious, and, he spoke with a hushed volume to his voice.

"Well," Jeff said after a pause and with a look of embarrassment on his face, "I'm not sure how to put this Liz, but, one of your nurses, Hanna Cormier, has stepped into a hornet's nest."

Liz arched an eyebrow, because Hanna was in the room taking the quiz with the other nurses.

"She hasn't said anything about anything," Liz said, "in fact; she's in there taking a quiz," Liz told her dad, while pointing at the closed door to the room.

Jeff took a deep breath, and Liz could tell that whatever the situation was, it was difficult to discuss with her.

"Apparently," Jeff began slowly, "on her Facebook page, she has posted some very, how do I put this, umm…explicit pictures of herself and with another young lady."

Liz smiled at her dad, because she already knew that Hanna was romantically involved with another woman. It had never been an issue; in fact, it was just common knowledge among the staff and was, well, part of life.

"Dad," Liz said, as she too blushed due to the subject matter, "this is the 21st century. African-Americans are free, we women folk can vote, so please don't tell me that some stuffed suits upstairs have a problem with same-sex relationships."

Jeff nodded his head.

"No, _we_ don't have any issues with what employees do in their private lives." Jeff came back with, "However, Hanna posted a series of pictures with her and her companion scantily dressed, and in suggested poses, while she is wearing her nurses smock; which proudly displays GHBC's logo," he concluded by pointing at the logo on the blouse of the maroon colored scrubs.

"Huh," Liz said,

"Maybe she is unaware of the hospital's policy," Jeff continued, "but it is prohibited to wear hospital apparel that includes our logo, while making a political statement."

Liz tilted her head, and gave her father a frustrated look.

"Dad," Liz came back, "I don't think posing with your companion on Facebook can be considered political speech."

Jeff shook his head.

"Well, the board thinks otherwise, so," Jeff said with a more official tone to his voice, "I'm asking you, as your boss, to deal with the matter and," he said with a pause, "mom also told me to remind you to bring home three more boxes for your move this weekend."

And with that, Jeff turned around and walked away, leaving Liz to see to her class, and with the Hanna situation. Elizabeth went back into the classroom, and 30 minutes later, she dismissed them but asked Hanna to stay behind.

As Hanna was packing up her things, another nurse assistant, a young Asian who Liz had just hired a week earlier ( _and yes the same Asian woman who wore a mask and violently killed Jerry Jacks_ ), came over to Liz's desk first; her name was Dahn Vyn.

"Miss Webber, I brought an updated list of contacts," Dahn said in English, but with a Asian flavored accent.

"Thank you, I'll get on this right away; don't worry because all I need to do is call this fifth contact." Liz said as she took the sheet of five contacts from Dahn.

One of the names Dahn had provided with the online resume she had submitted could not be reached; and it was GHBC policy that all resumes be accompanied with five contacts.

But what Elizabeth didn't realize was that the other four were just as fake and the people that had been contacted for references were planted agents; just as Dahn was.

Dahn bowed her head, smiled; and exited the class. As soon as she was gone, Hanna Cormier came over to Liz's desk.

"Is there a problem Miss Webber," Hanna asked respectfully.

Liz went about explaining the situation to Hanna. And that the issue wasn't because she had a same-sex partner, but that the pictures were risqué and by wearing her nursing uniform with the GHBC logo displayed on the front; it could be perceived as a political statement.

"So what do they want me to do about it?" Hanna asked, and she seemed a little taken aback by the conversation.

Liz could feel the tension between them, but she plowed ahead.

"They just want you remove the pictures that show the General Hospital Boulder Colorado logo; that's all."

But Liz could see that Hanna didn't like hearing what she heard.

"Miss Webber," Hanna finally said, "would this hospital make someone remove pictures of them, from Facebook, if they showed them wearing one of our scrubs at a Black Lives Matter protest?"

And with that, Hanna stormed out of the classroom. Liz thought for a moment as she watched the door close, and didn't have an answer because she didn't know.

Continued and soon; Cameron comes to Boulder Colorado and Sarah's fiancé arrives! And Grayson and KariAnn return to Boulder…

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Bridgit Mendler as Hanna Cormier**

 **and Anne-Solenne Hatte as Dahn Vyn**


	41. Branching Out

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #041**

" **Branching out"**

 **The Home of Jeff and Carolynn Webber**

After an interesting day at the hospital's career center ( _last issue_ ) Elizabeth Webber was glad to be home early with her two sons. After helping him with his homework for nearly an hour, Jake was outside riding motorbikes with his friend Bryce Helms.

During the upcoming weekend, she and boys would be moving to the Ridgecrest Apartment complex, so Liz was taking advantage of the early day at work to do some early packing.

She was in Jakes room concentrating on Jake's mess of a closet when Aiden came into the room.

"Hey honey," Liz said as she was stacking Jake's motorbike and muscle cars into a box, "what is that?" Liz asked, as she saw some sort of pamphlet in his hand.

Aiden handed her the pamphlet.

"It's a math club, mom," Aiden said excitedly, as he watched his mother read the pamphlet. "The best kids in math at all the local schools get on school busses and travel to other districts to compete."

Liz read information inside the pamphlet, and found it to be impressive. More importantly, Aiden seemed excited, and, he would be interacting with other kids as well, which pleased Liz to no end.

"Is this something you really want to do?" Liz asked, already knowing what his answer would be.

"It looks cool," Aiden replied. "But, it isn't free," Aiden said as he pointed at the front of the pamphlet. "Five thousand dollars is a lot of money."

Liz nodded her head, just as the front doorbell dinged. She heard her mom call out that she would get the door. Liz reached out for Aiden.

"You let me worry about the price," Liz said as she hugged her son. "Now," Liz said as he stepped back, "it isn't automatic. According to this part," she pointed at a paragraph on the last page, "you and I will have to go to a private dinner with her," she pointed at a picture of a woman's face on the second page, "Mrs. Theresa Lincoln at her home."

"What for," Aiden asked.

Liz thought for a moment.

"Well," Liz replied after thinking, "I think since she is the coach of the team, she'll want to make sure that she gets along with you and that you will be a good member of the team; it makes sense to me."

Aiden smiled, and headed out of Jake's room to continue with his homework. Liz, for her part, continued to clean out the junk inside of Jake's room. She gasped when she saw the notorious Nike shoebox; but smiled when she opened it and found nothing was inside of it.

A moment later, Liz's mom, Carolynn, came into the room; and she looked rather excited.

"Mom," Liz said, as she was sitting inside of Jake's closet, "why are you so excited?"

Carolynn looked over at the door.

"Well," Carolynn, "look who I found at the front door?"

Liz could only wonder who it was, but smiled warmly upon seeing her oldest son; Cameron!

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Elizabeth Hurley as Carolynn Webber**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **And Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**


	42. Ships that Past in the Night

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #042**

" **Ships that Pass In the Night"**

It was early morning when Grayson woke up on the couch of his studio apartment's sofa. He and his daughter, KariAnn, had arrived in Boulder Colorado the night before, and were so tire, they turned in for the night. He let her sleep in his king sized waterbed, while he took the sofa.

During the flight from Riverside California to Boulder, Grayson had called his real estate agent, her name was Glenda. She had set him up in the studio apartment when he had first arrived in Colorado. But now with KariAnn part of the equation, he needed a bigger place. One hour later, Glenda called back with the news that she had arranged for the two of them to move into a new two bedroom apartment located at the Ridgecrest apartment complex.

After waking KariAnn the two of them planned about packing up the studio. Luckily, Glenda had also arranged for movers to do the heavy lifting, so Grayson and KariAnn concentrated on items like Bluray and CDs and things and clothing.

After a quick breakfast, they went straight to work and started packing. Grayson still had many boxes left over from the first move, so there was no shortage of boxes.

After calling his boss, Jeff Webber, on the phone and explaining the situation, Jeff gave Grayson two more days to get his daughter settled in.

Jeff also told Grayson that he, Jeff, would be helping Elizabeth and the boys as they were moving into the Ridgecrest complex as well. If all went well, they would be arriving at the complex around noon.

* * *

Jeff hung up the phone and watched as Liz and her sons were, at the present, working well as a team; packing up and stacking boxes in the den. There were a couple moments of bickering, especially between Jake and Aiden, but when Liz wasn't in the scene, Jeff watched quietly as Cameron corralled his two younger half-brothers and contained the flare ups.

Cameron, who had only arrived the previous day, had settled in quite well; so far. Jeff was at first quite impressed with the fact that Jake and Aiden looked up to Cameron for cues, and it made sense because he was the oldest child.

But Jeff also worried about the long term effect Cameron would have on his younger brothers, especially since all four of them, Liz and the boys, would be living on their own; though Jeff would pop in now and then so as to check up on them. And Jeff believed he had a reason to.

He was worried because he knew of Cameron's father's past. And while he had issues with Aiden's and Jake's fathers, Lucky and Jason respectfully, Jeff was worried the most about Cameron's behavior due to the wild, and violent over the edge life, that Zander had lived until the very end.

True, Jeff did not wish to lay the sins of the father upon the son; but human nature was what it was.

As Jeff was watching the boys doing their best to get along, which would be a miracle for any three brothers to accomplish, at any age, he was unaware that Liz was standing next to him.

"Are you shocked to see them getting along?" Liz asked, startling Jeff a little with her sudden appearance.

Jeff took a sip from a mug of coffee he was holding in his left hand, and nodded his head.

"Yes, I am," Jeff told his daughter with pride in his voice. "Your Uncle Rick and I were constantly at each other's throats, at their age; so much that I often doubted I'd make it past the fifth grade alive."

They both laughed at the thought. Jeff looked at Liz and thought about telling her that Grayson, and his 13 year old daughter KariAnn, were also moving into the Ridgecrest Apartment Complex. But then he looked over at Cameron, who was also 13 years old, and chuckled. It was at that moment he decided to let nature play its own course without his meddling.

"Dear," Carolyn said as she joined her husband and daughter, "just what are you laughing at?"

"Oh," Jeff came back with, "nothing dear."

Elizabeth looked at her mom and dad and smiled at them. There could be no denying the fact, nor would they, that Jeff and Carolyn hadn't been the greatest parents to their own children.

But life was always about redemption and second chances, and Elizabeth appreciated them both for the help and guidance they had shown her and her sons in the recent past.

"Mom, dad," Liz said to them. "Thank you so much for letting Aiden, Jake and I stay here for the last several months. I don't think I could have gotten my feet back on the ground as fast as I have without your help."

Jeff and Elizabeth both hugged their daughter at the same time.

"I'm so sorry about what happened with the gun," Liz added, referring to Jake's recent ordeal with the loaded gun he had found.

Jeff nodded his head. It could have led to a tragic disaster and for a moment he thought about telling Liz about Jason's secret visit and involvement; but decided not to.

"Well," Jeff told Liz, "life, as I'm sure we all know" Jeff said, after looking at Carolyn for a brief moment, "is full of surprises. In fact, you can never tell when a surprise will suddenly show up and take your life on a ride."

And just as Jeff finished speaking, they all heard the honk of a horn outside in the front. Jeff looked at the watch on his wrist and knew it was too early for the movers.

Jeff walked to the front door, with Liz and then Carolyn behind him. And When he opened the front door, he, as well as Liz and Carolyn, were surprised to see who it was in the doorway; it was Sarah…and…she wasn't alone.

Continued…

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Elizabeth Hurley as Carolyn Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Sarah Laine as Sarah Webber**


	43. Announcement

Hi all…your friendly author Robert here with an announcement…

General Hospital; 2018 AND GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber are both on hiatus. I am already writing new chapters which will start posting around March 7th.

In the meantime, check out my newest fan-fiction story; General Hospital Am I a Killer. It is a very "strange" take on General Hospital which centers on a strange premise; are we conditioned by our memories and become who we are destined to be? Or is there another part of our being human that can rise above preconceptions.

Jason (Steve Burton) Morgan, Patrick (Jason Thompson) Drake, Elizabeth (Rebecca Herbst) and Constable Robert Scorpio are the featured characters in this story, but many other characters from GH's present and past appear as well.


	44. Man of the Hour

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #044**

" **Man of the Hour"**

 **The home of Jeff and Carolyn Webber**

 _Elizabeth and her three sons were almost done packing the moving truck, and last minute items in to her Jeep. When they were finished, they would leave their home for the past several months (Jeff's home) and head over to their new place at the Ridgecrest Apartment complex._

 _Liz was making a final pass through her father's place, when suddenly a knock came at the door._

 _Jeff walked to the front door, with Liz and his wife Carolyn behind him. And when he opened the front door, he, as well as Liz and Carolyn, were surprised to see who it was in the doorway; it was Sarah…and…she wasn't alone._

"Sarah !" Carolyn said excitedly with a broad smile. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming to Boulder?" she asked.

"We just arrived today, mom," Sarah replied to her mother, with a quick knowing glance over at Jeff.

Jeff knew that she had been in town for just over a day, because he had secretly picked her up at the airport and taken her to the Hyatt. She asked him to fib a little while so that her fiancé, the man Jeff assumed was now standing at his doorway with his daughter, could arrive in town before the big announcement to come.

Liz was going to say something, but Carolyn wasn't done.

"And who is this fine looking gentleman?" Carolyn asked with a tone of suspicion in her voice.

There was a pause, as they all awaited Sarah's answer.

"Mom, Dad," Sarah said, and then she finally looked over at Liz, "and Liz; I want to introduce you to my fiancé; Jagger Cates."

Liz arched an eyebrow upon hearing the name and seeing him. Robin had mentioned him a couple times over the years, even pointing him out once when he had visited a convalescing Robert Scorpio at General Hospital Port Charles ( _off screen scene during General Hospital; Night Shift-2008_ ).

Now Liz had only one question; how did these two ever meet?

* * *

 **The Secret Headquarters of Section-7; in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado**

The director of Section-7, William Noble, was video conferencing with his daughter; Crimson.

"I am so proud of you," William told his daughter. She had just made detective at the Boulder Colorado Police department. "Your mother would have been just as proud as I am, if not more." he added.

Crimson, who was enjoying her day off at her apartment, nodded her head. Her mother had been killed fifteen years earlier, along with a hundred or so other passengers, when their flight from London to New York had exploded over the ocean. All evidence had pointed at pilot error.

She looked at a picture of her smiling mother on the hutch behind her, and then looked back at her father.

"I know daddy," Crimson said. "Sometimes I know she's with me; pushing me to compete with the men as best as I can, or to," Crimson paused, "kick'em in the balls if it meant winning."

William smiled and nodded his head as they both laughed at the thought. His wife, Bethany, had always been a champion for women causes, going so far as telling a former president of the United States that he was a sexist pig…right to his face!

Crimson continued to talk to her father about her job and even the main case that she was working on with her partner and mentor; Detective Quint Meeks.

And although she had to be vague about the specifics, William already knew his daughter was investigating the disappearances of five missing medical professionals. The same five people he had ordered Robert Scorpio's team to eliminate.

Jason Morgan was sent by Scorpio to Colorado to kill all five of them because they had been illegally harvesting body parts from people they were abducting off the street; including teenagers and unborn fetuses.

Since that time, Section-7 had been secretly monitoring the progression of the Colorado Police Department's investigation, illegally, and if need be, they would interfere with it by any means.

Would William Noble, if it came to it, lie and decoy and risk his own daughter's career to protect the truth? The answer was yes. Would he order his agents to kill, if necessary, to keep the truth buried? Yes…

 **Continued….and soon; Cameron meets a very interesting young girl…KariAnn / Aiden goes on his first trip with the Math Bug Warriors / Jake gets into a fight! / Wayne Grayson and Elizabeth have another date / Robin Scorpio visits / Ric Lansing drops in unexpectedly / Jeff Webber receives bad news / Valentin Cassadine shows up at General Hospital Boulder Colorado and…much more!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Elizabeth Hurley as Carolyn Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Sarah Laine as Sarah Webber**

 **Antonio Sabato jr as Jagger Cates**

 **Adele as Crimson Noble**

 **And** **Jeff Bridges as William Noble**


	45. Trojan

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #045**

" **Trojan"**

 **The Ridgecrest Apartments**

 **Saturday mid-morning**

Elizabeth Webber steered her Jeep Cherokee into the large Ridgecrest Apartment complex. Her oldest son, Cameron, sat next to her in the front seat while Aiden and Jake sat in the backseat.

Three attractive teenage girls, in bikinis with towels, walked in front of the jeep while on their way to one of the five community pools. Elizabeth glanced over at Cameron as his head slowly turned as his eyes followed the eye candy of teen beauties.

Cameron was only 13 years old, but it was clear to Liz that he was stocked to the hilt with male testosterone.

"Hey Cameron," Jake said from the backseat, and noticing his older brother's wandering eyes, "their bikinis might ignite in flame if you stare any harder."

An embarrassed Cameron looked back at Jake.

"Shut up douche," Cameron fire back.

Elizabeth was going to say something, but Aiden cut in first.

"Mom," Aiden said with his innocent 8 year old voice, "what is a douche?"

Oh great, Elizabeth thought to herself as she realized she was now living with one teenage boy and two more were coming up right behind him. The next few years would be interesting indeed!

"Jake," Liz said to Jake's reflection in her rear mirror, "I told you to watch what you say around him."

Jake giggled.

"Well…what is it mom?" Aiden pressed as Jake and Cameron began to laugh.

As Liz tried deal with Aiden's curious mind, Cameron went back to looking out the window and he saw a quick glimpse of a girl who looked to be more his age. She saw him noticing her, and then she reciprocated by flipping him off as she made her way into one of the apartments.

Aiden and Jake were now arguing over something different as Liz leaned closer to Cameron.

"Her name is KariAnn," Liz said, noticing his interest in the young girl.

Liz finally came upon the large moving truck that had brought their belongings over from her father's (Jeff) place.

Within twenty minutes, she and the boys were going in and out of their apartment as the movers brought their stuff in.

As they did, Liz occasionally looked about the complex. She had heard from Jeff that Grayson had moved to the Ridgecrest, and she was hoping to meet up with him to get an update as to what happened when he headed to California.

After three hours had passed, the movers had done their job and had brought in the large items, beds-televisions and furniture, and soon they drove off in their truck.

Deciding they should all concentrate their efforts, Liz and all three of the boys were in the room that Jake and Aiden would be sharing. As Liz and Cameron teamed up and put the beds together, Jake and Aiden concentrated on the closet and clothing drawers.

Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. Being closest to the door, Liz left the boys bedroom and went to the front door. She was hoping Grayson was the one at the door; she opened it to find Dahn Vyn; one of the Nurses on her team at the hospital _(and the person who decapitated Jerry Jacks)._

"Dahn," Liz asked with surprise in her voice, "is there something wrong?"

Vyn smiled and shook her head side to side.

"No, Miss Webber," Dahn said with a pleasant sounding voice, "but I actually live in the next building over and I saw you and your wonderful family moving in earlier, so I brought you," she was holding something in her other hand behind her back and brought it to front, "these."

It was a plate of what looked to be candy.

"It is called Keo Dua, it is a Vietnamese candy," Dahn explained.

And almost like a magnet, the candy worked because in mere seconds, Jake, Aiden and Candy came to the doorway.

"Mommy, can we have some?" Aiden asked.

"These are my sons; Cameron, Jake and Aiden," Liz said to Dahn as she pointed them out. "As you can see, they can hear the word candy from miles away," Liz added with a smile. "Please come in, just don't mind the chaos.

Liz opened the door and let Dahn in.

Dahn entered the home, and watched as Liz and her sons went over to the kitchen to divvy up the cookies. While Liz was busy with her boys, she didn't notice as Dahn, pretending to look around the living-room put a tiny object in the corner of the wall next to an empty curio.

After hanging out with Liz and her family, under the guise of being a friendly neighbor, Dahn headed back to her apartment. After pouring herself a glass of wine, and taking a sip, she went over to her computer and activated it.

Moments later, and after starting up software on her computer, Dahn was soon eating some microwaved popcorn and watching a live video stream feed emanating from Liz's living room.

Continued…

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **And… Anne-Solenne Hatte as Dahn Vyn**

 **Anne-Solenne Hatte as Dahn Vyn**


	46. Cassadine Continuity

**General Hospital 2018/GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; Cassadine continuity**

One of my favorite characters on GH was Stefan Cassadine, who eventually, was let down by "questionable" writing decisions.

In my "mind" Stefan is the father of Nikolas NOT Stavros. There was a time when it was suggested that while Laura was held captive on Cassadine by the sadistic Stavros under the order of Helena, she had a relationship with Stefan on the side.

After Laura was shown a newspaper article stating that Luke had been killed in an avalanche, and over time of about a year, she and Stefan eventually had an attraction to each other and poof…she became pregnant.

Stavros raped her not long after she and Stefan had been "together".

I still believe Stefan is Nikolas's father because Stavros was too much of a nutcase to be the father. I have never believed the reveal that Stavros was Nik's dad…never…never…never….never.

Yes, toward the end of his run on GH, Stefan was written very erratically. For a while there, before the writing ruined his character, I thought they were actually grooming Stefan to be the Police Commissioner of Port Charles. Steven Nichols kind of hinted that was a possibility back then when I met him at a fan event back in 2011.

Anyway…in the "GH 2018" universe (including GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber) Stefan is the father of Nikolas, and I will try to rehabilitate Stefan's character as well.


	47. Cat and Mouse

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #047**

" **Cat and Mouse"**

 **Previously…**

 _One of the nurses that Liz managed, Hanna Cormier, had posted images, steamy pictures of her and her same-sex partner on her Facebook page. In a couple of the more raunchy images, Hanna was wearing her lab-coat that included the General Hospital Boulder Colorado logo. Liz had to confront her about the situation, and brought it up to her at her desk inside the teaching_

 _"Is there a problem Miss Webber," Hanna asked respectfully._

 _"The hospital board wants you remove the pictures that show the General Hospital Boulder Colorado logo; that's all."_

 _But Liz could see that Hanna didn't like hearing what she heard._

 _"Miss Webber," Hanna finally said, "would this hospital make someone remove pictures if they showed nurses wearing one of our scrubs with the hospital logo at a Black Lives Matter protest?"_

 _And with that, Hanna stormed out of the classroom._

 _Our story continues_

* * *

 **General Hospital Boulder Colorado**

Elizabeth Webber was sitting in her office when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Liz said, as she was looking at her computer screen while reading over the past few days of notes.

The door opened and then she heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning, Elizabeth," Ric Lansing said to his former wife.

Liz looked up from her computer, upon hearing the voice from someone she thought she'd never see in Boulder Colorado.

"Ric," Liz said, with a tone of surprise in her voice, "what are you doing here in Boulder?"

Ric smiled at his ex-wife.

"I'm actually up here on a case," Ric said, as he sat down across from her. "I thought I would just drop in and say hello."

Their relationship/marriage had always been strained in the past, due to his obsession with Sonny, and blaming her for the miscarriage of their child she was pregnant with. But all of that happened years ago, so Liz would try to maintain her composure.

"I thought you weren't practicing law anymore," Liz said to him.

Ric nodded his head.

"Luckily up here in Colorado," Ric began to explain, "even lawyers who have had difficulties with the system can still practice law; and that is why I am here."

Liz nodded her head. And then, suddenly there was another knock at her door. The door opened and then Jeff Webber (Liz's father) walked in.

Jeff looked at Liz, and then at the man sitting in the chair across from her; he had a good idea who it was, but let the situation play out.

"Oh, dad," Liz said to her father. "This is Ric Lansing," Liz said to Jeff. "My ex-husband," Liz added, knowing that the two had never met before.

Jeff nodded his head, and arched an eyebrow as Ric stood up and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry we never had the chance to meet before," Ric said to Jeff as they shook hands.

Jeff smiled and nodded his head.

"Unfortunately," Jeff explained, "we," he motioned to Liz, "were not on speaking terms at the time. I'm sorry it didn't work out between the two of you," Jeff concluded, at he looked over at Liz. He knew that she knew what he had just said was an attempt at being polite.

Ric sat back down and looked over at Liz and then back at Jeff.

"It was an interesting time," Ric said, with a distant tone in his voice. "Perhaps if we had each tried harder, it could have worked out."

Wanting to change the subject, Liz cut in.

"Ric is up here on a case," Liz said to Jeff. "He just wanted to stop in and say hello."

Jeff nodded his head, and then reached inside his suit jacket's pocket and took out a folded piece of paper.

"I guess you haven't had time to tell her," Jeff said to Ric.

Ric shook his head.

"No sir; I just got here, and haven't had the time," Ric replied, realizing that Jeff knew why he was here.

Ric looked a Liz as a cat did looking at a mouse in its claws, and Liz, for her part, felt left out because it was clear that both men knew something she didn't.

"What is going on?" Liz asked, "Why are you really here?"

Ric was going to answer, but Jeff did instead.

"Ric has come to Boulder Colorado to represent Hanna Cormier," Jeff said to Liz, "in her lawsuit against the hospital, claiming that we have infringed on her right of freedom of speech."

Liz looked over at Ric and he was just smiling back at her; poor mouse he thought as he looked at her.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **And Rick Hearst as Ric Lansing**


	48. The Trouble of it All

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #048**

 **The Trouble of it All**

It was a very tense atmosphere inside of the principal's office at John Elway Junior High-School in Boulder Colorado, which was where Wayne Grayson and his daughter KariAnn were sitting. Principal Abraham Parker sat in his desk, and looked across at KariAnn, wearily, and sighed.

"Maybe, Ms. Wayne," Abraham said to KariAnn, "the schools in California allow their students to simply walk out of their classes whenever they want, then leave the campus and stroll over to the nearest McDonalds, and then return to class with a large order of French fries as if nothing happened; this school does not."

KariAnn looked over at her dad, Grayson, hoping to see him laughing outside as much as she was laughing on the inside; but his stern glance indicated otherwise.

"Dad," KariAnn pleaded, "I was hungry and," she paused for a moment and tried a different tact when she saw that her first strategy wasn't working with him either, "I was having heavy cramps, you know, menstrual cramps. I thought some food would calm them down…"

Grayson shook his head, he wasn't buying it.

"Kari," Grayson finally said, "I thought moving here to Colorado would offer you a new start; but this is the same crap you always pull. These teachers and principals," Grayson motioned to Principal Parker, "are trying to help you get your life back on track. I'm sincerely hoping Principal Parker will give you another chance."

KariAnn knew her father was right; she was indeed trying to test his boundaries. Perhaps, she thought, she would throw him a bone for his efforts.

"I'm sorry," KariAnn finally said. And then she looked over at Principal Parker and saw a picture of a woman on the wall by the window. "I promise I'll stay in school and not leave the campus." And then she decided to put on the water works from her tears. "I just….just…," she began to whimper, "miss my..mmmmm….mom."

She reached out for some tissues from a box on the principal's desk.

Principal Parker nodded his head, and looked over at the picture by the window as well; it was of his late wife Esther. But Grayson was, as always, one step ahead of his daughter's strategy moves. As it turned out, he too was a problem student all through his teenage years, and although boys and girls had different "cards" they could play, they still added up the same way. But, of course, being a veteran of the excuses kids could fall back on, Principal Abraham Parker had seen it all before.

"Tell you what," Principal Parker said, after a brief glance at Grayson, and then back at KariAnn, "I want you to write me a two page report about the moon landing in 1969. Bring it to me tomorrow at 7AM sharp, and I'll forget this entire ordeal; THIS time. Ms. Wayne, do you understand?"

KariAnn nodded her head.

"Thank you sir," Grayson said as he shook the principal's hand, "she'll do it and I'm quite sure," he added looking at his daughter, "this will be the last of it."

With that done, Grayson and KariAnn stood up and headed for the door.

They made their way out of the administrative building, and were soon walking down the main corridor, lined with school lockers on both sides. Because school had already let out, it was just the two of them; at first.

"Kari," Grayson said, looking at her. "You've got to slow down and try to be a normal teenage girl. I'm not going to kid myself and try to pretend to know what you're going through; but promise me you will try."

KariAnn nodded her head. She was about to say something when they heard a commotion coming up ahead. They couldn't see exactly what was happening, but would soon be able to as they got closer.

Meanwhile, further ahead, and at the center of the commotion, a young middle-eastern boy was on the ground and standing over him was a man.

"Hey," the man said, pointing down at the downed teen, "I thought I told you that I don't want a camel jockey Iraqi scum bag punk texting my daughter; I won't tell you again Adnan!"

The boy was scared.

"I'm sorry Mr. Krupp," Adnan said from the ground, with worry in his voice. "I told Kim to last week to stop texting me…"

But Mr. Krupp removed the belt from his blue jeans and prepared to whack Adnan with it.

At this point, Grayson and KariAnn had gotten close enough to see what was happening. Upon seeing Mr. Krupp preparing to strike the teenager on the ground with a belt, Grayson was about to go into action but then, all of a suddenly from behind Krupp, another kid ran out of no-where and leaped onto the man's back as he prepared to whack Adnan with the belt.

The teenager who hung on to Krupp's neck from behind was much smaller than the man, but that didn't stop the kid from punching the must bigger man in the head, as best as he could, as the man tried to reach back to grab him.

Finally, the teen fell to the ground from Krupp's back, and now totally helpless, prepared for Krupp to retaliate with the drawn belt; but the beating didn't come.

Grayson now stood inches from Krupp, who then tried to whack _him_ with the belt.

The boy on the ground was Cameron Webber, but at this point neither Grayson nor KariAnn knew who he was and his relationship to Elizabeth.

"Back off mister," Krupp said to Grayson, "no kid gets away with attacking me like that. The boy needs to feel the force of a belt on his ass!"

Grayson had heard enough. With lightning reflexes he was able to snatch the belt from Krupp's grasp, and hurled it away. Krupp wasn't about to back down and then he took a swing at Grayson with a wild throw of his fist.

Cameron watched as Grayson blocked the blow, and then countered by grasping Krupp's arm and flipping him over, head over heel, on to the hard ground. Grayson then bent the attacking man's wrist back, causing the bone of to break through the skin and blood began to gush out.

Cameron stood up from the ground and helped Adnan off the ground.

At that moment, two police officers came running down the long corridor, having been alerted earlier, and they drew their guns and aimed them at Grayson; who stood over Krupp who was now feeling intense pain as he grasped his broken wrist. Not knowing the situation, Grayson was cuffed by one of the cops and was prepared to be taken away.

One of the other cops tended to Krupp while a medic arrived on the scene as well.

Adnan and Cameron just watched what was happening in the aftermath, still in shock of what they had just seen. Who was this man who had saved them and had snapped Krupp's arm like a ragdoll?

Cameron looked over at the teenage girl and recognized her as being the girl who had flipped him off the day he and his family had moved into the Ridgecrest Apartments.

"Kari," Grayson said as the police officers allowed him a moment to talk to his daughter; he handed his cellphone to her. "Call Elizabeth and tell her what happened. Tell her that I need someone to post bail"…and with that the cop took him away.

KariAnn looked at her dad's phone, and was worried.

"Umm, dad!" KariAnn said, as she used her finger to flick through the contact list on his phone, "you have too many names!" She called out. "What letter do I look under to find Elizabeth's number?"

Grayson heard her, looked back, and answered.

"Look under W," Grayson called out, "W for Webber!"

And at that, Adnan looked over at Cameron, who in turn, looked over at KariAnn.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Brandon Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **Ahmed Dash as Adnan**

 **David Meunier as Krupp**

 **and…**

 **Lawrence Fishburne as Principal Abraham Parker**


	49. Welcome to the Show

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #49**

 **Welcome to the Show**

It was 5pm as Elizabeth drove her beige Jeep Cherokee up the long driveway at the upscale Tudor style home of Theresa Lincoln. She was the coach/mentor to the team of _Math Bug Warriors_ that Aiden hoped to join. The two of them had been invited to a dinner at the woman's house, and Aiden was eager to meet her; Liz had a cautious approach.

Aiden sat in the back seat and was wearing a nice three-piece suit which Jeff (Elizabeth's father) had gotten the young boy earlier in the week; even having him fitted. Elizabeth looked at him in her rearview mirror, and smiled at how cute her young son looked in the suit; her dad had done a great job picking it out.

What Liz didn't notice was that her cellphone, which was deep inside of her purse, was ringing; but the phone was set on silent mode. The name listed on the screen as the phone silently rang was BATMAN (her nickname for Grayson Wayne).

Moments later, Elizabeth parked the Jeep in the driveway which included a new BMW-7 sedan and next to it was a very sleek looking red Ferrari sports car.

"Wow," Aiden said as he got out of the Jeep after Elizabeth had opened the door for him. "Look at that," he added as his eyes nearly popped out of his head upon seeing the red sports car.

Aiden ran around the BMW-7 like it was chopped liver and over to the Ferrari. He looked at the car from the side, from the front and from the other side.

"Is this the kind of car you want to drive when you grow up?" Elizabeth asked her excited son; already knowing his answer.

Aiden was lost in near rapture, and didn't hear his mom's question.

"Well, of course he does," said the voice of a woman from behind where Liz stood.

Liz turned around and saw Theresa (Viola Davis) Lincoln, whom she only knew from a picture in the brochure Aiden had brought home. The elegant woman was standing there with a man who Liz presumed to be her husband.

"You must be Elizabeth Webber," Theresa said with a broad smile as she walked over to Liz; they hugged each other.

Liz stepped back as Aiden came over to them.

"This is my son, Aiden Spencer," Liz said to Theresa.

Olivia smiled down at Aiden.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both, this is my husband Garrett (Denzel Washington)," Theresa said to Liz and Aiden. "Why don't we go inside and I'll introduce you," she said to Aiden, "to the other kids; they can't wait to meet you."

Liz arched an eyebrow. She was under the impression that the dinner would be more of a private affair with Aiden, herself, Theresa and her husband Garrett. Liz decided to quell her questions, because it was clear Aiden was enamored with her.

"We'd love to," Elizabeth said with a smile.

And with that, they made their way up the marble steps and up to the front entrance.

When they entered the home, Liz and Aiden were greeted to the sight of several kids, of various ages, talking with each other. Liz counted ten kids. Four of them were looking at a dinosaur skull inside of a glass case while another group of five kids were playing a math trivia game.

The tenth kid, the oldest it appeared to Liz, was sitting by himself in the far corner and was wearing headphones on his ears, and most conspicuously, a full sized Superman cape.

One of the younger kids looking at the dinosaur skull waved over at Aiden.

"Go ahead," Theresa said to Aiden, "they won't bite," she added with a smile.

Aiden looked up at Liz, who then nodded her head.

And with that, Aiden made his way over to the other kids. Liz smiled as the other kids welcomed her son with friendly hellos and introduced themselves.

"Your son has a very good demeanor," Theresa said to Liz, "According to Mrs. Combs (Aiden's teacher) the other kids naturally gravitate towards him in his class at school."

"And at his age," Garrett added to his wife's words, "that is pretty impressive."

Liz looked over at the married couple, "Thank you. I've tried to raise him to be open minded to others."

Theresa nodded her head, but then her next comment was something else.

"I have to admit," Theresa said, with an aristocratic flare, "when I read your son's file, I was worried about the fact that he came from a single parent household. But," Theresa said with a pause, "he seems to have adjusted quite well."

Liz did not like that statement of Theresa's at all. She knew of several women who had raised wonderful kids without a husband in their lives; but for now she bit her tongue.

At that moment, the kids playing the math trivia began to cheer as one of the children seemed to have won the game. At that instant, a large clock on the wall began to chime; it was 5:30pm.

"Children," Garrett called out, hoping his voice would calm them, and it did, "let's all head to the dining room for dinner."

Garrett walked ahead as Theresa walked along side Liz.

"Excuse me if I sounded arrogant," Theresa told Liz. "I meant no disrespect toward single mothers; but statistical data suggests that children who come from broken families don't do as well academically as those who come from a complete family unit."

Liz nodded her head, not sure if she believed the statistic, but also relived that Theresa had added that statement to qualify her earlier one.

"Thank you," Liz said to Theresa. "I'm sure you didn't mean anything by it."

Theresa smiled back at Liz and then they headed into the dining room, where Liz's eyes were met with a most interesting setting of food items on the table.

( _this scene will continue next issue_ )

It was nearly 6pm as Jeff Webber drove his Lexus sedan through the parking lot at the Boulder Colorado Police department. Sitting in the backseat of this car were his grandson Cameron and next to him was the daughter of Grayson Wayne; KariAnn.

KariAnn was holding her father's cellphone to her right ear, but shook her head as once again, Liz did not answer her phone.

"No use," KariAnn said to Jeff's reflection in the rearview mirror. "She still didn't answer."

Jeff nodded his head, and also noticed that Cameron, who sat next to pretty young girl his age, was staring at her with puppy-love in his eyes; but hid it quite well. But it was a look that all men had had to endure at least once in their teenage years.

Jeff smiled inside, because he could already tell that KariAnn was more mature than Cameron was at the teenage game. However Cameron, if Liz was right about her oldest son, had some sort of magical magnetism that she believed would be to his advantage as he went through his teens. Oh well, Jeff concluded. Such was the way of teenage life.

Jeff had been called to John Elway Junior High School earlier by Cameron, who had used Grayson's phone to call him. Jeff decided that he would get Cameron and maybe even Jake their own cellphones after his incident, if Liz would allow it.

Upon picking up the two teens at the school, they told him about the incident at school ( _Grayson had snapped the wrist of a man who threatened to strike Cameron and a middle-eastern friend of his, Adnan, with a belt_ ) and how Grayson was later arrested when the police had shown up.

Jeff parked his car, and moments later, he and the two kids headed into the police department.

 **Continued…tomorrow! (Sunday 3/18/2018)**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Cameron Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Jason Davis as Aiden Spencer**

 **Viola Davis as Theresa Lincoln**

 **And Denzel Washington as Garrett Lincoln**


	50. Monster Killer So What?

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #50**

 **Monster Killer; So what?**

 **Previously…**

 _ **Elizabeth and Aiden arrived at the home of Theresa and Garrett Lincoln. They lived in a beautiful mansion on the outskirts of Boulder Colorado, and Theresa was the coach/mentor of the Math Bug Warriors. A group of smart children who toured local colleges and other campuses to show off their abilities; Aiden, just seven years old but with math skills equal to college level, wanted to join the group.**_

 _ **The get together at the Lincoln home was meant for Aiden to meet the other kids and, hopefully, see if he had what it took to join…**_

 _ **Theresa smiled at Liz and then they headed into the dining room to join the children, where Liz's eyes were met with a most interesting setting of food items on the table.**_

 _ **Our story continues….**_

Liz watched as all eleven children, including Aiden, sat around the large dining room table. Aiden had decided to sit next to, of all the children he could have chosen, the oldest one. Theresa could see that Liz was looking at Aiden, and the older boy who sat next to him.

"The boy next sitting next to Aiden and wearing the Superman cape is fifteen years old, and he is a junior at Bolder Colorado State University, his name," Theresa said at a near whisper to Liz, "Crispin Kent."

Elizabeth looked over at Theresa.

"He's fifteen," Liz said to her, "and is already junior in college?" She couldn't believe it.

Theresa nodded her head.

"Oh yes," Theresa replied. "He's been a Math Bug Warrior for nearly five years now; he's the old pro of the group. The fact he is even showing interest in your son is a good thing for both of them."

Liz looked over and smiled at what he was seeing. Aiden was enjoying himself, and more importantly the food, which was all vegetables; there were no meet or dairy items.

At home, Aiden liked vegetables, but barely. Here, at Theresa's table, there was spinach, broccoli, asparagus, and artichokes and many other vegetables served in creative ways.

"It is proven fact that healthy food, with a strong vitamin regiment can promote more active minds," Garrett said, who had walked over to Liz and Theresa.

"But it also helps," Theresa added, "when the older kids can use their mentoring capabilities to get the younger ones to eat along with them."

Liz nodded her head. It was clear that Aiden was looking at the older kid Crispin, who was eating the healthy food, and taking the cue and eating it as well.

It was a very good setting, Liz decided, and she was glad that Aiden was being considered a candidate to join the Math Bug Warriors.

 **The Hyatt Hotel in downtown Boulder Colorado; the room of Sarah Webber and Jagger Cates**

It was nearly 7pm as Jagger exited the bathroom, having just taken a shower; a towel tied around his waist.

Sarah was sitting at the table next to the bed and looked over at her fiancé. Her blond hair was still damp having showered earlier, and she was topless, but wearing gym shorts.

"Hey," Sarah said to Jagger, "why are you being modest; you are my fiancé you know."

Jagger came over to where she was sitting and bent down and kissed her. She used the kiss as a distraction and pulled his towel off.

"Do you always get your way Miss Webber?" Jagger asked as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Didn't you get the memo?" she replied with a seductive smile as she ogled him with her eyes.

And with that, Jagger used his WSB password and activated the computer. Sarah, who was his civilian partner (meaning government attaché) watched as Jagger opened up an encrypted file; it was a photo; a photo of the decapitated head of Jerry Jacks.

Jagger read the up-to-date info beneath the photo.

"Someone sent the WSB this photo of Jerry Jacks' decapitated head," Jagger explained to Sarah. "Until recently, according to a report filed by WSB field agents in Port Charles, Jerry Jacks was part of a crazy scheme involving the late Grant Andrews and the search for missing treasures."

Sarah nodded her head.

"I read something about that in my briefings," Sarah said, cutting in "Wasn't the Director of the WSB caught up in that as well; cost him is life if I recall."

Jagger nodded his head.

"His name was Frisco Jones and he was a good man; for the most part. I met him a couple times on mission briefings.

The picture of Jerry's head faded to a picture of the Marriott in Boulder, not far from the Hyatt.

"His body was found at the Marriott down the street from here," Jagger added. "The body was recovered by WSB field agents before the local police could get involved and was replaced at the local morgue with the body of a homeless person found dead in Idaho three days ago."

Sarah nodded her head.

"Okay, I don't get it," Sarah said, "the WSB didn't want the outside world to know that a nefarious person was decapitated at a Boulder Colorado hotel; why?"

Jagger shook his head.

"I don't know why," Jagger said, after a moment. "But apparently the WSB had been secretly tracking Jerry Jacks' whereabouts, even go so far as letting him escape after he had shot Grant Andrews to death in Port Charles."

Jagger flipped back to the picture of Jerry's decapitated head; which in the photo was kept inside of a massive jar, with other heads lined up behind it in other jars, all of them kept on some kind of shelf.

"He was assassinated; pure and simple." Jagger concluded with a near whisper.

"Or," Sarah added all of a sudden, "this is the work of a vigilante. I mean think about it," Sarah said, pointing at the picture of Jerry Jacks. "I've read stories about this guy, Liz even talked about him on the phone with me a couple years ago; the guy was a monster."

Jagger nodded his head. He looked at the clock and decided to call it a night. He stood up and went over to the bed; feeling Sarah's eyes on him the whole way.

"C'mon," Jagger said as he dove under the blankets. "Let's fool around for a bit," he said as he opened up the blankets for her. "We'll pick this up tomorrow."

He gave her an approving look as she stood up and removed her gym shorts and joined him under the covers.

As they were kissing, Jagger thought about the situation involving the assassination of Jerry Jacks. As it turned out, he knew more than he was letting on. But he didn't want to endanger the life of his fiancé; Sarah Webber…not yet.

 **Continued…next time…Ric Lansing and Wayne Grayson meet!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Viola Davis as Theresa Lincoln**

 **Denzel Washington as Garrett Lincoln**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **Brandon Rowland as Crispin Kent**

 **Sarah Laine as Sarah Webber**

 **And Antonio Sabato jr as Jagger Cates**


	51. Sack Love

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #51**

 **"Sack Love"**

 **Previously…(three days ago)**

 **Boulder Colorado Police Department Impound Lot…**

 _At the edge of Boulder were five vehicles (3 SUVs and 2 sedans) belonging to five different missing people that detectives Quint Meeks and Crimson Noble were investigating._

 _The working theory was that all five abandoned their lives, including their families, because they were part of some sort of wife/sex partner swapping swingers group. Quint had never believed that conclusion, which the FBI had put out. Quint explained a simple truth to Crimson;_

" _My grandfather was a doctor in the Korean War. He told me that they would always take a team of five into the field." He then used his fingers as he counted, "One lead surgeon, one closing surgeon, one_ _anesthesiologist, one lead nurse and one nurse's assistant; which our missing five people were each one of."_

" _What are you getting at?" Crimson asked her partner._

 _Quint continued._

" _The missing people weren't a traveling group of hippie swingers;" he explained, "they were a medical team and I think someone killed them and got rid of the bodies."_

 _(And readers, we know who killed Garth Landru and the other four who were harvesting body parts from people they had killed; Jason Morgan killed them on direct orders from Robert Scorpio and Section-7)_

 **Our story continues…present time**

It was 9am as Quint and Crimson entered _Ricardo's_ ; an automobile repair shop near the center of downtown Boulder. The owner, Ricardo Nunez, was also the chief mechanic of the Boulder Colorado Police Department.

There were several patrons, men and women, seated in the waiting area, waiting for various repairs or tune-ups. Most of them were Hispanic because the shop catered to that demographic.

Crimson followed Quint over to the cash register where an attractive Hispanic woman was taking payment from a customer. When the customer walked always with his change and receipt, Quint stepped up to the cashier and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Maria," Quint said to the cashier, "you look as sweet as ever." Then he looked back at Crimson. "Maria is Ricardo's daughter; the most redeeming part of his life.

Maria rolled her eyes when she looked over at Crimson.

"Extrano," Maria said with a slight Mexican accent to Crimson, "that is what papa calls Quinton. Anyway," she added, "papa is in his office waiting for the both of you. But don't take forever," Maria spurted out as Quint and Crimson headed for the office, "and tell papa he has to do the timing belt on the El Camino el' pronto!"

Moments later, Quint and Crimson were sitting in two chairs across from where Ricardo sat at a desk. There was paperwork all over the desk, an ashtray with two lit cigarettes, three different cellphones, and all over the walls, several monthly calendars displaying buxom women for the current month of the year.

Ricardo sat back in his chair. He had just explained to them, in broken English, the interesting item of information he had discovered from examining the internal computers inside all five of the impounded cars ( _the ones that belonged to the missing medical team_ ).

"Ricardo, could you repeat that again," Quint asked Ricardo, "and stop with that over exaggerated Spanish accent; you only do that to impress the pretty women."

Quint motioned at Crimson.

Ricardo looked at his old friend, Quint, and glared at him.

"You're an asshole; giving up my secret like that." Ricardo said to Quint. And then he looked over at Crimson smiled. "But I do like you, Detective Noble. Anyway," Ricardo said with a pause, "I looked at all of the internal clocks inside of each of the vehicles."

Crimson found herself being attracted to Ricardo. His accent was quite appealing, and unlike Quint, he was charming.

"And like I just said," Ricardo continued, "all five cars were being driven at the same time when they were abandoned at various spots around Boulder."

( _The Section-7 cleanup crew had done this as part of their cover up_ )

"So," Crimson said, looking over at Quint, "you believe that someone killed the medical team and then others, at least five others, scattered the vehicles all around town so that we wouldn't discover where the medical team had last all been together at."

Quint nodded his head.

"And I'll go one better," Quint added with suspicion in his words, "I think it was the Feds, meaning the FBI or some other spook operation. Only they have the manpower for something like that."

Crimson nodded her head as her mind began to race. She knew of one person in her life who was a spook; her father, William Noble. He worked for the NSA (actually he was the head of Section-7; Crimson does not know this).

"That will be hard to prove," Ricardo said after a moment. "Okay, well, you do what you gotta do, but I've got a timing-chain to take care of."

And with that, Quint and Crimson stood up to leave.

"Thanks for the help," Quint said to the man who had been like a father to him after his own father had been killed years ago.

And with that, Quint and Crimson left _Ricardo's_. As they made their way back t their car, Crimson decided that later on in the day she would call her father and ask if he had any information about the five missing people ( _Garth and the others_ ) that she and Quint were trying to find the whereabouts of; living or dead.

What she didn't know was that it was her father, William Noble, who had ordered the executions of all five of them; and he would do anything to keep the truth from ever coming out.

* * *

 **John Elway Junior/Senior High School**

Every morning, a laundry van from Gordo's Laundry Service would pick up a load from the school; Choir uniforms, cafeteria attire, and various other items, and then transfer them to the cleaners which was located five miles from the school. On this day, among the sacks of clothing loaded by the driver into the back of the van; there were also two stowaways; KariAnn Wayne and Cameron Spencer!

And with that, the Laundry van drove away from the school, and soon the two young stowaways would find danger!

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Adele as Detective Crimson Noble**

 **Dominic Cooper as Detective Quint Meeks**

 **Antonio Banderas as Ricardo Nunez**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn**

 **Cameron Spark as Cameron Spencer**


	52. The Sheer Intent of it All

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #52**

" **The Sheer Intent of it All"**

 **Previously…(last issue)**

 _ **John Elway Junior/Senior High School**_

 _Every morning, a laundry van from Gordo's Laundry Service would pick up a load from the school; Choir uniforms, cafeteria attire, and various other items, and then transfer them to the cleaners which was located five miles from the school. On this day, among the sacks of clothing loaded by the driver into the back of the van; there were also two stowaways; KariAnn Wayne and Cameron Spencer!_

 _Our story continues…_

KariAnn Wayne and her new friend, Cameron Webber hid underneath the sacks of clothes; and they were pressed up against each other, with barely any room to stretch out.

KariAnn felt guilty, as she looked into the eyes of Cameron; just inches from hers. Here she was, a young girl with a wild streak in her, and she was corrupting this boy. And then she became worried; Cameron was about to bust-out-laughing over the situation.

"Shhhh," KariAnn said with a whisper, as she brought her index finger up to her lips. "If you laugh the driver will hear you and we will be royally busted."

Cameron tried his hardest, and closed his mouth, and then the trapped air in his mouth began to make his cheeks bulge; like two volcanos getting ready to explode; there was only one thing to do.

Without warning, KariAnn pulled Cameron even closer to her and began to kiss him, slowly letting the air out.

Cameron froze at her action; but then he decided it wasn't all that bad! His face froze in time as a smile spread across his face….

 **Boulder Colorado General Hospital; the outside parking lot**

Elizabeth Webber and Grayson Wayne walked side by side beneath a sunny sky, on their way toward the hospital where they both worked it.

Due to recent events, it had been awhile since the two had shared anytime together. Liz listened intently as Grayson told her about the strange events in California, where he had gone to find his runaway daughter KariAnn.

KariAnn had nearly been raped by her stepfather Brad Polk in the trailer they lived at in Hemet California. Fearing for her life, she stabbed him with a pair of scissors and fled for her life.

Then things had gotten stranger when Shyera, Kari's drug addicted mother, entered Brad's hospital room and stabbed him to death in retaliation for what he had tried to do to her (and Grayson's) daughter.

But Shyera, seconds after stabbing Brad with a pair of scissors, was shot to death by a hospital security officer who had burst into the hospital room.

What Grayson did not tell Liz, as he told her the story while they walked through the parking lot at GHBC, was that he had arranged for the security guard to kill Shyera so that he, Grayson, could finally get custody of KariAnn; rescuing her from the life of hell that both Shyera and her perverted husband Brad had made her endure.

Liz shook her head in disbelief as Grayson finished telling her of the wild events, and how he was glad to finally be back home in Boulder Colorado, and hoped life would calm down for his daughter.

And while it was a wild story, Liz had to admit, she had had some wild moments in her life too! Apparently she wasn't the only one, and somehow, she felt more normal now.

She decided to lighten the mood and saw that Grayson was carrying a rolled up magazine in his left hand. Without warning she reached over and snagged it from him.

"What is this," Liz said as she looked at the cover of the magazine.

It was a magazine promoting an upcoming fashion show being held in Denver in a week. On the cover of the glitzy magazine was Giselle Bundchen in all her beauty. She was the very beautiful supermodel wife of Tom Brady. Brady, of course, was the handsome quarterback of the New England Patriots. And though he made millions playing NFL football, she, Giselle, made even more money in the lucrative high fashion industry as a model.

"Are you into fashion shows?" Liz asked as she started to thumb through magazine while they both walked slowly toward the hospital in the near distance.

Grayson smiled at Liz.

"Actually, a photographer friend of mine," Grayson explained, "works for Vogue and is going to be there covering this fashion show/runway event in Denver. In fact," Grayson said in a teasing voice, "he also sent me two front row tickets to the runway event."

Liz was admiring the outfits the models were wearing on the various pages of the magazine, which according to some of the items she read, would be included during the runway reveal. The outfits were very nice and Liz was interested in more than one or two of them.

And then she flipped the pages toward the back of the magazine and saw models wearing very sheer lingerie items that left very little to the imagination; various combinations of babydoll and panty sets. She held the page up so that Grayson could see it.

"Uh huh," Liz said with a suspicious voice of her own, "I bet this is why you want to go to the runway event."

She laughed inside as she watched Grayson's face blush; she found it to be quite cute. Of course, as she predicted, he tried to play it off.

"No way," Grayson said, like a guilty kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Besides, they probably won't even model that stuff…."

Liz tapped her finger at the top of the page that read in big letters; TO BE SHOWCASED ON THE RUNWAY. She decided to let him off the hook.

"Don't worry," Liz finally said, as she rolled up the magazine. "And yes, I would be delighted to come with you."

Grayson nodded his head, and breathed an _obvious_ sigh of relief.

"I'll go ahead and reserve us two rooms," Grayson said after a moment.

Liz stepped a little closer to him.

"We're adults Grayson," Liz said with a low and sexy voice, "I think we can share a room," she added, putting him back on the hook again.

Grayson gulped and nodded his head; surprised at Liz's seductive mood.

"Ummm," Grayson said, "okay. I'll see if I can get us a room with two queen-size beds..."

Liz stepped even closer and tugged on the waist band of his slacks and then slid the rolled up magazine down the inside the front of his slacks. And then she whispered into his left ear; "I think one bed will be fine."

And before Grayson could respond, or try to find some excuse as to not getting them one bed, Liz turned away from him and started walking toward the hospital.

Grayson began to follow, and forgot about the magazine sticking straight-up out of his slacks. He realized it was still there when he saw to elderly women giggling at him. He swiftly removed the magazine from its embarrassing position and quickened his pace to catch up with Liz.

What neither Liz nor Grayson realized was that their very flirty conversation had been witnessed by two interesting observers.

One of them was Ric Lansing, who had come to the hospital to meet with his client, had been sitting in his rental car and saw the whole conversation between his ex-wife and the new man in her life; Ric's hands began to grip the steering wheel as anger began to consume him.

The second person had been watching Ric as he was watching the goings on between Grayson and Liz. This second person was one of the nurses who Liz was a supervisor of; her name was Dahn Vyn.

She was the woman who had decapitated Jerry Jacks...she was the person who had, unknown to Liz, installed a tiny video apartment in Liz's apartment.

And she was now the person who stared at Ric Lansing, sitting his car. She now had a new purpose; to kill him next!

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Rick Hearst as Ric Lansing**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Cameron Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **and...** **Anne-Solenne Hatte as Dahn Vyn**


	53. CROSSOVER with General Hospital 2018

_**a special cross-over issue of;**_

 **GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #53**

 **and GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018: #202**

" **The Big Wigs"**

 **Section-7 Headquarters located in a camouflaged area hidden within the Rocky Mountains**

William ( _Kevin Costner_ ) Noble walked through the headquarters of Section-7, which was a subdivision of the World Security Bureau (WSB). He had risen through the ranks, at first as one of the top international based WSB agents of his time, and eventually into the management of Section-7.

Unlike the WSB, Section-7's existence would be considered part of the "dark" budgets of the United States and N.A.T.O.; meaning there was no congressional oversight and that also meant no limits to what Section-7 could legally do.

The creation of a Star-Chamber of Judges ( _explained in an earlier issue of GH Elizabeth Webber; it is in essence a panel of three judges that gives legal cover to anything Section-7 does_ ) had gone quite far in eliminating the red-tape that other agencies (CIA/FBI/NSA/WSB) had to operate under.

But the most controversial aspect of Section-7 was the way it went about recruiting agents; a few of whom had been declared legally dead at one point of their life.

Some of them were active WSB agents (like Robert Scorpio), some of them had come from infamous international families (like Stefan Cassadine), some of them were special cases (like Jeff Webber as well as Gunther and Mavis Scorpio) and there were even members who would still be considered active in the world of organized crime (like Jason Morgan).

William Noble entered his office and sat behind his desk, and then he saw his own boss sitting at the far end of the office on the complimentary sofa playing a game on an IPhone; his name was Othello ( _James Earl Jones_ ) Bishop.

"Othello," William said as he stood up and walked over to the other side of the office, "you should have told me you were coming; we could have met on the driving (golf) range by the south building."

The bearded Othello placed his cellphone down on a coffee table in front of the sofa and then he stood up and shook William's hand.

"I had thought about it," Othello's deep baritone said with a smile as both men sat down on the sofa, "but the last time we played I tweaked my shoulder and Pauline (his wife) smothered me for a month. I started playing Angry Birds IV just to keep my mind busy."

William smiled and nodded his head.

"Well," William said replied, "it looks like you've also put on a little weight with all the smothering; and that's good news for someone your age Othello."

Othello shot William a fake look of pain.

"Yikes," Othello said, "don't start with that _were getting old_ bullshit; you're not that much younger than I am!"

Both men had a short chuckle.

"Anyway, old friend," William said, "what brings you out all the way out here to Colorado from Washington D.C.?"

Othello's smile faded and a serious look came over his face; the matter was serious and was indirectly connected to his friend William.

"This business in Boulder Colorado with that group of ghoulish body harvesters," Othello explained. "I hear the local Police Department is continuing to dig into what happened to them; and your daughter is the junior detective on prowl."

William took a deep breath and sighed. He had been keeping an eye on the investigation as well and Othello was right; his daughter, Detective Adele Noble, and her persistent senior partner Detective Quinton Meeks, had been digging and were starting to put part of the puzzle together.

"They have questions about the narrative that the idiots at the FBI put out," William said dismissively, "but I can contain it."

Othello chuckled.

"That FBI narrative," Othello came back with, "was actually authorized by WSB Agent Colton Shore before his betrayal. Perhaps he left a few threads to follow as cover had he been able to continue at his position in the WSB."

William shook his head side to side.

"Why did Director Frisco Jones ever trust that guy," William said with a tone of anger in his voice. "He was damaged goods from the start, and if I remember correctly, Colton Shore had been sent to Port Charles years ago by Domino in order to kill," William paused for effect, "Frisco himself."

( _Frisco is dead; having recently died sacrificing his life to save Nathan West in the pages of GH 2018_ )

Othello shook his head side to side.

"If I recall," Othello said, staring directly at William, "you were once considered a traitor yourself, but I," Othello paused for his own effect, "gave you another chance."

William nodded his head; it was true.

"Anyway," Othello went on to say, "I want you to do something about your daughter's investigation before it gets out of control. Now," Othello said, as he was about to change the subject, "how is _my_ daughter doing?"

William stood up from the sofa.

"Let's get a cup of coffee at the cafeteria," William said, "and I'll tell you all about it. In fact," William said as he looked at the old mariner's clock on the wall, "she (Mavis Scorpio is Othello's daughter) and Stefan Cassadine should be meeting with this new Cassadine, Valentin, right about now…" ( _Meaning the next issue of General Hospital 2018_ )…

 **Continued**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble; Director of Section-7**

 **and…**

 **Special Guest Star**

 **James Earl Jones as the Oversight Chairman of Section-7**

 **Continued….**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Rick Hearst as Ric Lansing**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Cameron Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **and...** **Anne-Solenne Hatte as Dahn Vyn**


	54. Catch of the Day

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #54**

 **"Catch of the Day"**

 **Previously…**

 _KariAnn Wayne and her new friend, Cameron Webber hid underneath the sacks of clothes being transferred from their school to a local cleaning service; and they were pressed up against each other, with barely any room to stretch out._

 _KariAnn felt guilty, as she looked into the eyes of Cameron, just inches from hers and she sensed he was about laugh._

 _"Shhhh," KariAnn said with a whisper, as she brought her index finger up to her lips. "If you laugh the driver will hear you and we will be royally busted."_

 _Cameron tried his hardest not to laugh, but KariAnn knew there she had act!_

 _Without warning, KariAnn pulled Cameron even closer to her and began to kiss him, slowly letting the air out of his mouth._

 _Cameron froze at her action; but then he decided it wasn't all that bad! His face froze in time as a smile spread across his face…_

 _Our story continues…_

It was just after 10am when the laundry van arrived at Gordo's cleaners. And when the driver went inside the small establishment with paperwork, KariAnn, who was leading the way since she had done this kind of thing before, led the two of them out of the small garage.

In the near distance was the Westfield Boulder Colorado Mall.

"Are we going to the mall?" Cameron asked as they walked side by side.

KariAnn looked at him shook her head; she was still angered about what had happened in the van.

"Hey, dumbass," KariAnn said with anger in her voice, "if you had laughed back there in the van, we would have been found by the driver. I'm never taking you with me again," she looked away from him.

But Cameron wasn't as naïve as KariAnn thought. He had just returned to the states after sailing the ocean blue with his "father" Lucky and Ethan, and during all that time together, they imparted innocent warning about; females!

As they continued to walk toward the mall, Cameron kept looking at KariAnn.

"Hey," KariAnn said, after a few moments of being stared at, "what the hell are you looking at?"

Cameron cocked a little grin.

"I wasn't going to laugh back in the van," Cameron said to her with a whimsical charm to his voice, "you just wanted to kiss me."

KariAnn came to an abrupt stop, but Cameron kept walking. He didn't have to say another word; Ethan's advice about laying the bait was working and the quick glance he got of her blushing cheeks meant the fish were biting!

But then, suddenly, they heard the unmistakable sound of gun shots!

 **Continued…(just a small issue to get us back into the swing of things! More to come!)**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn**

 **Brandon Spark as Cameron Spencer**


	55. A Law Kind of Thing

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber #55**

" **A Law Kind of Thing"**

 **Previously…**

 **Boulder Colorado General Hospital; the outside parking lot**

 _Elizabeth Webber and Grayson Wayne walked together on their way toward the hospital._

" _What is this," Liz said as she looked at the cover of the magazine Grayson was reading..._

" _A photographer friend of mine," Grayson explained, "works for Vogue and is going to be there covering this fashion show/runway event in Denver. He also sent me two front row tickets to the runway event."_

 _Liz flipped the pages toward the back of the magazine where models were wearing very sheer lingerie items that left very little to the imagination; TO BE SHOWCASED ON THE RUNWAY. Grayson became embarrassed._

" _Don't worry," Liz finally said, "I would be delighted to come with you."_

 _"Ummm," Grayson said, "okay. I'll see if I can get us a room with two queen-size beds..."_

 _Liz stepped and then she whispered into his left ear; "I think one bed will be fine."_

 _What neither Liz nor Grayson realized was that their very flirty conversation had been witnessed by two interested observers._

 _Ric Lansing watched from inside his car with jealous anger consuming him._

 _The second person was one of the nurses who Liz was a supervisor of; her name was Dahn Vyn; the woman who had decapitated Jerry Jacks and who had installed a tiny camera in Liz's apartment._

 _And she was now the person who stared at Ric Lansing, sitting his car. She now had a new purpose; to kill him next!_

 _O_ _ **ur story continues…**_

 **Inside Jeff Webber's conference office at Boulder Colorado General Hospital**

Jeff Webber and the hospital's lawyer, Kent (Avery Brooks) Rollston, sat on one end of the long wooden rectangular conference table, while Ric Lansing and his client; Hanna Cormier, sat on the other far end. Both parties were involved in quiet conversations.

Jeff looked down at the other end of the table and saw Ric and Hanna talking quietly to each other, and then he looked over at Kent Rollston.

"Do you think they will accept our offer of a settlement?" Jeff asked.

Kent thought for a moment, and then he answered Jeff's question.

"It's hard to say," Kent replied. "When anyone is accepted for employment here, or at any other reputable medical institution for that matter, the employees sign legal documents that aim to protect the institution's reputation via any public platform, such as Facebook or Twitter or any social media. She willingly violated that agreement under the guise of freedom of speech."

Jeff nodded his head in agreement.

"Then if that is the case," Jeff came back with, "why are we offering her a settlement at all?"

Kent smiled at Jeff.

"There have been," Kent began to say as he thought of the best answer, "some other settlements in this regard in recent years. The courts seem to be leaning to the left on this subject, so…a legal binding settlement which prevents any disclosure of merit will effectively sweep the entire ordeal under the rug."

"That is, if anything," Jeff said after a moment, "an indictment on our legal system."

Kent nodded in agreement.

"Oh…" Kent said with a slight chuckle, "you will get no argument from me on that."

Suddenly Ric Lansing stood up and came over to Jeff's side of the table.

"My client," Ric said with a slight tease in his voice, "accepts the terms. You have two weeks from this day to deposit $800,000 into Hanna's account. If that amount is not deposited by that time, then this settlement will be voided."

Kent nodded his head.

"She will get her money," Kent replied.

"She will also," Ric added, "be allowed to continue her career here at General Hospital."

"Wait a second," Jeff countered, "that was not part of the original deal."

Ric smiled back at Jeff; his former father-in-law.

"It is now," Ric said with arrogance in his voice. "You choice, gentlemen," Ric added.

Jeff was about to argue his cause, but Kent placed a hand on Jeff's arm.

"We accept the terms," Kent said, before Jeff could say anything else."

And with that, Ric nodded his head, and headed back over to Hanna's side of the table and then the two of them left the conference room.

"We're going to let that woman continue to work here? Why?" Jeff asked.

Kent nodded his head.

"I know it seems a bit too much, Jeff," Kent said, as he stood up from his chair, "but trust me; every fiber of this school's administrative arm will scrub her application with a fine-tooth-comb. If she has misrepresented any of that information in her filings, we will remedy our decision to grant her employment."

Jeff shook his head side to side.

"That sounds more like retribution," Jeff said with a slight laugh. "Won't we get in trouble for that too?"

Kent smiled, and then turned and walked out the door.

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Avery Brooks as Kent Rollston**

 **Rick Hearst as Ric Lansing**

 **Bridgit Mendler as Hanna Cormier**


	56. Hero 4 Hire

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #56**

 **"Hero 4 Hire"**

 **Previously…**

 _ **Cameron and KariAnn decided to ditch school together by hiding in a laundry truck at school.**_

 _ **The truck eventually arrived at the cleaners not far from the nearby mall and the two teens snuck out of the truck…and made their way down the sidewalk…**_

"I wasn't going to say anything, but back there in the truck," Cameron said to her with a whimsical charm to his voice and arrogance in his eyes, "you just wanted to kiss me."

KariAnn came to an abrupt stop, but Cameron kept walking. He didn't have to say another word; Ethan's advice about laying the bait for girls was working and the quick glance he got of her blushing cheeks meant the fish were biting!

But then, suddenly, they heard the unmistakable sound of gun three shots!

"Holy shit," Cameron said as he anxiously grabbed KariAnn by the hand and guided her to a safe place behind some bushes nearby.

"Hey," KariAnn said with irritation in her voice as she snatched back her hand from Cameron, "I'm not a kid; I can fend for myself, jackass!"

"Well excuse me, your highness," Cameron countered with, as he tried to peak through the bushes to see if he could see anything.

Suddenly, a black car zoomed out of a parking lot and zoomed down the street, in the other direction from where Cameron and KariAnn were hiding.

Without waiting, Cameron stood up, and being the kind of person he was raised to be, he was ready to run to where the car had sped away from, knowing that someone probably needed help. But before he could dart off, KariAnn grabbed him by his arm.

"Hey," KariAnn said, with anger in her words, "what are you doing?"

Cameron looked back at her and he was dumbfounded that she wanted to stay where they were.

"Someone might need our help," Cameron explained, "and I'm going to help them!"

Cameron tried to head off, but KariAnn stood up and blocked his way.

"Hey, Rambo," KariAnn fired back with disappointment in her voice, "if the cops come, how are you going to explain being there AND NOT in school?"

Cameron could only shake his head in disbelief at KariAnn's reluctance to help, and without another word, he stepped around her and made his way toward the building from where the car had sped away from.

* * *

 **High Peaks Elementary School**

Aiden Spencer was sitting at one of the benches eating lunch with his friend Albert Diaz. The two had become friends mainly due to their both liking to read, their interest in science fiction movies, and being so called "nerds".

Aiden didn't really care that people thought of him as a nerd, because he knew he would someday end up at a high-paying job while most of his peers would not.

They two had been discussing the latest comic book issue of the Justice League, when suddenly Albert cut in on what Aiden was saying.

"Who the heck is that goofball wearing a Superman cape?" Albert asked.

Not seeing whom Albert was referring, but having a good idea who it might be, Aiden turned around and smiled; it was Crispin Kent; he being one of the most successful Math Warriors ever. They watched as Crispin entered the main office. Other kids in the lunch square, who had seen Crispin and his superman-cape, were laughing at him…dismissing him as a flake.

"His name;" Aiden replied, ignoring the sneers in the back ground, "is Crispin Kent. He is sixteen-years old, and," Aiden continued with a pause, "he's a junior at Bolder State,"

Albert looked at Aiden with disbelief.

"No way," Albert said with doubt in his voice. "You mean he is sixteen AND a junior in college; that is so cool."

Nodding his head, Aiden stood up.

"Where are you going?" Albert asked from where he sat as Aiden prepare to leave.

Aiden looked over at the doors to the main office.

"We're both Math Warriors, Crispin and I," Aiden explained to Albert, "I just want to see if I can help him out while he is visiting our school."

Albert shook his head side to side as Aiden made his way toward the office…

 **Continued tomorrow! With special guest star Robin Scorpio!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Brandon Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **Brandon Rowland as Crispin Kent**

 **Migel Franz as Albert Diaz**


	57. if I can Help

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #57**

" **If I Can help"**

 **Boulder Colorado General Hospital; the office Jeff Webber**

Jeff Webber sat behind his desk, and held an x-ray in his hand and studied it closely. Moments later he placed it back down on his desk and then he picked up the next x-ray in a series of twenty or so; he was up to the tenth.

Sitting in a chair on the other side of his desk was a very welcomed visitor; Robin Scorpio-Drake. He had actually met Robin at a medical conference in Atlanta Georgia two years earlier ( _off-camera_ ) and was very impressed with her professionalism.

Jeff knew, through mutual people they both were acquainted with (mainly Elizabeth and Robert Scorpio) of Robin's dedication and was happy to help her.

Patrick Drake, her husband and who was also surgeon himself, had been shot during his daughter Emma's abduction ( _which happened in the pages of General Hospital 2018_ ) and for whatever reason his wounds, which had been operated on at the Berkeley Medical center in California, were not healing as quickly as hoped.

Jeff placed the last of the x-rays down and looked over at Robin.

"Well," Robin said, with hope in her voice, "what do you think?"

Jeff picked up the 9th x-ray slide and handed it to her.

"In my judgment," Jeff began to explained, "the second bullet probably splintered and a very small fragment is lodged somewhere in the glenohumeral joint, right about…" he reached over, holding a tiny laser-light, which he shined on the x-ray, "here."

Robin looked as closely as she could, but didn't see anything that would indicate what Jeff was saying.

"I don't see anything," Robin said, but then she sighed.

According to Robin's father, Robert Scorpio, Jeff Webber was one of the most respected medical professionals in the western-world. If he said a fragment was in Patrick's shoulder, then it had to be so.

"Robin," Jeff added after a moment, "tell you what. I happen to by flying up to Seattle for conference two days from now. Why don't I stop over at Berkeley and look at Patrick's shoulder. If can confirm what my diagnosis, then I'll do the procedure to remove the fragment."

Robin smiled back at him.

"You would do that?" Robin asked.

Jeff nodded his head and took a sip of coffee from a mug and continued.

"You're father and I didn't know each other that well when he was the police commissioner of Port Charles, but," Jeff said with a pause, "I know he helped my father and brother (Steve and Rick) on many occasions. So I'd be really grateful if I could return the favor."

Robin smiled and then they both stood up.

"Thank you so much Dr. Webber, I…." Robin began but Jeff cut her off.

"Jeff." he said back at her. "Please call me Jeff."

"Jeff," Robin said with a smile again, "Thank you so much. Patrick has tried to keep a brave face in front of Emma and everyone else, but I know he feels as if his shoulder will never be the same and..."

"I will try my hardest," Jeff said cut in with. "But you should know that I can't guarantee one hundred percent odds."

"I know," Robin said, nodding her head with understanding.

With that done, Robin said her goodbyes and headed out of the Jeff's office with hope in her heart.

Robin made her way to the elevator and then the door opened. A man was inside the elevator and smiled at her as he got out and she got in. She didn't recognize the man, but she had the strangest feeling that he knew who she was; and she was right. The elevator door closed.

Jeff was sitting at his desk again when his secretary announced that he had a visitor.

"Mr. Webber," the secretary's voice said from the phone's intercom, "a Mr. William Noble is here and would like to see you. He says he is an old friend of yours' and that..."

"Go ahead and send him in," Jeff said upon hearing who it was waiting to see him.

Jeff knew who William Noble was; he was the director of Section-7 and if he had come all the way to Boulder Colorado, then something was up.

The door to Jeff's office opened and William Noble walked in and then they shook hands.

"What brings you to Boulder Colorado?" Jeff asked.

"One of our agents is missing," William said with worry in his voice.

"Robert Scorpio?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"No," William said as he walked over to the large window that over looked the impressive Boulder cityscape, and then he turned back to face Jeff. "Morgan," William said with an ominous tone in his voice, "Jason Morgan…"

 **Continued tomorrow! Ric Lansing's neck is literally on the chopping board of a Ninja! Sarah Webber and Jagger Cates are on the prowl!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble and**

 **Special Guest Star**

 **Kimberly McCullough as Robin Scorpio-Drake**


	58. Judge Jury and Executioner

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #58**

" **Judge Jury and Executioner"**

 **Boulder Colorado General Hospital; the office Jeff Webber**

The door to Jeff's office opened and William Noble (Director of Section-7) walked in and then they shook hands.

"What brings you to Boulder Colorado?" Jeff asked.

"One of our agents is missing," William said with worry in his voice.

"Robert Scorpio?" Jeff asked in disbelief.

"No," William said as he walked over to the large window that over looked the impressive Boulder cityscape, and then he turned back to face Jeff. "Morgan," William said with an ominous tone in his voice, "Jason Morgan…"

 _Our story continues…_

After pouring them both a glass of bourbon, Jeff sat behind his desk as William took a seat across from him.

"What do you mean Jason is missing?" Jeff asked. "If I recall, all of your Section-7 agents are implanted with a microscopic chip so you can keep tabs on them," Jeff then pointed at a point on his own arm, "I should know; I have one of them inside of me."

"As do I," William replied. "But for some reason we cannot determine, Jason's chip has stopped sending its encrypted signal. Even if he were dead, the chip still has enough battery life to transmit a signal for a year. Which means…"

"He's removed it," Jeff said, completing William's train of thought.

William drank some of his bourbon and nodded his head, and then the look on his face became grim.

"If Jason removed it by choice," William continued to say, "the agreement I made to spare his life, along with the rest of Robert Scorpio's team, will be null and void."

Jeff knew William Noble enough to know that he meant business; Scorpio's team would be killed off.

"While all of this sounds interesting," Jeff said to William, "why come all the way here to Boulder to tell me?"

"My daughter Crimson, and her partner Detective Quinton Meeks, are both starting to put the pieces together as to why Jason was here in Boulder."

Jeff nodded his head. He knew that Jason Morgan had been sent by Robert Scorpio to assassinate a team of medical professionals who murdered innocent people so as to harvest their body parts on the black market. One of the medical professionals had been Garth Landru, a doctor who had worked at Boulder GH.

"Yes, you told me about their investigation," Jeff said back to William, "and that you'd do anything to point them in the wrong direction. I have to think that your boss, Chairman Othello Bishop, is breathing down hard no your neck."

William nodded his head.

"You might say that my daughter and Jason Morgan could face the same fate," William said with remorse in his words.

Jeff found William's words quite interesting. William was willing to order the execution of Robert Scorpio and his team, if Jason was proven to be a _runner_ (someone trying to escape Section-7) but would he also order the execution of his own daughter; if her investigation into Jason's actions got too close to the scene?

A black Hummer crossed the border of Missouri and into the state of Kentucky. It was driven by the WSB's latest agent; John McBain. His task seemed simple on its face value, but he knew it wouldn't be.

All he had to do was find Jason Morgan. And if Jason had indeed removed his microchip, then Agent McBain had only one course of action to take; terminate Jason Morgan!

 **Continued! And next time, Ric Lansing dies!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble and**

 **Michael Easton as Agent John McBain**


	59. Another Frying Pan

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #59**

" **Another Frying Pan"**

 **Previously…**

 ** _Cameron and KariAnn hiding behind a cluster of bushes...and scared!_**

 _Having heard gunshots and seeing a car speed away from a building, Cameron was dumbfounded that KariAnn wanted to stay where they were; hiding behind some bushes._

 _"Hey, Rambo," KariAnn said with disappointment in her voice, "if the cops come, how are you going to explain being there AND NOT in school?"_

 _Cameron stepped around her and made his way toward the building from where the car had sped away from..._

… _ **.our story continues...**_

Cameron ran toward the building, which was nestled near the exit of a typical normal strip of businesses. It was still early, so none of them were opened, but one of the glass doors to a pawnshop had been smashed in.

As he carefully approached the smashed-in glass door entrance, he heard the sound of someone moaning in pain from inside. Discarding his own safety, Cameron stepped through the glass door, making sure not to gouge his shirt or pants upon the glass shards that remained in the door's opening.

He saw a middle-aged Spanish woman hunched over a counter top next to a cash register, and then he rushed over to her. As he approached her, she lost her balance and fell backwards to the ground behind the counter; she wore a name badge on her blouse which displayed a name; Sonya. Cameron also noticed a bullet would on the lower left side of her waist. She was still conscious, but barely.

"Let me help you," Cameron told the woman who was looking up at him; her eyes becoming cloudy.

"It's too late," KariAnn said as she emerged on the customer side of the counter, "she's dead already."

Cameron looked up at KariAnn, then back down at the woman only to find that KariAnn was right; the woman was now dead.

At that moment they both heard the sound of tires screeching to a stop just outside the smashed door.

"Hide!" KariAnn urged Cameron, and then she followed him into what appeared to be a broom closet.

And just as before, when they were in the laundry truck, they found themselves hiding in a cramped space and face to face; but this time Cameron had a smirk on his face as they both recalled what had happened before...the kiss!

KariAnn had flames of anger in her eyes and shook her head side to side…

Meanwhile, two people stepped through the smashed doorway of the pawnshop…and they were both holding guns!

* * *

Across town at a Holiday Inn Express hotel located not far from General Hospital Boulder Colorado, an unmarked car pulled up to the front area of the hotel and then a man quickly got out of the car; WSB Agent Jagger Cates.

He had been at the Marriott hotel room he was sharing with his fiance, Sarah Webber, when his WSB scanner detected a 911 call from the Holiday Inn Express that fit the parameters of a programmed search. Jagger hurried out of their hotel room, not wanting the cops to arrive at the other hotel, the Holiday Inn Express, before he had.

Jagger entered the reception area where he found a very agitated woman, the on-duty receptionist. He showed her his WSB badge and then she relayed to him what she had found in room 110A. She handed Jagger the customer's information, a name Jagger recognized, and then he quickly headed out of the office and made his way to room 110A.

He used the key-card the receptionist had given him and then he used it to unlock the door to 110A and then he entered.

On the bed was a dead body; with a large amount of blood, wet blood, in a large puddle where the head would have been. Jagger looked down at the customer's information; the headless body belonged to Ric Lansing!

 **Continued…next time…Elizabeth Webber and Grayson Wayne are about to find out that their children (Cameron and KariAnn) are not at school! / The death of Ric Lansing has far reaching ripples…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Brandon Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn** **and**

 **Antonio Sabato jr as Jagger Cates**


	60. Jars

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #60**

" **Jars"**

 _ **Previously…**_

 _At a Holiday Inn Express hotel located in downtown Boulder Colorado, a man quickly got out of his car; it was WSB Agent Jagger Cates. He had heard the call go out on his police scanner and had sped over from the hotel (Marriott) he had been staying at a few blocks away._

 _Jagger entered the front office where he found a very agitated female receptionist. He showed her his WSB badge and then she relayed to him what she had found in room 110A after the client hadn't paid his bill yet._

 _Moments later, using the key-card the receptionist had given him, he entered the room (110A) only to find a dead headless body. Jagger looked at the dead man's ID that he had found in the wallet on the nightstand; it belonged to Ric Lansing!_

 _ **Our story continues…**_

Several moments later, two Boulder Colorado police squad cars had arrived on the scene, with four uniformed officers. After introducing himself to them, Jagger gave them instructions on how he wanted the crime scene secured. He then stepped away to a secluded area in the parking lot and phoned Director William Noble and gave him a quick briefing.

… **Just a few blocks away at the Office of Jeff Webber at Boulder General Hospital….**

As it turned out, Director Noble was also in Boulder Colorado at General Hospital; visiting Jeff Webber in his office. After the quick briefing, William powered off his phone and looked over at Jeff sitting at his desk.

"Ric Lansing?" Jeff asked William, "he's the dead man?"

William nodded his head.

"In the worst way," William said with soft voice, "decapitation. Why do you ask; did you know him?"

Jeff chuckled and sighed as well.

"Only in passing," Jeff said as he determined it was now time for another round of drinks, so he poured himself, and William, another glass of bourbon. He handed the refreshed glass of bourbon back to William and continued after sitting back down.

"Actually, he was married to my daughter Elizabeth over a decade ago, back when she and I were not on speaking terms." Jeff added with a pause. "But more recently, as of a day or so ago; he was representing a woman who was sewing this hospital for violating her right to freedom of speech."

"…and now he's dead," William completed the sentence. "By any chance did you happen to ever know another man named Jerry Jacks?"

Jeff thought for a moment.

"No, I never knew him," Jeff replied, "but again, according to my daughter Elizabeth while she was living in Port Charles, Jerry Jacks was a constant threat to the citizens there, going so far as contaminating the water supply. In fact, if my memory serves me, Elizabeth mentioned to me once that Jerry Jacks had even once terrorized Robert Scorpio and his family, including his daughter Robin who just left my office right before you got here."

William nodded his head; he had recognized Robin before she had gotten into the elevator.

"Jerry Jacks and his brother Jasper," William said, picking up where Jeff had left off, "was recently involved with that ordeal down in Mexico that led to the death of WSB Director Frisco Jones." William explained. "And then Jerry disappeared from Port Charles after killing a man named Grant Andrew ( _all of this happened in the pages of General Hospital 2018_ ) and then he showed up dead, two weeks ago, at the Hyatt hotel three blocks from here; death by decapitation."

Jeff set his glass of bourbon down.

"Two men," Jeff said, as he took it all in, "with direct ties to Port Charles have been killed by decapitation in the past two weeks; right here in Boulder. Why didn't Jerry Jack's death make it on the news when it happened?"

William shook his head side to side.

"Because," William replied, "we have no idea as to why, or more importantly, who killed Mr. Jacks. And now, with this Ric Lansing fellow being killed in the same way, we have doubled the mystery. We will keep it out of the press as long as we can."

Suddenly Jeff snapped his fingers.

"You were just talking to someone named Agent Cates," Jeff said as he started to connect the dots, "is he the same Jagger Cates my other daughter, Sarah, is engaged to?"

William nodded his head.

"Please don't tell me that she," Jeff fired back with, "Sarah, is a WSB agent too."

William did not reply. Jeff took Williams' non answer as the one he didn't want to hear anyway.

"So there we have it," William said as he took a quick sip of his bourbon. "My daughter Crimson; and your daughter Sarah are two peas almost in the same pod. One of them is a Boulder City Detective, and the other a WSB agent marrying another WSB agent."

Moments later, Jeff shook Williams' hand as the Director of Section-7 prepared to leave.

"Please tell me," a worried Jeff said, "that you won't assign Sarah to any dangerous missions."

William nodded his head.

"I'll try," William said with understanding in his voice.

And with that, William left Jeff's office.

Walking over to his desk, Jeff picked up the two glasses of bourbon and placed them in the sink on the other end of the office, and then he placed the bottle of bourbon back into his desk.

Sitting back down at his desk, Jeff activated his computer and then opened a secured browser and typed in code. Moments later the face of an attractive young oriental woman appeared on his screen and smiled at him.

" _Well?" she asked._

Jeff took a breath.

"You have done well, Dahn Vyn ( _the Ninja Killer_ )" Jeff replied, "Just lay low for now. I assume you were able to place the security camera into Elizabeth's new apartment without any problem?"

" _Just as you ordered," Dahn Vyn said._

 _She walked over to a shelf and showed the large glass jar that contained the head of Ric Lansing (behind it was the jar containing Jerry Jack's head)._

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Kevin Costner as Director William Noble**

 **Antono Sabato Jr as Jagger Cates and**

 **Anne-Solenne Hatte as Dahn Vyn; _the Ninja_**


	61. Casualties

I have received a few emails asking me who has "died" in the pages of **General Hospital 2018** and **GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber.** Here is the list of major characters who have "bit the big one" so far…

Paul Hornsby

Grant Putnam

Grant Andrews

Julian Jerome

Cesar Faison

Brenda Barrett

Frisco Jones

Nikolas Cassadine

Jerry Jacks

Ric Lansing

Max Giambetty (Sonny's bodyguard)


	62. In Shades of Grey

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber; #62**

" **In Shades of Grey"**

 **Previously…**

 _Cameron carefully stepped through the smashed glass door of a pawn-shop._

 _A Spanish woman, an employee, hunched over by the cash register fell backwards to the ground behind the counter, and he went over to her. Cameron noticed a bullet wound on the lower left side of her waist._

" _It's too late for her," KariAnn said as she emerged on the customer side of the counter._

 _Suddenly the sound of tires screeching came from just outside the smashed door._

" _Hide!" KariAnn urged Cameron._

 _They hid together inside of a cramped space where the cleaning supplies were kept as two people holding guns stepped through the smashed doorway!_

 _Our story continues…_

It was nearly pitch dark inside of the cleaning cabinet as KariAnn Wayne held her index finger up to her lips; the universal signal _to be quiet._

Unfortunately, as she looked into the eyes of Cameron Spencer, just inches from her own, once again she wasn't confident his brain was that much evolved from a Neanderthal to comprehend commonsense.

They both listened to voices of the two people who entered the pawn-shop; one was a man's voice, the other was a woman's voice.

"What do you think happened here?" Detective Crimson Noble asked her mentor; Detective Quint Meeks.

They both looked over the countertop next to the cash register and saw the dead body of a woman on the floor and she was wearing a name tag; Sonya.

"Well," Quint said as he looked over the scene quickly, scratching the five'oclock shadow on this face, "you're the rookie detective here; you tell me what you see."

Quint stepped back and let Crimson get a closer look. She stepped through the gap between the counter and the bagging wheel and squatted down. She then stood up and looked around, and finally turned to face Quint.

"This wasn't a robbery," Crimson said confidently.

Quint nodded his head.

"Alright," Quint replied, "how did you arrive at that conclusion Detective Crimson Noble?"

"According to the register's electronic clock," Crimson began to explain, "it hasn't been opened for nearly 45 minutes, and we were given the call of shots being fired here just five minutes ago. It is very unlikely this happened 45 minutes ago."

Quint smiled; she had done very well, but now it was time to surprise her. He took out his gun and suddenly aimed it right at her!

 **General Hospital Boulder Colorado…**

As it turned out, Cameron and KariAnn weren't the only ones sharing a cleaning closet; so were their parents…Grayson and Elizabeth!

The only difference was that Grayson and Liz were kissing each other passionately, their hands exploring each other's body.

Both of them realized that they wouldn't go any further than this, since they were really, as some would put it, just setting the table for their upcoming trip to the Denver fashion show.

It was there, in Denver, where they would share a hotel room and take their relationship to the next more intimate love.

Unless fate had other plans…

* * *

…Several stories above, Jeff Webber sat behind his desk in his office and opened a secured link on his computer.

Weeks ago, when he found out that Grayson Wayne and Elizabeth had taken an interest in each other, Jeff had hired a private detective to dig into Grayson's past. The face of the P.I. appeared on Jeff's screen; his name was Richard Castle (played by Nathan Fillion).

"Please tell me," Jeff began, after sitting back in his chair, "that Mr. Grayson Wayne doesn't have a checkered past."

Nathan's expression became grim as he shook his head side to side.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Brandon Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Dominic Cooper as Det. Quint Meeks**

 **Adele as Det. Crimson Noble and**

 **Nathan Fillion as P.I. Richard Castle**


	63. Fury

**GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018 #210** and

 **GH 2018 presents ELIZABETH WEBBER;** " **Fury"**

 _ **a Crossover issue….**_

A white Leer-jet sped through the skies above Colorado; its destination was the Rocky Mountains and the top-secret base of Section-7 located there.

Aboard the jet, Section-7 Director William Noble listened intently to the report being given to him by an onsite team in St. Petersburg Russia. Once the report was done, William pressed the communication button on the armrest of his comfortable seat, which ended the call, and contemplated what he had just heard.

Mavis Scorpio and Stefan Cassadine had been killed by an explosion at the café where they had gone to verify the claim that Valentin Cassadine was indeed who he claimed to be.

And according to the WSB/Section-7 computer database, moments before she was killed in the explosion, Mavis was able to get a DNA sample from Valentin that did indeed verify that Mikkos Cassadine was his father.

The death of Stefan Cassadine was one thing, but the death of Mavis Scorpio would ripple out and affect two of Section-7's agents directly.

Robert Scorpio had only recently regained his memories of being married to Mavis during the time the rest of the world believed he was dead. Due to their recent busy schedules, Robert never had the chance to reconcile his past with Mavis.

And as for Gunther, their son, William Noble was quite sure that he would take his mother's death quite seriously. He had to inform Gunther before he found out from someone else or there would be trouble.

William pressed another button on the armrest of his chair….

* * *

 _ **Previously GH 2018 #207**_

 _ **The cabin home of Juniper and Jessie…Wyatt and Tobias have just entered…**_

 _Jason with his gimp leg had been able to quietly make his way over to window to Juniper's room._

 _Being that Jason could hardly standup, and had to use a broken branch as a crutch, it didn't give him the best odds if the situation got bad inside the cabin Juniper and Jessie (her mother) shared._

 _It was at that instant when Jason heard the sound distinctive sound of someone whistling softly; one quick whistle in the key of F, another in the key of B sharp and the third in the key of C sharp…a basic WSB code._

 _Jason made his way from the window and over to a cluster of trees nearby, and moments later he found himself face to face with an unexpected visitor; Gunther Scorpio!_

 _Our story continues…_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jason asked.

Gunther looked at Jason and nodded his head.

"You look like shit," Gunther said with humor in his voice, and then he became serious. "I found this about two clicks up from the river."

Gunther opened his hand and revealed a wad of gauze. He spread it apart; there was a black fabric and at the very center of the fabric was a tiny speck of what appeared to be a fleck glitter.

"A transponder," Jason rightfully concluded. "No doubt put inside my body by our overseers; William Noble and Section-7."

Gunther nodded his head.

"We all have one inside of us, even he does," Gunther said, nodding his head. "Now," Gunther said, as he put the gauze back into his pocket, "what's the situation here?"

But before Jason could answer, the special SAT-phone in Gunther's pocket vibrated.

Gunther flipped it open and brought the device up to his ears and before he could say anything, William Noble began to speak on the other end.

Jason watched as the usually glib look on Gunther's face began to fade with each word the person on the other end said. And then, seconds later, Gunther closed the phone.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

Before Gunther could answer, someone else appeared behind Gunther; it was John McBain…he had been sent to find Jason and kill him if it were determined he was running from Section-7.

"Let me guess," the obviously still stunned Gunther said to John, "you were sent to terminate Jason."

Jason became tense, and was ready to spring into action to defend himself, but John held his hands up slightly.

"Don't worry," John said to them both. "I heard enough of to know that I can abort the reason why I'm here." He then looked beyond the two of them, and at the cabin, "What was that phone call about and what the hell is going on inside that cabin?"

Suddenly they heard the sounds of screams coming from inside the cabin; it was time for Jason Morgan, John McBain and Gunther Scorpio to kick some ass!

* * *

 **Over the skies of Russia** , Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer were sitting in the special SR-71 Black Bird that Robert had been using for the past few weeks.

As Robert set down the phone he had just been using, Luke could see that his friend had just received awful news just seconds ago.

"Robert," Luke said, as he looked directly at his best friend, "what's wrong? What's happened?"

Robert lowered his head and did his best to contain his anger, but when he looked up at Luke, both men knew that the stakes had just gotten much more serious.

"Valentin Cassadine," Robert said through gritted teeth, "dies!"

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Michael Easton as John McBain**

 **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	64. Reflection

**High Peaks Elementary School**

 **Previously…**

 ** _While nine-year old Aiden Spencer and his friend Albert Diaz were eating their food at school in the lunch court, Aiden noticed a visitor entering the main office wearing a Superman-cape with regular street clothing!_**

 _ **"His name," Aiden said to Albert, ignoring the sneers coming from the other kids gathered in lunch yard "is Crispin Kent. He is sixteen-years old, and;" Aiden continued with a pause, "he's already a junior at Bolder State."**_

 _ **Aiden looked over at the doors to the main office in awe of Crispin as the older boy entered the office.**_

 _ **"We're both Math Warriors, and I'm going to see if I can help him out while he is visiting our school."**_

 _ **Albert shook his head side to side as Aiden made his way toward the office…**_

 _ **Our story continues…**_

Moments later, Aiden entered the main office and saw Crispin sitting in a chair waiting for his turn with the secretary. At that moment, two teenage girls, sisters, were with the secretary getting signed in, both having come to school work after dentist appointments.

Aiden sat in the chair next to Crispin. Crispin looked over at Aiden with a wry expression on his face.

"There's another place to sit," Crispin said dismissively, pointing at an empty chair against the other wall.

Aiden looked over at the chair and nodded his head.

"I know," Aiden replied, "but I'm not here at the office on official school business. I'm on the Math Warriors with you, and I thought I'd offer my help to you while you visited my school."

Crispin looked over at Aiden again.

"Are you trying to kiss my ass?" Crispin asked.

Aiden smiled back at him.

"Ummm…no," Aiden said with an inquisitive look on his face.

Crispin shook his head in disbelief at the look on young Aiden's face.

"Hey, kid," Crispin said with an annoyed tone in his voice, "I meant that figuratively not literally."

Aiden listened to Crispin's words, and after considering them, he smiled.

"Yes, I get it now," Aiden said after a moment, "you meant it as a colloquial, a play on words borderline sarcasm."

"Kid," Crispin said with a laugh, "you sound like Spock on Star Trek. Trust me," he added, "you'll get a lot further in this minuscule existence of ours if you don't take things to literally."

Aiden nodded his head.

Crispin liked Aiden. He reminded him of how he used to be when he was 9 years old.

"As for needing your help," Crispin said after a moment, "I think I will take you up on that offer; do you know anything about aardvarks?"

* * *

 **John Elway High School; Boulder Colorado…**

It was time for fourth period, and the early attendance slips had arrived from all the classes.

And thanks to a $50 bribe from KariAnn, the female student assistant conveniently folded up the eight absent reports; four for KariAnn and four of them for Cameron, and slipped them into her pocket.

So as far as the school's attendance office knew, and would be confirmed by the computer database, KariAnn and Cameron were at school…when they were not!

Next issue…Luke Spencer and Robert Scorpio arrive in Boulder Colorado!

 **This issue featured;**

 **Migel Franz as Albert Diaz**

 **Andrew Astor as Crispin Kent**


	65. Birds of a Feather

**General Hospital 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Birds of a Feather**

 ** _John Elway High School; Boulder Colorado…_**

 _It was time for fourth period, and the early attendance slips had arrived from all the classes._

 _And thanks to a $50 bribe from KariAnn, the female student assistant conveniently folded up the eight absent reports; four for KariAnn and four of them for Cameron, and slipped them into her pocket._

 _So as far as the school's attendance office knew, and would be confirmed by the computer database, KariAnn and Cameron were at school…when they were not!_

 _ **The pawn-shop where Cameron and KariAnn are hiding in a cleaning closet…**_

 _They both listened to voices of the two people who entered the pawn-shop; one was a man's voice, the other was a woman's voice._

 _"According to the register's electronic clock," Crimson began to explain, "it hasn't been opened for nearly 45 minutes, and we were given the call of shots being fired here just five minutes ago. It is very unlikely that all this happened 45 minutes ago."_

 _Quint smiled; she had done very well, but now it was time to surprise her. He took out his gun and suddenly aimed it right at her!_

Crimson looked nervously at the gun being aimed at her by her mentor, and partner, Quinton Meeks.

"What are you doing?" Crimson asked.

When Quinton spoke, he aimed his words at the door to the cleaning cabinet behind where Crimson was standing.

"To whoever is inside the cleaning cabinet," a serious Quinton said, as he motioned with his gun for Crimson to step aside, and she did, "put your hands on your head and slowly come out. I will count down to one…five…four…"

The cabinet slowly opened and then Cameron and KariAnn stepped out; hands on their heads.

"Two kids," Crimson said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

But before KariAnn or Cameron could answer, a stream of bullets was fired into the pawn-shop from outside. Crimson, Quinton, KariAnn and Cameroon dove to the ground.

"Whatever they came for in the first place, must still be here!" Quinton said excitedly to Crimson.

Quinton returned fire back at the car outside the store from where the shots came from. He could see two people sitting in the front seat of the car, and then it peeled off. He also saw a clue on the rear window of the getaway car; a rent-a-car sticker!

"Let's go!" Quinton said to Crimson, and then the two detectives ran toward the smashed entrance of the door.

Crimson looked back at the two teenagers.

"You two wait here," Crimson said to KariAnn and Cameron, "I just signaled for backup. You will be safe."

And then Crimson followed Quint out the door. Once they were in their unmarked police car, they gave chase.

Once their car was out of sight, KariAnn headed toward the entrance.

"Hey," Cameron said to her, "the lady detective told us to stay here."

KariAnn shot Cameron a look of disbelief.

"And you were going to stay here?" KariAnn asked with a forced laugh. "What do you think is going to happen to us when the cops get here? We are going to be in deep shit, so let's go!"

Cameron thought for a moment, and they could both hear an approaching siren; the backup.

"Let's go!" KariAnn urged.

Cameron nodded and headed toward the door, but then his eyes caught the sight of something sitting between the counter and the cash register stand; a briefcase.

And then, as Cameron watched KariAnn dart out the entrance to the pawn-shop, he reached down and snatched up the briefcase and followed her out the door.

 **Twenty minutes later; Boulder Colorado Air Force Base**

Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer exited the SR-71 Black-Bird, and then they made their way over to a jeep that an MP was standing next to. Robert showed the MP his badge, and then was handed a key to the jeep.

Moments later, Robert drove the jeep down a local highway.

"This is a beautiful area," Luke said as he admired the nearby mountains. "By the way," Luke said, as he looked over at Robert, "I got a message from Lucky. Why did the WSB cut his, Ethan's and Cameron's sea voyage short?"

Robert looked over at Luke.

"Like I told you and them, months ago," Robert explained, "that yacht was seized from Lorenzo Alcazar's possessions after his death. And with our current congress cutting budgets left and right, it was marked for auction all along."

Luke sighed deeply.  
"Well," Luke said after a moment, "at least they had fun while it lasted."

Robert nodded his head; and then suddenly he and Luke watched as a speeding car passed by them going in the opposite direction. It was followed by a car, obviously an unmarked police car.

"I wonder what that was all about," Luke said with a smile as he looked back as the two speeding cars shrank in size as they got further away. "I hope they get away."

Robert chuckled.

"That's my Luke," Robert said sarcastically, "always cheering for the rogues of society."

Luke nodded his head and smiled his devious grin.

"Hey, bubba," Luke said, with pride in his voice. "I use to be one of those rogues; remember?"

Robert nodded his head as his memory flashed back to all the dangerous moments he and Luke had shared over the decades.

"Do I ever," Robert said with a weary tone in his voice.

It was then that Robert's cellphone chirped. He reached into his shirt pocket and took out his cellphone and looked at the screen, and the name it displayed; GUNTHER.

Robert slid the IGNORE button on the screen; he knew why his son was calling…the death of Gunther's mother and Robert's estranged wife, Mavis.

But it wasn't a conversation Robert was ready to have; not now at least.

 **Continued…**

 **Next time; Elizabeth and Grayson receive a stressful call from their teenage kids; Cameron and KariAnn! / Jeff Webber's interest in Grayson Wayne's past draws unwanted attention**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Dominic Cooper as Detective Quinton Meeks**

 **Adele as Detective Crimson Noble**

 **Brandon Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	66. Mutiny

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

" **Mutiny"**

 **Previously…**

 **General Hospital Boulder Colorado; the office Jeff Webber**

 _Jeff sat behind his desk in his office and opened a secured link on his computer._

 _Weeks ago, when he found out that Grayson Wayne and Elizabeth had taken an interest in each other, Jeff had hired a private detective to dig into Grayson's past. The face of the P.I. appeared on Jeff's screen; his name was Richard Castle (played by Nathan Fillion)._

 _"Please tell me," Jeff began, after sitting back in his chair, "that Mr. Grayson Wayne doesn't have a checkered past."_

Nathan's expression became grim as he shook his head side to side.

" _I wish I could say that," the P.I. said to Jeff; his voice coming from the computer's speakers. "According to his military record, Grayson Wayne led a mutiny on a small Navy ship off the coast of Iran."_

Jeff arched an eyebrow. This was the first he had heard of it.

"Richard," Jeff said with doubt in his voice, "I've never heard any news reports about a mutiny on a ship of the US Navy."

" _First off; you moron," Richard Castle said with a tone of anger in his voice, "stop calling me Richard. You, I and Kate (Beckett) have been friends for years. And whenever you call me Richard, it makes me feel like a dick. Call me Richie like you always to dammit!"_

"Well," Jeff came back with, as well with a chuckle, "Dick is another spinoff name of Richard… Richie."

" _Oh shut up," Richard Castle jabbed back with. "Look, Jeff; I am not defending what Grayson Wayne did, and the facts of what happened on that Navy vessel are top-secret and have never been revealed to the public. So I wouldn't judge the kid on that until I can get more info; but the death of his ex-wife (KariAnn's mother at the hospital several issues back) has suspicious overtones to it._

 _Just back off until I can dig deeper."_

Jeff took a deep breath and nodded his head and then the screen faded to darkness.

Suddenly his phone buzzed; it was his secretary.

"What is it Darcie?" Jeff asked as he pressed the intercom button on his phone's com-panel.

" _You have two unscheduled visitors; Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer," Darcie's voice said back._

Jeff knew why they were here and then he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a file labeled; MAVIS SCORPIO.

"Send Mr. Scorpio in first," Jeff replied. "Tell Mr. Spencer we won't be long."

Moments later, the door opened and Robert Scorpio entered. There was an air of seriousness in the air because Robert knew why he was there; Jeff had information about Mavis Scorpio.

The two men shook hands as Robert sat down in a seat across from Jeff as he sat down behind his desk.

"Your message was brief but to the point," Robert said with his Australian accented voice to Jeff. "What information do you have about Mavis that you needed to tell me?"

Jeff opened the file labeled MAVIS SCORPIO and then he looked at Robert.

"Robert; Mavis was a patient at Port Charles General Hospital," Jeff began to explain. "Her attending physician was Monica (Webber), and she and I had been consulting over Mavis's condition for about month before Mavis was killed in that explosion in Russia (GH 2018; #208)"

Robert nodded his head and had a look of guilt on his face as he took it all in.

"Mavis and I never got the chance to square things between us. I am willing to bet that Monica knew more about her than I did." And then the cold look returned to Robert's eyes. "What was her condition?"

Jeff nodded his head and continued.

"She had cancer, Robert; a brain-tumor would be more exact." Jeff replied with a hushed tone in his voice. "It was terminal and at best Monica and I both believed that Mavis had no more than four or five months to live."

Robert sat back in his chair.

"Did Mavis know?" Robert asked.

Jeff nodded his head.

"She knew, and to answer your next question," Jeff said with a pause, "her son, _your_ son, Gunther did not; she never told him… according to Monica."

Jeff closed the file, and had decided not to reveal to Robert the other crucial bit of information in the report. According to the scans he had looked at, Jeff had concluded that the brain-tumor's position inside of Mavis's head was suspicious in nature; meaning it had been artificially created.

"Thank you for telling me that information," Robert said after a moment. "I will tell Gunther the truth; he has a right to know."

Jeff nodded his head then pressed the button on the com-panel.

"Okay Darcie," Jeff said with a more spirited voice, "send that scoundrel, Luke Spencer, into my office…

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	67. Lamb

**General Hospital 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Lamb**

 _Crimson followed Quint out the door. Once they were in their unmarked police car, they gave chase._

 _Once their car was out of sight, KariAnn headed toward the entrance._

" _Hey," Cameron said to her, "the lady detective told us to stay here."_

 _KariAnn shot Cameron a look of disbelief._

" _And you were going to stay here?" KariAnn asked with a forced laugh. "What do you think is going to happen to us when the cops get here? We are going to be in deep shit, so let's go!"_

 _Cameron thought for a moment, and they could both hear an approaching siren; the backup._

" _Let's go!" KariAnn urged._

 _Cameron nodded and headed toward the door, but then his eyes caught the sight of something sitting between the counter and the cash register stand; a briefcase._

 _And then, as Cameron watched KariAnn dart out the entrance to the pawn-shop, he reached down and snatched up the briefcase and followed her out the door._

 _Our story continues…._

 **The apartment where Grayson Wayne and his daughter KariAnn live…**

Cameron Spencer was looking through the vinyl record collection of Grayson Wayne. He recognized a few of the singers and groups, but some he had never heard of. And he could tell that many of the records were pretty old.

At that moment, KariAnn came into the living room. They had come to her and her dad's apartment and would soon take an Uber back to school just in time for them to sneak into their 6th period classes. It had been an eventful day for the two of them, full of excitement; to say the least.

"Your dad has a pretty cool record collection. But who even listens to these old LPs anyway?" Cameron wondered out loud.

"Hey," KariAnn said with a tone of defiance in her voice, "you've been raised on digital music. These things," she pointed at a Billy Joel album, "have a richer sound; trust me."

KariAnn looked back at the couch, where the briefcase Cameron had found at the pawnshop was resting.

"Did you open it yet?" KariAnn asked as she went over to the couch and sat next to the briefcase.

"No," Cameron said as he came over the couch and sat down as well. "It has a number combination, remember?"

"So you didn't even try opening it?" KariAnn came back with.

Cameron shook his head side to side. "No, I don't know the combination."

KariAnn smiled and then squatted down in front of the cushion where the briefcase was. She put her fingers on the two combination dials (one on the left and one on the right side of the briefcase) and dialed them both back to four zeroes.

And then she pushed both triggers on either side of the black leather briefcase and then; click click…the latches opened.

She slowly opened it up as Cameron squatted down next to her.

"They all come with zeroes as the first combination," KariAnn explained, "but some people never make a new combo…suckers."

"Cool," Cameron said. "But what are we looking at here?'

Inside the briefcase, side to side, were two twenty dollar plates.

"What are those," Cameron asked.

KariAnn reached in and took one of them out. Just like the other, it was sealed tight inside of a slender glass case.

"I saw a documentary one time on Netflix," KariAnn said as she looked at it and then handed it to Cameron, "they use these to make money. They stamp special paper and…"

"Yes I know the rest, they showed us a film in school once," Cameron cut in. "But that would mean that these are probably counterfeit plates."

"Counterfeit plates worth killing floor," KariAnn added.

Cameron stood up.

"We have to get these to the authorities," he said to her.

KariAnn shook her head in the negative.

"How are we going to explain how we came into possession of them? We would have to admit we were ditching school and then we will both be in trouble, along with the girl I paid 50$ to so she would not mark me absent."

Cameron nodded his head. He understood what she was saying.

"Then we will leave them somewhere and then I'll call the cops, disguise my voice, and tell them where they can find the briefcase," Cameron suggested.

KariAnn nodded her head.

But at that moment, twenty miles away, the black mustang that had sped away from the pawn-shop, after firing bullets into it, was parked at a flimsy hotel. Two people a man and a woman were in one of the rooms waiting for a call.

"Gabe; we have to get those plates back," the woman said; her name was Maria. There was urgency in her voice.

She was an attractive slender Filipino woman; his name was Jamie.

The man, who was a Caucasian with a slightly bearded face, nodded his head in agreement.

"I know, but don't worry honey," he added as he watched Maria begin to cry. He reached out and caressed her cheek with his hand. "He won't kill Matt and Sally…not yet. He knows we're the ones who last saw the briefcase. We can make a deal with him."

Maria nodded her head and composed herself.

* * *

At that moment, the phone next to the bed began to ring. Gabe went over and picked up the receiver. Gabe heard a gun fired on the other end. And then the voice of a man spoke…

" _Now…you are a father one one…"_

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Brandon Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn**

 **Alex Gonzaga as Maria and**

 **Jesse Plemons as Gabe**


	68. Slight of Hand

**General Hospital 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Slight of Hand**

Inside the briefcase, side to side, were two twenty dollar plates.

"Counterfeit plates worth killing floor," KariAnn added.

 _ **But at that moment, twenty miles away…**_

"Gabe; we have to get those plates back," the woman said; her name was Maria. There was urgency in her voice.

She was an attractive slender Filipino woman; his name was Jamie.

"I know, but don't worry honey," he added as he watched Maria begin to cry. He reached out and caressed her cheek with his hand. "Neemas won't kill our kids… We can make a deal with him."

At that moment, the phone next to the bed began to ring. Gabe went over and picked up the receiver. Gabe heard a gun fired on the other end. And then the voice of a man spoke…it was the voice of Neemas.

" _Now…you are a father one one…"_

 _Our story continues,_

"What have you done?" Gabe demanded.

There was a pause on the other end and then a man spoke; his name was Neemas.

"I just killed your seven-year-old daughter," Neemas replied. "Your three-year-old son has crawled under his bed and is staring at his dead sister's body with confusion in his eyes," Neemas explained. "Now I am aiming my gun at him…and unless you get me those plates by 6pm; he will be dead too. Do you understand?"

The phone went dead as Neemas ended he call.

Gabe, with tears in his eyes, looked over at Maria and then she began to cry.

"Sally's dead," Gabe said in a trance like state.

Maria began to shake uncontrollably and she went down to the floor as her legs began to became weak. Suddenly the phone rang again. Gabe reached for the phone; it was Neemas again.

"Now listen to me," Neemas began to say, "I did not kill your daughter; she is still alive. But I did that to let you know that I am serious about you getting me those plates. But here's the deal; if I don't have those plates by 6pm then I will kill both of them; do you understand?"

Gabe smiled at his wife and then he replied.

"We will get them, I swear," Gabe said to Neemas. "But there were cops there, so they might have the plates by now. What are we supposed to do?"

There was a pause and then Neemas spoke.

"I just pinged the transponder inside the briefcase," Neemas explained. "You are right; it is no longer at the pawnshop but the cops don't have it either; it is at this address," he then gave the address where the briefcase was at (Grayson Wayne's apartment).

"We're on our way," Gabe said as he motioned for Maria to standup. "We will get you the briefcase."

"Don't mess around because it is nearly 2pm." Neemas said, "you have four hours."

And with that, Gabe and Maria headed out the door and quickly sped off in their black mustang on their way to Grayson Wayne; but unknown to them they were being tailed by Detectives Quint Meeks and Crimson Noble.

* * *

 **Across town at a rundown house located in rough area of Port Charles**

Neemas, who was a tall slender black man, put his cellphone in his pocket and looked at the two kids he was holding as hostages. Mathew, who was 3 years old, was being held by his older sister Sally.

"Mister…please let us go." Sally said from the bed where she was holding her brother. "We won't say anything to the police."

She stared at fear at the gun Neemas had placed on the table where he was sitting; a bullet hole was now directly above him; the result of his firing the gun earlier.

"Kid," Neemas said to her, "I wish it were that simple. If your mom and dad don't get me what I want, then my boss will kill me or go after my kids. Sometimes; life just sucks."

Neemas smiled at the girl. He wouldn't kill them, but their fate would be just as bad. He would still have to make them disappear, so he would sell them into the black market of missing children which meant the illegal sex trade which was rampant across the world. And American children were nearly worth their weight in gold.

* * *

 **Grayson Wayne's apartment**

KariAnn and Cameron exited he apartment. KariAnn locked the door and then they both headed for the parking area where they were to meet up with an Uber driver.

"I think we should throw the briefcase in the trash," KariAnn as she pointed at the black leather briefcase that Cameron held.

"We can't do that," Cameron said to her. "That lady was killed at the pawnshop and the police need this briefcase; so we will do the right thing and abandon it somewhere and tell the cops where they can find it."

As they made their way toward the parking garage, they were unaware of the white Jeep Cherokee that had just pulled into the driveway from the other direction; it was Elizabeth's Jeep.

"Hey," Grayson said excitedly from the front passenger seat, "that's KariAnn."

"And Cameron," Liz added as she slowed the Jeep down to follow them.

Liz and Grayson looked at each other with look of disappointment in their eyes. They had gotten off work early and had come to the apartment to have some alone time, but now that was out the window.

"I wonder what's inside the briefcase Cameron is carrying?" Liz wondered out loud.

And with that she sped up and pulled up alongside the two young teenagers….

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Brandon Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Alex Gonzaga as Maria and**

 **Jesse Plemons as Gabe**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **And Lance Reddick as Neemas**


	69. The Measure of an Aardvark

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber #69**

 **The Measure of an Aardvark**

 **High Peaks Elementary School**

 **Previously…**

 _Crispin (the reclusive math genius who wore a red cape like Superman) liked the younger and just as dorky Aiden. He reminded him of how he used to be when he was 9 years old._

 _"As for needing your help, Aiden" Crispin said after a moment, "I think I will take you up on that offer; do you know anything about aardvarks?",,,_

 _Our story continues with Aiden and Crispin sitting inside the reception area in the main office at the school; totally oblivious to anyone around them._

Aiden arched his eyebrow, and thought for a moment and then replied.

"The aardvark is a medium-sized, nocturnal mammal native to Africa. It has a long pig-like snout, which is used to sniff out food, primarily insects. It roams over most of the southern two-thirds of the African continent…"

Crispin held up his hand and shook his head dismissively at the younger kid.

"Dude stop," Crispin said to Aiden while shaking his head side to side, "you sound like that damn library computer on Star Trek; but at least it has a sexy female voice, you do not."

Aiden just nodded his head.

"Why are you interested in aardvarks?" Aiden simply asked.

Not wanting anyone to listen in on their conversation, Crispin spoke with a near whisper.

"There is doctor in India, Dr. Bamboo to be more precise," Crispin said.

Aiden smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Crispin said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Dr. Bamboo?" Aiden said, as he fought back the urge to laugh.

"Yes, that is his name, Dr. Bamboo," Crispin repeated. "He has a theory that drinking a small amount of urine from an aardvark, mixed with a common protein supplement, can nourish the brain cells like nothing else. I have been drinking this mixture for three years.; why do you think I'm so good and considered a math genius?"

Aiden nodded his head.

"Okay," Aiden said, with a tone of doubt it his voice.

Crispin slightly opened the drape behind the two of them.

"You see that classroom at the end of that second building?" Crispin asked.

Aiden saw the classroom and nodded his head.

"There is an aardvark in that room, his name is Gumbaba, and, well, you and I are going to sneak into that room and get some of Gumbaba's urine so I can make a new batch of drinks for my brain."

Aiden didn't look too enthusiastic.

"Hey kid," Crispin continued, "you said you wanted to help me; now's your chance. I must warn you that it won't be without risk. I have been told by Mrs. Dinklesmith, the science teacher who uses that room, not to steal anymore of Gumbaba's urine."

Aiden thought about it.

"You're wearing a Superman cape," Aiden mentioned. "Don't you think you are drawing attention to yourself?"

Crispin nodded his head.

"Yes, and that's where you come in," Crispin replied. "I will walk down the hallway, and while I am tracked by the security camera, you will sneak in and get the urine from Gumbaba's pee-bowl. He pees quite frequently. Just snatch the bowl from his cage, go out the back exit, and then we're out of here. I might even let you have a small supply of the stuff."

"When do you want to do this?" Aiden asked.

Crispin looked at the clock on the wall.

"In five minutes," Crispin replied. "That building will go to third-lunch period. Once we are confident that the room is empty, we will launch our plan."

Aiden took a deep breath because he was worried. Stealing aardvark urine wasn't something he had ever considered doing in his life. There was a chance they could get caught and, besides, doing something dumb and wild like this was something Jake or Cameron would do; not Aiden…not the smart kid.

Then again, Aiden thought with a smile, it sounded like fun!

 **Jeff Webber's office at General Hospital Boulder Colorado**

Jeff Webber, Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer listened in stunned shock as Section-7 director William Noble relayed some distressing info. Once he was done, Luke Spencer could only look at him with total disbelief.

"So let me see if I got this straight," Luke said with a tone of anger in his voice, "Mikkos Cassadine is alive after all these years. The WSB took his body, which I had thought was frozen to death back on Cassadine Island, and eventually thawed him out and," Luke paused, "he has been living in exile somewhere in Russia after making some sort of deal with the WSB Can you believe this Robert?"

Luke looked over at Robert.

"Oh yes I can, pal," Robert replied with his angered Australian accent. "The clowns at the WSB did the same thing with Julian Jerome; saved his worthless life for some idiotic reason. So, why even tell us this crap?" Robert demanded.

"Yeah," Luke repeated. "Why tell us?"

They both looked at William Noble's image on the computer monitor.

William chose his next words carefully.

"Mavis was killed… Robert," William replied, "by Valentin, as was Stefan Cassadine. And our contacts in Russia believe that his father, Mikkos will soon marry, of all people, Irska Fedorov; which will align those two cesspool infested families."

"I see where this is leading," Jeff Webber concluded. "You're afraid that once the Cassadines and Fedorovs are joined, they may want revenge on those who stand, or stood, in their way. You two," Jeff said as he looked over at Robert and Luke, "might be two of their top targets."

Robert nodded his head.

"As well as our families and friends," Robert added with a soft voice.

William continued.

"But we may have a couple of aces of our own," William finally said. "We have a chance to block any claim Mikkos, for a while at least, might make on his vast estate…which he lost control of once he was declared dead all those years ago."

Luke shook his head side to side.

"All his sons are dead." Luke replied. "His sons are dead; and Helena made legal moves so that she would be the only female with legal standing to inherit the estate; and she's dead too."

Robert chimed in.

"Luke is right," Robert said. "What legal recourse do we have to stop Mikkos from getting his hands on all that wealth and Cassadine Island as well?"

William nodded his head and continued.

"Well, we have two plans." William said after sipping from a cup of coffee, "As I said before, Mikkos himself was declared dead, and when that happened, his estate was transferred on until now where it is legally in the hands of the next person in line; young Spencer Cassadine when he turns 18 years old."

"Why doesn't Mikkos petition to have himself declared alive?" Robert asked.

Jeff chimed in again

"After being declared dead for more than two years," Jeff explained, "any petition to declare yourself alive will take, at best, two to three years to traverse the complicated legal system; obtaining medical proof to verify the claim. If Mikkos is as deranged as he used to be, he may not want to wait that long, and go after his former estate more forcibly."

Luke became worried.

"We have to keep that little squirt safe," Luke replied. "Petrev Fedorov, from what Laura told me in a letter, went after Spencer for almost the same reason, and came very close to killing him…Mikkos wouldn't give it a second thought if it meant getting his power back."

"Exactly," William said after a moment. "Spencer Cassadine must be kept safe."

Robert spoke next.

"You said we had two plans," Robert said to William. "Keeping Spencer Cassadine safe is one plan, what is the other?"

William took a deep breath and then continued.

"There is someone else who could declare themselves alive," William came back with. "Despite what you have been led to believe, Nikolas Cassadine is not dead."

 **Spencer Cassadine has now become one of the most important children in the world. Will his young life come to a violent end soon? And if his father**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Andrew Astor as Crispin Kent**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer**


	70. Run Run and Run Again

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber #70**

 **The Measure of an Aardvark**

 **High Peaks Elementary School**

 **Previously…**

 _Crispin (the reclusive math genius who wore a red cape like Superman) liked the younger and just as dorky Aiden. He reminded him of how he used to be when he was 9 years old._

 _"As for needing your help, Aiden" Crispin said after a moment, "I think I will take you up on that offer; do you know anything about aardvarks?",,,_

 _Our story continues with Aiden and Crispin sitting inside the reception area in the main office at the school; totally oblivious to anyone around them._

Aiden arched his eyebrow, and thought for a moment and then replied.

"The aardvark is a medium-sized, nocturnal mammal native to Africa. It has a long pig-like snout, which is used to sniff out food, primarily insects. It roams over most of the southern two-thirds of the African continent…"

Crispin held up his hand and shook his head dismissively at the younger kid.

"Dude stop," Crispin said to Aiden while shaking his head side to side, "you sound like that damn library computer on Star Trek; but at least it has a sexy female voice, you do not."

Aiden just nodded his head.

"Why are you interested in aardvarks?" Aiden simply asked.

Not wanting anyone to listen in on their conversation, Crispin spoke with a near whisper.

"There is doctor in India, Dr. Bamboo to be more precise," Crispin said.

Aiden smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Crispin said with a tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Dr. Bamboo?" Aiden said, as he fought back the urge to laugh.

"Yes, that is his name, Dr. Bamboo," Crispin repeated. "He has a theory that drinking a small amount of urine from an aardvark, mixed with a common protein supplement, can nourish the brain cells like nothing else. I have been drinking this mixture for three years.; why do you think I'm so good and considered a math genius?"

Aiden nodded his head.

"Okay," Aiden said, with a tone of doubt it his voice.

Crispin slightly opened the drape behind the two of them.

"You see that classroom at the end of that second building?" Crispin asked.

Aiden saw the classroom and nodded his head.

"There is an aardvark in that room, his name is Gumbaba, and, well, you and I are going to sneak into that room and get some of Gumbaba's urine so I can make a new batch of drinks for my brain."

Aiden didn't look too enthusiastic.

"Hey kid," Crispin continued, "you said you wanted to help me; now's your chance. I must warn you that it won't be without risk. I have been told by Mrs. Dinklesmith, the science teacher who uses that room, not to steal anymore of Gumbaba's urine."

Aiden thought about it.

"You're wearing a Superman cape," Aiden mentioned. "Don't you think you are drawing attention to yourself?"

Crispin nodded his head.

"Yes, and that's where you come in," Crispin replied. "I will walk down the hallway, and while I am tracked by the security camera, you will sneak in and get the urine from Gumbaba's pee-bowl. He pees quite frequently. Just snatch the bowl from his cage, go out the back exit, and then we're out of here. I might even let you have a small supply of the stuff."

"When do you want to do this?" Aiden asked.

Crispin looked at the clock on the wall.

"In five minutes," Crispin replied. "That building will go to third-lunch period. Once we are confident that the room is empty, we will launch our plan."

Aiden took a deep breath because he was worried. Stealing aardvark urine wasn't something he had ever considered doing in his life. There was a chance they could get caught and, besides, doing something dumb and wild like this was something Jake or Cameron would do; not Aiden…not the smart kid.

Then again, Aiden thought with a smile, it sounded like fun!

 **Jeff Webber's office at General Hospital Boulder Colorado**

Jeff Webber, Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer listened in stunned shock as Section-7 director William Noble relayed some distressing info. Once he was done, Luke Spencer could only look at him with total disbelief.

"So let me see if I got this straight," Luke said with a tone of anger in his voice, "Mikkos Cassadine is alive after all these years. The WSB took his body, which I had thought was frozen to death back on Cassadine Island, and eventually thawed him out and," Luke paused, "he has been living in exile somewhere in Russia after making some sort of deal with the WSB Can you believe this Robert?"

Luke looked over at Robert.

"Oh yes I can, pal," Robert replied with his angered Australian accent. "The clowns at the WSB did the same thing with Julian Jerome; saved his worthless life for some idiotic reason. So, why even tell us this crap?" Robert demanded.

"Yeah," Luke repeated. "Why tell us?"

They both looked at William Noble's image on the computer monitor.

William chose his next words carefully.

"Mavis was killed… Robert," William replied, "by Valentin, as was Stefan Cassadine. And our contacts in Russia believe that his father, Mikkos will soon marry, of all people, Irska Fedorov; which will align those two cesspool infested families."

"I see where this is leading," Jeff Webber concluded. "You're afraid that once the Cassadines and Fedorovs are joined, they may want revenge on those who stand, or stood, in their way. You two," Jeff said as he looked over at Robert and Luke, "might be two of their top targets."

Robert nodded his head.

"As well as our families and friends," Robert added with a soft voice.

William continued.

"But we may have a couple of aces of our own," William finally said. "We have a chance to block any claim Mikkos, for a while at least, might make on his vast estate…which he lost control of once he was declared dead all those years ago."

Luke shook his head side to side.

"All his sons are dead." Luke replied. "His sons are dead; and Helena made legal moves so that she would be the only female with legal standing to inherit the estate; and she's dead too."

Robert chimed in.

"Luke is right," Robert said. "What legal recourse do we have to stop Mikkos from getting his hands on all that wealth and Cassadine Island as well?"

William nodded his head and continued.

"Well, we have two plans." William said after sipping from a cup of coffee, "As I said before, Mikkos himself was declared dead, and when that happened, his estate was transferred on until now where it is legally in the hands of the next person in line; young Spencer Cassadine when he turns 18 years old."

"Why doesn't Mikkos petition to have himself declared alive?" Robert asked.

Jeff chimed in again

"After being declared dead for more than two years," Jeff explained, "any petition to declare yourself alive will take, at best, two to three years to traverse the complicated legal system; obtaining medical proof to verify the claim. If Mikkos is as deranged as he used to be, he may not want to wait that long, and go after his former estate more forcibly."

Luke became worried.

"We have to keep that little squirt safe," Luke replied. "Petrev Fedorov, from what Laura told me in a letter, went after Spencer for almost the same reason, and came very close to killing him…Mikkos wouldn't give it a second thought if it meant getting his power back."

"Exactly," William said after a moment. "Spencer Cassadine must be kept safe."

Robert spoke next.

"You said we had two plans," Robert said to William. "Keeping Spencer Cassadine safe is one plan, what is the other?"

William took a deep breath and then continued.

"There is someone else who could declare themselves alive," William came back with. "Despite what you have been led to believe, Nikolas Cassadine is not dead."

 **Spencer Cassadine has now become one of the most important children in the world. Will his young life come to a violent end soon? And if his father**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Andrew Astor as Crispin Kent**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer**


	71. Run Run and Run Againand Again

**(technical issues...this should be the right chapter)**

 **General Hospital 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

" **Run Run and Run again"**

 _ **Previously…(issue #68)**_

 _"I did not kill your daughter. But if I don't have those plates by 6pm then I will kill both of your children; do you understand?" Neemas asked. "Now, I just pinged the transponder inside the briefcase with the 20 dollar plates," Neemas explained._ _ **(They are with Cameron and KariAnn at Grayson Wayne's apartment).**_

 _ **Grayson Wayne's apartment**_

 _KariAnn and Cameron exited he apartment. KariAnn locked the door and then they both headed for the parking area where they were to meet up with an Uber driver._

 _"That lady was killed at the pawnshop; so we will do the right thing and abandon it somewhere and tell the cops where they can find it."_

 _Liz's Jeep Cherokee pulled into the complex_

 _"Hey," Grayson said excitedly from the front passenger seat, "that's KariAnn."_

 _"And Cameron," Liz added_

 _And with that she sped up and pulled up alongside the two young teenagers…._

 _Continued…_

Grayson powered down the passenger's side window.

"Hey," Grayson said to the two of them.

A startled KariAnn and Cameron froze where they stood and turned to face their not so happy looking parents.

"Answer him," Liz said to Cameron, from behind the steering wheel of the Jeep where she sat.

Cameron knew that his mother had seen many dangers in her life, and he didn't want to bring any more into it.

KariAnn looked over at Cameron and they both had the same idea; they took off running.

Liz and Grayson gave each other a perplexed look. Grayson opened the door of the jeep to give chase, but Liz didn't know that was what he was going to do as she pressed the gas pedal. Grayson got a step out of the Jeep, but before he could chase after the two fleeing teenagers, the door of the Jeep knocked him to the side, causing him to him to fall, spraining his ankle in the process.

Liz slammed the brakes and got out and ran over to where Grayson was grasping his ankle in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" Liz said as she squatted down next to him.

Grayson motioned his head, and Liz turned to see what he was looking at; Cameron and KariAnn scaling a nearby fence; getting away in the process.

"What do you think was in that briefcase?" Liz asked as she acted on impulse and started to treat Grayson like a patient and began to check his swollen ankle through his sock.

"I don't know," Grayson said as he gritted his teeth and shook his head in disbelief. "But my daughter is a magnet for finding this kind of trouble."

Liz chuckled and arched an eyebrow; KariAnn was reminding her of herself more and more.

"Cameron just got back from sailing the ocean for nearly six months, and" Liz added, "he's always been a good kid and has matured so much in the past year. I'm sure they will call us eventually, but in the meantime," she said as she helped Grayson stand, "I know some people we can call who can help. Let's get you inside and get some ice on your ankle and then I'll call my dad."

And with that, Liz helped Grayson back into her Jeep and then drove over to where she usually parked.

After shutting down her jeep, Liz went over to the passenger side and helped Grayson out of the jeep and slowly they walked down the sidewalk pathway that led to her apartment.

"I guess even the Dark Knight can sprain an ankle now and then," Liz said with a smile, trying not to get too concerned about whatever Cameron and KariAnn had gotten themselves into.

Grayson nodded his head.

"Then again," Grayson added with his own chuckle, "Batgirl didn't usually run Batman over with the Batmobile."

They both had to laugh.

As they made their way to Liz's front door, a black mustang pulled into the complex. Gabe and his wife, Maria, saw them and the apartment they (Liz and Grayson) were going into.

"That's the apartment that Neemas was able to ping the location of the briefcase at," Gabe said with a near whisper.

Maria nodded her head and she was still very worried. She looked at the clock on the car's dashboard. It was nearly 4pm. She looked over at Gabe.

"We have just barely two hours to get Neemas those plates," Maria said. "We have to save our kids no matter the cost…."

 **Inside Liz's apartment**

"We have to save our kids no matter the cost," Liz said as she helped Grayson down on to the couch.

She took out her cellphone and called her dad's office at General Hospital.

 **Continued…Next time; Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer go into action to find Cameron and KariAnn!**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Brandon Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Alex Gonzaga as Maria and**

 **Jesse Plemons as Gabe**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**


	72. Safe Harbor

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber;**

" **Safe Harbor"**

 **Previously…**

As an injured Grayson Wayne and Liz their way to her front door, a black mustang pulled into the complex. Gabe and his wife, Maria, saw them and the apartment they (Liz and Grayson) were going into.

 _"That's the apartment that Neemas was able to ping the location of the briefcase at," Gabe said with a near whisper._

 _Maria nodded her head and she was still very worried. She looked at the clock on the car's dashboard. It was nearly 4pm. She looked over at Gabe._

 _"We have just barely two hours to get Neemas those plates," Maria said. "We have to save our kids no matter the cost…."_

 ** _Inside Liz's apartment_**

 _"We have to save our kids no matter the cost," Liz said as she helped Grayson down on to the couch._

 _She took out her cellphone and called her dad's office at General Hospital._

 _Our story continues…_

Jeff Webber was talking to Liz on his cellphone while Robert Scorpio was talking his cellphone with the acting head of the WSB; Sean Donely.

Robert finished his call, and waited as Jeff continued to talk with Liz. Luke, who was sitting over by Robert, looked over at his old friend.

"What did you find out," Luke asked.

Robert looked at the notes he had taken during his conversation with Sean.

"According to Donely," Robert began to explain, "There are only two Omega-Alpha situations out this way. One of them involves a ditched airplane found at the bottom of a lake about five hundred miles from here. Another situation, a bit closer to Boulder involves a sting operation set up by the US treasury department."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well, Robert," Luke said as looked over at Jeff, who was still talking to Liz on his cellphone, "I don't know about you but I think this situation with Liz will work its way out. I'm more worried about anything Mikkos might try to do to Port Charles, or those close to us, now that the papa-popsicle is alive and well after 30 plus years being kept on ice."

Robert rolled his eyes now.

"Are you really going to fit nothing but frozen jokes into our time together until we deal with Mikkos?" Robert asked, not finding Luke's little jokes funny at all.

"Hey," Luke said in mock anger, "you used to always laugh at my jokes back in the day; lighten up pal."

Jeff hung up the phone.

"What's happening?" Robert asked as he and Luke Spencer walked back over to Jeff's desk and sat down.

Jeff looked at them.

"Liz called Cameron on his cellphone," Jeff explained, "she promised him he wouldn't be in trouble if he called me to let me know what was going on. "So…"

At that moment the phone rang; it was Cameron on the other end.

 **Meanwhile, at Liz's apartment across town**

Liz set her phone down and then she applied the finishing touches the ankle wrap she had applied to Grayson's ankle; she did not seem worried at all.

"How can you not be worried at a time like this?" Grayson asked.

He was very worried about his daughter, as well as being worried about Cameron; wondering what the two had gotten themselves into.

"I was worried, but not anymore?" Liz said to him with a confident tone to her voice.

"I don't understand; why not?" Grayson said to her.

Liz smiled back.

"Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer are on it," Liz said back to him. "Those two have literally saved the world, among other things; and when they are together, as a team, as they are now; our kids are could be no safer."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Maybe it's the kids," Elizabeth as she headed toward the front door.

The moment she turned the knob, the door was kicked inward from the outside. The force of the door whacked Liz, throwing her to the ground; and Grayson could only watch in stunned shock.

Two people, a man and a woman, rushed in; Gabe and Maria…and they were both holding handguns!

 **This issue featured;**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio.**


	73. Parents

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber;**

" **Parents"**

 **Previously…**

 _Liz walked over to the front door, hoping Cameron and KariAnn were on the other side. But the moment she turned the knob, the door was kicked inward from the outside. The force of the door whacked Liz hard, throwing her to the ground; and Grayson could only watch in stunned shock; his ankle was too sore to let him do anything else._

 _Two people, a man and a woman, rushed in; Gabe and Maria…and they were both holding handguns!_

 _Our story continues…_

"Where are our plates?" Gabe demanded as he aimed his gun directly at Grayson.

Grayson held his hands up out in front of him.

"Believe me," Grayson said with a calm voice, "we have no idea what you're talking about."

He looked over at Liz who was still on the ground, but unharmed by the fall. The woman who had barged in with the man was obviously distraught as she spoke.

"We will do anything to save our kids," the woman said, "so please," she pleaded with Liz, "just give us back the briefcase and we will just leave!"

Grayson and Liz looked at each other and then Grayson looked at the man.

"Listen to me," Grayson said to him, but essentially to both of the assailants, "we do not have your briefcase…our kids do. We will help you get it back; there is no need for this."

The woman, with a look of defeat in her eyes, went to the ground on her knees. The man rushed over to her, but as he did, Grayson pressed on the coffee table with his uninjured foot and nudged it into the man's way, knocking him over, causing him to drop his gun. Grayson dove from the couch to the ground and snagged the handgun and aimed it at the two assailants who were obviously not strangers to each other.

The man nodded his head and the woman set her gun down.

Liz stood up and walked over to Grayson and helped him up off the ground as he kept his gun trained on the two intruders.

"Grayson," Liz said to him, "I don't think they were going to hurt us; they are worried about their own kids."

Grayson nodded his head in agreement.

"Look," Grayson said to them, "obviously the two of you are under distress and it has something to do with your children and our's; what is going on?"

Five minutes later, Grayson was on the phone with Jeff and then ten minutes later, Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer arrived at Liz's apartment.

* * *

Several blocks away, Cameron and KariAnn had made their way to a block of houses. They soon found themselves hiding in the darkened garages of one of the residences.

"Why did we run?" Cameron asked out loud. "Now we're going to be in big trouble. I need to call my grandfather, like my mom told me to do."

KariAnn nodded her head.

"You might be right," KariAnn said with remorse in her voice.

But unknown to the two teens, Neemas had pinged the briefcase again, and now had a fix on their position. Deciding to take matters into his own hands to obtain the plates inside the briefcase, he was now in his own car, a blue Honda Accord, and had just turned on to the street of houses where Cameron and KariAnn were hiding.

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Brandon Spark as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Grayson**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Alex Gonzaga as Maria and**

 **Andy Serkis as Neemas**

 **Jesse Plemons as Gabe**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	74. Another Way

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber;**

 **Another Way**

 **Previously…**

 _Cameron and KariAnn had made their way to a block of houses. They soon found themselves hiding in the darkened garages of one of the residences._

" _Why did we run?" Cameron asked out loud. "Now we're going to be in big trouble. I need to call my grandfather, like my mom told me to do."_

 _KariAnn nodded her head._

" _You might be right," KariAnn said with remorse in her voice._

 _But unknown to the two teens, Neemas had pinged the briefcase again, and now had a fix on their position. Deciding to_ _ **take**_ _matters into his own hands to obtain the plates inside the briefcase, he was now in his own car, a blue Honda Accord, and had just turned on to the street of houses where Cameron and KariAnn were hiding._

Continued…

 **Liz Webber's apartment…**

Robert Scorpio and Luke Spencer had arrived. They had driven from Jeff's office to his daughter's apartment using the Jeep they had borrowed from the local air force base when they had landed there earlier in the day.

Robert had taken Gabe into the kitchen to hear his story, while Luke, Elizabeth and Grayson kept Maria calm in the living room.

In the kitchen, Robert watched as Gabe downed a glass of water. It was clear that the young man was very worried about his children; who were being kept at a rundown house in a seedy part of Boulder.

Robert had called the WSB, and had the temporary director, who was also the former director and his close friend, Sean Donely on the other end of the call.

" _Robert, I have ordered a WSB satellite to zero in on the address given by Mr. (Gabe) Queen," Sean's voice said from the phone. "And I can confirm that the CIA and INTERPOL are aware of a perfect set of 20$ plates that were supposedly molded in North Korea three weeks ago and sold to an unknown buyer here in America."_

Robert took it all in then replied.

"What, if any, vehicles can you see around that house?" Robert asked.

There was a pause.

" _I can see no cars or anything else t there right now, however," Sean replied, "there is an oil stain on the drive way…and according to the satellite's sensors, it is moist meaning…"_

"Meaning," Robert said, cutting off his friend, "someone recently left."

" _Robert," Sean's voice continued, with urgency, "you have got to get those plates back. If they are as perfect as the CIA thinks they are, they could be used to print vast amounts of counterfeit money which would have to honored. The economic cost could be in the billions if not trillions of dollars!"_

"Understood," Robert came back with. "Sean," Robert continued, "Gabe says that this Neemas person can ping the location of the plates. Is that something we could use to our advantage?"

There was a pause again.

" _Perhaps," Sean relied, "by the way, Neemas is such an obscure name that I had the WSB computers run his name through the ringer. I'm going to send you his picture…"_

Robert's phone buzzed and he looked at the screen which now displayed the picture of an African-American male. He showed the picture to Gabe, who then nodded his head.

"That's him," Gabe said. "He has our kids."

Robert went back to talking with Sean.

"That's the man," Robert said.

" _I heard," Sean replied. "According to the file he is just a midlevel scumbag working for a local crime boss in Boulder by the name of Silas Lovain. Both Silas and Neemas can be violent and both have done time in prison."_

Robert thought for a moment.

"Sean, getting those children back, both sets of children I might add; is my main objective," Robert said. "If I have to make a deal and give up the plates in the process I will. In the meantime, contact Corinthos in Port Charles. He might know of this Silas character and…"

Luke Spencer was standing in the doorway to the kitchen and waved to Robert.

"Don't worry about Sonny," Luke said to Robert. "Robert; I know he isn't your favorite person in the world but he'll listen to me."

Robert nodded his head.

" _I heard what Luke said," Sean replied. "I'll leave Corinthos to him."_

At that moment, Grayson Wayne, Elizabeth and Maria came into the kitchen as well.

"What do we do now?" Elizabeth asked Robert.

Grayson Wayne already guessed the next move. Suddenly he aimed a gun at Robert. (The gun Gabe had dropped last issue).

"You're going to call Cameron and my daughter," Grayson said to Robert, "and tell them to let themselves be captured by Neemas. Then you're going to make a deal for the twenty-dollar plates with their lives. I don't like that idea at all Mr. Scorpio."

Robert stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Grayson.

"It's our only play," Robert told Grayson. "Those kid's lives, all four of them, are not important to this Neemas person. He will deal for the plates because, if I'm right about this, he answers to a higher person in the chain."

Robert was about to continued when he suddenly turned around and saw Gabe holding a kitchen knife and some duct tape, which had been under the kitchen counter.

"I agree with Grayson," Gabe said with panic in his eyes. "We," he motioned to Maria, Grayson and Elizabeth, "will get our kids back; we don't need your help…"

Ten minutes later, Robert Scorpio as well as Luke Spencer was duct taped to two chairs; all alone in the apartment.

"That didn't go as I expected," Robert said with a sigh as he sipped from a child's juice box, with a straw sticking out, which was taped next to his face.

Luke smiled at his friend. Luke was also taped up in the name manner as Robert.

"What's so funny?" Robert demanded.

"The high and mighty Robert Scorpio, super-WSB agent," Luke said with a laugh, "brought down by mere mortals. They might take away your pension for this."

Robert tried not to laugh, but he had to admit, it was funny. He could only hope that it wouldn't be deadly funny.

But then the strangest thing happened; someone was unlocking the front door. Had Grayson and the others changed their mind?

The door slowly opened and then something entered; but it wasn't a human. Robert and Luke both looked down at the strange creature which slowly walked in.

"What the hell is that thing?" Luke asked Robert.

Robert shook his head and wondered what the hell was happening.

"It's an aardvark," Robert replied with disdain in his words. "Mac use to have a pet aardvark when he was a kid…they stink real bad…"

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Alex Gonzaga as Maria Queen**

 **Jesse Plemons as Gabe Queen**

 **With…**

 **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio and**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**


	75. Blood Brothers

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Blood Brothers**

 **The Five Moons Hotel/Casino** was located twenty five miles east of Palm Springs and the owner and operator was a man named Anav. He was a close personal friend of Grayson Wayne and one of the leaders of the Indio band of Native-Americans.

 _(Anav and his sister Nadine were introduced in issue #34)_

It was Grayson's father who had saved Anav's own father (a Chief of the tribe) from bigoted white-men years ago. And because of that, Anav would do anything in his power to protect Grayson, and his sometimes troublesome daughter KariAnn, from danger.

Anav was in his office at the casino/hotel when his younger sister Nadine, who had a life-long crush on Grayson Wayne, entered. Their sibling inspired back and forth bickering was always done with sarcasm in the front seat.

"Nadine, you do know that our ancestral dwellings," Anav said not looking away from his computer screen, "came with their version of a door called…"

"Di'abva," Nadine cut in with. "And I don't knock because I'm always hoping I might find the same scene I found a year ago or so when the woman you were dating at the time was under your desk giving you a blow…"

Anav cut her off.

"Let's not go there again," Anav said with a tone of irritation in his voice. "What do you want?"

Nadine walked over and sat in a chair across from Anav.

"I got a worrisome coded from uncle Von," Nadine replied.

Anav looked up from his computer and looked at his sister. Their uncle Von was a 2-Star General in the United States Army. While some might think a native-American serving at such a high rank for the US military was hard to believe, Von saw it another way.

Because he was stationed at a joint Army-Marine base in Yucca, it allowed him to use his position to make sure the tribes in the far west region of the USA got the federal funding promised to them. And if he had to remind the President of the United States, which he had done in the past, that the Federal funding was being diverted; he would guilt the president (Bush-Clinton-Bush-Obama-Trump) if he had too so as to restore it. It worked everytime.

"What's wrong?" Anav asked.

She handed him the message and he read it. It concerned Grayson Wayne. If the messages were important, they would be typed in the language of the Indio tribe…and this one was.

"So," Anav said after reading the message, "a detective named Richard (Rick) Castle is digging into Grayson's military record."

Nadine nodded her head, having already read it.

"It has to be about what Grayson did on that navy ship ( _the mutiny Rick Castle had told Jeff Webber about several issues back_ )."

Anav nodded his head.

"I paid big bucks to bury that in the past," Anav said to her. He thought for a moment. "I want to meet this Richard Castle. According to Uncle Von, he is a private detective, which most likely means that someone else hired him (it was Jeff Webber) to look into Grayson's past."

Nadine nodded her head.

"What would make this Richard Castle want to meet you?" Nadine asked.

Anav thought about it, and then he had the typical answer where it involved the whites.

"The white-man always comes to us swimming like a fish," he told her, "when there is money on the hook."

Nadine smiled and knew what to do. She stood and left Anav alone in his office.

He thought back on his last interaction with Grayson two months earlier; helping him rescue KariAnn (Grayson's daughter) from her pathetic mother (Shyera) and step-father, as well as funding the hit on Shyera (who was also from the Indio tribe) to take her out of the picture for good.

But Anav would always come to Grayson's aid, and he knew Grayson would always come to his; and had. They were like blood brothers, and had even taken the ceremony of the double-Hawk God when they were young children. And that ceremony had indeed made them like brothers.

He stood up and walked over to the window of his office that looked out upon the Coachella Valley. He took a deep breath.

"Who is digging up your past, brother?" Anav asked himself. Then he sighed. "Do not worry; if they get too close to the truth then…they will die."

CHECKOUT GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018'S LATEST ISSUE! HOLLY SUTTON-SCORPIO IS BACK!

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Michael Spears as Anav**

 **Julia Jones as Nadine**


	76. Found

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber;**

 **Found**

 **Previously…**

 _Cameron and KariAnn had made their way to a block of houses. They soon found themselves hiding in the darkened garages of one of the residences._

 _But unknown to the two teens, Neemas had pinged the briefcase again, and now had a fix on their position._ Continued…

 **Liz Webber's apartment…**

 _Grayson Wayne already guessed Robert's plan to get KariAnn and Cameron back, and didn't like it... Suddenly he aimed a gun at Robert. (The gun Gabe had dropped last issue)._

 _"You're going to call Cameron and my daughter," Grayson said to Robert, "and tell them to let themselves be captured by Neemas. Then you're going to make a deal for the twenty-dollar plates with their lives. I don't like that idea at all Mr. Scorpio."_

 _"It's our only play," Robert told Grayson._

 _Ten minutes later, Robert Scorpio as well as Luke Spencer was duct taped to two chairs; all alone in the apartment._

 _._

 _But then the strangest thing happened; someone was unlocking the front door. The door slowly opened something not human came inside._

 _"What the hell is that thing?" Luke asked Robert._

 _"It's an aardvark," Robert replied with disdain in his words. "Mac use to have a pet aardvark when he was a kid…they stink real bad…"_

Continued…

Seconds later, two young kids entered the apartment, and immediately Luke recognized one of them.

"Hey sport," Luke said, from the chair he was tied up on.

Aiden's eyes opened wide once he saw his grandfather.

"Grandpa," Aiden said excitedly. "What are the two of you doing?"

Robert looked over at Luke and chuckled.

"Grandpa Luke," Robert said with a humor in his words. "How does it feel being an old geezer old geezer," Robert added.

Luke looked back at Robert.

"Hey," Luke said, "you're a grandpa too!"

Robert was about to respond until Crispin stepped in between the two bickering men.

"Mister," Crispin said to Robert, "duct tape uses a very adhesive chemical. I hope you realize that if you want Aiden and me to get the tape off of you; it will not be painless," he said as he pointed at Robert's hair arms.

Robert's face went pale with worry because he knew the kid, who wore a red Superman cape, was correct. A roll of duct tape was standard issue in a WSB agent's all-purpose kit because of that reason.

Twenty minutes later, after agonizing pain for Robert (Luke had very little arm hair), Aiden and Crispin had removed the tape from Robert and Luke. Robert's face was still red due to the pain it had caused him.

At that moment, Robert's phone chirped six times in rapid fashion and he knew what the code meant. Someone had set off the alarms at his Motel-6 room (#137) in Port Charles.

"I need to make a call," Robert said to Luke, who was talking with the two young boys.

"Go ahead," Luke replied as he listened to the strangest bit of information about aardvarks, and then he and the boys headed for the kitchen, with Crispin bringing the aardvark which was still in its cage.

( _Robert's phone call is with his son Gunther as well as with Spinelli and is featured in issue #227_ ) Once Robert's call with Spinelli and Gunther ended, he called Sean Donely for an update.

Meanwhile, Luke was in the kitchen with the two boys. After hearing the story about how mixing aardvark urine with protein drink powder would create a concoction which would stimulate brain-cell activity, Luke decided to try it out.

Luke followed Crispin's directions and had created a batch of the strange smelling drink.

At that moment; Robert came into the kitchen and saw the aardvark in its cage on the ground, and Luke staring at a glass of strange looking liquid.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Robert asked dumfounded.

Luke smiled at his friend.

"Hey buddy; try this," Luke said as he held out the drink.

Without thinking, Robert took the drink and took a big gulp…

Cameron and KariAnn, who had been hiding in the garage of one of the homes, had moved into the interior of the empty house and were sitting on the couch. Whoever lived there was not there at the time. The briefcase with the two 20$ plates was on the coffee table in front of them.

"How long do we wait here?" KariAnn asked Cameron.

"Mr. Donely said that Robert Scorpio and my," Cameron didn't know what to call Luke, so he went with his gut feeling, "Grandfather (Luke) will be here soon."

KariAnn sighed. She didn't like waiting; whenever she was in trouble all she knew to do was run.

"We have to go," KariAnn urged Cameron.

Cameron shook his head.

"This Robert Scorpio dude is a super-spy," Cameron told her. "He's on his way."

"It's been over 20 minutes since your grandfather (Jeff) told you to wait here; super-spies do not take 20 minutes to go short distances; something happened."

At that moment the front door behind where the teens were sitting was flung open by a kick…and then Neemas stepped through the doorway…holding a gun!

Continued…

 **This issue featured**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **Andrew Astor as Crispin Kent**

 **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer**

 **Lance Reddick as Neemas and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**


	77. Hello is it me You're Looking For?

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber;**

 **Hello; Is it me You're looking For?**

 **Previously…**

 _Cameron and KariAnn, who had been hiding in the garage of one of the homes, had moved into the interior of the empty house and were sitting on the couch. Whoever lived there was not there at the time. The briefcase with the two 20$ plates was on the coffee table in front of them._

" _It's been over 20 minutes since your grandfather (Jeff) told you to wait here," KariAnn said to Cameron. "We can't wait any longer; we need to get out of here!"_

 _At that moment the front door behind where the teens were sitting was flung open by someone kicking it from the outside…and then Neemas stepped through the doorway…holding a gun!_

 _ **Our story continues**_ …

Cameron, acting on impulse, reached for the glass of water on the coffee table in front of him and then he hurled it at the black man in the door way. The glass struck the startled intruder on the side of his face.

Cameron and KariAnn, using the distraction, ran into the kitchen and out the back sliding door. They knew the man with the gun could be right behind them, and they were right. Just as the two teens reached a wooden gate, and pushed it open and ran through the opening, a spray of three gunshots slammed into the wooden planks; barely missing them.

But, then disaster happened for Cameron and KariAnn; KariAnn, who was following Cameron during their mad dash, took her eyes off him for only a second but it was long enough not to see Cameron come to a sudden stop ahead of her by the yard. Not seeing that he had come to a stop, KariAnn slammed into him causing them both to crash to lawn in front of them, which left them sitting ducks for the man with the gun.

And sure enough, two seconds earlier, as the two teens were still sprawled out on the grass, the black man with the gun had caught up with them; and now he had the briefcase too.

"Sorry kids," Leemas said with genuine regret, "but I can't leave any witnesses. This isn't personal; just business."

He aimed his gun at Cameron and then KariAnn held her hand up, pleading for the man not to shoot Cameron just yet.

"Please mister," KariAnn said with sad eyes as she looked up at Neemas from the ground. "Before you shoot us; let us share one last kiss."

Cameron had no idea what KariAnn was up to; but he wasn't about to protest!

Neemas had to kill the two teens because they were witnesses, but he wasn't without a heart. Besides; "Hello" by Lionel Richie was one of his favorite songs. He nodded his head sighed.

"Go ahead," Neemas said to them both with a warm smile. "But hurry up," he added.

KariAnn looked at Cameron, who was on the ground next to her.

"Cameron," KariAnn told him with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry if I've gotten you in trouble and now killed all in one day."

Cameron sat up, and before KariAnn could say another word, he reached out with his left hand and put it around the back of her head and drew her close to him and then he planted a manly kiss on her lips; just as Ethan told him to do if ever in such a crazy situation with a girl (like in the back of the dry-cleaning truck and in the cleaning closet at the pawnshop.

"Alright," Leemas said with a small tear in his eye, after having enjoyed the romantic moment he had just seen the two young teens experience together. "I'm sorry, but now I have to kill you both…"

Continued…

 **This issue featured**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobbie Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **and**

 **Lance Reddick as Neemas**


	78. Climax

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber;**

 **Climax**

 **Previously…**

 _Cameron and KariAnn, found themselves on the wrong side of a gun barrel. Leemas was about to kill them, when he gave in and let the two teens share one last kiss for the ages…_

" _Cameron," KariAnn told said to Cameron with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry if I've gotten you in trouble and now killed all in one day."_

 _Cameron sat up, and before KariAnn could say another word, he reached out with his left hand and put it around the back of her head and drew her close to him and then he planted a manly kiss on her lips; just as Ethan told him to do if ever in such a crazy situation with a girl (like in the back of the dry-cleaning truck and in the cleaning closet at the pawnshop)._

" _Okay kids," Leemas said with a small tear in his eye, after having enjoyed the romantic moment he had just seen the two teens experience together. "I'm sorry, but now I have to kill you both…"_

 _Continued…_

But then a voice came from behind Leemas.

"Freeze," the voice said, "and drop your weapon!"

Leemas did as instructed and set the weapon down on the ground.

"I'm givin' up this gig," Leemas said to Cameron and KariAnn with failure in his words, "I should have killed you but I'm too much of a softy to be a henchman. I let the two of you kiss, and now I'm heading for the slammer."

The woman with the gun looked at Cameron and KariAnn. They recognized her from the pawn shop.

"I'm detective Crimson Noble, and that would be," she pointed to a black sedan, a 1968 Mercury Park Lane Brougham, as it pulled up into the driveway of the home, "my partner Quint Meeks. And this," Crimson added as she looked down at the briefcase with the 20$ plates inside of it on the ground next to Leemas, "is why we are all here."

At that moment, an ugly brown Army jeep pulled up, driven by Robert Scorpio, along with Luke in the seat next to him and Aiden and his friend Crispin in the back seat (with a caged aardvark next to them, pulled up behind Quint's sedan.

And if that wasn't enough, a white Jeep Cherokee, driven by Elizabeth with Grayson Wayne and Maria Queen and Gabe Queen pulled up behind the ugly Army Jeep.

"Robert; looks like the gang's all here," Luke said as he hopped out of the jeep and saw the throng of cars.

Robert nodded his head as he flipped open his old style cellphone and called Sean Donely.

But then yet another car arrived; a police cruiser from the Boulder Police department arrived…responding to the call placed by a worried neighbor about two teens being chased by a man with a gun.

Ten minutes later, with Leemas cuffed and in the back of the squad car as it drove off, everyone else waited for an update from Robert as he spoke with Sean Donely on his phone.

Aiden looked at Cameron with an _"I told you so"_ grin. Cameron and KariAnn were both in the midst of a stern lecture by both their parents, Liz and Grayson, about their ditching of school and getting involved with wild adventures like they had throughout the day. Detectives Crimson Noble and Quint Meeks looked on, as if giving authority back up to the two exasperated parents.

Luke was sitting with Gabe and Maria, hoping that Robert's update would bring good news about their children.

Crispin, with the caged aardvark next to him, just took it all in; finding the whole situation hilarious; like the mathematical equation that proved cosmic string theory.

Finally, Robert ended his call and came over to the others. He looked at Gabe and Maria, knowing the angst they were going through wondering about the safety of their two kids; something Robert, and Luke, had endured with the recent abductions of Emma and Rocco (both eventually brought home safely).

"What's the news, Robert?" Luke asked.

Robert smiled.

"First off," Robert began to explain, "Your children are safe," Robert told Gabe and Maria. "In fact, one of my men, agent Jagger Cates, and his partner Sarah Webber, are bringing your kids here as we speak."

Gabe and Maria smiled as they hugged each other and then Luke.

"Robert," Liz said from where she stood with Cameron, Aiden, Grayson and KariAnn, "what about my dad? Did you let him know the kids are safe?"

Robert nodded his head.

"Sean relayed the info to your father," Robert replied.

"Sorry about what happened back there at the apartment," Grayson quickly said to Robert.

Robert looked at the swath of reddened skin on his own arms; the result of having duct tape ripped off them. He also had the after taste of aardvark urine and protein powder to deal with as well.

"No harm done," Robert said with his dry humor.

Cameron spoke to Robert next.

"Well, 007," Luke said to Robert after hugging the two happy parents, "what was this all about?"

Robert explained.

"That plane Sean Donely told us about," Robert began, "crashed in a nearby canyon. Gabe and Maria," Robert paused, motioning over to them, "came upon the briefcase and they took it. And to make a long story short, and just as Gabe and Maria explained to us, their kids had been abducted by Leemas. He threatened to kill he children unless they gave him the briefcase."

Which was now resting on the brown Jeep's front seat.

Detective Quint spoke next.

"Leemas killed the woman at the pawn shop," Quint explained, "setting up a series of events that led to these two," he pointed at Cameron and KariAnn, "having possession of the briefcase."

"Robert," Luke said after Quint concluded his sentence, "Are these two in any trouble?" He motioned to Gabe and Maria. "I mean; you and I have had our fair share of whoppers, when it comes to doing something off the cuff like that."

Robert looked at Luke, and then Gabe and Maria.

"The WSB has already contacted the Boulder P.D. as well as the FBI and Treasury Department," Robert told them with his Australian accented words. "All possible charges have been waved due to your being under the duress of your children being threatened, and Leemas admitting to the killing of the woman at the pawn shop."

Everyone clapped their hands at the good news. And they cheered again as yet another car pulled up; but this one contained Gabe and Maria's children.

Jagger and Sarah got out of the car. When Sarah opened the backseat door, two young children poured out and ran to their mom and dad.

Jagger walked over to Robert and shook his hand with a somber look on his face.

"I heard about Mavis, I'm sorry." Jagger told Robert.

Robert bowed his head.

"I will find that bastard; Valentin Cassadine…and he will pay for it," Robert said with a cold voice.

Sarah went over to Elizabeth.

"Well," Sarah said to her sister, "Jagger explained to me what kind of day you've had; I guess the excitement of Port Charles has followed you here to Boulder."

"It would seem so," Elizabeth said with a slight chuckle and smile.

For the next several minutes, there was small talk between the various clusters of friends.

But, soon, Robert and Luke sped off in their ugly Army Jeep, and the briefcase. They had a plane to catch to Port Charles; unaware that Mikkos Cassadine was there as well ( _in the pages of GH 2018_ ).

Elizabeth and Grayson would square away their kids, and soon head off to Denver for a fashion show.

Detectives Crimson and Quint would continue their investigation into the disappearance of Garth Landru and the rest of the rogue medical team (unaware that the man who ordered the execution of Garth Landru, and the others, had just been standing before their very eyes; Robert Scorpio).

And as all the cars drove off in a myriad of directions, they were unaware that one person had been left behind; Crispin with the caged aardvark next to him.

"I could have seen that one coming," Crispin said to Gumbaba.

Continued…

 **This issue featured**

 **Dominic Cooper as Det. Quint Meeks**

 **Adele as Det. Crimson Noble**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Andrew Astor as Crispin Kent**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **Antonio Sabato jr as Jagger Cates**

 **Sarah Laine as Sarah Webber**

 **Lance Reddick as Neemas**

 **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer and**

 **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio**

 **This issue featured**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobbie Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **and**

 **Lance Reddick as Neemas**


	79. Distracted Driving

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber;**

 **Distracted Driving**

 **One week has passed since the last issue…**

It was 6pm as Grayson Wayne drove his black Cadillac Escalade southbound on the US Highway-36 from Boulder Colorado to Denver Colorado.

Sitting next to him in the passenger seat was Elizabeth Webber. She was finishing up a call on her cellphone with her mother; Carolyn Webber.

Liz ended the call and put her cellphone back inside her purse.

Both she and Grayson Wayne were on their way to Denver for a fashion show that one of his friends was photographing for Vogue magazine.

"How are the kids doing? Actually, have your mom and dad gone crazy yet?" Grayson asked with humor and worry in his voice.

Jeff and Carolynn had volunteered to watch his daughter, KariAnn. She would be joining Liz's kids (Cameron-Jake and Aiden) and that many kids, some of them teenagers Grayson thought to himself, could drive anyone crazy.

"Nah," Liz said back to him with a smile. "Besides," she added, "they are making up for lost time with my kids; and from what my mom just told me, KariAnn is fitting in like an older sister and making sure my boys don't cause to much havoc for my parents. And," Elizabeth added after taking a breath, "Ethan, who is a close friend of my extended family, showed up out of nowhere and it looks like he will help out to.

Grayson nodded his head. He was about to ask her who Ethan was, but from what he knew already, Liz's extended family was just that; extended.

She had already told him about one of the men who had helped find KariAnn and Cameron and bring them home safe; Luke Spencer who was actually Aiden's grandfather (and father of Ethan).

 _She left out the part about Aiden and Luke; considering the subject a bit raw to go into at this point of their relationship._

"That Scorpio guy," Grayson went on to say, "He seems like a genuine international spy. Even his name, Robert Scorpio, seems a bit wild," Grayson said as he finished a soda from the drink holder between the two of them.

Liz nodded her head. But she hadn't come on this weekend trip with Grayson to talk about Luke and Robert. She came for some much needed adult fun in her life.

Liz removed the empty can and put it in the trash bag that was behind them in the back seat area. She lowered the drink holder into the compartment under the cushion of the seat, and then she slid over next to him. She then put her hand on his right thigh.

"Hey," Grayson said as he felt her hand heading to a more sensitive area as it rounded the inner thigh of his slacks, "this could be considered distracted driving."

His protest didn't stop her fingers from dancing closer to his arousal.

"Ummm," Grayson added with a nervous smile, "this IS distracted driving."

Liz smiled, liking the fact that she was in control of the situation; and not the other way around.

"What are you going to do, mister?" she asked with a seductive voice, "arrest me?"

Moments later, Grayson exited the freeway and drove the SUV toward the Hyatt Regency located in downtown Denver.

But he was unaware that another vehicle had been following them all the way from Denver.

It was 523pm in Los Angeles (which is one hour behind Denver) as Richard Castle made his way out of the Los Angeles International Airport. He had flown there from Virginia to further his investigation into Grayson Wayne's past (having been hired to do so by Jeff Webber).

It took nearly twenty minutes for Richard to gather up his suitcase at the luggage rack, but soon he walked out of the airport and flagged down a cab.

A cab pulled forward, and the driver got out of the yellow sedan, and shook Richard's hand.

The trunk popped open and the driver put Richard's suit case in the trunk.

Richard got into the back seat, as the driver, who was a native American (a medium sized ponytail a dead giveaway) sat behind the steering wheel.

By the time cab was on the Interstate-10 heading east (toward Palm Springs), Richard was out cold; sprawled out on the back seat.

The driver's right hand, the one he had used to shake Richard's right hand, had been coated with a sedative that was absorbed through the skin of Richard's hand; rendering him unconscious ten minutes into the drive.

When Richard woke up, in about five hours or so, he would be at the Five Moons Hotel/Casino in Indio California. He would find himself in the office of the owner…Anav; Grayson's ceremonial blood-brother and protector.

Continued…

 **This issue featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne and**

 **Zahn McClarnon as The Driver**


	80. The Face of a Killer

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber;**

 **The Face of a Killer**

 **Previously**

 _With their children safe with Jeff and Carolynn Webber back in Boulder Colorado, Elizabeth and Grayson headed for Denver for a fashion show; unaware they were being followed the entire way!_

 _our story continues..._

The next morning found Elizabeth wrapped in the arms of Grayson in the blankets of a king-sized bed; the two having shared a night of passion. With their relationship advancing to this level, there was no telling where it would lead.

* * *

It was 1130am when Liz and Grayson finally emerged from their suite at the Hyatt Hotel in downtown Denver. Liz was dressed in a blue and yellow summer dress, while Grayson was dressed in casual gray outfit. Liz reached into her purse and pulled out the program for the fashion show.

"So," Grayson said as they made their way to the elevator, "what is our first activity?"

"At 1pm," Liz replied as she read the program, "they will be modeling purses in room 315B. I definitely want to see that."

Grayson nodded his head, realizing that this fashion show would be nothing like an electronics show or comic-con. But he was happy to be there with Liz.

As Elizabeth read the events they would be attending throughout the day, Grayson's attention finally snapped to when she mentioned the "bikini" and "lingerie" events that were both toward the end of the night.

The final event would be the elegant-dress presentation, which would end at 1145pm; meaning a full day of runways, catwalks and fashion.

 **Boulder Colorado Police Headquarters**

 _Previously…two weeks ago_

" _So," Crimson said, looking over at Quint, "you believe that someone killed the medical team and then others, at least five others, scattered the vehicles all around town so that we wouldn't discover where the medical team had last all been together at."_

 _Quint nodded his head._

" _And I'll go one better," Quint added with suspicion in his words, "I think it was the Feds, meaning the FBI or some other spook operation. Only they have the manpower for something like that."_

 _Present time…our story continues_

 _(And readers, we know who killed Garth Landru and the other four who were harvesting body parts from people they had killed; Jason Morgan killed them on direct orders from Robert Scorpio and Section-7)_

 _Our story continues…present time_

Crimson sat at her desk in the back row of desks and was typing out a report on her computer, with a Starbuck's coffee cup to the left. She was putting the finishing touches on the events surrounding Gabe and Maria Queen and the counterfeit plates they had come into possession of.

The WSB, via Robert Scorpio, had granted the pair amnesty from their criminal actions due to the stress of their children being held captive.

While she took a sip from her cup of coffee, Quint walked over to her and looked down at the pile of paper work she was using to compile her report. She looked up at him with a look of dreariness in her eyes.

"I hate paper work," Crimson said with dread in her voice. "Please save me…" she added with mock helplessness.

"Well… sparky (his pet name for her)" Quint said with smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes, "come with me; we have our first break in the missing medical team cold case."

Crimson didn't have to be told twice, and so she stood up and followed Quint into one of the briefing rooms.

The briefing room had files scattered all over the center desk; the tell-tail sign of Quint's disorganized way of working a case; but it did work for him.

On the large screen, at the far end of the briefing room was, an image of someone driving a car. It was a face shot of a man wearing sunglasses; and he looked determined looking.

"Who is that?" Crimson asked.

Quint, who was also looking at the image, shook his head side to side.

"We don't know," Quint replied, "yet. But this was picture was taken from a traffic cam, and he is driving the car that belonged to the anesthesiologist."

They didn't know it, but they were looking at the face of Jason Morgan.

Continued…

 **This issue featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Adele as Detective Crimson Noble and**

 **Dominic Cooper as Detective Quint Meeks**


	81. A Clean Shave

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **A Clean Shave**

 **Previously…**

 _It was 523pm in Los Angeles (which is one hour behind Denver) as Richard Castle made his way out of the Los Angeles International Airport. He had flown there from Virginia to further his investigation into Grayson Wayne's past (having been hired to do so by Jeff Webber)._

 _A cab pulled forward, and the driver got out of the yellow sedan, and shook Richard's hand. The trunk popped open and the driver put Richard's suit case in the trunk._

 _By the time cab was on the Interstate-10 heading east (toward Palm Springs), Richard was out cold; sprawled out on the back seat (having been secretly sedated by the driver)._

 _When Richard woke up, in about five hours or so, he would be at the Five Moons Hotel/Casino in Indio California. He would find himself in the office of the owner…Anav; Grayson's ceremonial blood-brother and protector._

 _Our story continues…._

 **The Five Moons Casino/Hotel located in the city of Indio in California's southwestern desert; a darkened room…**

Private detective Richard Castle attempted to open his eyes, but winced pain shot through his head; and then he heard the voice of man.

"The pain you are feeling inside your head will dissipate if you tell me what you are investigating."

Richard could detect the slight inflection of a Native American accent with the man's words. He recalled reading Grayson Wayne's WSB file (compliments of Jeff Webber) and his earlier life spent growing up in and around Palm Springs (Indio) while his father had been a deputy Sherriff.

As Richard's cognizant thoughts came back to him, he realized that he was sitting in a chair, his hands were tied behind him, and a blindfold was tied around his head.

"Listen to me;" Richard said to the unknown person he could still sense standing not too far away from him, "I think there has been some sort of misunderstanding."

The person replied a second later.

"My name is Anav; your alias is Richard Castle, but you are the son of the actress Martha Rogers, and you are a writer of mystery novels. For several years you were an advisor to the NYPD and now moonlight as a private investigator," Anav stated.

Richard was impressed with the man's knowledge; which meant he was well connected.

Anav took a breath and then he continued, "But now, Richard Castle, you are investigating the past of a good friend of mine, Grayson Wayne; I want to know why?"

Richard became slightly worried. If his unknown captor was willing to talk so openly, it meant his (Richard's) life was expendable.

"Nothing too devious," Richard replied after thinking about his options and deciding to go with honesty. "Your friend has entered into a relationship with the daughter of a friend of mine. He is just playing the role of a worried father, and hired me to find out as much as I could about Grayson."

At that instant, Richard could detect finger untying the blindfold; and then it was removed.

Richard was not surprised to find a gun aimed at him. But he was surprised to see an attractive Native American woman, who now held the blindfold; standing next to the person he correctly assumed was Anav.

"My name is Anav and this is my sister, Nadine," Anav said as he looked over at her.

"Please to meet you," Richard said to her.

"Thank you," she replied with a smile.

Richard was impressed with how smart and logical Anav was. He was also someone who could be a good friend in another circumstance. Anav looked back at Richard and continued.

"Richard; you are not just digging into Grayson's simple past; because I know you have access to sensitive top secret military records that concern him. And that means I just can't simply make you disappear because those connections providing you that access might come looking for you."

Richard realized right there and then that Anav was just as well connected as he was. Anav looked at his sister and nodded his head. She then went over and untied the ropes around Richard's wrists and ankles. Anav also lowered the weapon.

"We are not your enemy, Mr. Castle," Anav said as he went around his desk and sat behind it; putting the gun away as well. "I apologize for the way you were brought here against your will but, I had to know what I was up against. Now," Anav said as he switched subjects, "I know you got as far as the mutiny aboard the Navy vessel that Grayson served aboard. That tells me that your client, whom you do not need to reveal here, became worried about the kind of man his daughter was getting close to."

Richard scooted his chair over to Anav's desk and sat across from him while Nadine left the office to return to her duties as the administrator of the hotel/ casino.

"Should my client be worried?" Richard asked.

Anav smiled; wanting his friend Grayson to find true love at last and not wanting to get into the way of it.

And then, for the next hour or so, Anav told Richard Castle all about Grayson's good character, including the events that caused the mutiny. With that done, the two men shook hands and Richard was free to go; parting as new friends in the process.

Moments later, Richard was speaking on his cellphone to Jeff Webber.

"Jeff, I cannot go into specifics; I made a promise to keep the events about the mutiny a secret." Richard told his friend. "But, I can assure you, it is buried in the past and it must remain that way. As for Grayson and Elizabeth," Richard paused, "I think the man is a hero and he deserves our respect."

And with the phone call over, Richard Castle took a cab and headed to the Palm Springs International Airport; on his way home to New York.

 **This issue featured**

 **Michael Spears as Anav**

 **Julia Jones as Nadine and**

 **Special Guest Star Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle**


	82. Kyle's Game

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Kyle's Game**

(((It wasn't every-day when a person found themselves cooking food for a celebrity chef; but Elizabeth Webber was doing just that. And she wasn't cooking for just an ordinary famous chef; soon her food would be tasted by perhaps one of the most hard to please chef's in the world; Britain's very own Gordon Ramsey. So how did this come to be?

It all started as Elizabeth Webber and her boyfriend, yes boyfriend, Grayson Wayne met up with his good friend Lyle Price at the exquisite bar located in the hotel (Denver's Hyatt Regency) where all three were staying….)))

* * *

Elizabeth, wearing a blue summer dress (by Vera Wang) with yellow tassels here and there, exited the elevator on the lobby level of the Hyatt Regency.

Grayson, in a casual dark grey outfit (by Craig Green), was right behind her. He was walking behind her because, well, the dress Liz was wearing accented her curves and her derriere perfectly; a view he could never tire of.

"Umm, hey," Liz said with mock anger, knowing what he was looking at, "would you please walk beside me."

Grayson, smiling, stepped up beside her as they walked toward the Red Clover; the Hyatt's bar/club, which was located on the far end of the reception area of the hotel. Grayson took his cellphone out of his pocket and glanced at it and then put it back inside of his pant pocket.

"Lyle is already in the bar; no surprise there," Grayson said with a knowing tone to his voice; his friend was quite the drinker.

"So," Liz said as the two held hands, "you've known Lyle since you were teens? Any crazy double-date stories I should know about," her tone was flirtatious.

Grayson looked at her and kissed her real quickly.

"Actually, yes; something to do with an elephant as I recall," he replied with a fiendish look in his eyes, "but I'll tell you about it some other time. Now remember," Grayson added with a cautious tone in his words, "Lyle has a very eclectic sense of humor; so try not to take him too serious."

They kissed again and made it to the bar moments later where they were soon guided through the dimly lit and crowded establishment to the area where Lyle was sitting. The sexy brunette female receptionist wore a slinky black dress that barely covered her back, and invited the approving eyes of both the men and women that lined the maze like setting.

"Grayson," Lyle Price said as he stood up to greet the two the as they approached his table.

Grayson and Lyle shook hands; the two friends who hadn't seen one another in a long time. Lyle stepped back and looked over at Liz; from head to toe and back, and then he whistled.

"You must be Elizabeth," Kyle said with an obvious British accent and an approving tone in his voice. "Grayson has said told me so much about you in his emails," Lyle looked over at Grayson, "all of which I deleted; so don't worry," he added with a scandalous voice.

Liz could only wonder what Wayne had said about her and Grayson.

"What has he been saying about me?" Liz asked, enjoying the fun of watching Grayson squirming like a worm on a fishing line.

"Oh, just the usual juicy details," Kyle replied, his voice nearly drowned out by the loud atmosphere of the, "like all the orgies you've both been to and…oh hell, just let me hug you," Kyle said as he saw that his comment had inspired a strange look from Liz.

Kyle hugged Liz, and while no one noticed, he slipped something into the purse she held in her left arm.

The three of them spent about an hour at the bar, with Kyle and Grayson going on and on about their teenage years; including vague stories about experimental drug use and crazy incidents with girls. None of it was distasteful, but it was meant only for the ears of adults.

Liz enjoyed hearing about their carefree and fun teen years, which was in stark contrast to her own. She could see that the two were just a couple of buddies and it they made her feel like she was one of them, and it was a nice feeling.

"So," Kyle said as he looked at the time displayed on this cellphone, which was next to him, "I think we are finally tipsy enough to enjoy the evening that I have planned for us."

"Planned for us?" Grayson asked. "I thought this bar was enough for our first night."

Kyle downed the last of his drinks, which he had been several, and snatched up his phone.

"It isn't even 9pm yet, and a chap I know just opened up a new restaurant not far from here," Kyle said as he stood up. "C'mon," he said, as he motioned for them to stand up with him, "we have to get going."

Elizabeth and Grayson exchanged befuddled glances and were soon walking out of the Hyatt Regency with Liz sandwiched between the two men. But she was also a bit nervous being between them.

That was because one of their wild stories included a foray with three women and the two of them. And while Liz liked Grayson; she wasn't ready for anything quite wild like that with him; well, not yet she said with a nasty thought inside her mind.

And, true to Kyle's word, the restaurant they were heading for was literally moments away. The sidewalks in this part of Denver was well groomed with flowers and street lights. The other people they encountered were pleasant and the atmosphere was easy going.

But when they came upon the restaurant, Liz and Gordon froze in their tracks when they saw the neon sign; Gordon Ramsey's Red Flower…

continued...next time; a gun battle erupts at Jeff Webber's house!

 **This issue featured...**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne and**

 **Tom Ellis as Kyle Price**


	83. Babe in the Woods

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **The foothills near Boulder Colorado; which is where the home of Jeff and Carolyn Webber is located.**

Inside the Webber's house, it was totally dark and eerily quiet. The only light, and it was quite dim, came from the moon high above the foggy sky.

In the summer, Boulder Colorado often had hot days in triple digits; but when the evening cooled down, fog would form around the foothills and act as a natural cooling system, with the cold moist air acting like a sheer nightgown from which the moon's glow could shimmer through…one of the beautiful aesthetic reasons why Rick and Carolynn had called this place their home for many years.

But on this cold night their lives were in jeopardy; hopefully miracles were within their grasps.

Jeff and his grandson Aiden huddled together behind one of the two sectionals couches that was located in the large den; hidden from the light of the moon which cast a hazy glow throughout the den through the main window.

Jeff looked down at his young grandson and watched as the young boy reloaded his own gun with accuracy and speed; which wasn't the case two hours earlier when the attack began when it was clear that Aiden had never even held a gun before ( _with the exception of the gun Jake had found and had let Aiden hold months earlier_ ).

Some might say that letting a child learn how to load a gun at Aiden's age was wrong; but this was a life or death situation and now their lives were depending on him.

And to prove it was a life or death situation on this night was the fact that Carolyn and Jake had been killed only thirty minutes after it had it all started; and then Ethan and KariAnn had been killed five minutes after them.

This meant that only Jeff, Aiden, Cameron, and Aiden's friend from school, Crispin Kent, remained alive; it was a blood bath!

Aiden looked up at Jeff and gave his grandfather the thumbs up signal; he was locked and loaded for attack with the look of determination on his young and innocent face.

Even at the young age of 7 years old, Aiden understood that the next five minutes would decide if they would live or die; it was either one of the other.

Crispin, who was still alive, was on the other side of the living room hiding behind the other sectional. As for where Cameron was; Jeff had no idea.

Jeff, with his gun loaded as well, leaned in closer to Aiden and whispered his plan to his grandson.

"Aiden, you have to get over to Crispin behind the other couch," Jeff whispered. "I am too big, and they will see me and shoot me. As I'm firing cover shots to protect you, you're going to have to crawl over to Crispin and bring him Grandma's gun since he lost his," Jeff said as he handed Aiden what had once been his dead wife's gun.

"I'm scared grandpa," Aiden said; with worry in his eyes.

Jeff hugged his grandson tight; knowing it was the last time they might ever see each other alive again!

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **and Jason David as Aiden Spencer**


	84. You are the Hero

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **You are the Hero!**

 **Previously…**

 **The foothills near Boulder Colorado; which is where the home of Jeff and Carolyn Webber is located.**

 _Jeff, with his gun loaded, leaned in closer to Aiden and whispered his plan to his grandson._

" _Aiden, you have to get over to Crispin behind the other couch," Jeff whispered. "I am too big, and they will see me and shoot me. So as I'm firing cover shots to protect you, you're going to have to crawl over to Crispin and bring him Grandma's gun since he lost his," Jeff said as he handed Aiden what had once been his dead wife's gun._

" _I'm scared grandpa," Aiden said; with worry in his eyes._

 _Jeff hugged his grandson tight; knowing it was the last time they might ever see each other alive again!_

 _Our story continues…_

Jeff held up three fingers for Aiden to see, and then began the countdown; THREE-TWO-ONE.

Once he had counted down all three fingers, Jeff watched with a smile as Aiden began to crawl between the couch they were both hiding behind, toward the one where Crispin was hiding.

Jeff stood up, and sure enough, he saw Cameron spring out from behind the drapes near the upright piano in the far corner of the living room.

And as Cameron fired his rifle-nerf gun at Aiden, unleashing a barrage of Nerf bullets as he did; Jeff fired his own rifle-nerf gun at Cameron, unleashing his own flurry of the harmless nearly lighter-than-air pellets at the eldest of his three grandsons.

But because this was Aiden's eighth birthday, and because he was the birthday boy, Cameron purposely aimed a little high, missing his younger brother purposely, thus allowing his younger brother to get around the other section where he then handed this gun to Crispin…thus allowing the team of "good guys", comprised of Aiden-Carolyn-Crispin and Jeff (which Aiden had named The WSB) to officially defeat the "bad guys" team of Jake-Cameron-KariAnn and Ethan Lovett which (which Cameron had dubbed The Godfathers and One Babe).

And, at that moment, Jeff whipped out his remote control, the one that controlled the lights in his house, and then he pressed the main power button that turned on all the lights.

All the combatants, some of them who had been lying at various points around the house for nearly two hours, came back to life and made their way to den.

Jeff and Carolyn exchanged happy smiles as they watched all the kids, including Ethan, exchange good hearted ribbings of those whom they had "killed" during the nerf-gun battle. The entire ordeal had been one of the happiest times of their marriage.

And while they knew they had not been the best parents to their own children, they could feel content they were pretty good in their role of loving grandparents.

"Alright kids," Carolyn announced to all, with her words aimed at even Ethan (who was the only one still wearing his cone-shaped birthday paper hat) "we need to pick up all the nerf-pellets and prepare for bedtime." The kids, and yes, even Ethan, groaned at her words as they realized it was nearly time to turn-in for the evening.

Ethan made it over to Jeff as the little kids went about picking up the pellets.

"Mr. Webber; you got lucky when you killed me," Ethan said to Jeff with a sore-sport tone to his voice. "NO ONE should be able to hit someone else with a nerf-pellet shot from as far away as you were; not Robert Scorpio or even Jason could have done it, and they do it for a living."

Jeff smiled, not revealing the fact that he too, Jeff, was actually a member of Section-7; the blackops' division of the WSB, which Robert and Jason (as well as with his role as Sonny's part-time enforce) were agents of as well. Jeff, for his part, reached out his right hand and put it on Ethan's shoulder and said; "Better luck next time; sport," Jeff said with the voice of an arrogant winner.

Ethan smiled, stood next to Jeff, and they both looked back at the kids dutifully picking up the nerf pellets which were scattered everywhere. Nathan leaned closer to Jeff and spoke to Jeff so only he could hear him.

"I really shouldn't do this;" Ethan said to Jeff with a hushed tone, "since I'm one who believes in young love. But I think I saw Cameron and KariAnn secretly sharing a kiss or two when they were hiding together."

Jeff nodded his head. "Yeah; I saw that too," Jeff replied back with his own hushed tone as well as a prideful smile as he thought of Cameron's first innocent accomplishment with a girl. And then he looked directly at Ethan. "And since you're sleeping in here with all of them," Jeff motioned over at his wife, Carolyn, as she started to lay out the various sleeping bags, "I expect you to, how should I put this;" Jeff paused as he thought of what his next words should be, "get in the way of their raging hormones."

Ethan nodded his head, realizing the role he had inherited; spoil-sport.

* * *

One hour later, after Jeff and Carolyn had retired to their room; Ethan, still wearing his cone-shaped party hat, was stretched out on the couch which had a perfect eagle's eye view of the five young kids on the soft carpeted floor of the den.

And while the other kids were sound asleep, Ethan let Cameron and KariAnn enjoy the confines of "First Base" with the understanding that their hands had to be kept in plain view; OUTSIDE of their sleeping bags!

Continued…

 **This issue featured real life actors and actresses;**

 **Elizabeth Hurley as Carolyn Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Hudson West as Jake Spencer**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Andrew Astor as Crispin Kent**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer and**

 **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Lovett**


	85. Chef's Choice

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Chef's Choice**

 **In the last issue….**

 _ **At the home of Jeff and Carolyn Webber**_

 _Life and Death appeared to visit Jeff Webber's home… but what appeared to be a blood bath was nothing more than a birthday party for Aiden Spencer!_

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **Hyatt Regency in Denver Colorado; the Vogue Fashion show**_

 _Elizabeth Webber and Grayson Wayne met his enigmatic friend Kyle Price; a fashion photographer at a crowded loud bar._

 _While hugging Liz, Kyle slipped something into her purse. Soon, they all headed over to Gordon Ramsey's Red Onion._

 _Our story continues…_

 **Gordon Ramsey's Red Onion…**

The famous international celebrity chef, Gordon Ramsey, was flanked by two beautiful female contestants. The three of them stood in the center of the modern kitchen which itself was at the center of the inter-active restaurant.

Capitalizing on his "Hell's Kitchen" cooking show, Chef Ramsey had opened The Red Onion as not only a five-star dining establishment in Denver, but also as a dinner show where six contestants, divided into two teams of three, competed at they cooked various items for the paying patrons from a gourmet menu comprised by Ramsey.

Just like on the hit TV-show, Ramsey would confront the competing common citizens turned gourmet cooks who were in turn cheered on by the crowd; some of whom knew the contestants since they had all come for the dining experience.

But now, alas, it was down to the final two contestants.

Garrison Wayne sat with Kyle Price and they both applauded Elizabeth Webber, as did everyone else, as Chef Ramsey introduced her again.

Liz looked adorable wearing a blue summer dress (by Vera Wang) with yellow tassels here and there.

"Grayson," Kyle said with his British accented words as he looked over at his old friend, "Elizabeth is really a sweet girl. I never cared much for Shyera ( _Grayson's ex-wife and mother of his daughter KariAnn_ ). But I really see that the two of you dig each other, and I'm happy for you."

Grayson looked over at Kyle; denoting a serious tone in his friend's words.

"Dude," Grayson said to his friend, "you're talking like you're going away forever after dinner."

Kyle watched as Grayson went back to looking at Elizabeth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Gordon Ramsey said; his voice amplified on the establishment's sound system via the microphone clipped on the collar of his Chef's jacket, "it comes down to Elizabeth Webber, visiting from the city of Boulder Colorado and Marta Bellows, who has come here from Boise Idaho. C'mon you bloody Yanks; lets here it for them!"

As Grayson and Kyle and the rest of the audience cheered, Kyle looked over to the main entrance where two men had just entered. He made eye contact with them and nodded his head; it was time for Kyle to make a subtle exit.

"Hey," Kyle said to Grayson, "I need to use the loo. I'll be back in a second."

Grayson nodded his head as Kyle walked toward the restroom. Grayson was also becoming slightly irked at Gordon Ramsey because it appeared as if he, Ramsey, was flirting with Elizabeth.

Kyle met up with the two men at the entrance and then the three of them exited The Red Onion.

Twenty-minutes later, Elizabeth Webber waited as her dish, and Marta's dish (both of them had been tasked with making a staple of French Cuisine; Jambon Persille) were about to be judged by Ramsey.

Grayson had noticed that Kyle hadn't returned yet from the restroom, but chalked it up to his friend probably wandering over to the bar in the next section of the restaurant.

"Alright," Gordon Ramsey said as he looked at both dishes before him. "First off, both of you have done remarkable; let's get that straight right-off."

The crowd cheered the two. Then Ramsey cut into Elizabeth's dish and took a bite.

"Liz," Ramsey said, "you have marbleized the ham perfectly. And I have to say, these melted garlic-buttered scallops really make this taste shine…."

Meanwhile, two miles away, Kyle Price sat in the back of a black van as it made its way through the city of Denver. The two men who had met him at The Red Onion (Gilbert and Long) sat across from him as well.

"How confident are you that this woman," Gilbert said as he looked at a photo of Liz, "Elizabeth Webber, will know what to do when she finds it?" His voice was soft but direct.

Kyle thought for a moment.

"I honestly cannot say, I hadn't met her until tonight," Kyle responded. "But if she finds it before the night is over, then I'm quite sure she will show it to Grayson."

The other man, Long, spoke next; his demeanor being more serious as well as more cold.

"You better hope she does," Long said to Kyle. "Or all of this will have been a complete waste of time…"

Continued…

Over at General Hospital 2018, Mikkos Cassadine comes face to face with Alexis and Sam!

 **This issue featured...**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Tom Ellis as Kyle Price**

 **Lucas Black as Gilbert**

 **Harold Perrineau as Long and**

 **Gordon Ramsey as himself**


	86. A Wedding is in the Air

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **A Wedding is in the Air**

 _ **In the last issue….**_

 _ **At Gordon Ramsey's Red Onion restaurant in Denver Colorado**_

 _While Elizabeth competed in a culinary competition hosted by the famed chef, Grayson's friend (Kyle Price) snuck out of the place with two other men after his mission had been accomplished; placing something inside of Elizabeth's purse…_

* * *

 _ **Previously…**_

 _ **The Five Moons Casino/Hotel located in the city of Indio…**_

 _After interrogating Richard Castle, Anav was convinced that the private detective, and whoever had hired him; posed no threat to Grayson Wayne. Richard was untied from the chair he had been secured to and was free to go._

" _Should my client be worried about his daughter dating Grayson Wayne?" Richard asked Anan; Grayson's best friend and secret protector._

" _No," Anav replied; realizing that whoever hired Richard Castle was invading their daughter's privacy; just as he was secretly keeping tabs on Grayson's safety. There were worst things in life._

 _Moments later, Richard was in a rental car, on his way back to LAX speaking on his cellphone to Jeff Webber._

" _Jeff, I cannot go into specifics; but I think Grayson is a hero and he deserves our respect."_

 _ **Our story continues…**_

General Hospital; Boulder Colorado…the office of Jeff Webber

With the news from Richard, that Grayson's past was not as dicey as it once seemed, Jeff was content to step back his invasion of Liz's private life. The face of Dahn Vyn ( _who has already decapitated Garth Landru, Ric Lansing and Jerry Jacks at the behest of Jeff_ ) was on his computer screen.

"Go ahead and remove the camera from Liz's living room at her apartment, and," Jeff said with a slight pause, "return to Boulder. I think Liz will be safe from harm in Denver."

"As you order," Dahn said with her usual quick response and expressionless face.

Jeff nodded at her and then the screen went blank. He pressed a button on the phone on his desk, and then seconds later his daughter Sarah and her fiancé, Jagger Cates, entered.

The two of them were among a few who knew that Jeff Webber, while the Chief Executive Officer of GH (Boulder), they also knew he was an upper-level manager of Section-7; the black-ops division of the WSB.

 _*(No one seems to be aware of Jeff's relationship with the female-Japanese assassin Dahn Vyn_ )

"We just came to say goodbye while on our way to the Airport," Sarah said as Jeff stood up to hug his daughter.

"It was really great to see you, the both of you," Jeff said he looked over at Jagger. "So when is the big day?"

The big day was the upcoming wedding of the two. It was being planned by Jeff's wife.

Carolyn Webber, Jeff's wife, had no idea that their daughter, and her soon to be husband, was an agent of the WSB.

"Mom has already reserved the church," Sarah said, "for a month from now. She is confident all the arrangements will be done. She thinks we are heading to Spain to meet up with Jagger's sister."

"There will be more than enough time," Jagger added, "to complete our next mission in South Korea."

Jeff nodded his head; he knew what their next mission was.

"Finding the person who made the 20$ plates that Scorpio recovered," Jeff said to them. "Either by abducting them and bringing them to the US, or…"

"Eliminating them," Jagger said, completing Jeff's sentence.

Jeff shook Jagger's hand and hugged his daughter one more time and then watched as they left his office. He too left his office, and headed for a meeting with the board of directors.

With the death of Ric Lancing recently ( _which Jeff ordered Dahn to carry out_ ), the hospital decided to settle the lawsuit with Hanna Cormier, and a check for 400,000 dollars was going to be signed and mailed later in the day.

 _*(Hanna was the nurse who had sued the hospital for firing her after she published pictures of her and her lesbian girlfriend in provocative hospital uniforms adorned with GHBC's insignias. Ric had been her lawyer_ )

Moments later, Jagger and Sarah exited General Hospital (Boulder) and were soon on their way to the airport. But as Jagger drove the car down the freeway; a black helicopter suddenly zoomed in above and behind the car from out of nowhere. It fired a missile that streaked through the air and struck the car; causing it to explode in a ball of fire! Jagger and Sarah were killed instantly!

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Antono Sabato Jr as Jagger Cates**

 **Sarah Laine as Sarah Webber**

 **and Anne-Solenne Hatte as Dahn Vyn; the Ninja**


	87. Pay up Mister Wayne

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber *** _ **this issue is rated PG-13 due to adult material…**_

 **Pay Up…Mister**

 _ **In the last issue….**_

 _A report by Richard (Nathan Fillion) Castle put Jeff Webber's suspicions about Grayson Wayne at ease. After leaving Boulder Colorado on the way to their next mission, WSB Agents Jagger Cates and Sarah Webber were instantly killed when their rental car was blown up by a helicopter_

 _ **Previously**_

 _While Elizabeth competed in a culinary competition hosted by the famed chef, Grayson's friend (Kyle Price) snuck out of the place with two other men after his mission had been accomplished; placing something inside of Elizabeth's purse…_

 _Our story continues…_

 **Hyatt Regency; Denver Colorado…**

Elizabeth opened her eyes in the comfort of the bed that she shared with Grayson inside their suite at the luxury hotel.

They had returned the previous night to their room after a note that Kyle Price had left for Grayson in the care of the waitress who in turn gave it to Grayson as he and Liz prepared to leave Gordon Ramsey's Red Onion restaurant.

According to the note, Kyle's editor at Vogue magazine needed him to catch the earliest flight to Tokyo for a fashion show there after the photographer who was assigned to it had fallen ill in Taiwan.

Meanwhile, Liz had made a bet with Grayson earlier in the evening that had she won the culinary competition, and she did, he would have to make love to her but only after they had engaged with sensual foreplay; something that some men just didn't enjoy doing.

Upon returning to their suite, and still feeling a bit tipsy, the two lovers, Grayson and Liz, had shed their clothes in the living room portion of the suite and Grayson made good on his bet and they engaged in serious foreplay on the couch before Grayson finally swept her up into his arms and brought her into the bedroom.

From there they had raw passionate sex throughout the night doing things that probably would be illegal in some states.

Liz had needed such a night for a long time. It had been sometime since she had last made love like that, and not only was Grayson well-endowed where it counted, he also had incredible stamina.

But, now in the morning, as she reached her hand across to his side of the bed, she was bummed that he wasn't there for some more fun.

So, without the awkwardness of children around, when adults were being adults, Liz strolled out of the bedroom totally naked and found Grayson in his bathrobe sitting on the couch next to the coffee table looking at the screen of his laptop computer.

Just like a typical man, he hadn't even made an attempt to pick up the various articles of clothing that they had shed the night before while in the clutches of passion; her matching black bra and undies still on the cushion next to where he sat being all the proof she needed to prove her point.

She went over to the couch and collected her clothes, and then his.

"Oh, hi," Grayson said to Liz as he watched her scooping up the clothes, "I was going to do that, but then again," he said, enjoying the view of her nakedness, "you're doing a knockout job."

"Oh shut up," Liz said as she stood up and looked at him sitting on the couch, "besides; what are you looking at on your computer?"

She made her way over to the washing machine/dryer combo that was situated on the far end of the kitchen.

He had followed her into the kitchen.

"I can find no mention in the news, or even the fashion news, about a fashion show in Tokyo today," Grayson said.

Liz looked at him and pointed at his robe.

"Take it off," Liz said with a wicked smile and her eyes aimed at his torso, "I might as well wash it too."

Grayson shook his head side to side.

"Liz; I've only been wearing it since I got up about an hour ago," he replied.

"Don't argue with me," Liz said back at him; really just wanting to watch him disrobe. "I might as well just wash it now instead of later."

Grayson sighed and slid off the robe and handed it to her. She got to see what she wanted and then took it from him and put all their clothes into the machine.

"Well," Liz said as she added the laundry soap and started the washing machine, "maybe it is one of those private fashion shows that only the very wealthy can attend."

With the machine turned on, she went over to Grayson, and found that he was turned on as well.

In moments, they were back in bed for several hours making love; Grayson could only think about one thing; was Liz a nymphomaniac? There were worse things in life he thought as he let Liz do her thing.

continued...meanwhile, don't miss Anna Devane's encounter with Mikkos Cassadine in the current pages of _**General Hospital 2018**_!

Next time; What did Kyle put into Liz's purse?

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Antono Sabato Jr as Jagger Cates**

 **Sarah Laine as Sarah Webber and Anne-Solenne Hatte as Dahn Vyn; the Ninja**


	88. General Hospital 2018 241

**General Hospital 2018; #241**

 ** _Last issue_**

 _Anna Devane's confrontation with Mikkos Cassadine outside Kelly's diner revealed a connection they shared from her past; her ex-husband David Hayward / Sonny's meeting with his sister Briseis took a surprising turn with her holding a gun aimed at his head!_

 **Port Charles; the Motel-6 room (*usually used by Robert Scorpio on his visits to Port Charles) where Spinelli, Jason and Carly are investigating Briseis Corbin**

Jason and Carly watched as Damian Spinelli was talking to Sean Donely on his cellphone. Moments later, Spinelli ended the call and had a worried look on his face.

"What is it?" Carly asked after seeing the worried look on Spinelli's face.

Spinelli took a breath and continued.

"According to Mr. Donely," Spinelli told Carly and Jason, "the WSB has been aware of the existence of Sonny's sister, Briseis, ever since the two of them were born back in 1965."

Jason shot Spinelli a look of doubt.

"Damian, why would the WSB ever have had interest in Sonny's birth," Jason asked with skepticism in his voice. "His father, Mike, was never more than a mid-level criminal at best."

Spinelli nodded his head, and continued.

"That is correct Jason," Spinelli replied with, "Mr. Corbin was just a mid-level criminal element; but it wasn't Sonny's father who the WSB was keeping tabs on… it was Sonny's mother; Adela Corinthos."

Carly arched an eyebrow.

"Okay then," Carly said to Spinelli with an impatient tone in her voice, "why did the WSB have their eye on Sonny's mom?"

"Because her father, Miguel Corinthos," Spinelli began to explain, "who defected from Cuba in 1965, was investigated by the Warren Commission during their inquiry into the assassination of John F. Kennedy. The CIA and the WSB kept active files on Miguel's children, include Adela."

Carly stood up and walked over to where Spinelli was sitting; in a chair at the small table near the motel room's kitchen. She looked down at him with annoyance in her eyes and then put right hand on her hip and went off on him.

"Are you telling me that Sonny's grandfather on his mom's side of the family," Carly said with anger in her eyes, "was involved with JFK's assassination? I say that is utter bullshit!"

"Miguel was only a person of interest," Spinelli said, trying to calm her down. "But that isn't the worrisome part," Spinelli said with worry in his voice.

He took a sip from a bottled water and continued.

"According to the WSB file, the doctor who delivered the two babies _(* the doctor was Garth Landru's father and most of this was revealed in issue #213 which told the story as a flash back to 1965_ ), Sonny and Briseis, was paid a handsome amount of money by someone else who wanted the girl infant for themselves. Adela died years later, never knowing that she had given birth to twins that night."

Jason and Carly exchanged a curious glance.

"While all this is interesting," Jason finally said, "all it proves is that Sonny's family history is about as messed up as mine," he paused, "and more twisted than yours'," he said looking over a Carly. "I suggest we just back off and…"

Spinelli cut him off.

"I'm afraid there's more," Spinelli said urgently. "Briseis wasn't raised here in America or Cuba. Her step-parents, the people who had paid handsomely for her, lived in the Soviet Union. The KGB, the Soviet's version of the CIA, eventually found out about her illegal adoption and exiled her adoptive-parents to a labor camp where they died a year later. Briseis was then raised by and then trained as a KGB agent."

Carly began to feel sorry for Briseis.

"Why do I suddenly feel sorry for her," Carly told Spinelli and Jason. "I mean, if we are to believe this, she was abducted from her mother, Sonny's mom, and illegally taken to live with her adopted parents in Russia. And then they are both shipped off to labor camp; is it really a surprise that she's angry about her life? Hell, even I would have been!"

Spinelli nodded her head.

"According to Director Donely," Spinelli told them, "she eventually became corrupted by the underworld crime syndicate when the Soviet Union fell. And get this," he added, "for nearly eight years she was part of the Fedorov crime family; using the skills she had learned as a young KGB agent as an enforcer. Does that sound familiar to you?" Spinelli asked Jason.

At that moment, Jason and Carly became worried; Petrev Fedorov and his son Gaius had only tried to muscle in on Sonny's territory a year or so ago. Carly shot an angry look at Spinelli; being that he was currently an agent of the WSB.

"Why the hell didn't Robert Scorpio tell Sonny about Briseis when Petrev and Gaius were making their move against him last year?" Carly demanded.

Spinelli nodded his head.

"Because," Spinelli explained slowly, "while Briseis was working for the Fedorov crime family, she was also feeding information about them to someone else who had, up until only a few days ago, been in secret protective criminal exile for over three decades."

Jason folded his arms in front of him.

"Who," Jason simply asked.

Spinelli took a deep breath, and then he said the name.

"Mr. Mikkos Cassadine," Spinelli said with a soft voice.

 **The Metro-court Hotel; room 4016…Briseis Corbin's suite**

Briseis aimed her handgun at Sonny; as he sat on the sofa in the middle of living room of the suite, while she sat across from him on a chair she had brought over from the exquisite dining room table.

"Who are we waiting for?" Sonny asked, not seeming to be worried about the gun aimed at him by his sister. "If you know anything how these things work, your claim to my territory will never be accepted in the world I do my business in. Your killing me will only ignite a costly turf war over the future of Port Charles for years to come. Many lives will be lost, maybe even yours; so just stop this nonsense and…"

Suddenly a man entered from the bedroom; no doubt coming through a door that connected this suite to the one next to it ( _an option that some larger families paid extra for_ ).

Sonny looked over at the man, and recognized him from old news stories he had read about Port Charles' storied past.

Mikkos walked over and looked directly down at Sonny where he sat; both men had never met but they already shared a mutual hatred of each other.

"I couldn't help but listen to what you said to your beautiful sister;" Mikkos said to Sonny. "Trust me; they will accept her claim when they learn she has this to back it up with."

At that moment, Mikkos reached into his suit jacket's front pocket and revealed an old folded piece of paper. Once Mikkos had unfolded it, Sonny recognized it immediately; having seen it once before when Robert Scorpio had shown it to him a couple months earlier.

"Mr. Corinthos, I can see by the look on your face," Mikkos said with a warm smile on his face, "that you recognize this document that clearly states that whoever is in possession of it will, in the eyes of the Gambino and other Sicilian families, be seen as the territorial claimant of the Port Charles corridor."

Sonny's expression became very serious. Mikkos Cassadine had accomplished what Petrev Fedorov had attempted and failed to do.

Without firing one shot, Mikkos held the piece of paper in his hand, which dated back to the late 1800s when the American east coast was originally carved up by the old crime families of Italy. The piece of paper guaranteed exactly what Mikkos said it did; possession of the Port Charles corridor to whoever held it.

It was at that moment when Sonny Michael Corinthos realized that his life had never been in more danger than it was now.

He knew deep inside that his death was imminent…

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damian Spinelli**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Maria Nafpliotou as Briseis Corbin**

 **and Johh Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine**


	89. Hole in One

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Hole in One**

 _ **In the last issue….(the one before the crossover issue with GH 2018 #241)**_

 _Jeff Webber's worry about his daughter dating Grayson Wayne was put at ease._

 _After visiting Jeff at his office at GH Boulder, and preparing to get married a month later, Jagger and Sarah (both of them WSB agents) were driving to the Denver Airport when their rental car was destroyed by a missile fired by a black-helicopter.._

 _Previously; Grayson and Elizabeth got naughty with each other in the hotel room they had shared in Denver Colorado; both unaware that Grayson's photographer friend (Kyle Price), who had unexpectedly been called away for another photo shoot in Japan (a total lie) had slipped something it Liz's purse the previous night…_

 _Our story continues…_

 **A family-fun park located near the Hyatt Regency in Denver Colorado…**

Liz may have won the bet the night before; winning the culinary contest at Gordon Ramsey's restaurant; but earlier the next day while she and Grayson were killing time by playing a round of miniature golf, before attending the fashion run-way presentation later that evening; and she lost the match…and the wager as to who would win.

And or course, acting like two crazy and horny teenagers, the stakes they had put on the line were silly and wild and naughty; which Liz was enjoying all the while.

She hadn't had this much spicy fun since she had Jason had…she shook her head dismissively; that was the past. Grayson was the here and now.

Anyway, had Grayson lost the golf match, he would have had to pay up by doing jumping-jacks for 30 minutes at 10pm while in their hotel suite…standing on the balcony while wearing only a Batman mask she had bought earlier and nothing else.

And, of course, he'd have to do this with the risk of anyone seeing him from the other hotel across the way and calling the police…but he didn't lose, she did.

Liz had always been a good miniature golfer and had gotten even better after Aiden had showed her how to play angled shots.

So, she was quite confident she would win due to the distracting outfit she had also worn. So when Grayson suggested what she'd have to do if she lost; she accepted the challenge without any fear of losing; life had other plans.

Accepting Grayson's challenge was something she totally regretted with her words of protest in defeat (but secretly enjoying the way it made her feel inside; desired by her lover…and she enjoyed the deep arousal it made her feel).

After they had returned to the privacy of the Grayson's SUV, she could feel his eyes staring at her as she ignored him and looked forward out the windshield with mock anger in her mannerisms. He then reached out his hand…as if expecting her to give him something.

Liz was wearing a white form fitting mini-dress that came half way down her thighs.

"I'm waiting; so pay up already." Grayson said with a teasing voice.

Liz sighed and then reached up under the hem of her mini-dress and removed her white undies; handing them to Grayson.

He looked at them carefully and then nodded his head with approval, while opening the glove-box and placing the dainty cotton panties inside and then locking the glove-box with a key that only he had.

"Time to go to dinner," Grayson said as he started up his SUV. "I just hope the breeze calms down; for your sake," he added with a chuckle.

Liz smiled inside. She had missed these kinds of innocent sexy games that adults played while courting.

She picked up her purse and fished for the pack of gum she had put inside earlier in the day, but then her fingers brushed up against something odd.

She opened her purse a little wider and looked at the strange object her hand had found…

 **Boulder Colorado**

Jeff Webber, having seen the explosion on the nearby freeway, had a bad gut feeling. He quickly left his office and was soon leaving the parking garage below in his 2018 Lexis.

By the time he had reached the freeway, the congestion caused in the wake of the car explosion had grown; coming to a stand-still.

Jeff, feeling panic growing inside him, exited his car and swiftly jogged the rest of the way.

Crime-scene tape had already been put around the mangled car; and then he saw the two dead bodies. A uniformed police officer came over to prevent his getting any closer.

"I'm sorry sir," the officer said to Jeff. "You can't get any closer; this is a crime-scene."

Jeff heard him, but he couldn't take his eyes away from the burnt remains of the female corpse with charred long hair; knowing inside his soul it was his daughter Sarah.

"What happened here," Jeff asked the police officer, with shock in his voice.

The officer understood Jeff's grief, having seen it many times before.

"Do you know the victims?" the officer asked.

Jeff nodded his head slowly.

"My daughter and her fiancé," Jeff replied with a distant and saddened voice.

"You have a right to know," the cop replied with understanding. "Witnesses," he pointed over at a group of civilians being question by another cop, "claim that a black helicopter, without any markings, swooped in behind the car your wife and fiancé were in; and blasted it with a missile."

Jeff's face became red with anger; it had been a hit job, he concluded.

Someone would pay...Jeff swore to himself.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Kent McCord as the Police Officer**


	90. General Hospital 2018 242

**General Hospital 2018; #242**

 ** _Last issue_**

 ** _At the Metro-court hotel; inside the room of Briseis Corinthos…_**

 _Sonny Corinthos learned about the twin-sister he never knew he had._

 _But then the unexpected arrival of Mikkos Cassadine flipped everything upside down; and in his issue, only one of them (Sonny or Mikkos) will survive!_

 _Our story continues…_

"Mr. Corinthos, I can see by the look on your face," Mikkos said with a warm smile of his own, "that you recognize this document in your sister's hand and that clearly states that whoever is in possession of it will be, in the eyes of the Gambino and other Sicilian families, seen as the territorial claimant of the Port Charles corridor."

It was at that moment when Sonny Michael Corinthos realized that his life had never been in more in danger than it had ever been.

He knew his death was imminent…

Sonny looked directly at Briseis.

"Listen to me," Sonny pleaded to Briseis, knowing that his time was running out. "The moment you kill me, he," Sonny pointed at Mikkos, "will kill you. Don't be a fool!" Sonny said with urgency.

Mikkos moved in closer and stood right behind Briseis as she stared down at Sonny.

"This is your time," Mikkos said to her, his lips inches from her left ear, with a fiendish look in his eyes. "All those years being one of Petrev Fedorov's hired hands have led you to this point; now all you have to do is take it and you will be in control of the Port Charles corridor!"

* * *

 **Down in the Lobby of the Metro-court**

Meanwhile, Detective Dante Falconeri ran into the hotel lobby. Only moments earlier he had been in his Police SUV; tailing the limousine that Mikkos had gotten inside of outside of Kelly's diner *( _after Mikkos' had a revealing conversation with Anna Devane_ ).

Once he was at the check-in counter, Dante flashed his badge at the other customers in line and then cut to the front and spoke directly to the receptionist; her name was Stephanie.

He held a picture of Mikkos Cassadine, an old black and white photo, and showed it to Stephanie.

"Have you seen this man come through here tonight?" Dante asked quickly.

"No," Stephanie replied, "but I did see your father earlier," Stephanie told him.

Suddenly Ronin, she was another one of the receptionists who knew Dante was Carly's brother-in-law, came over to Stephanie's check-in window.

"Detective Falconeri," Ronin, who was an attractive woman from South Korea, said, "this call is for you,"

She handed Dante a wireless phone; on the other end of the line was Spinelli.

" _Detective Falconeri," Spinelli's very worried voice said, "listen; there is no time to explain…but if Mr. Corinthos is there at the Metro-court, you must make sure he does not enter suite 4016; his life is in extreme danger. Stone Cold and the Valkyrie are on their way!"_

* * *

 **Inside Suite 4016…**

Briseis aimed the gun she was holding directly at Sonny's forehead. Sonny, for his part, closed his eyes and it was as if his entire life flashed before his eyes. He saw Stone, as he was when Robin was part of his life. Then he saw Lily, Carly, Alexis and all his children from various points of their lives; including Avery. And then he saw a flash of light…

Mikkos watched as Sonny fell to the ground with a single gunshot; but he was not dead…yet.

"You must take the kill shot," Mikkos said with a soft voice to Briseis. "You must leave no doubt that he is dead."

Briseis looked down at Sonny's motionless body, his eyes still open but lifeless. And then, for a brief moment, her brother's body twitched. She aimed the gun at him again; but then she pivoted around and aimed her gun at Mikkos.

"Sonny was right;" Briseis, "you are going to betray me."

Mikkos nodded his head and the look on his face became very stern.

"But of course, my dear," Mikkos told her with a pleasant voice. "But you played your roll perfectly. I sent Barlow to get into the good graces of the Bennett woman, whom he later killed, along with her offspring; the child of a potential threat to me. You, for your part, kept Sonny's suspicious wife at bay just by prancing around this hotel. And now here we are; at the dawn of a new age in a city that has only a few weeks left to it."

Briseis flashed her own smile back at Mikkos.

"But I'm the one holding the gun, Mr. Cassadine," Briseis said as she aimed it at him.

She pulled the trigger, but the gun only clicked. She pulled the trigger again, hearing it click while watching in fear as Mikkos pulled a gun out, which looked just like the one in her hand, of his pant pocket and aimed it at her.

"Naive child; did you really think," Mikkos said to her, "that I would have given you a fully loaded gun?"

And then, without another word, he fired one shot to her head and watched as her dead body fell down to the ground next to her dead brother.

Then, as fast as he could, Mikkos took the gun he had used and wiped his prints off it, and placed it into her hand. He aimed carefully, and placed his finger over her dead finger on the trigger and fired another shot at Sonny; insuring he was dead.

Mikkos had paid handsomely for the two guns; both of them Russian made Anioff-FL7s.

Both silencer-tipped barrels were handmade and nearly identical; meaning it would appear as if all three shots ( _the one he had fired at Briseis and the two fired at Sonny_ ) had come from the same gun. He unscrewed both barrels and switched them.

Confident the scene was set, he took out a letter, apparently written in Briseis' hand, and placed it next to her on the ground.

He took one last look around and then headed for the bedroom and headed into the adjoining suite via the door that connected the two.

Just as he closed the connecting door, the door to 4016 was kicked in and Detective Falconeri burst into the room.

* * *

 **Metro-court stairway…**

Mikkos, for his part, hurried down the stairway that led to the garage and climbed into the limo; and then it sped off as he removed the life like fake finger tips he wore…meaning his finger prints would not be found anywhere in Suite 4016.

At that instant, a black van was driving along the road next to the Metro-court hotel; driven by his son, Valentin Cassadine.

Valentin watched, as right on cue, the limo with Mikkos in the backseat sped out of the parking structure and zipped down the road as fast as it could.

Valentin immediately brought the van he was driving to a stop and then climbed out and ran as fast as he could away from the van. He ran toward a row of hedges across the street and dove behind the brick containing wall that ringed the hedges.

Valentin looked at the watch on his wrist, as it counted down. When it hit zero, the van exploded sending out the blue wave of electric light; the result of an EM-pulse.

The electronic wave swooshed over the Metro-court, and other surrounding buildings. Every computer, car, light, in essence anything that ran on electricity in four square blocks, was rendered useless.

* * *

 **Suite 4016**

Dante was standing in shock, looking down at the lifeless bodies of Briseis and his father; Sonny.

At that moment, Jason and Carly rushed into the room. Carly instantly went down to her knees next to Sonny the moment her eyes saw the brutal scene; and then the lights went out.

The red tinted emergency lights came on, and Dante and Jason could only stare down at Carly as the reality of what had happened this evening only began to grip them; Sonny was dead.

 **Continued…**

 **This issue Featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Laura Wright as Carly Corinthos**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damian Spinelli**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **Maria Nafpliotou as Briseis Corbin**

 **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falconeri**

 **and John Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine**


	91. Roll with It

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Roll with It**

 ** _Last issue_**

 ** _A family-fun park located near the Hyatt Regency in Denver Colorado…_**

 _Liz was quite confident she would win a round of miniature golf; but instead Grayson had won._

 _After they had returned to the privacy of the Grayson's SUV, he reached out his hand…as if expecting her to give him something._

 _Liz sighed and then reached up under the hem of her miniskirt and removed her white undies; handing them to a deviously grinning Grayson._

 _"Time to go to dinner," Grayson said as he started up his SUV. "I just hope the breeze calms down; for your sake," he added with a chuckle._

 _Liz smiled inside. She had missed these kinds of innocent sexy games that adults played while courting. She reached into her purse for a pack of gum, but instead her fingers came upon something else._

 _Liz opened her purse a little wider and looked at the strange object her hand had found…our story continues_

"How did this get into my purse?" she asked as she looked at the cylinder shaped object with her fingers.

Grayson looked over at the object Liz was holding.

"It looks like a container for a roll of film," Grayson replied. "Wait a second," he added, "is there writing on the bottom of it?" he asked.

Liz arched an eyebrow and flipped the small container of film over and, sure enough, there were three letters apparently written with a black sharpie.

"KHP," Liz said; reading each letter separately.

Grayson knew what those letters represented.

"Kyle Henry Price" Grayson said after a moment. "It must one of his rolls of film," Grayson added.

Liz nodded as she prepared to open the container; Grayson reached over and put his hand on hers; stopping her from opening it up.

"There might be an undeveloped roll of film inside that thing," Grayson said to Liz, as he also drove the SUV.

"No one uses old film like this anymore," Liz countered with.

Grayson chuckled.

"No one who is rational uses real film," Grayson said in agreement with her, "but Kyle still does. In fact, he, as well as most professional photographers; are contractually obliged to save all of the negatives."

Liz thought for a moment and remembered Maxi Jones telling her once that all fashion models, and or their agents, kept track of every picture taken.

After the photo-shoot was over, the model and photographer would scour every picture to make sure nothing unexpected "showed".

This was to protect the model because, if on the off chance a nipple was accidentally exposed, or a bikini bottom was a bit too form fitting, the model could demand the negative be destroyed; or negotiate a higher price for it.

"So what do we do with it?" Liz asked as she put it back into her purse in a special pocket so it wouldn't get lost.

Grayson thought for a moment.

"When we get back to the hotel room after dinner and the lingerie show," Grayson finally replied, "I'll shoot Kyle and email and ask him what he wants us to do with it."

Liz gulped. Tonight was indeed the lingerie show; scantily clad sexy models being ogled by the men and women sitting on either side of the runway; and Kyle, although he had to leave to Japan (a lie) had left them tickets in the front row.

Grayson looked over a Liz, wearing her miniskirt…and now going commando.

"I bet you wish you had won the golf match now," Grayson added with a tease in his voice.

An hour later, Liz and Grayson were enjoying dinner at an Italian restaurant. Liz excused herself to use the restroom, but it was just a cover story; because right next door to the Olive Garden restaurant was a Target store; which she scurried over to. She had left her purse at the table, so as not to get Grayson suspicious, but she did take her handbag and wallet.

Moments later she emerged with a package of panties she had just bought only to find Grayson waiting just outside the exit; and again he was reaching out his hand.

"Shit," Liz said in protest as she handed the package over to Grayson.

"You are such a cheater," Grayson said with mock anger. "I might just have to give you a spanking when we get back to the hotel; young lady," he added with a chuckle and a wink in his eye.

And with that, they headed to his SUV and then were on the way to the lingerie presentation back at the Hyatt's showroom.

The container, however, was no longer in Liz's purse however. Because, while on her excursion to Target; Grayson had received an email from Kyle telling him to retrieve the roll of film from Liz's purse; which did.

Grayson was also instructed not to open it until back at the hotel; their lives, Grayson's and Liz's, depended on it!

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson ad Grayson Wayne**


	92. Only in Darkness

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Only in Darkness**

 **Previously…**

 **Boulder Colorado**

* * *

 _Jeff Webber, feeling panic growing inside him, exited his car and swiftly jogged the rest of the way down the clogged freeway; toward the exploded car._

" _I'm sorry sir," a uniformed police officer to Jeff. "You can't get any closer; this is a crime-scene."_

" _My daughter and fiancé were in that car; what happened here," Jeff asked the police officer, with shock in his voice._

" _Witnesses," the officer pointed over at a group of civilians being question by another cop, "claim that a black helicopter, without any markings, swooped in behind the car your wife and fiancé were in; and blasted it with a missile."_

 _Someone would pay...Jeff swore to himself._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Carolynn Webber was at home, making grilled cheese sandwiches for Ethan, Cameron, Jake, Adrian and KariAnn. They had all been down at the swimming hole, and had just come inside for a quick lunch when the phone call from Jeff came to Carolynn. He informed her of the grave news about Sarah and Jagger.

Hiding her grief from the younger children, Carolynn took Ethan aside and relayed the news about the death of her daughter Sarah and her fiancé Jagger Cates. She asked Ethan to watch the kids while she headed into town to grieve with Jeff.

"Don't think of it, just go," Ethan told her. "I'll keep an eye on them, and," Ethan added as he hugged her, "I'm sorry for your loss."

And with that, Carolynn exited the family home and jumped into her black Toyota Highlander and then made her way toward town.

Ethan watched from the front doorstep as the highlander shrunk from view; suddenly Adrian was standing next to him.

"Where is grandma going?" Aiden asked with a curious voice.

Ethan rubbed the top of the boy's full head of hair and faked a smile at the boy.

"She had to go into town and get some stuff," Ethan said, which was a total lie. "She'll be back later, so in the meantime, let's go get the others and head back to the pond."

Aiden ran off, excited about going back to the swimming hole. Ethan envied the youngster and the naïveté of his youth.

* * *

 **Denver Colorado; Inside Elizabeth's and Grayson's suite at the Hyatt Regency**

Elizabeth and Grayson had just returned to the suite, and Elizabeth was vexed.

"I can't believe I lost the container of film," Liz said with disbelief in her voice. "Are you sure you didn't see it at on the table at Olive Garden?"

Grayson actually knew where the container of film was, in his pocket; because he had been instructed in a private message from Lyle Price (who has slipped the container into Liz's purse to begin with) to retrieve it and keep it in safe keeping.

Grayson reached into his pocket took the small cylinder shaped container out and showed it to Liz.

"Did you take it out of my purse?" Liz asked, with a tone of anger in her voice.

Grayson showed her the text he had received from Kyle, asking him to do just that.

"I should have told you, so I'm genuinely sorry," Grayson explained, "but Kyle's message seemed a bit cryptic so I didn't want to worry you before the lingerie show."

Liz took a deep breath and then she sighed. It really wasn't a big deal to her.

"So," Liz said as she walked over to Grayson, "what are we supposed to do with it?"

Grayson thought for a moment, then continued.

"He said to open it once we were back here at the suite," Grayson replied, "but only after we made the room we open it in; as dark as we can."

"The bedroom," Liz replied. "It has those flat windows we can polarize and shut out all outside light."

And with that, they both headed to the bedroom. Grayson walked behind Liz, and lifted the back of her miniskirt to see that she was still not wearing any underwear; as per their bet.

She looked back at him.

"You can put some underwear on now," Grayson said; satisfied that she had made due on the bet.

She flashed him a seductive glance and smiled.

"Nah," she said with a coy voice and a wink of her eye, "I'm okay."

Grayson smiled back at her and let her skirt fall back down to cover her bare bottom.

They made it to the room and went about closing the drapes and polarizing the room.

Continued…Next time; Just who killed Sarah and Jagger and why? Jeff begins to dig for answers / Ethan and the kids find a mystery of their own at the pond and its swimming hole

 **Over at GH 2018** ; Mikkos Cassadine's web of evil is spreading...can anyone stop him / Mac Scorpio is about to meet the daughter, who is now 30 years old, he never knew he had!

 **This issue featured;**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Elizabeth Hurley as Carolyn Webber**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **and Ethan Parsons as Ethan Lovett**


	93. Faux Reality

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Paid for Reality**

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **Denver Colorado; Inside Elizabeth's and Grayson's suite at the Hyatt Regency**_

 _Elizabeth and Grayson had just returned to the suite, and Elizabeth was vexed. She had lost the container room; or had she?_

 _Grayson reached into his pocket took and the small cylinder shaped container out and showed it to Liz._

" _I should have told you that I took out of your purse; so I'm genuinely sorry," Grayson explained, "Kyle said to open it once we were back here at the suite," Grayson replied, "but only after we made the room we open it in as dark as we can."_

" _The bedroom," Liz replied. "It has those flat windows we can polarize and shut out all outside light."_

 _They went to the room and went about closing the drapes and polarizing the room._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

The bedroom became totally dark.

"Okay Grayson; I think it is dark enough," Liz said; never a fan of being in a totally dark room.

"Alright," Grayson replied a second later, "I'm opening the container now…"

After finding the raised corner of container, Grayson pushed up on it with his thumb, which opened the tight lid. A bright neon blue light began to emanate from inside the container, lighting up the room.

"What's causing that light?" Liz asked as both she and Grayson looked at bright light coming from the container.

"Well," Grayson said with a whimsical tone to his voice, "I've heard of x-rated films; but this is totally different."

Elizabeth looked at him with a suspicious tone.

" _Heard_ of x-rated films," Liz said with a sly look in her eyes, "seen them I bet!"

At that moment, the container, which he was still holding in his hand, began to become warm…and then warmer.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked.

Grayson didn't answer; he just put the container down on the dining room table of their suite.

"It got too hot to hold," Grayson said as he looked over at her.

"I bet," Liz said, "look," she added excitedly as she pointed at it.

The container that held the film began to melt away until the neon light burst out and swallowed the entire room!

* * *

 **Boulder Colorado; General Hospital…**

Jeff Webber was in his office. It had been one day since the Sarah and Jagger had been killed when the rental car they were driving to the airport had been blown up by a missile fire by a black helicopter.

The face of William Noble, the Director of Section-7, was on the screen.

" _NORAD has reviewed their radar records," William explained to Jeff, "as well as the local radar from D.I.A. (Denver International Airport)"_

"Let me guess," Jeff cut in with, "no answers."

" _Yet," William came back with. "Go home be with Carolynn. If I find anything out I'll contact you."_

Jeff nodded his head.

"How the hell," Jeff said, after a pause, "is the attack on a car in broad daylight going to be explained?"

William took a deep breath.

" _Luckily, only five witnesses claimed to have even seen the helicopter in great detail," William explained. "Seventeen others only caught a glimpse of a flying craft, so…"_

"So…" Jeff said, once again cutting him off, "the five people who saw anything in great detail will be paid off after signing a non-disclosure agreement; with prison time in their future if they divulge what they saw. And, after that," Jeff said with a sigh, "their deaths will be swept away with an easy cut and dry explaination.

William nodded his head; it was the text book example of standard cover-up procedures.

" _It will reported as a runaway military drone; a faux reality," William concluded._

At that moment, Jeff's secretary buzzed.

"Go ahead Linda," Jeff replied, after pushing a button on his phone console.

" _Sorry to disturb you," Linda's voice replied, "but a Mr. Sean Donely is calling on line-2. He says is in town and is a friend of yours and…"_

"When he gets here," Jeff said, "send him in."

" _Very well," Linda replied._

Jeff looked back at William's image on the computer screen.

" _I heard," William said. "I spoke with Donely earlier today; he said he was coming out there to see how you were doing. Give him my regards…"_

And with that, William Noble's face faded from the screen.

* * *

 **In a secluded area in the Rocky Mountains; Secret base of Section-7**

William Noble sat behind his desk and watched the image of Jeff Webber's face fade from his screen.

Sitting across from William was Admiral Clifton Denning.

"Why did you lie to him?" Admiral Clifton Denning asked.

William had read the report that the Admiral handed him only ten minutes earlier.

"If Jeff Webber were to find out what we know," William explained, "we could find ourselves sinking into dangerous international waters. So, to that end," William said as he handed the report back to Admiral Denning, "make that report disappear."

The Admiral nodded his head and put the report back inside his briefcase.

"Now," William said, changing the subject, "what is the latest information on the missing I.B.O.C. Nuclear Core?"

 _(The missing nuclear core was snatched from a cargo vessel in an earlier issue of GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018; as part of Mikkos Cassadine's plot to destroy Port Charles...in the pages of GENERAL HOSPITAL 2018)_

 _Continued…_

 **This issue featured…**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble**

 **and…Avery Brooks as Admiral Clifton Denning**


	94. Consequence of Duty

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Consequence of Duty**

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **Denver Colorado; Inside Elizabeth's and Grayson's suite at the Hyatt Regency**_

 _At that moment, the film container began to warm up._

" _What's wrong?" Liz asked._

 _Grayson didn't answer; he just put the container down._

" _It got too hot to hold," Grayson said as he looked over at her._

" _I bet," Liz said, "look," she added excitedly as she pointed at it._

 _The container that held the film began to melt away until the neon light burst out and swallowed the entire room bedroom!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

And while Elizabeth and Grayson were still standing next to each other inside the bedroom inside their hotel suite, the light that had burst from the container was now projecting a totally different surrounding…it was in such detail, popping with colors and depth so rich that their eyes were awash in wonder at what they were seeing; but they both had different perceptions of what it was...

Several months ago, Elizabeth had tried using one of Aiden's VR (Virtual Reality) visors, just to see what it was like while they were playing Mario Bros Cart racers. And while it was interesting, it was nothing compared to whatever she and Grayson were experiencing now.

But…what were they looking at?

"Where is this place?" Elizabeth asked with a wide smile; twirling in place where she stood as a beautiful blue sky surrounded her... as both she and Grayson stood feet apart upon a field of wild flowers. "This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen."

Grayson could see Elizabeth, just feet from where he stood; but it was far from a beautiful setting that his eyes beheld. Because, from his perspective; they were standing in what appeared to be a field of jagged rocks beneath a deep gray.

"Are you crazy?" Grayson said back to her, wondering what kind of dark soul she had to think she was standing in a place of beauty.

Meanwhile, both of their cellphones, which were plugged in a wall socket in the kitchen, had been strangely silent for the past few hours.

And because they had been so preoccupied with the disappearance of Kyle the night before, and finding what they thought was a container of film of his, they hadn't noticed that their phones, though plugged in, were not charging at all.

They were unaware that whatever was inside the container had been omitting a low-level magnetic dampening field specifically designed to render any communication device (such as cellphones) inoperable.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else**_ , Kyle Price and the two men who met him at The Red Onion (Long and Gilbert), and then left with, were all sitting in a dimly lit cave.

There were discarded small bottles of water and quick food items (Twinkies and Pretzels and other like foods) in a trashcan in the corner of the cave.

In another area of the cave, three portable cots were arrayed; and they were in various stages of not being made; obviously they had been there for several hours.

But at same the moment that Grayson had opened the container of film back at the hotel, an object in the middle of the cave began to hum.

"Shit," Gilbert said in awe as all three of them, who were sitting around a portable coffee table playing poker, stood up and walked over to the middle of the cave; staring at the humming item which was rectangular in shape and about the size of a dinner plate.

"What does this mean," Long asked Kyle, who grinned back at him.

"It means," Kyle said with his sharp British accented and excited voice, "we have found what we've been looking for. And Grayson and his friend are our ticket to get there!"

* * *

 **WSB Headquarters beneath an abandoned industrial complex**

WSB Director Heihachirô Ôkawa placed a phone back on the receiver, having just made the call that every director hated to make; and this was only his second day on the job.

The phone call was made to Agent Jagger's ex-wife (they had only been married for two years), to inform her of his death.

Her name was Saira Batra. After their marriage dissolved, due to his constantly being away on missions for the WSB, they parted ways and she gained full custody of Jagger's son (due to the boy's need for constant medical observation).

In an ideal world such things would never happen; but Jagger wasn't the first man to lose his family to the call of duty to keep his country safe and the world shrouded in the hope of peace.

Continued…

 **This issue featured…**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Tom Ellis as Kyle Price**

 **Lucas Black as Gilbert**

 **Harold Perrineau as Long and**

 **Ken Watanabe as Director** **Heihachirô Ôkawa**


	95. The Yesterday Evil

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **The Yesterday Evil**

 **Previously**

 **Denver Colorado; Inside Elizabeth's and Grayson's suite at the Hyatt Regency**

 _The container that held the film began to melt away until the neon light burst out and swallowed the entire room!_

" _Where is this place?" Elizabeth asked with a wide smile. "This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen."_

 _Grayson could see Elizabeth, just feet from where he stood; but it was far from a beautiful setting. Because, from his perspective; they were standing in what appeared to be a field of jagged rocks beneath a deep gray…._

 _Our story continues…_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Grayson said while he looked at her with a confused look on his face and the dreary landscape and gray clouds extended in all direction.

Liz looked back at Grayson, with the blue skies overhead and with the wild flowers they were standing among engaging her eyes with wonderful colors.

"Well," Liz said with a slight laugh, "if you're someone like me who loves blue skies and hills of rolling wild flowers…then yes; this would definitely be my concept of Eden."

Grayson arched his eyebrow; but then he had a strange thought.

"So let me get this straight," Grayson continued, "you see yourself, and me, standing in sunshine surrounded by a field of flowers?"

Liz nodded her head.

"Yes," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't you?"

Grayson shook his head side to side.

"No," he replied, "from my perspective we are both standing in a drab gray rocky landscape with dreary clouds in the sky above us."

Liz's smile began to fade when the reality of what they were experiencing began to sink in.

"I assume we are still in the bedroom" Liz finally came back with.

Grayson chuckled.

"Yeah," he said with a light laugh as he looked about, "I don't think we were beamed up to the starship Enterprise. Well, whatever the case, it's time to leave wonderland…"

Grayson removed the zip up sweater he was wearing and then took two steps closer to where he knew he had set down the melting film container… on the desktop in the room.

He draped his sweater over and, sure enough, his gloomy surroundings, as well as Liz's sunny paradise, both vanished and were replaced by the pitch dark surroundings of the bedroom.

Liz, who had been standing nearer to the bedroom door, reached out through the darkness and found the light switch on the wall and flicked it up.

The light came on and everything was back to normal; and her ears detected a humming sound.

"Ah," she said with a knowing sound in her voice, "my phone."

She exited the bedroom and went over to where she had set her purse and cellphone down on the kitchen counter.

Grayson remained in the room and looked at his sweater, which he had draped over whatever was projecting the different surroundings he had Liz had just experienced.

Obviously, whatever it was, it wasn't a roll of film that had been inside the container; so what was his sweater covering?

He was about to pick up his sweater to see, but then Liz came rushing in.

"Grayson," Liz said with a worried look on her face, "I have to get back to Boulder; my sister and her fiancé Jagger were killed in some sort of bizarre traffic accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Grayson said as he hugged Elizabeth. "Let's pack-up our stuff, and as for whatever that is," he pointed at the center of his sweater where whatever it was covering was bulging from beneath, "I'll just keep it bundled up in my sweater for now."

Liz nodded her head. While she was still perplexed by what she had just experienced with Grayson, her mind was on the loss of her sister; and Jagger.

While Liz and Sarah had never been that close, and had been bitter toward each other in the past, things had been smooth between them in recent years.

Twenty-minutes later, and having checked out of the Hyatt Regency, Grayson and Liz had packed up the SUV with their suitcases, and the strange thing in Grayson's sweater, and were soon on their way back to Boulder Colorado.

Meanwhile, in the cave setting where Kyle Price, as well as Gilbert and Long were, the square shaped device which had started to hum had gone silent at the exact moment Grayson had smothered the mysterious object in the bedroom at the hotel.

"What happened; why did it stop?" Long asked.

Kyle looked at the device and then he looked over at Long and Gilbert.

"It must have turned off," Kyle said. "Remember, we don't know exactly how the two devices interact with each other. All I really know," Kyle said as he walked over to the now silent object in the center of the cave, "is that Grayson was drummed out of the US NAVY after he had an altercation with the captain of the submarine he served aboard; and it had something to do with this."

"You were on that sub too," Gilbert said to Kyle.

Kyle nodded his head, "That's right; as an observer from her Majesty's Royal Navy," his British accented voice continued. "But he (Grayson) is hiding something about what happened on that submarine and he always has; he is the key."

Long and Gilbert watched as Kyle bent down and picked up the strange rectangular object and then walked over to the hole in the side of the cave wall where their years of searching had brought them nearly three months earlier.

Right beside the smashed portion of the cave wall were three sledge hammers and a shovel. They had used these tools to excavate the cave wall, where they found a tattered and aged oversized briefcase. It had been hidden inside the cave's wall for decades.

Eventually, upon opening the briefcase all those weeks ago, they found the strange rectangular device and a small object (which just so happens to be the object in the bedroom that Grayson's sweater is covering).

"Let's put this back where it belongs, for now," Kyle said as he set the object back inside the briefcase.

He closed the lid to the briefcase and stood back up and looked down at it; and then a shiver of instinctive fear came over his soul when his eyes were greeted by the image of a Swastika, which was emblazoned on the briefcase for all to see.

Continued….

 **This issue featured…**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Tom Ellis as Kyle Price**

 **Lucas Black as Gilbert and**

 **Harold Perrineau as Long**


	96. The Past and Present

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Pass and Present**

 **Previously**

 **Denver Colorado; Inside Elizabeth's and Grayson's suite at the Hyatt Regency**

" _Grayson," Liz said with a worried look on her face, "I have to get back to Boulder; my sister and her fiancé Jagger were killed in some sort of bizarre traffic accident."_

 _While Liz and Sarah had never been that close, and had been bitter toward each other in the past, things had been smooth between them in recent years._

 _Twenty-minutes later, and having checked out of the Hyatt Regency, Grayson and Liz had packed up the SUV with their suitcases, and the strange object they had found inside of the container of film, and were soon on their way back to Boulder Colorado…_

 _our story continues…_

 **Boulder Colorado; the home of Jeff and Carolynn Webber**

 **The next day…1pm…**

It was a somber mood at the Webber home. The family and a few others had just returned from a memorial service in the honor of Sarah and Jagger for food refreshments prepared earlier by a catering service.

Jagger and Sarah, their bodies having been burned beyond recognition, had been cremated before the secret and quick ceremony; held at a local church.

The new Director of the WSB, Heihachirô Ôkawa had arrived earlier in the morning and attended the private ceremony.

Later, Jagger's cremated remains would be taken by Director Ôkawa while on his way to San Jose, which was where Jagger's ex-wife Saira Batra currently lived. She had chosen to stay in the Bay area after the marriage dissolved, along with his son Stone, who she was now raising.

In one of the secluded rooms, Liz consoled Carolynn; while Jeff sat with Director Ôkawa in his private study.

Ethan was outside watching over the children, keeping them occupied during the somber time. (* _Grayson was not there; he had taken KariAnn back to their place after returning from Denver_ ).

In the private study; Jeff handed Heihachirô a glass of wine and then both men sat down at his desk.

"I am sorry for your loss," Heihachirô said somberly to Jeff. "I lost my only daughter just two years ago. Hers' was a sudden death as well; always the hardest for patents to endure."

Jeff nodded his head in agreement. He had never met Director Ôkawa before this day, and found the older Japanese man's words of wisdom quite comforting.

"I've now lost two of my three daughters," Jeff said.

Director Heihachirô Ôkawa simply nodded his head. But he actually knew that Hayden, one of the daughters Jeff believed to be dead, was actually still alive (* _along with Nikolas Cassadine_ ); though clinging to her live back as WSB Headquarters in New Jersey _(*which you can follow in the pages of General Hospital 2018_ ).

Both men sipped from their wine.

"Children should never die before their parents," Heihachirô Japanese accented voice simply stated.

It was a simple but truly international belief shared by all mothers and fathers.

Later, after having a somber conversation with her mother, Liz exited the Webber house and made her way outside. Ethan and the boys (Cameron, Jake, and Aiden) were playing catch with a football on grass lot in the front yard.

Ethan, who caught a pass from Cameron, set the ball aside as Liz walked toward the grass lot. The boys, seeing their mother, flocked around her telling them how sorry they were for her loss. She hugged each one of them; holding them tight as she did. As the three boys continued to play catch, Ethan spoke softly with Liz.

"Have you heard about Sonny Corinthos?" Ethan asked; taking care not to let the boys hear his words.

Liz nodded her head.

"I can't believe he's really gone," Liz replied softly after a moment. "I got a really emotional call from Robin on the way back here from Denver."

Ethan nodded his head.

"Wait a second; didn't she have a relationship with Jagger's brother?" Ethan brought up, having recalled hearing about it in the past; Liz smiled.

Robin's beautiful though tragic relationship with Stone Cates had happened before Liz's arrival in Port Charles; but the story of their love was one that Robin had told to Liz in depth.

"Yes, his name was Stone." Liz finally answered. "But that happened many years ago. Now… she and Patrick, and their wonderful kids, are living a new happy life in Berkeley California ( _* and you can read about it in the pages of GH 2018 presents The Drakes_ )."

They both watched her young boys playing catch on the grass lot. Ethan then told her about the nerf-war they had fought inside the large house behind them on Aiden's birthday.

Liz giggled at various points of the story. As she listened to Ethan, she also looked forward to the next day because, with the new school year having just started, Aiden's Math Warriors team was to have their first match against a nearby school district.

After the recent event and the danger they had faced (the incident with Cameron and KariAnn and the counterfeit 20$ plates) Liz was ready to enjoy just being a parent.

But her mind also wandered back to what she and Grayson had experienced in their hotel suite in Denver; several nights of hot passionate raw sex until the morning, doing things she had only fantasized about (which she had so desperately needed) and while thankfully in the sound proof bedroom; AND then there was the mysterious device that had enveloped the room with two distinctive virtual settings; one of hope…one of dread.

She simply sighed…

Continued

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Spencer**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **and** **Ken Watanabe as WSB Director** **Heihachirô Ôkawa**


	97. Arena of the Mind

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Arena of the Mind**

 **Denver; the I-70 heading west…**

It was nearly 1PM as Elizabeth Webber drove her White Jeep Cherokee down the I-70, west toward the suburb of Arvada; which was located about 20 minutes from Denver.

Sitting next to her in the front seat was Ethan Spencer ( _he had recently changed his last name from Lovett to Spencer; mainly so that two women he was recently dating at the same time would have a harder time trying to find him_ ) while in the back seat were Aiden and his good friend Crispin Kent.

"So Crispin," Ethan said as he looked over his shoulder at the fourteen year old kid, "what's it like being the age of a freshman but having all your classes with seniors; those older chicks do dig younger dudes you know."

Crispin, as always was wearing a Superman cape with his usual clothes beneath, looked at Ethan and arched an eyebrow.

"Actually, a female senior in my art class offered to me fellatio; if I did her math homework," Crispin said with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

Elizabeth shot Ethan a look of gasp, and then she looked at Crispin in her mirror.

"Please stop there, Crispin," Elizabeth said. "And I'm sorry Ethan even brought it up."

Aiden giggled.

"What are you laughing at young man?" Liz said as she shifted her angry glance to him in her mirror.

"I already know what fellatio means, mommy," Aiden said with humor his words.

"And who told you what it means; was it Jake," Liz asked, and then she shrugged off that suggestion, "no…it had to be Cameron!"

Ethan patted Liz on her shoulder.

"Don't have a hissy fit," Ethan said, with a slight laugh. "It's the 21st century Liz; any kid with access to the internet can find out anything these days. Hell, even when I was young, we had Pent…"

Liz shot Ethan a perturbed glance.

"Well, that might be so, Ethan," Liz said, "but I'd like to think I can save the innocence of my children…."

"Not in this day and age," Ethan said, with a knowing tone in his voice.

"Well, regardless," Liz said, "I don't want to hear any more of it; do you understand?"

Her words were aimed at all three of them and they nodded their heads.

 **Twenty minutes later; Anderson Middle School in the small city of Arvada Colorado…**

After parking her jeep, Liz and the others entered the auditorium of Anderson Middle school; the site of Aiden's first Math Warriors' battle.

"Save my seat," Liz said to Ethan. "I'm going to check these two in backstage."

Ethan nodded his head as Liz, Aiden and Crispin headed to the exit at the side of the main stage.

Moments later, Liz and the two boys were greeted by Theresa Lincoln and her husband Garrett backstage.

"Why hello there," Theresa said to the two boys and Liz, "and I'm glad you made it too; Miss Webber," she added to Liz.

Liz smiled and nodded her head.

"I wasn't going to miss this," Liz said with her own smile.

"Here is the program to tonight's events," Garrett said as he handed Liz the booklet. "Aiden will be featured in the third division; Diverse Equations within a fourth Dimension Dysonsphere."

Liz shot Garrett and Theresa a total look of befuddlement.

"I have no idea what that even is," she said with nervousness as she looked down at her son.

Aiden looked up at her smiled.

"You may not know what those equations are," Aiden said, with confidence in his words, "but I do."

"We hope so," Theresa added.

Liz bent down and hugged her son.

"Try your hardest," Liz said face to face with Aiden, "but most of all; have fun."

Crispin came over to Liz and patted her on the back.

"You don't need to worry, Miss Webber," Crispin told her; with his well-known arrogance, "Even if Aiden needs help; I will be right behind him. Hope is what this symbol means," he added; pointing to the "S" on the back of his cape.

"He'll be fine," Garrett added as Liz stood back up.

And with that, Liz smiled at Aiden and then headed for the auditorium.

* * *

 **Boulder Colorado; General Hospital**

Jeff Webber stepped off of the elevator inside the parking structure at Boulder General Hospital, and then he went to his car. He got inside, closed the door, and was startled to see someone sitting in the back seat; Jason Morgan!

Continued…

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Jason Davis as Aiden Spencer**

 **Viola Davis as Theresa Lincoln**

 **Denzel Washington as Garrett Lincoln**

 **Andrew Astor as Crispin Kent**

 **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Spencer**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **and a special cameo appearance by**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	98. Hit Parade

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **(due to the importance of this issue, it is considered a cross-over issue with GH 2018 and will be published there as well)**

 **Hit Parade**

 **( this will also be considered issue #257 of General Hospital 2018)**

 **Previously…**

 _Aiden's first Math Warrior's contest took place in Arvada Colorado. But while on the way, Liz realized that her youngest son was becoming too mature for her own comfort; and Ethan's cold truth about today's children was unfortunately hard for her to deny._

 _Back in Boulder, Jeff Webber, still grieving over the murders of Sarah and Jagger, left work to go home but was surprised to find Jason Morgan sitting in the backseat of his car…_

 _Our story continues…_

 **Inside the parking garage at Boulder Colorado General Hospital...**

"Morgan," Jeff said with a wry tone as he looked at Jason in his rear view mirror, "I guess the extra five grand I spent on this car's theft prevention option was a complete waste of money. What brings you back to Boulder?"

Jason spoke with, as usual, a detached coldness to his voice.

"The last time I came here," Jason said flatly, "it was to execute Garth Landru as well as the rest of his body harvesting medical team."

Jeff nodded his head.

"A job well done," Jeff offered back. "If this is about what happened to you in Kentucky on the way back to Port Charles…

Jason continued; staring blankly at Jeff as he did; he wasn't there to talk about Kentucky.

"You left the impression with me that had I refused that mission; then my life along with Robert's, Gunther's and Mavis' would be worthless, and that contracts would have been put out on us."

"Well," Jeff began with, "that is an over-the-top summation but…yeah, and I might add; my neck was on the line as well. Those orders came from above my pay grade too."

Jason nodded his head.

"I understand," Jason said after a moment had passed. "But according to Robert (Scorpio), the hit was authorized by a secret Star-chamber court with unlimited authority to have threats eliminated if the three judges residing on the bench of that court all agreed."

Again, Jeff nodded his head.

"That about sums it up," Jeff said. "So where are you going with this line of questioning?"

Jason took a deep breath and then continued.

"Why doesn't that Star-chamber court authorize a hit on Mikkos Cassadine?" Jason finally asked.

Jeff Webber was well aware of Mikkos Cassadine's unwanted presence in the city he had tried to destroy three decades earlier; Port Charles.

"Mikkos presents a complicated set of circumstances," Jeff explained.

"Why in the hell did the WSB even let that monster live?" Jason fired back with.

Jeff understood Jason's line of logic; it was a strange decision made all those years ago.

"The scientists he employed back then, Jeff began to explain; "Dabbled with what is called fringe science. But after they had finished their research, Mikkos had them all eliminated; killed… although no proof was ever found."

Jason shook his head side to side.

"There's more," Jeff continued. "The American government wanted their hands on that technology, and via the WSB, they offered a deal; Mikkos' life would be spared if he handed over all of the research documents his science team generated.

But there was one problem; after his final confrontation on Cassadine Island with Luke Spencer, Mikkos was left in a coma; and the location of those research documents were locked in his mind with him."

Jason had look of confusion on his face.

"If Mikkos was in a coma," Jason followed up with, "then how could he have even made a deal with anyone?"

"It was a retroactive and punitive deal," Jeff explained. "His body was kept in a coma until, years later, a doctor named David Hayward came up with medical technology to bring Mikkos out of his coma; the same medical procedure," Jeff added, "Section-7 used on both you and Robert."

"So…." Jason pressed on, "why not just break the deal and have someone, and I volunteer right here and now; take him out?"

Jeff sympathized with Jason's logic; but there was a rigid answer to his question.

"And this is where the unusual circumstances come into play," Jeff stated flatly. "The Russians were in on the deal as well. Not only did Mikkos have technology to deal with, he also had wealth and stature in Russia to leverage as well; and he did. So if you, or anyone, were to kill him; it could lead to an international incident."

Jason laughed; but it was bathed in sarcasm.

"This is so rich," Jason said as his laughed faded. "You're telling me that the life of that fiend is protected because we don't want to anger the Russians? You do realize he is prancing around Port Charles? He may have killed Sonny Corinthos, and has even threatened my wife and the life of our child."

Jeff's hands were tied; Mikkos was apparently above the law…with the approval of the American and Russian governments.

"Bring proof," Jeff said after Jason had calmed down. "They didn't have it thirty years ago when he killed the scientists; and, unless you have something to offer right now then there is no proof to anything you claim."

Jason got out of the car. Jeff rolled down his window to make sure he got the message.

"Don't do anything we might all regret," Jeff said to Jason, who was already walking away toward his motorbike. And then he added one more thing; "I will take your suggestion up the chain of command," Jeff allowed.

Jason mounted his bike and looked over at Jeff, who was still in his car.

"You do that," Jason said to him. "Mikkos has ice cold eyes; the coldest I have ever seen; and he wants revenge. And revenge is always a dish best served cold."

And with that, Jason sped away.

What the two of them did not notice was the all black 1968 Mercury Parklane Brougham; the car that belonged to Detective Quint Meeks. He was sitting in the driver's seat, and sitting next to him was his partner; Detective Crimson Noble.

"Did you get his picture?" Quint asked Crimson.

She looked at the image on her camera; she had just taken a picture of Jason Morgan.

"I believe," Quint said after a moment, "that man who just rode off on that bike knows what really happened to Garth Landru and the rest of his medical team."

He was right…

Continued…

 _ **This issue featured;**_

 _ **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**_

 _ **Adele as Crimson Noble**_

 _ **Dominic Cooper as Quint Meeks**_

 _ **with Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**_


	99. Barlow and the two Jason Quartermaines

**Barlow and the two Jason Quartermaines**

 **(Because all three stories (GH 2018-Elizabeth Webber and The Drakes) are related and elements from what I'm about to explain will soon spill over into all three of them; I thought it best to publish this as a stand-alone chapter for each since some of you might not read all three stories.)**

1; Just who is Barlow Cross? What is his connection to Jason #1 (Steve Burton) and Jason #2 (Biller Miller)?

2\. What is this Section-7 agency all about and what is their connection to Robert Scorpio and Jason Morgan?

3\. Robert Scorpio had an ex-wife? When did this happen? And she had Robert's son (Gunther)?

So…pour yourself some coffee and, well, just remember; this is a soap opera…here we go!

* * *

The story of Jason Morgan and who came back from the clinic is somewhat different than what eventually happened on the TV show. For a little while, both stories were (TV and FANFICTION versions) on the same track; but not for long. Here is how it went in the GH-2018 version (the story you are reading now). (The Patient-6 TV plot did not happen in this storyline)….

Also; my version began to diverge from the TV show way back in January 2015 when I started writing this story and wanted to bring back Steve Burton. So, any similarities that have shown up, I can say honestly say I did some of them first but they were so generic, and with the TV-version going down the same yet different path, similarities were going to happen…but barely.

* * *

Jason was shot by Faison (who was posing as Duke). But as it turned out, Section-7 (a black-ops division of the WSB that Victor Cassadine was unaware of) always knew that Faison was posing as Duke but for reasons not yet revealed, but soon will be, did not inform anyone about who Duke really was back then.

When Jason was shot and then kicked into the water by Faison, his body was retrieved by a dive team…and then from here the story really goes in a different direction from the TV show.

In order to keep Section-7's knowledge of the Duke/Faison swap secret, Jason #1 was replaced by a Section-7 (Jason #2) agent who had been surgically altered to look like Jason Morgan. The real Jason (Jason #1), who was nearly dead, was taken to Section-7's secret base in the Colorado Rockies (more on him later).

Robert Scorpio, who was now an agent of Section-7, broke into the clinic where Jason #2 was taken and using advanced brainwashing techniques, planted hypnotic seeds into his mind. (Robin, also at Crichton, has known all along about the switch, but her life was threatened by Robert's Section-7 bosses if she ever revealed her knowledge of the switch.)

And then the fire happened at Crichton-Clark, Jason #2 escaped and eventually Ava Jerome ran him over (Billy Miller takes over the role of Jason #2) with her car.

So remember; Jason #2 was originally a Section-7 agent surgically altered to look like Jason (Steve Burton); so who was he before being surgically altered?

All we know, for now, is that his name was Michael Donovan (shown in flash backs and played by Sam Rockwell). He was a soldier serving in Iraq/Afghanistan war and while trying to rescue a fallen soldier, his helicopter was shot down; and like Jason, he too was nearly dead and taken to Section-7's HQ. He had a wife and child back home in America, and even in the present time (2018) they do not know he is still alive.

* * *

 _ ***** IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE #001** It should be noted here; Anna's former husband from ALL MY CHILDREN (David Hayward), who is forced to work for Section-7, discovered a medical technology that could bring nearly dead people with brain trauma, and in comas, back to normal health. This Section-7 tech has been used on Robert Scorpio-Michael Donovan, Jason #1-Stefan Cassadine and Mikkos Cassadine (and more?)_

* * *

After a while, Jason #2 (Biller Miller) was eventually believed to be Jason #1, with an altered face; Robert (knowing all along that he wasn't Jason #1) activated a seeded command he had planted in Jason #2's mind (while he was at Crichton). Robert used Jason #2's help during the early parts of the Petrev Fedorov plot that featured Hutch as well as crazy Grant Putnam and the corrupt Paul Hornsby.

But then, quite unexpectedly, Jason #1 ( _the_ real Steve Burton version) arrived in Port Charles. He was even spotted by Sam, but she lost him in a crowd. It turns out that Jason #1 had been revived for several months; doing black-ops missions (assassinating third-world dictators, sex-traffickers and enemy agents).

 _ ***** IMPORTANT SIDE NOTE #002** It should be noted here that when Section-7 uses the medical technology to save someone's life, that person (but not in Mikkos' case) now becomes an agent of Section-7 (though in Robert's case he is also still an agent of the WSB; but Section-7 has final say over what he does). _

_If that person tries to leave Section-7, then that person knows that their family/friends could be killed one at a time to make them return. Jason decided to call their bluff, and against Section-7s decree, he decided to leave the agency and return to his life with Sam and Danny._

 _Robert Scorpio, originally ordered to kill Jason Morgan for leaving Section-7, sides with him instead and strikes a deal with Section-7. (The deal was this; Jason had to execute a medical team that was murdering people and then harvesting their body parts on the black market *an early_ _GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber_ _storyline)._

* * *

 **Back to Jason #2** (Billy Miller)… When Jason #1 (Steve Burton) returned, this caused Jason #2 to become mentally unstable and he nearly killed Sam. Jason #1 and Robert stopped him at the last moment.

Finally sedated, Jason #2 was placed inside of a black van and was being sent back to Section-7 HQ so that he could eventually get his real face back and his memories returned so that he could return to his previous life (as Michael Donovan…with his wife and child still not knowing he was alive).

But…the van transporting him was attacked by mercenaries and he was abducted. He was taken somewhere, and went under the knife again and was given another face (his fourth) and trained with a new set of memories and returned to Port Charles as Barlow Cross. Who was behind this abduction was never known until now…I am about to tell you.

So keeping count; he was originally Michael Donovan (Sam Rockwell)-then surgically altered to look like Jason (Steve Burton)—after being ran over by Ava, his face was repaired and he became Jason #2 (Billy Miller) until he was abducted by mercenaries loyal to Mikkos Cassadine * the spoiler… and returned as Barlow (Jared Leto)…where he eventually worked for Briseis and murdered Brenda Barrett and her son.

* * *

 **FINAL NOTES**

The Director of Section-7 is William Noble (Kevin Costner). His daughter is Crimson Noble (Adele), and she and her partner are getting close to connecting Jason #1 (Steve Burton) to the murders (but lawful executions) of the medical harvesting team. This is transpiring in the pages of _"GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber"_

Jeff Webber (Richard Dean Anderson) is revealed to have been a second-level director of Section-7 since the late 1990s (his wife Carolynn does not know this).

* * *

Mavis Scorpio (Halle Barrie); a woman who was married to Robert Scorpio after helping him recuperate from the explosion on Faison's boat. Like Jason, the technology discovered by David Hayward's was used to save Robert's life as well. Section-7, finding out about Robert's secret marriage to Mavis, threatened to kill them both. Robert accepted a deal and was hypnotized to forget about Mavis, and went on with his life as an agent for Section-7 (and was on loan to the UN during the disease outbreak in Port Charles that eventually revealed he was still alive).

Nine Months after Robert left, Mavis gave birth to Robert's son who she named Gunther (after her father). All of this came out months ago, and Mavis was eventually killed (along with Stefan Cassadine) by Valentin Cassadine.

*** _Cesar_ _Faison is dead, having been killed by Jason #2 on orders from Section-7 in an earlier story-line._

 _it has recently been revealed that Mac was once married to Holly's younger sister; Serena. This was before he came to Port Charles, when Holly and Robert had moved to Australia. The marriage was short lived, but unknown to Mac, Serena gave birth to his child, a baby girl she named Rebecca. Mac had no knowledge of his daughter, but kept the truth about his previous marriage a secret from Felicia...BUT...as it turned out...Felicia had been told about Serena AND Rebecca by Frisco; before his death a few months back. So both Robert and Felicia knew about Mac's 30 year old daughter Rebecca, but Mac only just found out recently. Will this effect Mac's and Felicia's marriage? It could...and soon Serena and Rebecca will start showing up in Port Charles as well as in Berkeley, where GH 2018 presents The Drakes takes place_

Okay…that is it for now. If you have any questions; please send me a private message. Yes…a wild story but heck; this is General Hospital!

v/r

The Lost Canary


	100. Protocol 8-Alpha

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Protocol 8-Alpha**

 **Previously…**

 **Inside the parking garage at Boulder General Hospital**

 _Jeff Webber got inside his car to go home, and was surprised to find Jason Morgan sitting in the backseat._

 _Tiring of Mikkos Cassadine prancing around Port Charles, and his threats against Sam and Danny, Jason had come to Jeff and wanted his permission to assassinate the patriarch of evil. But Jeff warned Jason about international repercussions without proof of Mikkos' crimes._

 _"Don't do anything we might all regret," Jeff warned Jason._

 _Jason mounted his bike and sped away._

 _But neither of them had noticed they had been observed by Detectives Quint Meeks and Crimson Noble in one of the parked cars._

 _"I believe," Quint said after a moment, "that man on that bike knows what really happened to Garth Landru; and the rest of his medical team."_

 _Our story continues…._

 _Continued…_

 **Boulder Colorado Police Department Headquarters (typical brick building)**

The next morning, Detective Crimson Noble entered Boulder Colorado Police Headquarters; she held a bagel in one hand while holding a Starbuck's coffee cup in the other. After taking a bite of her bagel, and with a quick hello to her fellow detectives, she made her way back to her desk. She noticed that her partner, and mentor, Quint Meeks was at his desk and then… he motioned for her to join him.

Whereas she kept her desk night and neat; Quint's desk, as usual, was a cluttered mess of paperwork and discarded candy and cigar wrappers. She had learned, overtime, not to mention his disheveled desk. He pulled up a seat for her, and removed a stack of filed he had put there earlier.

"Red, (which was his nickname for Crimson due to her name and red hair) go ahead and sit down," Quint said.

Crimson used one of the napkins from Starbucks and used it to dust of the seat and then she sat down.

On the screen of the monitor were photos of the five missing medical personal (with Garth Landru's on the top). Then, to right of the five pictures were photographs of Jeff Webber (the CEO of Boulder General Hospital) and the man they had photographed him the previous night.

There was only a question mark under that person's picture (but it was a picture of Jason Morgan on his motorbike); Quint pointed at it.

"So," Quint began to explain, "I have sent this man's photo out on the wire," Quint told Crimson, "and as of yet, I haven't gotten anything from anywhere."

(* _what Quint did not know was that Section-7 was monitoring the investigation from their headquarters hidden in the Rocky Mountains. They had intercepted his queries to the FBI, INTERPOL and other international policing organization; insuring he got negative results.)_

"That is strange," Crimson said as she sipped from her coffee. "That is kind of hard to believe, I mean look at him," Crimson said with admiring eyes, "he has criminal or wrong-site-of-the-tracks written all over him."

Quint noticed her approving glance at the man in the photo; and he shook his head side to side…which she noticed.

"What?" Crimson griped back. "I've seen the way you ogle any woman we encounter with long legs and an ass," she said with a protesting tone in her words. Then she pointed at Jason; "That is a man," she said approvingly.

Quint nodded his head.

"I agree with what you said about him," Quint told her, "it is hard to believe this man isn't on anyone's database."

Crimson nodded her head in agreement.

"And if that is the case," Crimson added, "why are Mr. Nobody and the CEO of Boulder Colorado having what appears to be a clandestine meeting with him?"

Quint nodded his head; it was a very good question indeed.

 **Section-7 Headquarters; Rocky Mountains**

Section-7 Division Director, William Noble, was sitting at his desk looking at his computer monitor as well.

A month earlier, Section-7 had hacked the Boulder Police Department's computer systems and internal security cameras as well. On his screen, William could see his daughter (Crimson) and her partner looking at a computer monitor with Jeff Webber's and Jason Morgan's photos next the photos of the medical team.

Two months earlier, the Star-chamber court, using illegally obtained evidence, ordered the execution of all five members of the medical team.

Director William Noble had assigned that task to Robert Scorpio's team, and eventually Jason Morgan had been given the execution orders...and was successful.

But, overtime, the two detectives (Crimson and Quint) had been building a case very slowly; and they were getting close…too close…to asking questions that needed to be buried in the past.

Director Noble looked over at the man who had been sitting next to him for the past several minutes; this other man's name was one of this top "fixers". His name was Agent Lance Alomar, and he had a very serious look on his face.

"You know what to do," Director Noble said to him.

Lance nodded his head and then he stood up to leave; but then he had one question.

"What if I run into interference?" Agent Lance Alomar asked.

"Eliminate them," William said flatly.

But Lance didn't budge; and the reason why was obvious and then William looked up at him.

"If she gets in your way," William added, referring to his own daughter. "Use protocol 8-Alpha."

"Yes sir," Lance said upon hearing the order.

And with that, Lance Alomar left William Noble's office; his destination was Boulder Colorado.

William looked at the screen again and took a deep breath. If Agent Alomar had to use protocol 8-Alpha, at least Crimson would still be alive.

But as for Detective Quint Meeks; his life was totally expendable if it meant keeping Jason Morgan's involvement with the five executions secret.

Continued…

This issue featured;

 ** _This issue featured;_**

 ** _Adele as Crimson Noble_**

 ** _Dominic Cooper as Quint Meeks_**

 ** _Kevin Costner as Director William Noble_**

 ** _introducing Nicholas Gonzalez as Agent Lance Alomar_**


	101. Galactic Monument

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Galactic Monument**

 **Anderson Middle School in the small city of Arvada Colorado…**

The audience of nearly five-hundred people (mostly comprised of parents) waited for the answer to the final question; the right answer would award High Peaks Middle School (the school Aiden Spencer attended) the victory. A wrong answer would award the victory to Anderson Middle School.

And as fate would have it, the Math Warrior who held the win or loss in the palm of his hands was, indeed, young 10 year old Aiden Spencer.

Liz was glued to her seat, and her eyes were focused on young Aiden; who seemed so far away due to the large and dark auditorium the contest was taking place inside of.

But she wasn't the only one sitting on pins and needles; so was Ethan Spencer (* _he has changed his last name to that of Spencer in the General Hospital 2018 storyline_ ). Unlike Liz, Ethan was nervously chewing on his finger nails; and he also had his eyes closed.

And although Ethan personally didn't believe in any ONE God, he decided not to take any chances and prayed to them all! The Christian God, the Hebrew God, the thousands and thousands of Gods that the Hindu people believed in…even praying to The Spectre; he being the most powerful entity of the DC COMICS Universe!

And all of this angst was existing; with-in this small segment of time.

Suddenly, and without warning, someone whispered into Liz's ear from behind her.

 _"Am I too late?"_

Liz looked behind and saw the father of Aiden sitting in the seat behind her; Lucky Spencer.

"Lucky," Liz said with a warm smile, and with a near whisper, "what are you doing here?"

Ethan opened his eyes and looked back to see Lucky.

"You can blame me and your dad for this," Ethan told Liz. "I called Lucky to tell him about this loonie Math Warrior thing last week, and then your dad got him a plane ticket and, well, here he is."

Lucky looked at his fellow Pecan (* _Ethan, Lucky and Cameron, in an earlier story-line, had sailed the seas in search of hidden treasures and referred to themselves as THE THREE PECANS. They eventually came upon a mysterious Island that forced the WSB to hypnotize the three of them to make them forget…_ ) and nodded his head.

"Do you miss the sea?" Lucky asked ( _they still maintained some of the memories of the voyage_ ) Ethan with a whimsical tone on his voice.

Ethan nodded his head. At that moment, Aiden stood up and was ready to answer the question asked of him.

"Shhhhh," Liz said to them both.

The man who had been asking the questions repeated the question one more time to Aiden.

"What is string theory in its most basic concept?" the man asked.

Aiden closed his eyes and saw the complex calculations that his mind was making; as if connecting the dots to form his answer…which he then gave.

"String theory;" Aiden said; the microphone which was clipped to his dress-shirt's collar picking up his young voice, "String theory is a set of attempts to model the four known fundamental interactions—gravitation, electromagnetism, strong nuclear force, weak nuclear force—together in one theory. Einstein had sought a unified field theory to explain the fundamental interactions within one model revealing the mechanics of the universe, as well as the 26 dimensions that the companion Bosonic string theory supports as well."

Liz smiled as the faces on the opposing team from Anderson Middle School became dour all at the same time.

Aiden's team-mates all stood up in excitement as his team was awarded the win! They rewarded him by heaving him up on their shoulders and slapping his hand in the thrill of victory. The team coaches, Theresa and Garrett Lincoln, came on to the stage and accepted the magnificent trophy (which was gold and in the shape of the Milky-way galaxy)

A now standing Liz ( _everyone in the audience was excited and standing and applauding the efforts of both teams_ ) had tears coming down her eyes as she reveled in her son's success and adulation.

She smiled as Crispin Kent, the young boy who was a genius and Aiden's mentor and friend, shook Aiden's hand; they were the champions and it was all because of…Aiden!

 **Continued** …Next time; Aiden and Lucky share a warm moment…and soon…Grayson Wayne shows up at Boulder General Hospital and seems rather obsessed!

 **This issue featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Jason Davis as Aiden Spencer**

 **Viola Davis as Theresa Lincoln**

 **Denzel Washington as Garrett Lincoln**

 **Andrew Astor as Crispin Kent**

 **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Spencer**

 **with a Special Guest appearance by**

 **Jonathan Jackson as Lucky Spencer**


	102. Wild Aces

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Wild Aces**

It was 11AM in the morning as Grayson Wayne exited his apartment. He was quickly off to work, and had a late morning due to a conference call with a doctor from Germany who needed his advice on an operating procedure.

Grayson's expertise was in ligament repair, and the doctor who had called him had attended medical school with him years earlier.

Moments later, in his black Cadillac Escalade, Grayson sped off to work. He was also excited because, later that night, he and Elizabeth would be getting for dinner. He was anxious to hear about Aiden's _Math Warriors_ contest; in which the young boy's answer had won it all ( _last issue_ ).

Moments later, confident that her father had left for work, KariAnn Wayne, and her good friend Cameron Spencer, emerged from behind a hedge of bushes and scurried over to the door to the apartment and entered.

"Are you sure your dad isn't coming back?" Cameron asked as the two kids plopped down on the coach in the living room.

"Yep," KariAnn said as she pressed a button on the remote control and activated the TV.

"And you're sure that your friend, Connie, is going to mark us present for attendance at school?" Cameron quickly followed up with.

KariAnn shook her head and rolled her eyes as the TV screen displayed goings on of a typical _Jerry Springer_ episode.

"Yes," KariAnn assured him, "stop freaking out Cam. We've done this before…"

"Yes I remember," Cameron replied thinking back on the whole incident with the counterfeit 20$ bills.

It was then that KariAnn took a deck of cards out of her purse; she had shoplifted them from a 7-11 the previous day from.

"So…do you play cards?" KariAnn asked mischievously.

Cam nodded his head.

"Sometimes," he replied.

"Do you ever play poker?" KariAnn quickly added.

"Yeah," Cam replied nodding his head, "but it isn't fun without money."

A devious smile spread across her face because she had a different idea.

"Well," KariAnn continued with a coy voice, "how about a game of strip-poker then?"

Cameron gulped; causing KariAnn to giggle.

"Oh come on Cam," KariAnn urged, "it's just us. It will be fun!"

Cameron was about to agree, but then suddenly, the TV suddenly turned off; as did the light in the kitchen ( _which Grayson had accidently left on before he had left_ ).

"Whoa," KariAnn said, as she tried to turn the TV back on but it didn't' work. "The power went out," but she dismissed the strange occurrence, and then looked back at Cam. "So," KariAnn continued with, "strip-poker or not?"

Cameron's cheek was turning several shades of red, which amused KariAnn, but then he pointed beyond her at the door to Grayson's room; which was closed.

"What's in your dad's room," Cameron asked; welcoming the diversion from his plight!

KariAnn turned to look as saw the light coming from beneath the door to her dad's room; something inside the room was creating a bright light.

"I don't know," KariAnn replied as she stood up and walked over to the door.

Cameron had stood up as well and followed her over to the door to her dad's room.

"He doesn't like me going into his room when he isn't here," KariAnn said as they both stood at the door.

"My mom is like that too," Cameron replied. "So what do we do?"

At that moment a strange humming sound started coming from beyond the door.

"That doesn't sound normal," Cameron said with a curious tone in his voice. "I know he doesn't want you going into his room but…"

KariAnn didn't need to hear another word as she reached out and put her hand on the doorknob and turned it…

* * *

 **Boulder Police Headquarters**

Detectives' Captain Evelyn Beam ( _played by Robin Givens_ ) was not a happy camper. Her temper was well known, and on this day, it was volatile as she stared up from her desk at the IT-Tech who stood before her; his name was Niles Crump.

"This is straight bullshit!" Captain Beam said to Niles. "How are my people ( _the other detectives_ ) supposed to do their mother ( _ **CENSORED**_ )ing jobs if they can't access the ( _ **CENSORED**_ )ing database?"

"With any luck," Niles tried to explain, "They should have access later today."

Captain Beam shook her head and continued her verbal tongue thrashing of the IT-Tech while the duty detectives, who were at their desks, listened in amusingly.

"This really blows," detective Crimson Noble said to her partner, and mentor and fellow detective Quint Meeks. "I was hoping we could analyze the surveillance tapes of our intriguing mystery man, ( _Jason Morgan_ )."

Quint could only nod his head in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile…sitting in a car outside of police headquarters was Section-7 Agent Lance Alomar. His first attempt to disturb their investigation had been successful.

As he drove away from the scene of his meddling, he knew his stay in Boulder wasn't over.

Lance would need to remain to ensure that the two detectives were further diverted from trying to solve the case of who ( _it was Jason_ ) had murdered ( _executed_ ) the medical team that had been harvesting bodies for prophet.

If these low-level attempts at diversion failed, then Lance would ratchet up his efforts; up to and including physical harm…even death!

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Adele as Crimson Noble**

 **David Hyde Pierce as Niles Crump**

 **Dominique Cooper as Quint Meeks**

 **Robin Givens as Captain Evelyn Beam**

 **Nicholas Gonzalez as Lance Alomar**


	103. Cellar or Bunker

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Cellar or Bunker**

 **Previously…**

 _Grayson Wayne had left the apartment he shared with his daughter, KariAnn, and drove off to work; unaware that a few minutes after he had left, KariAnn and Cameron had snuck into the apart; once again ditching school together._

 _After settling in on the couch in the living room, KariAnn had just convinced Cameron to join her in a "harmless" game of strip-poker when all of a sudden a bright light could be seen coming from the bottom the door to Grayson's room. They both walked over to the door to see what it was._

" _He doesn't like me going into his room when he isn't here," KariAnn said as they both stood at the door._

 _KariAnn reached out her hand and put her hand on the doorknob and turned it…_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

The two young teens slowly made their way into the room, which was now pitch-dark. Cameron, who had followed KariAnn in, shut the door behind him.

A faint glowing light came from the flame inside a small lantern hanging on one of the walls; it also emitted very thin wisps of smoke which they innocently breathed in (unaware of the hallucinogenic properties contained in the wisps).

"This is the inside of your dad's room?" Cameron asked in a hushed tone. "Where's the bed?" he added.

They looked about the sparse darkened room and realized they were inside some sort of cellar or fortified bunker; not her dad's room at all. There was an old woodened table with a four rickety chairs around it.

Along the far walls were boxes of what appeared to be various packaged food items; but all of it seemed decades old.

Suddenly the room rumbled, and shook slightly and an explosion could be heard in the far away distance; and then a clump of dirt from the ceiling above them fell to the ground in front of them.

Cameron looked down at the fallen debris, and then he looked at a just as confused KariAnn.

"Was that a bomb? Where the hell are we?" Cameron asked. "Is your dad some sort of magician?"

KariAnn was about to answer but then they could hear words being spoken on the other side of another door in front of them. The voices were speaking in a foreign language…and then suddenly the door opened.

A woman, wearing an outdated dress, came rushing in; and she was followed by a man. The man turned back and faced three other men who remained in the hallway outside the opened doorway.

The three men in the hall way pumped their chests with their fists and then held their hands out in front of them in unison; saluting the man and the woman who had just entered the grungy cellar that Cameron and KariAnn were standing in as well.

The young teens were in plain view; but neither the men in the hall, or the couple who had entered, had noticed they were even there.

But fear came over the faces of Cameron and KariAnn. For even though they were young, and were not known to be good students at school; they still recognized the man who was standing with the woman who appeared to be his wife.

That man was Adolf Hitler!

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler**


	104. The Alternate Ending

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **The Alternate Ending**

 **Previously…**

 _Grayson Wayne had left the apartment he shared with his daughter, KariAnn, and drove off to work; unaware that a few minutes after he had left, KariAnn and Cameron (both ditching school) had snuck into the apartment._

 _After seeing a strange light coming from under the door to Grayson's room; Kari and Cameron entered her father's room. Once inside the room they found themselves inside and old dingy cellar; or to be more exact, a bunker. And they weren't alone; Adolf Hitler was with them!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Cameron and Kari stared in silent shock as Adolf Hitler and the woman he was with began to eat from two plates of dinner that were set upon the small table they were sitting at; they were conversing in German and seemed totally oblivious to Cameron and Kari being there just a few feet away.

"What the hell is going on," Cameron asked KariAnn with an anger filled whisper. "Is your dad one of those Nazi whack jobs who still worships that psychopathic lunatic?"

KariAnn rapidly shook her head side to side.

"Of course not," KariAnn whispered back. "I have no idea what we are looking at; but my dad isn't a f—king Nazi."

Cameron was about to say something more, but suddenly there was a loud popping sound; a gunshot!

The two teens saw that Hitler was now standing, and was aiming a smoking gun at the woman's head where now a large bullet hole was seen. The blank expression on her face meant only one thing; she was dead.

And then, very swiftly, Hitler put the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger; his body fell to the floor…he was dead too.

Suddenly the door was opened from the outside and two soldiers rushed in. One of them ran over to a shelf and rapidly began dismantling some sort of electronic device; a camera, Cameron correctly guessed. But the man didn't totally take the device apart. It was as if the man was just preparing to take it out of the bunker.

"An old video camera," Cameron said to KariAnn. "I remember seeing one at a museum once in school."

"Then this, what we are seeing, is a recording of some kind and somehow we are inside of it?" KariAnn asked with an ominous tone in her voice.

"I think so," Cameron added.

But suddenly, Adolf Hitler opened his eyes and stood up. He said something in German to the soldiers, and then another man entered. This other man bore a striking resemblance to Adolf Hitler.

Hitler, the first one who had been eating with the now dead woman, hugged this man who looked like him and then left, leaving the man who looked like him with the other two men. The three of them retrieved a can of gas and doused the table and the dead woman with the liquid fuel. They seemed to be moving quickly as if they were in a rush.

"What are they doing?" KariAnn asked.

Cameron was no history expert; his brother Aiden was. But he knew enough to make a guess.

"I think…I think…they are staging Hitler's death," Cameron reluctantly concluded correctly. "The one who shot himself was the real Hitler. He killed the woman with a real bullet, but the second bullet, the one he used to shoot himself with, was a blank I bet!" Cameron looked at KariAnn and continued.

"I remember my brother Aiden reading me something from his history book that the Russians found Hitler dead inside of a bunker at the end of World War Two, along with this wife ( _Eva Braun_ ); some sort of murder-suicide. If what we are seeing is what really happened then…"

There was no need to finish the sentence; shivvers ran up an down their bodies at what they may have uncovered.

Suddenly Cameron and KariAnn watched as one of the other men pulled out a gun and shot the Hitler-lookalike in the head; he fell to the ground dead.

And then, the other remaining man poured gas on the now very dead Hitler-imposter. The other man, who had shot the fake Hitler, lit a match as his partner grabbed the camera. And as the one holding the match flicked it toward the dead bodies of Eva Braun and the fake Hitler, the room went totally dark; the second the camera had been totally disconnected; the recording had ended.

In the dim light of her dad's room, KariAnn reached for the light switch on the wall and turned it on.

"What should we do?" KariAnn asked. "We can't tell my dad what we saw; he'd know we ditched school and were in his room."

Cameron nodded his head.

"I know, but," Cameron interjected, "if what we saw was some sort of recording; then it is proof that Hitler did not die at the end of World War II. We have to tell someone!"

And then Cameron saw what appeared to be a small film cylinder container; it was where the last wisps of the footage had faded to black.

"You can't take it," KariAnn told Cameron.

"No," a voice said from the doorway behind them, "but I can…"

 **Continued…**

 **This issue featured;**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Noah Taylor as Adolf Hitler**


	105. The Game it Afoot

**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **The Game is Afoot**

 **Previously…**

 _Last issue…Cameron and KariAnn went inside Grayson's room to investigate a strange light coming from there. Once inside, the two intrepid teenagers found themselves inside of a holographic recording of Adolph Hitler's final moments at the closing of World War II._

 _But instead of dying due to a self-inflicted wound, as recorded in history books, it seemed as if Hitler had staged his own death; with a willing person who looked just like him taking his place…and then the strange recording ended, and the familiar surroundings of Grayson's room returned._

" _What should we do?" KariAnn asked. "We can't tell my dad what we saw; he'd know we ditched school and were in his room."_

 _Cameron nodded his head._

" _I know, but," Cameron interjected, "if what we saw was some sort of recording; then it is proof that Hitler did not die at the end of World War II. We have to tell someone! The world has to know; hell, he could even still be alive!"_

 _And then Cameron saw what appeared to be a small film cylinder container; it was where the last wisps of the footage had faded to black. He picked it up._

" _You can't take it, we could get in trouble!" KariAnn told Cameron._

" _No, you can't," a voice said from the doorway behind them, "but I can…"_

 _Our new story continued…_

* * *

 **The home of Jeff and Carolyn Webber**

 **( _this issue takes place the night before the last issue_ )**

In honor of Aiden's big victory at the Math Warriors contest earlier in the day; Jeff had decided to throw his young grandson a surprise victory pizza party, as well as for the rest of the team as well.

The home was jam packed with the entire Math Warriors team as well as with their parents and friends. It was a jovial time for all, especially for Aiden since his father Lucky was there as well.

With the children happily eating their food, and Carolyn, Elizabeth, Lucky and Ethan watching over them, Jeff had taken the time to get to know Theresa and Viola Lincoln. He showed them to his private library, which was located in a satellite building next to the home.

"This," Theresa said as Jeff led her and her husband in to the library, "is truly an amazing private library; Mr. Webber."

"Thank you," Jeff replied; very proud of the book collection he had amassed over the years. "In fact this," he went over to the shelf and took out his most prized possession, "is a signed copy of Mark Twain's Huckleberry Finn; the sixth first copy from the first printing."

Jeff handed the book to Garrett to look at.

"This is incredible," Garrett said admiringly.

"My great-grandmother actually met him," Viola added as she watched her husband flipping through the book.

The three of them continued their discussion about American literature….

* * *

…meanwhile, back inside the main house, Lucky had managed to get Aiden away from his friends and the two of them sat alone in his room. Cameron and Jake had been in the room hanging out with two of the older children, but had left so that Lucky and Aiden could be alone.

"You did really great up there on that stage in front of all those people. I don't think I could have kept my cool if it were me," Lucky said as he and Aiden sat next to each other on the child's bed.

"Really," Aiden asked back with.

Lucky chuckled.

"Really," Lucky replied with a slight tone of embarrassment in his voice. "I was a bit shy at your age. And what you did up there tonight, to win it all like that; wow…"

As Lucky and Aiden continued talking, they were unaware that Liz was peaking in through the crack of the door. She smiled as the two, father and son, shared the special moment.

She thought back on her time with Lucky and her mind flipped through a myriad of "what might have been" thoughts; but then she took a deep breath and knew it was for the best that it remained in the past.

* * *

A couple hours later, with the pizza party at an end, the final guests had said their goodbyes. Jeff and Carolyn hugged Liz and then she and the boys climbed into her jeep and headed home.

Jeff and Carolyn went back inside their house to wind down, and found Ethan and Lucky hard at work doing the dishes.

"You didn't have to do this," Carolyn said to them both as she came into the kitchen.

"It's the least we could do," Ethan replied, not turning away as he continued to rinse plates off; handing them to Lucky to load into the large dishwasher.

"Like I said earlier; the two of you are welcome to stay the night," Jeff told them both.

"Thanks," Ethan and Lucky both replied.

As Carolyn explained to them where their rooms were, Jeff looked at his phone where a message was displayed; POSITIVE

Jeff deleted the message and took a deep breath. The message, Positive, had come from his in-home security system. It was telling him that private library had been scanned by some sort of device inside of Viola's purse.

Something was afoot!

Continued…


	106. Red Handed

**GH Presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Red Handed**

 **Previously… Inside Grayson Wayne's apartment**

 _Last issue…Cameron and KariAnn went inside Grayson's (her father's) room to investigate a strange light coming from there. Once inside, the two intrepid teenagers found themselves inside of a holographic recording of Adolph Hitler's final moments at the closing of World War II._

 _But instead of dying due to a self-inflicted wound, as recorded in history books, it seemed as if Hitler had staged his own death; with a willing person who looked just like him taking his place…and then the strange recording ended, and the familiar surroundings of Grayson's room returned._

" _What should we do?" KariAnn asked. "We can't tell my dad what we saw; he'd know we ditched school and were in his room."_

 _Cameron nodded his head._

" _I know, but," Cameron interjected, "if what we saw was some sort of recording; then it is proof that Hitler did not die at the end of World War II. We have to tell someone! The world has to know; hell, he could even still be alive!"_

 _And then Cameron saw what appeared to be a small film cylinder container; it was where the last wisps of the footage had faded to black. He picked it up._

" _You can't take it, we could get in trouble!" KariAnn told Cameron._

" _No, you can't take it," a voice said from the doorway behind them, "but I can…"_

 _Our new story continues_

* * *

"Dad," KariAnn said sheepishly, "I…we," she nervously added looking over at Cameron, "thought you were at work…"

Cameron, not wanting KariAnn to "face the music alone" cut in…

"Please don't get mad at her, Mr. Wayne," Cameron said, trying to seem brave, "I made her ditch school…"

"You did huh?" Grayson added with a chuckle, an arched eyebrow and not believing a word of it, but appreciating the young boy's effort. He walked over to Cameron and then held out the palm at his hand, "I see you met my little friend."

Cameron placed the film container, or whatever it really was, in Grayson's hand.

"Dad," KariAnn said, looking at the container in her father's hand and thinking back upon what she and Cameron had seen (the ordeal with Hitler), "what is that thing?

Grayson, having no idea what the teens had seen, and with his knowledge of the device based only on what he and Elizabeth saw while in Denver (*), looked at the container too.

"Kids," Grayson began to say, "It works like one of those virtual reality devices that people sometimes use to play video games, or even doctors such as myself use during experimental surgeries."

KariAnn shook her head.

"Well, duh, everyone knows that," KariAnn said, looking at her dad, "but what about all that crap with that Hitler dude?"

Grayson looked at KariAnn and had no idea what she was talking about.

* * *

Meanwhile, at that moment, a black car drove into the apartment complex and came to a stop; right next to Grayson's parked Escalade. Inside the car were three men; Kyle Price (Grayson's friend from England) as well as Long and Gilbert (the two men from the cave, who along with Kyle, were quite interested in the device in Grayson's possession)

Long stepped in front of Kyle.

"What if your friend won't help us?" Long asked with directness in his words.

Kyle smiled at Long.

"He will understand," Kyle assured Long, as well as Gilbert. "But if not; that is why I brought this…"

Kyle removed a golden medallion with some sort of hieroglyphic image etched upon both sides.

"You're sure this thing will work on him?" Gilbert asked with doubt in his words.

Kyle nodded his head.

"It did on that American Submarine we were both stationed on," Kyle told them both with confidence, "it will work now."

And with that, the three men made their way toward Grayson's apartment…

(*) readers will recall that Elizabeth and Grayson, when the device was activated in Denver, found themselves in two different project places. She perceived herself standing in a field of flowers underneath a golden sun; whereas Grayson perceived himself standing on a grey and dreary jagged mountain top.

 _ **Continued…**_

 _ **This chapter featured;**_

 _ **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**_

 _ **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**_

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Tom Ellis as Kyle Price**

 **Lucas Black as Gilbert**

 **Harold Perrineau as Long and**


	107. Seeds

**GH presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Seeds**

 **High Peaks Middle School**

It was 345PM at High Peaks Middle School, and although classes were over for the day, Aiden and the rest of the Math Warriors were still in the math lab. Yes, they had recently won the battle at Anderson Middle school, but it was time to prepare for their upcoming match.

Theresa Lincoln watched with pride as the children were scattered around the math lab at the various computers.

"Warriors," Theresa said to them, from where she stood at the head of the room, "although your efforts brought us a victory; it took Aiden's last minute win to put us over the finish line…but we all know it should never have been that close."

The twelve students looked up at her with remorse; they knew she was right. They were supposed to be the best of the best.

"And now that Crispin has aged out," Theresa added, as she looked over at Crispin, "the rest of you will need to raise your game to another level."

Suddenly Crispin, wearing his Superman cape, stood up.

"But Yes, my little ducklings," Crispin told the students, "even though I am no longer allowed to fly among you regular humans…I will be here as a coach…a super coach." He pointed at the yellow Superman _S_ on his cape.

With that, the kids went back to their computers. Theresa watched with interest at both Crispin and Aiden went over to the Omni-X mainframe.

The Omni-X mainframe was a computer that was synched with other Omni-X computers on a special net. They were located at colleges and laboratories all over the world. Every hour, a math problem was posted by an anonymous source.

And then, from all over the world, the various people accessing their Omni-X mainframe would try to solve the problem.

The Omni-X computer inside the math lab at High Peaks had only been installed a month ago. And, because he was no longer one of the warriors, due to aging out, Crispin hadn't seen the computer before and so it intrigued him.

"What is this?" Crispin asked Aiden.

Aiden explained what it was. And just as Aiden finished, a problem appeared on the screen

"So let me get this straight, Sheppy" Crispin said to Aiden, "someone who we don't even know has posted this problem and we, as well as others, are going to see if we can solve it."

Aiden didn't answer; he just continued to stare at his friend.

"What did you just call me?" Aiden asked with a tone of anger in his voice.

Crispin took a deep breath.

"I called you Sheppy," Crispin said. "Don't be offended dude; everyone at my college calls people younger than them a nickname. My nickname for you is Sheppy."

Aiden shook his head, he didn't like it, but…he'd let it go.

"So…can you solve it?" Aiden asked as he looked at the problem expressed across the screen.

Crispin looked at the problem; and then he sat down at the chair.

Theresa had hung back while watching the two boys, and would have stepped into explain Omni-X mainframe to Crispin…but Aiden had done an efficient job because Crispin was seated at the computer.

And what neither of the boys knew; the problem on the screen was not submitted by an anonymous to Theresa...she knew who submitted it.

And the problem wasn't on any other Omni-X mainframe in the world; just this one. And it was submitted by Garrett Lincoln.

* * *

 **The Home of Jeff and Carolyn Webber**

Carolyn was in the one special room in the house dedicated to her; her crafting room. This is where she made photo-albums, and when the holiday seasons came around, it was where she would spend hours each day making her own homemade Christmas decorations.

Jeff, for his part, was inside his private study and he was conversing with William Noble; William's face displayed on the computer screen. They had been engaged with small talk, when suddenly Wiliam became serious.

" _As per your request, Jeff," William said from the screen," I looked into Theresa and Garrett Lincoln_."

Jeff had asked Section-7 to investigate the married couple, who were the inspirational mentors to Aiden and the rest of the Math Warriors. Jeff had become suspicious of the two of them because they had brought some sort of recording device into his, Jeff's, home on the night of the pizza party. It had been detected by the sophisticated equipment inside of Jeff's private library.

"So what did you find?" Jeff asked.

William looked down at his notes; which Jeff could see were extensive.

" _What I have here," William began to say, "are extensive biographies on each of them. The Section-7 scrub team found information about their parents, their schools, their friends as well as their credit histories, work history meaning…we know everything."_

Jeff arched an eyebrow.

"If Robert Scorpio were here," Jeff replied, "I think he would say one word to all that; bullshit. You're not sold on them are you?"

William shook his head side to side.

" _They are too perfect," William explained. "It all seems manufactured to me."_

Jeff didn't like that sound of that at all; and it wasn't just because Aiden was spending so much time with the Lincolns…it was the fact that they had been able to usurp the system and were school teachers. But it was clear there was more to them than met the eye.

"What do you want me to do?" Jeff asked.

William thought for a moment.

" _If what I suspect is true, then they are deep seeded agents," William replied. "And if we spook them, they will either disappear or take their own lives. We have to give them a little rope and find out who sent them here and why."_

Jeff shook his head, side to side.

"My grandson and his class of math superstars are in their influence," Jeff countered. "I don't want to put any of them in danger."

William nodded his head.

" _Well," William finally said, "Section-7 will get an agent in the class within one week. So give us that one week and one more…and Jeff; that's not a request that is an order."_

And then the screen went blank. Jeff now regretted getting Section-7 involved…but he had an idea of his own; Jason Morgan!

Continued…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Jason Davis as Aiden Spencer**

 **Viola Davis as Theresa Lincoln**

 **Andrew Astor as Crispin Kent**

 **and Kevin Costner as William Noble**


	108. Friends and Enemies

**GH presents Elizabeth Webber; #108**

 **Friends and Enemies**

 ** _Previously; in chapter #55_**

 ** _Boulder Colorado General Hospital…_**

 ** _Inside Jeff Webber's conference office_**

 _"Do you think they will accept our offer of a settlement?" Jeff asked Kent (Avery Brooks) Rollston._

 _Hanna Cormier, who was a student in Liz's nursing class, had posted pictures of herself and her lesbian lover on her Facebook page; wearing a Boulder Colorado nurses' scrub. The hospital threatened to kick her out of the school, because wearing the scrubs in such a manner violated stated policy against political involvement. Hanna sued the hospital in response on the grounds of freedom of speech._

 _"There have been," Kent began to say as he thought of the best answer, "other settlements in this regard in recent years; so yes…I think they will settle."_

 _Suddenly Ric Lansing stood up and came over to Jeff's side of the table._

 _"My client," Ric said with a slight tease in his voice, "accepts the terms. You have two weeks from this day to deposit $800,000 into Hanna's account. She will also," Ric added with a smirk on his face, "be allowed to continue her studies here at General Hospital."_

 _And with that, a smiling Ric nodded his head, and headed back over to Hanna's side of the table and then the two of them left the conference room._

 _"We're going to let that woman continue to work here? Why?" Jeff asked._

 _Kent nodded his head._

 _ **Our story continues…**_

* * *

 **Boulder General Hospital; cafeteria…**

Elizabeth Webber sat with Nurse (probationary Phase 1) Hanna Cormier at one of the many tables inside the cafeteria. The lawsuit had long been over, and in that time, Liz and Hanna had actually hit it off rather well. And, upon graduation from the nursing school, Hanna had proven herself to be a good nurse,

"You're doing really good Hanna," Liz told her. "Your supervisor on the Alpha shift has really been impressed with your attention to detail; I'm really proud of you." Liz finished with as she took a bite from her salad.

Hanna looked at Liz with a look of doubt on her face.

"You didn't think I had it in me…huh?" Hanna asked.

Liz looked at her and shook her head side to side.

"No…," Liz said with a pause, "I didn't... and I'm sorry."

Hanna liked her mentor's honesty and nodded her head. "So…I know this an awkward subject; but you've never discussed your past with that lawyer I used to have; Ric Lancing…the dude who was found decapitated."

Liz nodded her head. Ric been representing Hanna in her lawsuit against the hospital…but had been found dead at one of the local hotels he had been staying; his murder had yet to be solved.

"Well," Liz said, not wanting to get into too much detail about her relationship with Ric, "we had a complicated relationship and marriage."

"Did you love him?" Hanna came back with quickly.

Liz thought back on her time with Ric. She knew there had to have been love at the start but…

"Ric was," Liz searched her mind for the best words to describe her late ex-husband, "a complicated man."

Complicated was a term someone used when they'd rather discuss something else or someone else.

"I understand," Hanna said to Liz, taking a sip from her Diet Coke. "Whenever Tammy ( _her girlfriend_ ) or I trip up on some subject we don't want to discuss we will use _complicated_ as a code word to change the subject."

Liz nodded

"Well, suffice to say," Liz said with a smile, "it was a complicated relationship."

The two finished their lunches and soon headed back to work.

* * *

 **The home of Jeff and Carolyn Webber**

Jeff had taken the day off. With Liz and her sons no longer living with him and Carolyn, Jeff knew that the approaching holiday season would be hard on them both; but especially on Carolyn. The death of Sarah was only a month in the past ( _Sarah and Jagger had been killed after a black helicopter shot a missile at the rental car causing it to explode_ ).

Jeff had brewed up some coffee and brought two mugs, one for him and for her, into her crafting room. She was using scissors to cut shapes out of some sort of felt material.

"Okay, Mrs. Clause," Jeff announced as he walked over to her, "what are you making?"

Smiling, he handed her the mug of coffee and she took a sip.

"Very good," Carolyn said with her own smile, "not as good as Liz's; but it will do." She took another sip, and then she started to cry.

Reacting immediately, Jeff set his coffee down and went to her and hugged her from behind as she remained seated.

"Honey," Jeff said to her, "I know it's hard…I miss her too…"

She nodded her head.

"We were awful parents Jeff," Carolyn sobbed. "To her and Liz…I just wish we had done more to be part of their lives."

Jeff nodded his head. She was right; they had not been the best parents. But deep inside, he was also very angry; because Sarah hadn't just died…she has been killed in cold blood. It was an obvious hit job, no doubt aimed at Jagger (his being a WSB agent).

Jeff had gone so far to put out feelers in the black-ops community; hoping to find out who had ordered the hit. Because when Jeff found out who had ordered the hit; he would make a move with his own assassins…Dahn Vyn and Jason Morgan.

Continue…

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Liz Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Elizabeth Hurley as Carolyn Webber**

 **Avery Brooks as Kent Rollston**

 **Bridgit Mendler as Hanna Cormier**


	109. Family Time for a Killer

**GH presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Family Time for a Killer**

 _ **Previously at High Peaks Middle School**_

 _Theresa watched with interest as both Crispin and Aiden went over to the Omni-X mainframe (which could interface with computers all over the world; challenging students and scientists to solve scientific equations submitted by others anonymously)._

 _Because he was no longer one of the warriors program, due to aging out, Crispin hadn't seen the computer before and so it intrigued him._

" _So…can you solve it?" Aiden asked as he looked at the problem expressed across the screen._

 _And what neither of the boys knew; the problem on the screen was submitted by Garrett Lincoln (Theresa's husband)_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

It had been ten-minutes since the problem had appeared on the Omni-X, and already Crispin was using the provided stylist to break down the problem on the large 55inch computer screen.

Aiden, for his part, was following along with Crispin's train of thought. A few of the other students had even moved to the table behind the two boys; all of them amazed with their problem solving capabilities.

Theresa was equally amazed; because she already knew the answer to the equation…but…she, and Lincoln, had been expressively warned by their superiors not to assist the boys in any way.

But there they were, Crispin and Aiden (who was now helping Crispin at a fifty-percent level) solving an 18th dimensional equation that only minds advanced such as geniuses such Beniot Mandlebrot, Alan Turing, hers' and Lincoln could even attempt.

"This equation," Crispin said to Aiden, "you do understand what it would do; I hope," Crispin said to Aiden.

"Yes," Aiden said, as Theresa listened from where she stood behind them, "it uses string theory but right here," he pointed at an area of the primer (solution), "it places it upon an 18 dimensional invert gravimetric plane."

"Well, duh," Crispin replied, "but what about a real world application?"

Aiden thought for a moment; then he attempted an answer; Theresa listened intently…this was what it all came down to.

"This functionality equation," Aiden began to explain with his soft voice, "would allow nuclear engineers to build a," Aiden paused, "laser component that would, in theory, alter the atomic and molecular dynamics of nuclear cores; like the ones used in power plants or," Aiden added with a pause, "or in nuclear weapons."

Theresa smiled; Aiden was absolutely correct; and because of that… the two boys may have just saved their world.

* * *

 **Port Charles…the home of Jason and Sam Morgan…**

Sam, who had Danny with her, had gone to the grocery store to do some shopping. Jason, who was taking time off from trying to prove that Mikkos was involved with Sonny's murder, was in the process of sanding a new marble top he had been installing throughout the day. Suddenly his phone chirped; it was video call from Jeff Webber. Jason activated the call and then the face of Jeff Webber appeared on his screen.

"Tell me," Jason said before Jeff could say anything, "I've been granted permission to take out Mikkos."

Jeff shook his head side to side; he was well aware of Jason's investigation into the death of Sonny Corinthos. But Jeff was also secretly aware that _Sonny_ wasn't really dead at all; but that was an Omega-13 level situation and off limits to discussion.

"Not yet," Jeff replied, "but don't worry Jason; the time may come when we may cross that bridge. In the meantime; I need you to look into a sensitive manner up here in Boulder. I'll even put you and your family up in a nice home here for a month or so…you could even visit with Jake."

Jason thought for a moment. With his efforts in the Mikkos/Sonny situation at an impasse, and with chance of spending more time with Jake and Danny together, as well as family time with Sam and away from the nonsense of Port Charles; it was appealing.

"Okay," Jason finally replied.

Jeff smiled back at him.

"Great; I'll shoot down some plane tickets…"

And with that, Jeff Webber's face faded from the screen. Jason could only hope that Sam would have no problem spending time in Boulder; in close proximity with Elizabeth Webber.

 **Continued**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Jason Davis as Aiden Spencer**

 **Andrew Astor as Crispin Kent**

 **Viola Davis as Theresa Lincoln**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	110. Stone Cold and The Jackal Recon!

**GH presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Stone Cold and The Jackal; Recon**

 **Pine Brook Hill; an upscale suburb of**

 **Boulder, Colorado**

It was 4pm as a Black Honda CR-V made its way up Shady Creek Drive. True, a Black Honda CR-V wasn't the usual vehicle driven by an organized crime enforcer/slash WSB Agent, such as Jason Morgan…but that was the whole idea.

Finally, he parked alongside the curb, five houses down from the intended target. With that done, he reached over to the passenger seat and picked up the black satchel of gear he had brought with him and got out of the car.

He took out his cellphone from is back pocket and pretended to be thumbing through the screen as he actually looked around and took in his surroundings. It was a standard civilian scaled recon, and as usual, the upscale neighborhood was quiet.

Once he was satisfied it was all still a go, he tapped the earpiece that was situated in his left ear.

"I'm here," Jason said softly.

At that moment, in Port Charles, Damien Spinelli ( _who was in the Motel-6 hotel room that was actually a WSB hotspot_ ) replied.

" _Hey, don't forget," Spinelli said, "I'm…The Jackal…go on …say it…"_

Jason shook his head; annoyed as usual with his friend's pattering of words.

"Just get on with it," Jason said as he put his cellphone back into his pocket and made his way down the sidewalk. "Sam and Danny are expecting me back at the condo; and I still need to get them a pizza."

Spinelli's fingers danced upon the keyboard of the special computer that Robert Scorpio had stored in a secret storage compartment inside one of the drywalls of the motel room; directly below the Russian made SR-2 Veresk submachine gun (which was in its own storage area).

" _Alright, ahem… Jackal here; I have accessed the WSB Satellite in grid 9," Spinelli began to explain, "and I have the ZiVA cam locked in on your location."_

Jason didn't understand any of what Spinelli said about the tech stuff, but that was par for the course.

"See what you can find out about the target," Jason said after a moment.

" _But of course," Spinelli came back with, "and I will have you know that the ZiVA and its accompanying A.I. interface system is the same system used on that top-secret NASA orbital that replaced the shuttle program. And I, your friendly super-spy, am in control of it."_

Jason shook his head side to side. Spinelli was in full geek mode; his extra information the dead giveaway.

" _While that's all very nice to know;" Jason said with a pause, "what about the Lincoln's home?"_

And what, dear readers, is the Lincoln home?

It is where Viola and Garrett Lincoln lived; they being the husband and wife who were the mentors of Aiden and the rest of the Math Warriors.

Jeff Webber had recently become suspicious of them, and after his online chat with Section-7 Director William Noble, he (Jeff) had decided to bring Jason to Boulder (along with Sam and Danny) to help investigate the Lincolns.

" _Please Stone-cold (Spinelli's nickname for Jason); please just say my code name once," Spinelli pleaded. "The WSB numeric code names are just…well…lameoistic."_

Jason knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it, especially with made up words like lameoistic coming out of his friend's mouth, unless he caved and called Spinelli by his nickname.

"Alright...Jackal," Jason said, with annoyance in his voice, "let's just move this along."

A now smiling Spinelli looked at the data coming in from the ZiVA tactical system as it zoomed in on the Lincoln's home.

" _The ZiVA has scanned the home," Spinelli reported as he sorted through the data. "Looks like the second floor skylight fixture will be your best bet; there is a sensor, but it has a 40 second recalibration cycle…not a problem for asset Stone-cold!"_

That was all Jason needed to hear; it was time to put the gig into full speed…

* * *

 **Grayson Wayne's apartment; inside of his room (KariAnn and Cameron had activated the device…and had experienced a Virtual Reality sequence that implied Hitler had survived World War II)**

"Kids," Grayson began to say, "It works like one of those virtual reality devices that people sometimes use to play video games, or even doctors such as myself use during experimental surgeries."

KariAnn shook her head.

"Well, duh, everyone knows that," KariAnn said, looking at her dad, "but what about all that crap with that Hitler dude?"

Grayson looked at KariAnn and had no idea what she was talking about _(his and Liz's experience with the device had been much different_ ).

Meanwhile, at that moment, a black car drove into the apartment complex and came to a stop; right next to Grayson's parked Escalade. Inside the car were three men; Kyle Price (Grayson's friend from England) as well as Long and Gilbert (the two men from the cave, who along with Kyle, were quite interested in the device in Grayson's possession)

Long stepped in front of Kyle.

"What if your friend won't help us?" Long asked with directness in his words.

Kyle smiled at Long.

"He will understand," Kyle assured Long, as well as Gilbert. "But if not; that is why I brought this…"

Kyle removed a golden medallion with some sort of hieroglyphic image etched upon both sides.

"You're sure this thing will work on him?" Gilbert asked with doubt in his words.

Kyle nodded his head.

"It did on that American Submarine we were both stationed on," Kyle told them both with confidence, "it will work now."

And with that, the three men made their way toward Grayson's apartment.

Back inside of Grayson's apartment, Grayson, out of habit, walked past the two teens and over to his closed drapes and slightly pulled one of them to the side so he could peek out. Instantly he saw, of all people, Kyle…his English friend who had abandoned the two of them (Grayson and Liz) at the fashion show in Denver and had slipped the VR device into Liz's purse in the process.

"What's out there, dad?" KariAnn asked.

Grayson kept his eyes on Kyle, and the two men who were with him. And all of his experienced told him that the situation was dire. He put the drape back to where it was, and then turned to face the two teens; there was only one answer to his daughter's question.

"Trouble…"

 ** _This chapter featured;_**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Tom Ellis as Kyle Price**

 **Lucas Black as Gilbert**

 **Harold Perrineau as Long**

 **with Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	111. What You Looking At

_**GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber**_

 _ **What You Looking At?**_

 _ **Previously…**_

 _ **Boulder Colorado**_

 _A special computer in the Math Warriors classroom displayed a multidimensional-mathematical problem based on String-Theory (which unifies gravity and Quantum Mechanics) that Aiden Spencer and Crispin Kent eventually solved in ten minutes._

 _The solution to the problem would help nuclear engineers build a device that could be used to change the molecular make up of atoms; perhaps even rendering nuclear weapons obsolete._

 _The boys and their combined ability to solve the problem seemed to please the woman who was their mentor; Olivia (Viola Davis) Lincoln. And the problem had been keyed into the computer by her husband, Garrett (Denzel Washington) Lincoln; himself a math wizard._

 _Meanwhile, Jeff Webber (already suspicious of the married couple) assigned Jason Morgan a mission; to break into their home and find out more about them._

 _The next day, Jason arrived at the neighborhood where the Lincolns lived. A radio-transmitter planted in Jason's ear kept him in constant communication with WSB Agent Damian Spinelli (who was monitoring Jason's progress on a computer at Robert Scorpio's safe house; located in a room at a Motel-6 in Port Charles). Spinelli was directing a WSB satellite in orbit of Earth, and used its top-secret ZiVA tech to help guide Jason Morgan on his mission._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

" _The ZiVA has scanned the Lincolns' home," Spinelli reported as he sorted through the data. "Looks like the second floor skylight fixture will be your best bet at entry; there is an anti-theft motion sensor on it, but it has a 40 second recalibration cycle…not a problem for asset like Stone-cold (Spinelli's nickname for Jason)!"_

That was all Jason needed to hear; it was time to put the gig into full speed.

Moments later, Jason had scaled the fence of a house half way down the block from where the Lincolns' home was and was certain he was not seen

It took some skill, moving from backyard to backyard, but Jason was able to avoid three guard dogs (with the strategic use of doggy treats thrown to them). Each successfully backyard brought him closer to the target property

The final backyard (the home next to the Lincolns' home) had a very nice swimming pool with a Jacuzzi alcove next to it.

But more importantly, and unexpectedly as well, there was a beautiful woman sun bathing in the nude. She was on her stomach reading a book of some kind; totally oblivious to the two sets of eyes looking at her.

Jason had already scaled her fence and was holed up in a cluster of bushes on the far side of the pool from where she was sunbathing. He had to traverse the entire grass partition between the houses on the left, from which he had come, to get to the Lincolns' home on the right.

At that second in Port Charles; Spinelli eyed his computer's screen as it displayed the naked woman, in fabulous 4K high-definition detail. He zoomed on her discarded bikini, which was on the marble ground next to her lounge chair.

" _By the way," Spinelli chimed in via the radio-transmitter in Jason's ear as he zoomed in closer on the tag of her bikini bottom, "her bikini is a Sea Folly red and white striped panty bra combo…"_

"Shut-up," Jason barked softly as he eyed the woman from where he was. "How am I going to…"

Suddenly Jason could hear a phone ringing from inside the woman's home. And then he watched as she stood up, giving him a full view of her body in all of its naked glory.

"Shit," she cursed as she quickly walked inside to answer the land-line phone.

" _Hey, Stone-cold," Spinelli said suddenly as he zoomed in on Jason's face, "I can see you; you were looking at her derriere when she stood up. Need I remind you that you are, what is euphemistically referred to as… a kept man?"_

Jason didn't consider himself a kept man. But he remembered what Sam had said to him once when he had picked her up from a Yoga class she was taking. It was only human to look at the other women in their tight leotards, just as long as he didn't touch anyone else…but her.

" _Okay," Spinelli finally continued, "I have her talking with an A.I. controlled cold-calling voice about a shoe sale at Macy's. So put your eyes back inside their sockets and go now…"_

Jason made his way behind the bushes, and soon he was on the other side of the yard and scaled the wooden fence between the woman's yard and the Lincolns' backyard. He reached into the satchel that was around his back, took out some specially made climbing gloves, and then leaped from the fence and quickly gripped the chimney that went from the ground up to the roof of the Lincoln home.

Using a standard climbing technique, Jason scaled the chimney and was soon on top of that roof top.

" _You should compete on that American Ninja show," Spinelli said as he ate from a bowl of popcorn watching Jason do his thing. "You could win the thing."_

"I don't think so," Jason replied as he took a moment to catch his breath, "too much recognition for a man in my line of profession."

To Damien Spinelli, this whole situation was like playing video game but with real stakes. If Spinelli failed; Jason could die. He took a sip from a can of Diet AW Root Beer and continued his guiding of Jason.

" _So yes," Spinelli said as he saw Jason staring at the skylight. "The motion sensor is on the lower left corner of the skylight's frame."_

Jason nodded his head.

"A standard Alpha 1," Jason said, as he recalled his WSB training. "Let me know when to make my move."

" _I will," Spinelli replied, "and remember; there is only a 40 second window until the entire fixture is armed for another twenty-five minutes. So…"_

Jason cut him off.

"Yes, jackass," Jason said with an annoyed voice and then a chuckle, "I mean Jackal, I know all about Alpha 1 skylights."

And, of course, Jason was able to use his switch blade to lift the rubber gasket and then slowly open of the square shape window coverings.

Just as the 40 seconds ran out, Jason was already inside the home using the OX-255 zip-line (which was spooled inside his belt) two lower himself down to the ground below.

But, as it turned out, Jason's entire progress had not only been observed by Spinelli and the WSB satellite; but it was also observed by someone else who had been hijacking the data coming from the satellite…

* * *

 **High Peaks School; Boulder Colorado**

…and that person was Olivia Lincoln. She was sitting at her desk inside the Math Warrior's classroom. And as the students were all doing separate things; they were totally unaware of what she was viewing on her screen.

"I have to give you an A for effort." Olivia whispered to image on the screen.

And then she decided that she had to slow the intruder's progress until Garrett could get home to put a stop to it.

She took a breath and calmly pressed a red button on her control panel…and then _it_ was activated.

* * *

Somewhere else in the house an angular shaped device, which was the size of car's tire, chirped and then it slowly morphed into a new shape.

All though its pieces were made of angled sheets of metal; they were soon in their assigned blocks. With that done it roughly took the shape of a standard robot dog. But this robot dog was special…and very deadly!

( _Readers…google "ROBOT DOGS" and you will get a good idea of what these things look like. The one Jason is up again is somewhat more advanced and deadly_!)

 **Continued…**

 **Next time…Jason faces a ruthless cold weapon; but not before he finds out worrisome information about the Lincoln's and their possible intentions for Aiden and Crispin!**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damian Spinelli**

 **Gisele Bundchen as the nude sunbather**

 **and Viola Davis as Olivia Lincoln**


	112. Triangle

**GH Presents Elizabeth Webber**

 _ **Boulder Colorado...Grayson Wayne's apartment; inside of his room…he, KariAnn and Cameron all looking at the Virtual Reality device on his desk.**_

 _"Kids," Grayson began to say, "It works like one of those virtual reality devices that people play video games with, or even doctors such, as myself, use during experimental surgeries."_

 _KariAnn shook her head._

 _"But what about all that crap with that Hitler dude we saw?"_

 _Grayson looked at KariAnn and had no idea what she was talking about (his and Liz's experience with the device back in Denver had been much different and yet strange as well)._

 _Meanwhile a black car drove into the apartment complex. Kyle Price (Grayson's friend from England) as well as Long and Gilbert (the two men from the cave, who along with Kyle, were quite interested in the device they knew as in Grayson's possession) got out of the car._

 _Grayson, out of habit, walked past the two teens and over to his closed drapes and slightly pulled one of them to the side so he could peek out. Instantly he saw Kyle and the two men getting out of the car._

" _What's out there, dad?" KariAnn asked._

 _Grayson kept his eyes on Kyle and the two men who were with him down in the parking lot; and then closed the crack of the drapes and turned to look at the two teens._

" _Trouble…"_

 _ **Our story continues…**_

"Daddy," KariAnn said with worry on her face, "what do you mean by that; trouble?"

Grayson shook his head and ignored her questions for now.

"We don't have time to talk," Grayson explained quickly.

There were only two ways out of the apartment; the front door and the back patio…neither was a safe bet with the current conditions.

Grayson knew there was only one chance and he took it without delay.

He snatched up the VR device from the desk and then he rushed over to the closet and opened it. Inside the closet was shelves, and above the top shelf, on the ceiling, was a square opening that was currently covered by a piece of perfect fitting drywall; _a poor man's attic_ was the vernacular for the space in the ceiling.

He motioned for the teens to come over to the closet, and then pointed up at the outline of the square piece of drywall.

"There are dangerous men outside," Grayson explained with a near whisper, "I have the impression they are willing to kill all of us for this thing," he looked down at the strange device in his hand.

KariAnn shook her head.

"Then just give it to them dad," KariAnn urged him.

Grayson shook his head side to side.

"I thought of that too squirt, but," Grayson said, but then he was cut off by Cameron.

"You're afraid they'd kill us anyway," Cameron correctly deduced.

Grayson nodded his head.

"You're a smart kid," Grayson said with pride.

He reached up and pulled the drawstring that popped open the piece of drywall.

"You first honey," Grayson said urgently.

"Dad," KariAnn said as she was lifted up and climbed into the opening, "there's barely enough room up here for two people."

Grayson nodded his head.

"I know," Grayson admitted as he helped Cameron up. "I'm going to personally give this damn thing to them," he told the teens as they looked down at him.

"They'll kill you, sir," Cameron said with dead cold in his voice.

Grayson nodded his head.

"I know," Grayson replied with a slight smile. "But…"

Suddenly they heard knocking on the front of the living room.

"Time's up," Grayson said as he prepared to cover the opening with the square piece of drywall.

"Dad," KariAnn said as tears came streaming down from her eyes.

Grayson reached out and dried them, and then knowing they had little time, he slid the drywall over the opening.

Cameron and KariAnn were sitting in pitch darkness as seconds later they heard Grayson open the front door in the living room. All the teens could hear were voices, but due to the thickness of the cubby space, it muffled the words the men were saying.

Suddenly they heard the smashing sounds of what could have only been a scuffle. And then there were two loud piercing sounds; POP!POP! ( _It was the sound of gunshots!)_

Cameron reached out into the darkness and pulled KariAnn closer into his arms…putting his hand on the back of her soft head of hair; helping her to bury her face into his arms so as to muffle her instinctive need to cry for her father's safety.

 **Across town; inside the home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln**

Jason looked up at the skylight and disconnected the line he had lowered himself down with. He gently tugged it and could only hope, as had happened many times before in familiar circumstances in the past, the line would disconnect before the skylight's motion sensor's 40 second recalibration was over.

Jason counted down in his head; there were three seconds left. He breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened; no alarms had gone off.

 **Meanwhile; High Peaks School**

What Jason didn't know was that Olivia Lincoln, who was observing the entire scene on the screen of the computer inside her classroom at High Peaks School, and she had deactivated the motion sensor herself. She had done so because the last thing she and her husband wanted was the police coming to their home and snooping around.

And besides; the home had its own special security measure; TITAN.

Two levels below from where Jason stood there was a two car garage beneath the main structure of the house. And in the middle of the currently empty garage was TITAN-001: a sleekly designed red and yellow colored A.S.R.C.D. (Advanced Security Robotic Canine Drone).

"This is going to be fun," Olivia smiled as she watched her students doing their homework while also watching Jason begin his snooping of her home.

 **Boulder General Hospital**

Liz was in her office and was preparing to go home. It was pizza night, and she knew the boys always looked forward to pizza night. Grayson and KariAnn would be joining them, and that was always fun ( _of course she has no idea what is happening at Grayson's apartment_ ).

She snatched up her purse and car keys from her desk and then opened the door of her office to leave; but then she was surprised to see the person standing there in front of her…it was her nemesis; Sam Morgan.

"Hey there," Sam said with her usual deadpan delivery and with what Liz knew was a forced smile.

 **Continued…**

 **Tomorrow, in the pages of General Hospital 2018; Robert Scorpio and Alexandria Devane (both disguised as a Swedish scientist and his wife) arrive at Spoon Island and find themselves face to face with Mikkos Cassadine!**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Millie Bobbie Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Viola Davis as Olivia Lincoln**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	113. Elizabeth Webber Recap 12122018

**General Hospital 2018verse Week in Review**

* * *

"General Hospital 2018", "GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webber" and "GH 2018 presents The Drakes" all exist in the same shared "world". This is the week in review for each of their issues.

* * *

" **GH presents The Drakes** "; Geoff and Veronica (Noah's new hippy wife) are both running a con on Patrick Drake's best friend; Raymond Croft.

Geoff is claiming to be Raymond's father, hoping that by bonding with him, he (Geoff) can bilk money from his "son".

Veronica, who is married to Noah (Patrick's father) Drake, does not love Noah; she only married him a year ago so as to learn more about Raymond… so as to help Geoff's scam.

Patrick, meanwhile, does not buy Geoff's story. But while investigating Geoff's past, he has found out that someone by the name of Geoff did live in Kentucky at about the time Raymond was one year old.

Realizing he might be wrong about Geoff, Patrick has backed off…but only temporary. Because in coming issues, Patrick will reach out to Anna Devane (Robin's mom) hoping she can shed some light on the issue of who Geoff really is with her WSB contacts.

Rebecca Sutton-Scorpio, who is Mac's full blooded daughter and Robin's cousin, has arrived in Berkeley California so as to meet Robin's family. She is, of course, a con-artist as well…but has promised Mac she has turned over a new leaf; but has she? Because as it turns out, she seems to know Veronica from the past…and Rebecca even knows that Veronica is not even her real name!

Meanwhile, Emma (who is 13 years old in the "GH 2018verse") has begun to smoke cigarettes due to peer pressure at school. Almost being caught, she hid her cigarettes in her babysitter's (Gwen) purse. Robin later saw the cigarettes and fired Gwen.

In a late development, Gwen was waiting for a bus when a young girl getting off the bus seemed lost and confused. This young girl is named Juniper; and she can barely speak and (as readers will recall) has a direct connection to Jason Morgan.

* * *

" **GH 2018 presents Elizabeth Webbe** r"; Acting on mission orders from Jeff Webber (Section-7 Senior agent), Jason Morgan broke into the home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln; the mysterious mentors of Aiden Spencer's Elementary math club to find more about the enigmatic couple. Inside the home snooping around, Jason will soon have to match wits against an A.S.R.C.D. (Advanced Security Robotic Canine Drone) named TITAN!

Meanwhile; the Lincolns themselves are very impressed with Aiden and his friend Crispin because the two young boys were able to solve a 14-dimensional math equation that could change the world. It would help engineers build devices that would allow scientist to alter matter at a subatomic level; possibly rendering nuclear weapons obsolete in the near future.

While that was going on, Grayson Wayne along with his daughter KariAnn and Cameron Spencer are in grave danger. Grayson has come into possession of a Virtual Reality device that has strange capabilities.

It even showed KariAnn and Cameron recorded images that seemed to suggest that Adolph Hitler did not die at the end of World War II. Grayson's so called friend, Kyle, has arrived to get the device; possibly murdering Grayson in the process.

And in a later development, Elizabeth Webber was shocked when she opened the door to her office at Boulder General Hospital and found none other than Sam Morgan standing there!

* * *

" **General Hospital 2018** " Pytor Fedorov, son of Petrev, surprised Laura, Kevin and Spencer at their hotel room in France. After ordering Kevin's death, which devastates Laura, Pytor warns young Spencer that when he, Spencer, turns 16; he will kill him.

Meanwhile, in Port Charles, Horace has revealed to Alexis that he, Horace, is actually Julian; who she had believed was dead for over a year. He tells her that he had been given a new face and identity and, eventually, forced to work for her father… Mikkos Cassadine.

His lone task is to get her out of Port Charles when Mikkos orders him to; because apparently Mikkos has something dreadful planned for the city (a nuclear bomb).

Meanwhile, Robert Scorpio and Alexandria Devane (both disguised as a Swedish scientist and his wife) have been brought to Mikkos Cassadine's mansion on Spoon Island.

The IBOC nuclear device is being brought through the large underground sewer and water system below the city, and in nine days it will arrive at Spoon Island.

Mikkos believes the explosion will be equal to that of the device dropped on Hiroshima; but in actuality it will be the world's largest nuclear explosion ever…and it will kill tens of millions!

And…in a twist…it turns out that Mikkos is well aware of the fact that Robert Scorpio is undercover as the nuclear scientist that he, Mikkos, is counting on to arm the bomb's detonation device.

* * *

" **GH 2018; presents the Drakes** " will return Friday with a new issue!

" **GH 2018; presents Elizabeth Webber** " and " **General Hospital 2018** " will have new issues over the weekend.

See you then!


	114. Oil and Water

**GH 2018; presents Elizabeth Webber #114**

 **Oil and Water**

* * *

 **Previously…**

 **Boulder Colorado; Inside The home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln**

 _Two levels below from where Jason stood there was a two car garage beneath the main structure of the house. And in the middle of the currently empty garage was TITAN-001(or simply Titan): a sleekly designed red and yellow colored A.S.R.C.D. (Advanced Security Robotic Canine Drone)._

 _ **High Peaks School…Olivia had observed Jason's entrance to her home via her computer…finding it very entertaining…**_

 _"This is going to be fun," Olivia said while she sipped from a cup of coffee; the snooping stranger was being displayed on her computer screen; courtesy of the hidden camera's throughout the house._

 _For a moment, she looked up and made sure her Math Warriors were doing their homework and was content that they were. But, the scene playing out on her screen was far more intriguing._

 _She was also listening in on the humorous banter between the intruder and his unseen ally… no one ever talked like that anymore. The intruder was named Jason and he was reporting his progress to another person named Spinelli, who she surmised was at WSB Headquarters; she was partially right…Spinelli was inside Robert Scorpio's safe house at a Motel-6._

 ** _Our story continues…_**

* * *

 **The home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln**

Jason snapped on the small video camera which was attached to his black leather jacket's left collar so that Spinelli could monitor his progress. The camera also had a tiny sensor attached to it which also sent tactical information to Spinelli.

As Jason made his way down the long corridor of the second level, he noticed that the walls of the upstairs hallway were decorated with paintings, which didn't seem to impress Jason because he walked past them without stopping to look.

" _That one on you left," Spinelli's voice suddenly said from the hearing piece inside Jason's left ear, "is a Monet. But…"_

"But what," Jason cut in with, "we are not here to look at drawings."

There was silence.

" _Did you say… just drawings?" Spinelli came back with a gasp. "Do…do…do you have any appreciation for the arts?"_

Jason smiled.

"Yes, I do," Jason came back with chuckle, "Danny's finger paintings from school."

" _Could you, just for me, look at the painting on the left again?" Spinelli asked._

 **Robert Scorpio's Motel-6 room in Port Charles…**

Spinelli had a bucket of KFC chicken next to him and was watching intently as Jason walked over to the painting on the left so that Spinelli could get a good look at it. On another computer screen Spinelli was looking at every painting ever done by the Claude Monet. Then he looked back at the screen displaying Monet's painting of a hill that Jason's camera was recording.

" _Are you done?" Jason asked; his voice transmitted by the speakers attached to Spinelli's WSB issued computer._

A look of wonder came over Spinelli as he began to smile.

"I am really in awe; this painting we are looking at," Spinelli said, after a moment and biting into a chicken leg, "is an original and according to the database I am looking at," Spinelli said with disbelief in his words, "it has never been cataloged; meaning it has never been discovered. I bet it would fetch at least 300 million at an auction. Who are these people?" Spinelli said, "And how did they get their hands on an undiscovered Monet?"

* * *

 **Back inside the home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln**

Jason turned away from the painting and continued to walk down the hallway. To the right there was no longer a solid wall but wooden railing; he decided to stop and look over the railing which, as he guessed, offered him a view of a large living room on the floor beneath him. There was exquisite furniture but the more promising view of the lower level was a lone laptop computer on a large dining table.

"Do you see it?" Jason asked Spinelli.

" _Yes," Spinelli replied, "hopefully we can get access to its files and…"_

Suddenly Jason cut in.

"Wait… what is that?" Jason asked as he saw movement coming from a darkened area from what appeared to be the kitchen next to the dining room.

Spinelli use his computer to zoom in on the movement; a swinging lower door built into what seemed to be access door from the kitchen into the garage.

" _It seems to be one of those dog-doors," Spinelli reported to Jason, "maybe they have a dog in their garage; most sophisticated people do."_

"Great," Jason said with worry, "a guard dog? Can you see what kind it is? Tell me it isn't a Pit-bull," Jason said with a sigh.

 _A look of worry came over Spinelli as he watched a metallic construct emerge from the swinging door; it was known as an_ _A.S.R.C.D. (Advanced Security Robotic Canine Drone)._

 _But Spinelli had read Popular Mechanic articles about ASRCD's, in particular the models made by the leaders in the field (Boston Dynamics) and the one in the kitchen of the Lincoln's home seemed to be more advanced than ever._

" _I think we have a serious problem," Spinelli said with a slight gulp. "It's an ASRC; Advanced Security Robotic Canine Drone."_

Jason had no idea what an ASCRD was…but when he saw the four-legged metallic contraption emerge from the darkness of the kitchen; his heart began to pound. Jason's instincts were telling him that his life was in mortal danger; and he was right…because he was about to die!

 _*if you want to see what Jason is facing then please search for Boston Dynamics Dog Drone on the internet…Jason will be facing off against one of these but it is somewhat more advanced…and far more deadly_

* * *

 **Boulder Colorado General Hospital**

Liz was in her office as she snatched up her purse and car keys from her desk and then opened the door of her office to leave; but then she was surprised to see the person standing there in front of her…it was her nemesis; Sam Morgan.

"Hey there," Sam said with her usual deadpan delivery.

 _ **(Oil and water**_ _; it was a phrase that quite literally meant two substances, or in this case two people, who just did not go together. And if there were ever two people that fit the literal meaning it was Elizabeth Webber and Sam Morgan.)_

Liz was about to say something sardonic but then she noticed that Sam and Jason's son, Danny, was standing next to Sam. Liz's eyes locked with Sam's and then Liz nodded her head; now was not the time to relive the past.

"Hi Sam," Liz said with a forced smile, "What brings you and Danny to Boulder Colorado?"

Sam forced her own smile back.

"Well, actually," Sam said as she patted Danny on the top of his head, "Jason…"

 _Oil and water indeed….!_

 **Continued tomorrow...when Jason Morgan dies!**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**

 **Viola Davis as Olivia Lincoln**

 **T.K. Weaver as Danny Morgan**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	115. JAWS

**GH 2018; presents Elizabeth Webber #115**

 **Jaws**

* * *

 **Previously…**

 **Boulder Colorado; Inside The home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln**

 _Jason Morgan had successfully broken into the home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln, with tactical support from Spinelli (who was monitoring the situation in a motel room located in Port Charles). He had lowered himself down into the house via and skylight window from the rooftop._

 _But Jason and Spinelli were aware of the fact that Olivia Lincoln, at her classroom at High Peaks School was monitoring Jason's snooping of her home via a computer she was using; going so far as activating an_ _A.S.R.C.D. (Advanced Security Robotic Canine Drone) in the empty garage of her home._

 _Jason was observing the lower level of the home, which included a living room and kitchen, when he noticed the killer drone emerging from the kitchen._

 ** _Our story continues…_**

* * *

"Does it see me?" Jason whispered as he stared down at the now motionless canine drone in the lower section of the home.

Although the drone was now motionless, a red light could be seen in the middle of what would be considered its forehead.

 _Spinelli stared at the image of the canine-drone on his computer screen (via the small camera attached to the collar of Jason's leather jacket); his fingers dancing across the keyboard as he tried everything thing he could think of to help Jason out of the dangerous situation._

" _Um…um…well…It doesn't actually have to see you to know you are there," Spinelli explained hurriedly. "Most canine-drones are guided by the home's security measures; just get out of there as fast as you can."_

Jason stared down at the unmoving drone and didn't consider it a threat. But then, the drone began to move; its jagged metal legs were orientated in such a way that it looked like its legs were facing the opposite direction as it moved forward; it was a bit creepy; spider like as it walked. Jason watched as the canine drone slowly made its way toward the stairway at the far end of the lower level; no doubt it intending to come up to the second level to attack him. At that instant, the music from the movie _Jaws_ began to play throughout the house; the deep cellos beginning the slow yet familiar crescendo.

"What the hell is that; who turned on the music; you?" Jason demanded.

" _Someone's toying with us; will you just get out of there!" Damien Spinelli's voice pleaded from the earpiece inside of Jason's left ear, "just get back to the skylight!"_

Jason thought about what Jeff had told him; that he believed the Lincolns were exploiting the Math Warrior kids, including Aiden Spencer (Lucky's son with Elizabeth).

"No; I'm not leaving," Jason replied with as he took out the cartridge of his gun and looked at it; making sure that it was still fully loaded…and then he put the cartridge back into the loading mechanism of his gun. "Olivia and Garrett Lincoln are up to something with Aiden and those other kids, and Jeff wants answers and I do too. Now, find a weakness that I can exploit against that thing!"

* * *

 **Boulder Colorado General Hospital**

Liz was in her office as she snatched up her purse and car keys from her desk and then opened the door of her office to leave; but then she was surprised to see the person standing there in front of her…it was her nemesis; Sam Morgan.

"Hey there," Sam said with her usual deadpan delivery; her son with Jason, Danny, was standing next to his mom.

"Hi Sam," Liz said with a forced smile, "What brings you and Danny to Boulder Colorado?"

Sam forced her own smile back.

"Well, actually," Sam said as she patted Danny on the top of his head, "Jason…"

* * *

With the awkwardness of their meeting at Liz's office at GH (Boulder) ten minutes in the past, Liz had invited Sam and Danny to come with her back to her apartment. She would bring them back for Sam's rental car later; Sam agreed…both women honoring an unsaid truce for the sake of Danny.

As Elizabeth turned onto the street her apartment complex was located, Danny seemed to be excited; and why not…Jake was his older (half) brother and they hadn't seen each other recently.

"This is a really nice area," Sam marveled as she eyed the upscale neighborhood. "I can see why you came here."

Liz nodded her head.

"The kids and I needed a fresh start," Liz said as she looked over at Sam, "and, well, you know."

It went unsaid, but both women knew the drama of Port Charles quite well; and their lives had certainly been caught up in the whirlwind of the city and its storied past; and Jason specifically.

As Liz pulled into the parking complex, she noticed that Grayson's Escalade was in the parking stall; but she could also see that the front door to his apartment was wide open.

"Huh," Liz said as she parked her own car.

Sam could see the opened door that Liz was looking at.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked with a curious tone in her voice.

Liz shook her head side to side.

"I don't know," Liz said after a moment. "The man who lives in that apartment is a doctor at GH. I'm just…"

Suddenly Liz gasped as both Cameron and KariAnn came running out of the apartment at full-speed; the looks on their faces were that of fear!

* * *

 **Inside The home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln**

With the music of _Jaws_ blaring in the background ( _courtesy of a smiling Olivia Lincoln at High Peaks_ ), Jason stood motionless as he stared down the long hallway on the second level; and then surely enough, the canine-drone, which was roughly the size of standard TV-tray, slowly emerged from the stairway at the other end of the long corridor. It was now facing him dead on; with only the red-solid light of its lone-sensor (which was in essence a computerized eye) staring at him from the other side of the hall.

" _Jason," Spinelli said to Jason, "don't do this; that thing will kill you…it has no mercy!"_

Jason chuckled as he raised his gun up and aimed it at the canine-drone.

"Neither do I…" he said with a grin and gritty determination.

 **Continued** …next time…Jason's battle against his executioner continues / Liz and Sam face danger; together!

 **This chapter featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**

 **Viola Davis as Olivia Lincoln**

 **T.K. Weaver as Danny Morgan**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	116. The New Year

" **General Hospital 2019** ", " **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber** " and " **GH 2019 presents The Drakes** " will return next week after the New Year begins…here are some coming attractions!

" **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webbe** r" will start the New Year on January 2nd when Jason has his showdown with Titan; a canine-drone out to kill him! Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Sam get drawn into intrigue and will have to rely on each other so they and their children can survive!

" **GH 2019 presents the Drakes** " will find Patrick and Robin at odds over information that Anna provides in regards to Geoff; meanwhile, Gwen and Juniper will face danger as a man hunting for Jason Morgan comes after them…and eventually…Robin.

" **General Hospital 2019** "…the IBOC nuclear device arrives at Spoon Island and the destruction of Port Charles and the lives of millions of innocent people hang in the balance. And Gunther Scorpio comes face to face with Pytor Fedorov; only one of them will live!

Take care…and have a happy holiday season!


	117. Red Eye

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Red Eye**

 **Previously…inside the home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln**

 _With the music of_ _Jaws_ _blaring in the background_ ( _courtesy of a smiling Olivia Lincoln at High Peaks_ ), _Jason stood_ _motionless as he stared down the long hallway; and then surely enough, the canine-drone, which was roughly the size of large microwave oven, slowly emerged from the stairway at the other end of the long corridor; it's angular metal jagged legs giving it a most strange appearance._

 _It was now facing him dead on from the other side of the hallway; with only the red-solid light of its lone-sensor (which was in essence a computerized eye) staring at him from the other side of its metal forehead._

" _Jason," Spinelli said to Jason, "don't do this; that thing will kill you…it has no mercy!"_

 _Jason chuckled as he raised his gun up and aimed it at the motionless canine-drone._

 _"Neither do I…" he said with a grin and gritty determination._

 **Our story continues…**

* * *

Jason put his hand on the railing beside him, and took another look at the lower level; including the laptop computer on the dining room table; and then he looked back at the canine-drove…and then it began! ( _The following events happening as Jason and the Titan are running toward each other across the long hallway_ )

The canine-drone started toward Jason. Jason, for his part, started walking toward the metallic construct…then…Jason decided to act illogically and began to run toward the mechanical beast.

At the same time; he took off his wedding ring and threw it to the left. The canine's attention on the ring caused its head to swivel as it ran toward Jason; Jason smiled!

The WSB/Section-7 and sometime mob enforcer raised his gun, aiming it at the canine-drone's red sensor, which was now concentrating on the diamond ring, and then he fired multiple rounds…one of the bullets hit the sensor causing it to spark.

Jason then did something else unexpected; he dove over the railing while still taking shots at the drone.

Jason had memorized the lower floor; and he knew he was free falling toward a glass table below, so he curled up his body as much as he could and then he hit the table hard.

Thankfully, as he predicted, the table wasn't the everyday table one might find at Target; this table was made of thick glass. The impact on the table was hard, and it roughed up his shoulder; but at least the glass did not shatter…that would have been a bloody mess.

" _You got lucky," Spinelli's voice said from the earpiece_.

But Jason didn't have time to respond; he knew the canine-drone would just make its way back down to the lower level via the stairway; which was exactly what Jason was hoping for!

In one fluid motion, Jason rolled off of the glass table and ran toward the fireplace and grabbed one of the metal rod pokers. With that done, he made it over to the dining table and snatched up the laptop.

" _Very good," Spinelli said, "I'm happy to see you haven't forgotten what this mission is really about; getting usable intelligence about the Lincolns."_

"Oh shut up," Jason said as he then made it over to the bottom of the stairway; taking care to not let the canine-drone see him…staying off to the right side.

In his mind, Jason had kept track of the time; how long it had taken the canine to traverse the stairway going up and confronting him; as well as the time that had passed since he had leaped over the railing.

Knowing the time was right, Jason stepped out from where he was standing and faced the stairway; sure enough, the canine-drone was coming down…but more importantly…the red sensor was out and a small stream of smoke was coming from its innards. Suddenly a hissing sound came from the hole where the sensor had been; and then six skinny needles streamed out and landed in a cluster on the wall to the left of the stairway.

" _It can't see you," Spinelli said with excitement. "Or those stinger-darts would have shredded you up."_

"Thanks for the worry," Jason said with a wry tone to his voice.

The canine had now stopped in its tracks; six steps up. Jason started up toward it and then, using the poker he, he slid the metal rod between the metallic joints on its front right leg and then, with all his might, he hurled it down the stairs; not even caring to see where it landed…a loud slamming noise was all Jason heard as he made his way up the stairs.

He made his way to one of the rooms and opened the door; it seemed to be a reading room. He made his way over to a desk, which had nothing on it, and set the laptop on it.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the canine-drone, which was in a self-diagnostic mode…suddenly moved and in mere moments, a new red sensor appeared.

With the repairs done, it made its way back up the stairs; and this time it would not fail…and it wouldn't!

* * *

 **Meanwhile; at High Peaks School**

Olivia watched as Aiden and the other kids left the classroom; school having ended for the day. She said goodbye to them and closed the door. She went back to her desk and looked at the computer screen; Jason had thwarted the Titan Canine-drone and was trying to access the laptop.

She picked up her cellphone and dialed Garrett's number; he answered.

" _I'm almost home," Garrett said as he drove up the street toward their house, "what's Morgan doing?"_

"He embarrassed Titan," Olivia said with pride as she watched Jason on the screen, "and now he is trying to hack into the laptop."

" _Don't bother stopping him…and you know what this means," Garrett said, as he pulled up into the driveway of the home he shared with Olivia, "Order Titan to kill Jason Morgan and then I'll wipe all traces of what he did there. Once I get inside I will activate the cleansing…just meet me at the extraction point in one hour."_

"I'm going to really miss this place," Olivia said with sorrow in her words as she shut down her computer.

" _I know; so will I." Garrett said, "But since Aiden and Crispin solved the equation we can now leave here content in knowing that we did not interfere directly with what is to come. I will leave a message for whoever comes to our home for answers so that they understand what must be done."_

"And what about Jason Morgan," Olivia asked.

At first there was no reply from Garrett, but then it came.

" _Jason Morgan's path was chosen the moment he entered our home; no one can escape their fate forever. Whatever he gets from the laptop will die with him. But, as we both know, he has two fates…"_

* * *

 **The Home of Garrett and Olivia Lincoln**

Garrett Lincoln parked his car and then walked to the front door to his home and entered. Once he was inside, he pressed a button on his cellphone; the cleansing would begin in mere moments!

Upstairs, in the reading room, Jason used the special password given to him by Spinelli to get pass the logon screen.

 _Back in Port Charles, Damien Spinelli looked at the satellite images of the Lincoln home…all was clear._

 _(What Spinelli didn't know was that Olivia had activated software on her computer at High Peaks which had slaved over the satellite's images to a streaming loop showing an empty driveway. It would also plant a streaming-virus which would infect any device that had recorded, or was still recording, what Jason was seeing on the laptop.)_

 _If Damien could see a real image of the home, he would have seen Garrett pulling up in his car and entering the home!_

Jason ( _and Spinelli via the camera on the collar of Jason's black leather jacket_ ) looked at the screen; there were only two file folders listed; IBOC and EXTRACTION.

"Which one do we look at first?" Jason asked. "What the hell is IBOC?"

" _I'm not sure, but," Spinelli replied, "I have been hearing message traffic about an IBOC nuclear device going missing a month ago. It is a top-secret matter above our pay grade so I don't know much more than that."_

Jason clicked on the other file; EXTRACTION…and then he said one word when he began to read it…

"Shit…"

 **Nex time...Liz and Sam face danger together!**

 **This Chapter featured;**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**

 **Viola Davis as Olivia Lincoln**

 **Denzel Washington as Garrett Lincoln**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	118. Two Bullets for the Dark Knight

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Two Bullets for the Dark Knight**

* * *

 _Previously…_

 _With the awkwardness of their meeting at Liz's office at GH (Boulder) ten minutes in the past, Liz had invited Sam and Danny to come with her back to her apartment. She would bring them back for Sam's rental car later; Sam agreed…both women honoring an unsaid truce for the sake of Danny._

 _As Liz pulled into the parking complex, she noticed that Grayson's Escalade was in the parking stall; but she could also see that the front door to his apartment was wide open._

 _"Huh," Liz said as she parked her own car._

 _Sam could see the opened door that Liz was looking at._

 _"Is something wrong?" Sam asked with a curious tone in her voice._

 _Liz shook her head side to side._

 _"I don't know," Liz said after a moment. "The man who lives in that apartment is a doctor at GH. I'm just…"_

 _Suddenly Liz gasped as both Cameron and KariAnn came running out of the apartment at full-speed; the looks on their faces were that of fear..._

 _ **our story continues…**_

* * *

Liz pushed the button on her dashboard and instantly the door behind where Sam was sitting next to her opened up. Cameron let KariAnn get in first, next to Danny who had scooted over and now sat behind Liz, and Cameron closed the door, KariAnn said one word to Liz, and quite excitedly too!

"Drive!"

"What's going on?" Liz came back with…but then she slammed her foot on the gas pedal when she saw two men (Kyle Price's associates; Gilbert and Long) come running out of the apartment...and they looked like total pricks!

Long fired a black handgun at Liz's white Jeep as she rapidly zoomed out of the parking complex…the bullet missing by a hair!

"Damn," Long said as both he and a dejected Gilbert headed back to the apartment. "We need to get out of here," he added…knowing quite well someone in the neighborhood had no doubt called 9-1-1 by now.

Upon entering they saw Kyle crouched down next to Grayson's motionless body; he had been shot by Kyle during the earlier scuffle. Kyle looked up at them both and shook his head…Grayson was dead.

"So what; we have what we came for!" Long asked as he pointed at the Virtual Reality device on the glass table next to Grayson's dead body, "We have the VR device; and the recording on it. But we have to get out of here before the Police get come!"

Kyle nodded his head, and then stood up…but in one smooth motion, he whipped out a hand gun from his left pant pocket and shot Long in the head; killing him.

Gilbert was surprised, and instantly went for his own gun.

"I knew you would betray us; and the _Vaterland_ (German word for Father Land)!" he screamed in anger as he brought his gun out of his pocket with every intention of killing Kyle Price.

But then, suddenly, another gun fired…but it wasn't Gilbert's gun or Kyle's gun…it was the gun in the hand of the still very much alive Grayson.

The bullet dove into Gilbert's chest…killing him in an instant…his body falling lifelessly to the floor and next to Long's body as well.

Kyle breathed a sigh of relief as he squatted back down and looked at his smiling friend…but then grimaced at the two bullet wounds he saw on Grayson's body…bullets that had been fired by Kyle (one in the shoulder; one in his side…both harmless).

"How do you feel," Kyle asked with his British accented words while looking down at Grayson with remorse in his words as well.

There was obvious pain straining Grayson's words as he spoke.

"Did you really have to shoot me…twice? Once would have been good enough," Grayson protested.

Kyle helped Grayson up and over to one of the couches in the living room.

"What the hell are you complaining about," Kyle countered. "You cracked my skull during that brew-ha down in Sydney…and..."

Grayson motioned for Kyle to stop talking, and the he pointed to the door to his apartment; someone, actually two someones had stepped through the doorway. It was Elizabeth Webber and another woman.

Elizabeth, seeing Grayson's bullet wounds, went straight to him, and Sam could sense there was something more between them than being friends.

And, also, Sam noticed as she looked down at Grayson as Liz tended to his bullet wounds, she couldn't blame her longtime rival…Grayson was hot looking indeed.

But Sam didn't care; she had Jason…who seemed to revel in dangerous situations. And now Elizabeth had Grayson and it seemed…he did too!

Continued…next time… **Jason vs. TITAN II; the final battle!**

 **But first, over at General Hospital 2019; ****Mikkos Cassasine's diabolical kamikaze plan to destroy Port Charles hits a snag; Spencer Cassadine!**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Tom Ellis as Kyle Price**

 **Lucas Black as Gilbert**

 **Harold Perrineau as Long and**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan**


	119. Subject 001

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber; #119**

 **Subject 001**

 **Previously…**

 **The Home of Garrett and Olivia Lincoln**

 _Upstairs, in the reading room, Jason used the special password given to him by Spinelli to get pass the logon screen of the laptop computer he had snatched from the dining room._

Back in Port Charles, Damien Spinelli looked at the satellite images of the Lincoln home…all was clear.

 _"Which file do we look at first?" Jason asked. "What the hell is IBOC?"_

Damian's voice responded.

"I have been hearing WSB message traffic about an IBOC nuclear device going missing a month ago. It is a top-secret matter above our pay grade so I don't know much more than that."

 _So…Jason clicked on the other file; EXTRACTION…and then he said one word when he began to read it…_

 _"Shit…"_

 _ **Our story continues…**_

* * *

…do you see what I'm reading?" Jason asked Spinelli as he continued reading the file.

The file seemed to be, if anything, a status report on _their_ mission (Olivia's and Garrett's mission). Although the report never mentions where the married couple had come from; but the way it was worded, it was clearly apparent that they were not from the United States of America.

There was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo about testing SUBJECT 001 (Aiden Webber) and SUBJECT 002 (Crispin Kent) and making sure that the boys were the correct _targets_.

According to the report; Garrett Lincoln had tested the two ( _the14-dimension arithmetic problem the two had solved in an earlier chapter_ ) and would make arrangements to take them (and this part worried Jason) to the extraction point.

Meanwhile, as that was happening, downstairs something else was going on. Garrett Lincoln, who unknown to either Jason or Spinelli, had entered the home via the front door, and found the canine-drone, Titan, already reconfigured and waiting motionlessly for a new command.

Garrett was wearing an audio earpiece in his ear, which also had a microphone imbedded in it (the same kind of device Jason was using to be in constant contact with Spinelli; who was actually in Robert Scorpio's/WSB tactical hotel room in Port Charles).

Olivia continued.

" _Jason Morgan was able to decoy the drone and then shot it's sensor before diving over the hand railing on the upper level," Olivia reported; from her classroom at High Peaks Elementary and Middle school._

Garrett smiled at imagining Jason doing such a thing.

"Yep," Garrett said with a whimsical chuckle, "that sounds like something Jason would have done. Where is he now?"

" _According to the internal heat sensors of the house; he is in the study upstairs accessing the laptop." Olivia replied. "What should we do?"_

Garrett thought for a moment; there was only one course of action to take; extraction. He snapped his fingers and instantly TITAN's sensor-eyes, now totally repaired, lit up. He thought for a moment, and then Garrett gave the canine-drone a new command.

"TITAN; go upstairs. The intruder is in the reading room…I want you to kill the intruder; Do you understand the order I have given you," Garrett asked.

The canine-drone's sensor-eye flashed four times; the command had been accepted BUT the four flashes also meant that a report would be sent to HQ for legal purposes. Garrett nodded his head in understanding.

And with that, TITAN headed upstairs to kill the intruder; but already knew the effort would not be needed; SUBJECT 001 (Jason) was already dying.

" _You're ordering extraction?" Olivia's voice asked. "Garrett; may I ask why? I told you I can wipeout anything Jason's accomplice (Spinelli) recorded."_

Garrett thought for a moment as he watched TITAN walk up the stairs to complete its mission.

"My sweet Olivia; I have no doubt you could destroy the information," Garrett replied, "but they were sent here by someone else; Scorpio, Webber, Nicolas Cassadine or Director Ôkawa; who knows?"

There was a pause and then Olivia spoke again…this time with remorse in her words.

" _TITAN will kill Jason Morgan," Olivia's voice was quivering with sadness, "we can't let that happen."_

Garrett nodded his head.

"There is no other way, I'm no match for Jason; you know that." Garrett said with another whimsical chuckle, "But at least we will know how it happened. Until now; it has always been a mystery. And isn't it ironic that it was me...his best friend, who ordered his death?"

Olivia didn't say anything else; Garrett was right; Jason Morgan had to die!

 **Next time...the death of a legacy character will have massive ramifications all across the GH 2019 landscape; but first…in the pages of** _ **General Hospital 2019**_ **; Gunther Scorpio and Pytor Fedorov have a fatal confrontation!**

 **This Chapter featured;**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**

 **Viola Davis as Olivia Lincoln**

 **Denzel Washington as Garrett Lincoln**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	120. It is Time to Go

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber; #120**

 **It is Time To Go!**

* * *

 **Previously…**

 **Boulder Colorado; the Home of Garrett and Olivia Lincoln**

 _Inside the home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln, Jason (with help from Damian Spinelli back in Port Charles) had hacked into the laptop computer belonging to the Lincolns._

 _He read a troubling file that implied that the Lincolns were planning to extract Aiden Spencer and his friend and schoolmate; Crispin Kent._

 _Unknown to Jason and Spinelli, Garrett Lincoln had already entered the home and, realizing that Jason was in the way, Garrett decided that his best friend (a dialog line, which will later be proven to be true) had to die!_

 _So…he ordered TITAN (the canine-drone) to go back upstairs (from the living room it was) and kill Jason (who was in the reading room on the second level)._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Jason stood up from the computer; he had seen enough and it worried him. He had to warn others that Garrett and Olivia Lincoln had plans to abduct Aiden and his friend.

"Spinelli, we don't have time to waste," Jason said, thinking that Spinelli could still hear him. "Call Jeff Webber and let him know what we found out here and tell him…" Jason paused; Spinelli had been silent for too long, "Spinelli…are you there?"

There was no response.

But before Jason could do anything else, a spasm of pain suddenly pulsed out from his lower back.

He reached up with his hand and rubbed the back of his neck when a stabbing sensation came from there; and then he realized right there in then that one of the darts the Canine-Drone had shot at him earlier had indeed hit him in the back of the neck when he had turned his head to shield himself from the spray of darts.

The symptoms he was feeling led him to believe that the dart was tipped with some kind of paralyzing agent…or worse; he was right.

He moaned as the fell toward the ground…and he was dead the moment he hit it.

* * *

 **High Peaks School**

Moments later…Olivia Lincoln, using the computer on her desk, accessed her home's security platform and opened the reading room's door so that TITAN could enter it. But what she saw (via TITAN's video feed) was a surprise; Jason was sprawled out on the ground.

* * *

 **Inside the Lincoln's home** …

Garrett entered the reading room and saw TITAN at station keeping next to Jason.

" _According to TITAN's scans," Olivia's voice said from Garrett's earpiece, "Jason is dead."_

Garrett squatted down and put two fingers on the bottom side of his wrist; there was no pulse.

"He's dead alright," Garrett said. He stood up and looked down at Jason's motionless body and shook his head in remorse.

" _What now?" Olivia asked with a solemn voice._

"We do as I said earlier," Garrett replied, "we head to the extraction site after we implement protocol-A."

" _What about Aiden and Crispin?" Olivia came back with.._

Garret thought for a moment.

" _We will have to come back for them," Garrett decided, "some other time. Implement protocol-A; and then meet me at the extraction site in one hour. Will that pose a problem?"_

At first there was just silence and then Olivia replied.

" _We failed," Olivia finally said, "everyone."_

Garrett shook his head…he still had hope.

"No, Olivia; we haven't failed them all…yet," he replied as he looked down at Jason's dead body. "I will do what I have to do here and point Webber in the right direction. But first," he added as he bent down and picked up Jason's body and draped him over his shoulders, "I have something else I have to do…"

He ended the transmission with Olivia. As he headed out of the study, he looked one last time at the motionless TITAN canine-drone, and then he closed the door.

Standing in the corridor outside the study room's door, Garret pressed a button on the wall next to the closed the door; and then he gave a simple verbal command.

"Protocol-A," Garrett said, with a soft voice. "Code; Omega-seven-seven-Omega-nine,"

And then, with Jason still draped over his shoulder, Garrett hurried as best he could downstairs and out the front door.

Moments later, after putting Jason's body in the backseat of his white BWM, Garrett sped down the street.

Five minutes later, the Lincoln home was engulfed in flames; all except one room…the reading room…where the laptop screen flashed a simple message with a simple subject line;

TO DIRECTOR JEFF WEBBER OF SECTION-7…YOU CAN SAVE THE WORLD!

There was more to the message; but what was it…Jeff Webber would soon find out!

* * *

Continued…Next time…Elizabeth, Sam, KariAnn, Cameron, Kyle and Grayson Wayne are in a maze of death! But first…Jason Morgan maybe dead; but Jason Quartermaine lives again in the pages of an all new General Hospital 2019 spinoff… _ **Port Charles 2029; Redemption**_

 **This Chapter featured;**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damien Spinelli**

 **Denzel Washington as Garrett Lincoln**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	121. Crowded Field

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Crowded Field**

* * *

 **Boulder Colorado Civic Airport…**

Anioff Cassadine, having just rented a car, drove out of the Airport parking lot and activated his cellphone's screen. Unknown to Sam Morgan, a GPS tracker had been put inside of her when she was at Kelly's one day.

It had happened when Mikkos, on the fateful day he had visited Kelly's a month earlier, had bribed one of the newer waitresses five-thousand dollars to slip the microscopic cluster of nannites into her drink; green tea. The nannites were programmed to gather inside her lower intestine; where they connected together to make a small microscopic chain that broadcasted Sam's whereabouts via a scrambled feed.

Mikkos knew Sam had recently left Port Charles with her husband Jason, but didn't expect them to be gone as long as they had; thus he sent Anioff to find her and bring her back to Port Charles; after hopefully killing Lucky Spencer, who was also in Boulder, in the process.

The screen on Anioff's phone came to life, and in mere moments, Sam's position was pinpointed on the screen. Now all he had to do was program the Google Maps app to guide him to her...which he did...and then he sped off down the road.

* * *

 **Jeff Webber's office at Boulder General Hospital**

WSB Director Heihachirô Ôkawa and Jeff Webber stared at the computer screen on Jeff's desk. Field agents John McBain and Anna Donely had arrived at the Lincoln home; having gone there to find Jason Morgan.

"What about agent Spinelli?" Jeff asked Heihachirô. "Is he still at Robert's safe room in Port Charles?"

Heihachirô, who was calmly sipping on tea, nodded his head.

"Agents Weer and Highmore found him unconscious when they entered the motel room," Heihachirô replied in a matter-of-fact Japanese accented tone. He took another sip of his tea and continued.

"Someone had sent a Quagmire-pulse (computer lingo) through the computer's uplink that not only wiped out the computer's memory, but also caused the computer to disperse a sonic pulse that incapacitated young Spinelli. Our early indications are that young man will be fine."

Jeff shook his head side to side; he knew of such technology so he had a look of doubt on his face.

"Sir; both those techs are only in an experimental stages right now," Jeff said with doubt in his words. "And our side (high level spy agencies) is the only one even close to putting them together and using them…in five years if not more."

"So," Heihachirô cut in with, "there is obviously another team on the playing field."

All of a sudden, Jeff became worried for Jason's life. Jeff stared at the screen which showed streaming images coming from Agent McBain's mini-cam; which was attached to his glasses. Jeff Webber and Director Heihachirô Ôkawa could only watch as agents McBain and Donely entered the home of the mysterious married couple; Olivia and Garrett Lincoln…

* * *

 **Continued…next time; the perils of Sam and Elizabeth!**

* * *

 **This issue featured**

 **Yaroslav Boyko as Anioff Cassadine**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Ken Watanabe as Director Heihachirô** **Ôkawa**


	122. In The Weeds

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **In the Weeds**

* * *

Previously

 _Suddenly Liz and Sam gasped as both Cameron and KariAnn came running out Grayson's apartment at full-speed; the looks on their faces were that of fear...they dove into the SUV…_

 _Liz slammed her foot on the gas pedal when she saw two men (Kyle Price's associates; Gilbert and Long) come running out of the apartment...and they looked like total pricks!_

 _Long fired a black handgun at Liz's white Jeep as she rapidly zoomed out of the parking complex…the bullet missing by a hair!_

 _Long and Gilbert went back inside the apartment._

 _"We have the VR device; and the recording on it. But we have to get out of here before the Police get here," Long said to Gilbert and Kyle._

 _And then in one smooth motion, Kyle whipped out a hand gun and shot both Long and Gilbert; killing them. Moments later, Elizabeth and Sam came rushing in, having doubled back._

 _Elizabeth, seeing Grayson's bullet wounds and the two other dead men, went straight to him, and Sam could sense there was something more between them than being friends. But Sam didn't care; she had Jason…who seemed to revel in dangerous situations. And now Elizabeth had Grayson and it seemed…he did too!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Grayson looked up at Elizabeth as she tended to his bullet wounds after she ripped off his shirt to get access to them.

"Who shot him?" Sam asked as she stood next to Kyle.

"Well," Kyle said with his charming British accent while looking at her, "that would be me."

Elizabeth looked up at Kyle, and shot him a look of anger.

"Kyle…where the hell have you been this whole time?" Liz demanded, "And who were those two men shooting at us," she added as he looked over at the two dead men killed only moments ago.

Grayson reached out and put his hand on Liz's wrist.

"Liz, there's no time to explain; we have to get out of here," Grayson said with a strained voice. "We have to get this," he was holding the VR device, "to a safe place before their friends come looking for it."

Liz remembered the device quite well; while in Denver a month ago, Kyle had secretly slipped the device (which was inside of a thumb sized cylinder container) inside her purse and then he was nowhere to be seen.

Later, when it was activated in her and Grayson's hotel room, it created two realities; one was a paradise backdrop Liz experienced, but for Grayson it was a stormy and gloomy mountain top.

Suddenly, standing at the doorway to the apartment, were KariAnn and Cameron, who was also holding Danny in his arms.

Liz, with Kyle's assistance, helped Grayson stand up; bandages were on his wounds.

"We have to get you to a hospital," Liz said to Grayson.

He nodded his head in agreement.

Sam had a befuddled look on her face; and why not?

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked, having no idea what was going on… only that whatever it was; it was dangerous.

"Later," Kyle urged her; as he ogled her tight jeans with his eyes too. "Long and Gilbert," he pointed at the two men, "are not the only ones and;" he added as he pointed at a Swastika tattoo on one of their exposed arms, "as you can see…their kind means danger."

With that, Elizabeth and Kyle assisted Grayson out of the apartment and to her SUV, while Sam took charge of the children. Once they were all in Liz's white Jeep, Liz powered up her SUV and headed for Boulder GH.

* * *

 **Across town; at a Little Cesar's pizzeria** , with a closed sign on the main window, Ethan and Lucky sat in the office…having just signed paperwork to take ownership of business. Lucky stood up and walked over to the window of the office and took a deep breath.

It was only two weeks ago when the two half-brothers had decided to go into business with each other; and now they had their own pizzeria.

"I wonder if dad would ever come up here to Boulder Colorado and help us run this place," Lucky wondered.

Ethan laughed; but then again…

"Weed is legal here," Ethan said with a sly voice. "He wouldn't have to vacation in Amsterdam anymore."

They both laughed…but what Lucky didn't know was that at that very instant a sniper rifle was aimed right at him from a rooftop across the street…and he was right in the crosshairs.

Anioff Cassadine took a short breath and put his finger on the trigger….

Continued...

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Tom Ellis as Kyle Price**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan**


	123. Chapter 123

**General Hospital 2019, GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber** and **GH 2019 presents The Drake** s are all on hiatus…in the meantime, while I write new chapters for those titles, try out my new title; **The Scorpios 1860s** ….

Based on the writings of James Webb, I have put the Scorpios back in the 1860s with right dab in the middle of the Civil War, run-ins with American Indians, with adventure and romance.

Robert Scorpio is a legendary Australian/ American frontier man who returns to Port Charles Virginia to help lead his brother's (Malcolm) family to the west just as the Civil War breaks out. The trek will be filled with danger all along the way, as well as good times too.

Meanwhile, across the country in Oregon, Cattle Baron Sonny Corinthos (who obtained his wealth in questionable ways) has hired a gunslinger named Jason Morgan to hunt down his wife's (Lily) murderer/rapist.

Other "General Hospital" characters will drift into this epic tale as well…so…I invite you to enjoy this alternate take on our favorite Daytime show….General Hospital!

 **The Scorpios 1860s**


	124. Refresher

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Refresher**

* * *

 **Previously…**

Liz Webber and Sam Morgan rushed back into Grayson's apartment and found him, suffering from two bullet wounds, with his British friend Kyle Price squatting down next to him trying to help.

Liz, who then tended to Grayson's wound, was shocked to learn that it had been Kyle, keeping up a cover story in front of Gilbert and Long** (for reasons yet to be explained; and who were both dead on the ground next to Grayson) who had actually shot Grayson in both of his shoulders.

** _Gilbert and Long had been the two men who had chased after Cameron and KariAnn, as the two kids ran for their lives out of Grayson's apartment…and after the two kids had scurried over to Liz's Jeep and had gotten in, Gilbert had actually fired gun shots at the Jeep…but had missed_

Liz decides Grayson needs to get to the hospital, so she and Sam, along with Grayson, Kyle KariAnn (Grayson's daughter) and Cameron (holding Sam's child) , piled into Liz's white Jeep Cherokee and zoomed of for Boulder GH

(The over arcing plot with Grayson and Kyle is this;

 _Kyle slipped a strange device into Liz's purse two months ago. This device, in a closed space like a bedroom, can create a totally new surrounding that overlays the walls of the room. Just imagine that the room is still there, but the new surroundings seem so real and so vibrant (for example; a beautiful field of flowers or cold and gray jagged mountain setting) that you will believe you are actually there._

 _Liz experienced this with Grayson…but they had seen two different surroundings (Liz the field of flowers/ Grayson the gold and gray setting)._

 _More recently, Cameron and KariAnn, while ditching school and hiding out at Grayson's (and her) apartment, had accidentally activated the device. But this time it projected some sort of recorded situation; they found themselves witnessing Adolph Hitler's true fate. History says that Hitler had killed himself, after killing his wife Eva Braun, down in a bunker at the end WW2. But this recording showed and alternate ending; after killing Eva, Hitler fired another shot; but it was a blank. And then he was hurried out of the bunker by two of his men so as to avoid capture by the Russian Army troops that were closing in on the bunker._

 _How Kyle got this device in the first place, and who were Gilbert and Long working for, have yet to be disclosed._

 **Meanwhile, in an unrelated plot development;**

Across town, at a Domino's Pizza that Ethan Lovett and Lucky Spencer have bought and now manage and soon to be reopening, they were both in the office discussing their plans…unaware that atop a building across the street, Anioff Cassadine was aiming a sharp shooter's rifle directly at Lucky's head

(Anioff had been ordered by his uncle, Mikkos Cassadine, to kill Lucky in retribution for Luke Spencer having killed Valentin…BUT…Mikkos just found out, in the pages of General Hospital 2019, that it wasn't Luke who killed Valentin; the real assassin had been Gunther Scorpio; the recently revealed son of Robert and Mavis Scorpio)

 **Meanwhile, in an unrelated plot development;**

Jason Morgan (working on orders from Secton-7 administrator Jeff Webber) had infiltrated the extremely high tech home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln; the enigmatic African-American mentors of Aiden Spencer and the other advanced mathematic students at High Peaks School.

Jason, snooping around the home, soon discovered that they (Olivia and Garrett) were up to something very odd with two of the students (Aiden and his friend Crispin Kent). They were having the two of them solve strange math problems ***, and more worrisome, they (Olivia and Garrett) were planning to extract the two boys…whatever that meant.

*** The math equations were solved by Aiden and Crispin, and if used correctly, nuclear engineers could create a device that could alter the atomic-structure of nuclear weapons. (In the pages of General Hospital 2019, Mikkos Cassadine has obtained a nuclear weapon, and is hiding it on Spoon Island. This bomb, when detonated, would kill millions of people instantly and expose millions of others to fatal levels of radiation…so yes…this math equation is very important to that plot as well)

But Jason also found himself up against a TITAN-001: a sleekly designed red and yellow colored A.S.R.C.D. (Advanced Security Robotic Canine Drone). The canine-drone nicked Jason with a poisoned needle (very small) that ended up taking Jason's life (stay tuned on that one).

Garrett, who arrived at the home to find the now dead Jason, initiated a Protocol-4 Extraction code for himself and his wife Olivia.

Activating a "wipe", the entire house was soon flooded with acids hidden in the walls; these acids would destroy everything; except a computer that has been purposely left for Section-7 to find; along with special instructions for Jeff Webber or Director William Noble on how to use it on the bomb.

Look for a new issue of GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber soon! And don't miss out on my new story; GH: INTO THE WEST. In this sprawling story, I have transplanted some of General Hospital's greatest characters (Robert Scorpio, Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Felicia, Mac, Luke, Frank Smith, Katherine Delafield, Ruby Spencer, Anna Devane, Stone Cates) just to name a few, into to the settings of a western. We have Gunslingers (Jason)...Legendary Frontiermen (Robert) and organized crime bosses (Sonny and Frank) with the Civil war going on in the backdrop. So...see your favorite characters as they are now, but, existing in the 1860s. I hope you try it out and enjoy it too.


	125. Dead Eyes

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Snake Eyes**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _"Liz, there's no time to explain; we have to get out of here," Grayson said with a strained voice of pain. "We have to get this," he was holding the VR device, "to a safe place! People will try to kill us to obtain it!"_

 _Suddenly, standing at the doorway to the apartment, were KariAnn and Cameron, who was also holding Danny in his arms._

 _With that, Elizabeth and Kyle assisted Grayson out of the apartment and to her SUV, while Sam took charge of the children. Once they were all in Liz's white Jeep, Liz powered up her SUV and headed for Boulder GH._

* * *

 ** _ **Across town; at a Little Cesar's pizzeria**_** _, Ethan and Lucky sat in the office…having just signed paperwork to take ownership of business. Lucky stood up and walked over to the window of the office and took a deep breath._ _A_ _t that very instant a sniper rifle was aimed right at him from a rooftop across the street…and_ _Lucky_ _was right in the cross-hairs._

 _Atop that other building was Anioff Cassadine; and he took a short breath and put his finger on the trigger…._

 _Our story continues_

At that moment, Anioff's phone vibrated silently; someone had sent him a text message; it was his uncle Mikkos.

Anioff lowered the rifle, and read the message which simply stated; DO NOT KILL LS (code for Lucky Spencer). Anioff frowned...he had so wanted to kill a Spencer; any Spencer!

Apparently, Anioff correctly surmised, Mikkos must have learned of information that exonerated Luke and Laura's first son (Mikkos just learned moments ago that it wasn't Luke's son who had assassinated Valentin...it had been the son of Robert Scorpio; Gunther).

Anioff was about to pack up his rifle and head off to find Sam Morgan, so as to forcibly bring her back with him to Port Charles, when suddenly his phone vibrated again...he had received a text message from someone else. This second message, not from Mikkos, read; KILL HIM ANYWAY.

Anioff would do as instructed; and then once again he got back down on the ground, stretched out on his stomach, and aimed his weapon at the window with its perfect of view inside the Little Cesar's office across the street. He had to hurry and take his shot before he was seen by anyone walking on the sidewalks below.

Anioff smiled; Lucky was still standing by the window. Fate had smiled upon Anioff after all...he would get the chance to kill a Spencer. Anioff adjusted his aim and put the scope's cross-hairs right between Lucky's eyes; and then Anioff fired two bullets POW POW!

It happened so fast. Lucky had been standing facing the window, when both bullets struck him in the forehead; the bullets dove into his head and exited the back of his skull; spraying blood and brain matter all over Ethan, who had been sitting behind him at the work desk inside the office.

Nathan screamed in horror as Lucky's body fell backward onto the hard carpeted floor; Lucky was dead, cold dead eyes staring up at Nathan...who screamed again from seeing brother killed before his very eyes!

Anioff quickly packed up the rifle, and before leaving, he put a pre-written note on the ground with the two expired bullet shells and a rock weighing it down so it could be found.

With that done, Anioff checked the APP on his phone to see where Sam Morgan was and then he smiled; she wasn't that far away and was heading toward the city; no doubt on her way to Boulder GH; and now, so was he!

 **continued! Anioff tracks down Sam!**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Jonathan Jackson as Lucky Spencer**

 **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Spencer and**

 **Yaroslav Boyko as Anioff Cassadine**


	126. Let's go In

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Let's go In**

* * *

The WSB was very good at blanketing a situation, and with the mysterious happenings at the Lincoln home; they were in full operation mode.

Under the guise of an anti-terrorist operation, the streets near and around the Lincoln home were closed to all access. And because an "active" shooter (a cover story) was in the area, television news helicopters were not allowed in the area at all.

Meanwhile, at the mysterious home, WSB tactical agent Anna Donely (daughter of Sean Donely) and her new partner, Decker Moss, entered the Lincoln home for two reasons; to find the married couple, and...to find agent Jason Morgan. They both wore body-cams attached to their bullet proof vests as they entered; the front door was unlocked.

* * *

 **WSB HEADQUARTERS at an abandoned industrial zone in New Jersey**

Damien Spinelli, who was found sedated and comatose at Robert Scorpio's now shuttered safe-house at a Motel-6 in Port Charles, had been transported via helicopter to WSB headquarters in New Jersey. After being tended to, and resuscitated, he was ushered to the office of WSB **Director Heihachirô Ôkaw** **a.**

"Please have a seat, Agent Spinelli," Director Heichachiro, while sipping tea, said to Spinelli.

Damian Spinelli was rather nervous; being brought to the Director's office was like being brought to the principle's office at school.

The agent who escorted Spinelli to the office, ushered him over to a chair that was situated across the desktop from where the Director sat.

Spinelli watched in silence as the Director Heichachiro stared across at him with cold eyes. Spinelli was about to say something, but the Director shook his head side to side; the universal head motion to stop.

"Before you say anything, agent Spinelli," Director Heichachiro began, with his crisp Japanese accent, "your continued employment with the WSB will depend on how truthfully you answer my questions; do you understand?"

"Umm...of course...Yes sir," Damien replied with a slightly quivering voice.

But there was one problem; Damien had no memories of the past month (the energy pulse that Olivia Lincoln sent over her hot-link to Spinelli's computer at the motel-6 not only corrupted the computer, but caused the screen to pulse several images that served to wipe Damian's memory of the past month)…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, inside Jeff Webber's office at Boulder General Hospital…**

Jeff Webber, along with Section-7 Director William Noble, and Senior-WSB agent John McBain, all looked at footage being streamed to them on an encrypted channel. It was coming from Agent Donely and Agent Moss's body cameras….and what they will see with those cameras we will soon find out!

 **Continued...next time...Sam Morgan's life is in peril as Anioff Cassadine comes to get her!**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Daisy Ridley as Anna Donely**

 **Michael Easton as John McBain**

 **Michael Watson** **as Decker Moss**

 **Bradford Anderson as Damian Spinelli**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **and**

 **Ken Watanabe as WSB Director** **Heihachirô Ôkaw** **a**

 **with**

 **Kevin Costner as Section-7 Director William Noble**


	127. Our Three Sons

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Our Three Sons**

 **previously…**

* * *

 ** _At a Domino's Pizza in Boulder Colorado_**

 _Mikkos Cassadine had ordered Anioff to go to Boulder for two tasks; to kill Lucky Spencer, in revenge for Luke Spencer having killed Valentin was one of the task. But at the last moment, Mikkos found out who had really killed his son (Valentin); it was Gunther Scorpio, so, Mikkos ordered Anioff not to kill Lucky._

 _But Anioff got orders from someone else (who it was is yet to be revealed) to kill Lucky anyway. So, from across the street of the Domino's Pizza Lucky and Ethan had bought, Anioff went ahead and shot Lucky with a sniper's rifle; killing him...or so it seemed… our story continues…_

* * *

Nathan screamed in horror as Lucky's body fell backward onto the hard carpeted floor; Lucky was dead, cold dead eyes staring up at Nathan...who screamed again from seeing brother killed before his very eyes!

Ethan had his head buried in his arms for nearly two minutes; trying to contain himself from laughing. Finally, he heard footsteps from behind...and then a voice spoke.

"Alright," the voice said, "it's over."

And with that, Ethan leaned over and looked into the dead eyes of his brother...and then he kissed Lucky on the lips in a brotherly kind of way.

"I may not be Prince Charming," Ethan said as he looked down on his still motionless brother, "but I am a good kisser...so rise from the grave brave soul!"

Lucky suddenly smiled as he sat up; and as he did, he reached up to feel the fake prosthetic head injury that reached from his forehead and around to the back of his skull.

They both stood up and faced the man who had given them the all clear; the son of their father's best friend; Robert Scorpio...his name was Gunther Scorpio.

"A holographic window?" Lucky asked as he looked at was now just an empty space where a window had been an hour earlier….

* * *

 **Flashback begins…**

 _Ethan and Lucky were indeed in their office getting ready to open the pizzeria they had invested in, when, the unexpected arrival of Gunther Scorpio and a crack WSB team surprised them. Gunther quickly explained why he was there._

" _A man named Anioff Cassadine has been sent to kill you," Gunther explained to Lucky very quickly. "We have to make it seem he will be successful."_

" _Another Cassadine?" Ethan said with a sarcastic tone in his voice, "damn; why can't they just all get a terminal disease and die already?"_

 _The WSB team went into action and installed a holographic window. A special device (and yes, in real life, it is rumored that the has CIA this technology) that would "shatter" when a real bullet hit and came in contact with the polarized energy field that looked like a window, giving the illusion to whom ever shot the gun that it shattered the window. The target (in this case Lucky) would appear to be hit due to a prosthetic appliance; with fake blood pouches giving the illusion of blood splattering the walls around the room..._

 **Flashback ends…**

* * *

"So now what?" Ethan asked as both he and Lucky looked at Gunther.

Gunther was already on the phone...because Anioff was now well on his way to try and accomplish his second task; abducting Sam Morgan!

 **Continued…Sam Morgan is the next target; or is she?**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Lovett**

 **Jonathan Jackson as Lucky Spencer**

 **Yaroslav Boyko as Anioff Cassadine**

 **and Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**


	128. Anioff Cassadine Finds Sam PART ONE

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Anioff Finds Sam! Part one**

* * *

 ** _Boulder Colorado; The Apartment of Grayson and Kariann Wayne_**

 _Previously_

 _"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked, having no idea what was happening… only that whatever it was; it was dangerous._

 _"Later," Kyle urged her; as he ogled her tight jeans. "Long and Gilbert," he pointed at the two men, "are not the only ones and;" he added as he pointed at a Swastika tattoo on one of their exposed arms, "as you can see…their kind means danger."_

 _With that, Elizabeth and Kyle assisted Grayson out of the apartment and to her_ _SUV_ _, while Sam took charge of the children. Once they were all in Liz's white Jeep, Liz powered up her SUV and headed for Boulder GH._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Liz sped her white Jeep Cherokee down the road, along a stretch of road that was light with traffic; her destination was Boulder-GH. For some reason, Grayson Wayne, who had been shot twice and was in the backseat of her SUV and being tended to by Sam Morgan, wanted to see her father, Jeff Webber; Chief of Staff and CEO of Boulder General Hospital. But why, Liz wondered? (She is unaware of Jeff's true job; Division operative of the WSB).

"Why is it important," Sam said to Grayson while Kariann, Cameron and Danny (all with seat belts on) and Kyle watched on, "that you see Liz's father?"

Grayson, who was in pain, looked over at Kyle who then briefly shook his head side to side. But Liz, who had heard Sam's question to Grayson had been looking through her rear view mirror and saw the two men's secret glance and Kyle's head shake.

"I saw that, Kyle," Liz said while looking at Kyle in the mirror, "you both (Grayson and Kyle) know something about my father; what is it?"

But as it was, a third person knew about Jeff actually being a division officer of the WSB; Sam knew, due to Jason's dealings with Jeff and the WSB over the past several months. But Sam decided to keep that knowledge to herself; for now.

"It isn't anything," Kyle insisted, "Grayson is just becoming delirious due to the pain of being shot twice," Kyle said; but Liz didn't believe him at all.

Suddenly, and with out warning, a brown older pickup truck following Liz's Jeep, sped up and did a pick move on the right rear end of her Jeep! This caused Liz to lose control of the Jeep (slightly ramming the right rear end), and then the Jeep swerved off the road on to a dirt field, through a cluster of bushes, and rolled over three agonizing times!

For the moment, there we no other cars around, which was normal for this time of day, and with it being a suburban area with many parks and dirt fields separating housing clusters and business fronts.

The pickup truck's driver aimed the truck onto the dirt road. The man who drove it was bald, and had a Swastika painted on the back of his lower neck; he was there for the Virtual Reality device...and he slowly approached the white Jeep, which was now resting upside down on it's rooftop!

As the Neo-Nazi drew closer to the SUV, he didn't notice a black Toyota Camry coming to a stop next to the field. And the Camry was driven by none-other-than Anioff Cassadine; and he was there for Sam Morgan!

 **Continued…and we will pick up right where we left off!**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Elizabeth Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Waybe**

 **Tom Ellis as Kyle Price**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan and**

 ** **Yaroslav Boyko as Anioff Cassadine****


	129. Anioff Finds Sam Morgan PART TWO!

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Anioff Finds Sam! Part Two**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **Boulder Colorado;**_

 _"Why is it important," Sam said to Grayson while KariAnn, Cameron and Danny (all with seat belts on) and Kyle watched on, "that you see Liz's father?"_

 _"It isn't anything," Kyle insisted, "Grayson is just becoming delirious due to the pain of being shot twice," Kyle said; but Liz didn't believe him at all._

 _Suddenly, and without warning, a brown older pickup truck rammed Liz's Jeep; this caused the Jeep to swerve off the road on to a dirt field, and it rolled on its side three agonizing times; throwing up a cloud of dust and dirt.!_

 _The pickup truck's driver aimed his truck onto the dirt field and brought it to a stop near the cloud of dust._

 _As the Neo-Nazi, his name was Simon, walked closer to the SUV; he didn't notice a black Toyota Camry coming to a stop next to next to the brown truck. And the Camry was driven by none-other-than Anioff Cassadine; and he was there for Sam Morgan!_

 _Our story continues from there…_

* * *

Anioff Cassadine stepped out of his car; his silencer tipped gun in his right hand, and he slowly approached the bald Neo-Nazi from behind.

"Alright," Simon said to the passengers inside of the upside down Cherokee, "We are going to play a game of Simon Says. He spoke with a slight German accent. "Simon says; get out of the upside down SUV now!"

Inside the Jeep, the situation was serious but not dire. Grayson, who was already in pain from the bullet wounds in each of his shoulders, had passed out from the pain of the crash. Kyle had also been knocked out from not wearing a seat belt; he was hurt but not seriously. Cameron and Danny were somewhat groggy and were slowly coming to, and so was Elizabeth.

The air bags inside the Jeep had not been deployed (drivers of Jeeps have the option of not having them deploy due to rollovers; because of studies that showed they could hinder rescue in some cases).

Sam was fully cognizant and so was KariAnn.

Due to the truck being upside down, Sam and KariAnn could only see the person's (Simon's) slacks and shoes; the rest of his appearance obstructed by the SUV's being upside down.

But then, Sam suddenly noticed another pair of legs, these in gray trousers, approaching the first man from behind. She then heard their conversation as the first man turned to face the second.

"Hey," Simon said to the unknown person, "who are you…"

The next three sounds were the unmistakable sounds three bullets being fired from a silencer…KariAnn reached over and grasped Sam's hand in fear as the bald man fell to the ground not far from the front end of the truck; with three gruesome bullet holes at various positions on his forehead; he was dead.

Anioff stood in front of the truck and gazed at his special GPS tracking device; which gave the position of Sam's location inside of the truck; she was situated behind the passenger's front seat (where Kyle was out cold).

Grayson had been between Sam and KariAnn, but during the crash, he had been thrown into the back area where Danny and Cameron were still at; but sprawled out between them now, and still bleeding too.

Sam noticed the gray pant legs, which wore black boots, standing next to her window. She looked over at KariAnn and pointed at the door the young teenager was sitting at and motioned for her to get out and run; KariAnn nodded her head at did what she was told.

At that moment, the unknown assailant just outside Sam's backseat door, began trying to open the door…and did. Sam looked up and didn't recognize him…she reached for the Virtual Reality device and held it up for the killer to see.

Anioff took the device from Sam, and believing it to be just a child's toy, he flung it back inside of the jeep where it then landed next to Elizabeth in the front seat (Liz was barely coming to).

"I'm not here for that toy," Anioff said with a sneer, "I'm here for you…Mrs. Jason Morgan."

Sam became worried, but did not look back at KariAnn as she heard the young girl crawling quietly out the window of the other door. Hopefully KariAnn could either get away or get help.

"Who are you; what do you want?" Sam insisted!

Anioff smiled and chuckled.

"You maybe a cousin of mine," Anioff said, with a slight Russian accent that Sam barely picked up upon, "but you are as droll as any typical American whore. Now; come…we need to get going!"

He reached into the truck and, with his superior strength; he simply grabbed Sam by the back of her elbow and dragged her about upon the dirt ground next to the truck…scuffing up her jeans as she did.

"If you do know who my husband is," Sam said as Anioff forced her to her feet, "you better think twice about what you are doing."

Once she was on her feet, Anioff pinned her against the truck; his grip was as tight as steel. She struggled, but in her weakened state, she was no match.

Anioff, being nearly two heads taller than Sam, bent down while grasping a clump of hair from the back of her head.

He slowly stuck out his large fat tongue and then used it to lick the side of Sam's face; from just below her left cheek and all the way up to her forehead and over to the other side, while simultaneously sliding his free hand up the front of her jeans, and then up the inner thigh.

"Did you know that in some parts of Mother Russia," Anioff said as he put his tongue back into his mouth and removed his hand just as it neared the crotch of her jeans, "that it is still permissible to marry our first and second cousins; I wish this for us, Samantha."

Sam had already deduced that the man was a Cassadine; though she had never seen him before.

But then he glanced at his GPS device and saw that a blip on the screen was making its way slowly away from the SUV from the other side.

Sam tried to make a run for it herself, but Anioff guessed her move and tripped her with his boot…causing her to fall to the ground. She rolled over to make another attempt, and then before she could make another move, Anioff shot her in the left calf!

"Run, KariAnn!" Sam shouted in pain!

Knowing Sam was down, and now in terrible pain, Anioff walked around the truck and aimed his gun and fired it at KariAnn, who had darted off; but she wasn't as fast as a bullet, and when the bullet hit her in the back of her shoulder, she was thrown to the ground!

At that same instant, a siren could be heard from the far distance. Realizing his chance to escape was narrowing, he returned to where Sam was; she had managed to crawl a little distance from where he had left her…he smiled at her ability to do so in such pain.

As before, he grabbed a clump of her hair, as she screamed, and dragged her over to his rental-car and after opening up the trunk; he picked her up and threw her inside.

He glared at her and pointed to a black duffle bag next to her. She looked up at him with pure hatred.

"That is a medical kit," Anioff told her, "I had a feeling you'd put up fight, like any Cassadine would have. If you want to live…I suggest you use it."

Seconds later, he pulled up alongside the young girl he had shot, KariAnn. He opened up the trunk again, and threw her in next to Sam, who had already begun tending to herself.

"Now, cousin," Anioff added with a chuckle, "you are a nurse!"

"You're a f—cking animal!" Sam screamed.

Anioff laughed as he slammed the trunk shut!

Then mere seconds later, he sped off inside the car with a sinister grin, toward a road on the opposite side of the main road from which he had entered the dirt field.

The residual dust cloud from the Jeep's tumbling was still providing enough cover, and as Anioff saw that the first responder was an Ambulance vehicle, he was content; because he knew he would be getting away!

And then Anioff smiled again because; it had been an eventful day. Not only had he killed Lucky Spencer ( _he actually failed, but doesn't know it yet_ ), he had also managed to coral Sam Morgan.

He sped toward the Boulder Airport where the private jet he leased to bring him to Colorado was still awaiting his return…and from there it would fly him back to Port Charles…and then he would return to Spoon Island to kill his next target; his uncle, Mikkos Cassadine.

 **Continued…Anna goes on the offensive…Nikolas Cassadine finds himself on the wrong side of knife held by Mikkos…Luke arrives as General Hospital and finds out that Bobbie is dying!**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Elizabeth Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Tom Ellis as Kyle Price**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan and**

 **Michael Rosenbaum as Simon and**

 **Yaroslav Boyko as Anioff Cassadine**


	130. Omega 14

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Omega-14**

 **Previously**

 _The WSB was very good at blanketing a situation, and with the mysterious happenings at the Lincoln home; they were in full operation mode._

 _WSB tactical agent Anna Donely (daughter of Sean Donely) and her new partner, Decker Moss, entered the Lincoln home for two reasons; to find the married couple, and to find agent Jason Morgan. Anna and Decker both wore body-cams attached to their bullet proof vests as they entered; the front door was unlocked._

 _ **Meanwhile, inside Jeff Webber's office at Boulder General Hospital…**_

 _Jeff Webber, along with Section-7 Director William Noble, and Senior-WSB agent John McBain, all looked at the footage being streamed to them on an encrypted channel. It was coming from Agent Donely and Agent Moss's body camera._

 _ **Our story continues…**_

* * *

 **Inside the home of Olivia and Lincoln Garrett**

The walls inside the house had been, for lack of a better word, dissolved. Both agents, Anna Donely and Decker Moss, wore environmental suits for their protection.

Ann Donely was the daughter of former WSB Director, Sean Donely. She had been named in honor of Anna Devane, who at the time of Anna Donely's birth, was believed to be dead (along with Robert Scorpio and Cesar Faison).

Decker Moss was the half-brother of Colton Shore (and cousin of Lucy Coe). Colton, had been an agent of the WSB and had secretly been working for the Cassadines and Fedorovs in recent times; but once it was found out Colton was a traitor, he killed himself in disgrace.

The walls inside the living room, dining room and kitchen had not only been dissolved, they had actually been burnt by some kind of resin.

"Whoever did this," Decker said as he looked at his scanner, "went through a lot of trouble to cover their tracks," he said to Anna.

"You think?" Anna replied with a sardonic tone to her voice.

Decker nodded his head; it has been a simplistic statement indeed, but, it was still interested.

"Well think of it this way," Decker continued, "we know who they were. Olivia Lincoln's DNA and finger prints have to be all over her classroom at the school, and I bet her husband's DNA is there too. The only reason you would use fourth generation Resin is if you wanted to mask your DNA; so why all the effort?"

Anna nodded her head.

The acid compound, and the burning resin, had not only left the walls burnt from the chemical reactions, but it had done the same to the couches and floors. Decker pointed at the ceiling sprinkler mounts.

"Amazing," Decker said as he looked at the charred condition of the stairway they began to climb; even it had been left in a burnt condition. "They went through a lot of trouble to prepare this house for a massive chemical wipe; I bet it was activated with some sort of remote."

It was as if they were walking inside of a home that had been decimated by a fire; but without the damage. Everything was just simply burnt chemically.

Finally they were upstairs, and standing outside of a door that, according to the blueprints they had studied earlier, was as a simple room; a study perhaps.

There was a numeric pad on the outside of the door; no doubt had once required a code to be entered to gain access to the room. But now, after the Resin had drained down the wall and over the numeric pad; it was just burnt remains.

Anna gently pushed the door to the study open; and it revealed a very interesting scene...

* * *

 **Inside Jeff Webber's office at Boulder Colorado General Hospital…**

Jeff Webber and Section-7 Director, William Noble, were watching the footage coming from Decker and Anna's body cams.

" _Director Noble," Anna's voice said from the monitor Jeff and William were looking at. She knew that Director Noble was listening as well, "are you getting this?"_

"I am indeed," Director Noble replied.

Inside of the office was an interesting setting; Jason Morgan's motionless body was stretched out upon a large conference table. And next to Jason's body was a laptop computer; a message was blinking ON and OFF on the screen and it read;

THIS IS AN OMEGA 14 MESSAGE; FOR THE EYES OF DIRECTOR WILLIAM NOBLE ONLY…

"Do not touch anything," William Noble said as he stood up inside of Jeff's hospital office. "I am on my way," he added.

"What is an Omega 14 message?" Jeff asked as he too stood up.

William looked at Jeff, as he headed for the door to leave.

"I can't tell you, old friend," William said.

Jeff nodded his door as William Noble headed out of the office in a hurry. Jeff became worried, and then his phone began to ring.

ELIZABETH WEBBER was printed on the phone's screen.

Continued…As William Noble heads to the Lincoln home to read the Omega-14 message, Jeff Webber encounters mystery of his own.

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Daisy Ridley as Anna Donely**

 **Michael Easton as John McBain**

 **Michael Watson as Decker Moss**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **with**

 **Kevin Costner as Section-7 Director William Noble**


	131. Ghost Agent

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **Ghost Agent**

* * *

 _ **previously**_

 _ **Inside Jeff Webber's office, at Boulder Colorado General Hospital…**_

 _Jeff Webber and Section-7 Director, William Noble, were watching the footage coming from Decker and Anna's body- cams as they investigated the study-room inside the home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln._

" _Director Noble," Anna's voice said from the monitor Jeff and William were looking at inside Jeff's office. She knew that Director Noble was listening as well, "are you getting this?"_

 _A laptop on a conference table, next to Jason's body, had a message on the screen._

" _I am indeed," Director Noble replied._

 _[[_ _ **THIS IS AN OMEGA 14 MESSAGE; FOR THE EYES OF DIRECTOR WILLIAM NOBLE ONLY**_ _]]…_

" _This is an order Agent Donely and Agent Moss; do not touch anything…and do not let anyone else into that house." William Noble said as he stood up inside of Jeff's hospital office. "I am on my way," he added._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

A black helicopter carrying Section-7 Director, William Noble, landed on the street outside of the home of Olivia and Garrett Lincoln. The entire neighborhood, and surrounding neighborhoods as well, had all been evacuated due to _terrorism_ concerns; a cover story of course.

Director William Noble exited the helicopter and, after donning a white environmental outfit, entered the house.

Meeting him just inside the house was Agent Anna Donely, and she looked weary.

"Sir," Anna said with curiosity in her words, "may I ask; what exactly is an Omega-14 message?"

William looked at her, and knew that she was the daughter of Sean Donely; one of the WSB's greatest agents. Though, Sean Donely had a flair for operating outside the law in his later years.

"You can ask," William said with a smile, "but that's all."

He could tell by an annoyed look on her face that she didn't like the answer; but he also knew that she was a good agent and would let it go.

William followed Anna up the stairs and eventually into the study, where Agent Decker Moss was waiting. The room's walls were line with the charred remains of bookshelves…and the telltale signs of crisp burnt books as well.

He looked over at the conference table; Jason Morgan's body was there, as was the laptop computer screen with the simple message;

[[THIS IS AN OMEGA 14 MESSAGE; FOR THE EYES OF DIRECTOR WILLIAM NOBLE ONLY]]

"What does it mean, sir?" Agent Moss asked.

Agent Donely, being the senior field agent present, answered before Director William Noble could.

"Agent Moss," Anna said, "we are on a need to know basis; and we don't need to know."

William Noble nodded his head, and then he looked at them both.

"Can you both please leave the room?" William asked politely.

"Of course, sir," Agent Donely said.

And then, without further words, both of the field Agents left the room; leaving William Noble alone in the room.

William walked over to the computer and entered his Section-7 access code. He moved the laptop to the other side of the table, the screen now no longer facing the door on the chance that someone might enter and see what the screen was about to display.

Suddenly the faces of two young boys (Crispin Kent and Aiden Spencer) appeared on the screen. And then, next to their displayed faces, some sort of mathematical equation was displayed. William Noble had no idea what the equation was, or what it meant; but then a message appeared on the screen; it was from Garrett Lincoln.

William read the message, and was totally shocked by what it was about…and…what it meant. The message went into detail about the equation. William read the instructions, from Garrett, as what to do with the equation and the device that Jeff Webber would soon have in his possession (the Virtual Reality device that Grayson Wayne, Elizabeth as well as Cameron and KariAnn have had experience with).

And then the message changed to another topic; Jason Morgan. This part of the message was quite dubious, but, as per Omega-14 message protocols…the orders given about Jason Morgan would be followed to the letter.

Agent Anna Donely and Agent Decker Moss had been standing outside the door to the study for nearly twenty-minutes when finally the door opened and Director William Noble stepped out.

"It's time for us to go," William said to the two field agents.

"But what about Agent Morgan," Anna asked. "We just can't leave him here."

William Noble looked at both agents; Anna and Decker.

"He was never here," William told them both. "Do you understand me?"

Both agents looked at each other then back at their boss; and then they nodded their heads.

"I am giving you a Code-1011 order," William added. "Do you understand what that means?"

They both nodded their heads. A Code-1011 was something all WSB and Section-7 high level agents understood when they accepted promotion to higher ranks. It meant in this case that divulging that Jason Morgan was in the home at all would be an act of treason; punishable by death.

And with that done, all three of them left and went down the stairs and out of the house.

Minutes later, the house, on the orders of Director William Noble, was bombed with a high explosive that not only destroyed the Lincoln home, but four other homes around it (the owners would be compensated for their loss).

William got back inside the helicopter and ordered the pilot to take him to the airport. From there, Director William Noble would board his private jet and fly back to his headquarters deep inside the nearby Rocky Mountains.

But he wasn't going back empty handed; because after reading the message on the computer screen in the now destroyed room, William Noble pressed the F1 button along the top row of computer keys and then Jason Morgan's body shimmered away; it was never really there at all.

But something was in his place; a canine-drone. It was projecting a hologram image of Jason Morgan as a decoy; to hide the canine-drone.

After following the directions given to him by the message on the computer screen, William Noble was able to remove the canine's memory core, which he now held in his hand.

As for what had to happen next, he waited for a call that he knew would soon becoming from Section-7 field level manager; Jeff Webber.

But before the call came, Director William Noble quickly accessed the WSB file pertaining to; Grayson Wayne.

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Daisy Ridley as Anna Donely**

 **Michael Watson as Decker Moss**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **with**

 **Kevin Costner as Section-7 Director William Noble**


	132. He's a Doctor

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

 **He's a Doctor?**

It was 1030pm, and pitch black, as a dark gray Lexus sedan zoomed north on highway-36, **just north of Boulder Colorado**. There were two passengers inside the car.

The driver was Garrett (Denzel Washington) Lincoln, and sitting next to him was his wife Olivia (Viola Davis) Lincoln.

"Hopefully we waited long enough to make our move; what do think is happening now?" Garrett asked as he drove and stared ahead at the road before them.

Olivia thought for a moment. After Garrett had fled their home, and she had fled from the school, they had both met up at a local Wal-Mart; a pre-arranged meeting point if ever they had to abort their mission. After ditching his car, they were now using her gray Lexus. They had, at first, stayed off the roads and had gotten dinner at an Olive Garden. They found the TV-news story (which was televised on a TV at the restaurant) about a terrorist incident near their home quite interesting; knowing it was all a lie.

And all this was thanks to Jason Morgan's ( _with help from Spinelli_ ) invasion of their home; the result was that the timetable on their (Olivia and Garrett's) mission had been accelerated by a factor of three. Events had to be truncated to assure their unfettered departure. They were originally going to bring Crispin Kent and Aiden Spencer with them; but that would no longer be possible.

"If William Noble is an honorable man," Olivia said after a moment, "then he understood the Omega-14 message we left for him to read. Since neither you nor I have ever had the chance to meet Noble; we'd only be guessing about what he will do next."

Garrett nodded his head in agreement.

"The fact no alerts have been issued," Garrett said to her as he pointed at a small screen prompter that was mounted above the car radio, "would seem to suggest that he understood the message quite well."

The screen prompter had a feed directly into the WSB and SECTION-7 alert systems; and no alert had been sent.

"What do you think he will do with the TITAN's (canine-drone) memory core," Garrett asked; it was the most obvious second question.

"Again; if Noble understood the bread crumbs we left for him in that message," Olivia explained, "then he will simply destroy it. All he really needs; is the equation and the Virtual Reality device… we've done what we were supposed to do."

Garrett nodded his head as he aimed the car off of the highway at exit 84; Lee Hill Drive.

Moments later, the road weaved its way into an area called Fourmile Canyon; it was an area of Boulder that was designated to become a housing community in five years. But for now, it was just a four mile stretch of foothills and small canyons.

Eventually the car came upon a dirt road, unmarked with any street signs or other markers; just a dirt road out in the middle of nowhere. It was pitch black as the car drove slowly down the dirt road. Olivia pointed at what she saw up ahead.

"This is the place," she said to Garret.

Garrett drove closer to what she saw; a small campfire. There were two men; they wore tattered clothing. By the looks of them, they had lived in the canyon for quite a while; they were homeless.

Garrett brought the Lexus to a stop not far from the campfire. The two men, seeing the headlights approaching, stood up and faced the car.

Because there was no moon in the sky, the entire area was pitch black and quiet too. Garrett and Olivia got out of the car and went back to the trunk.

Garrett pressed a button on the electronic key and then the trunk opened up; revealing Jason Morgan.

"How long until the sedative you gave him wears off?" Olivia asked as she and Garrett lifted Jason out of the trunk and put him down on the dirt ground, behind the car.

They both stepped back, and with the taillights proving enough light, they looked down at Jason; peaceful and calm and the moment.

"He's as feisty as he warned us he would be, so I gave him a double-dose. It will wear of six hours from now." Garrett said with a chuckle, "Hard to believe he's a doctor," Garrett added with a knowing tone to his voice.

And with that, Olivia and Garrett got back into the Lexus and sped away. And as for Jason and the two homeless men….time would tell….

 **This chapter featured**

 **Denzel Washington as Garrett Lincoln**

 **and Viola Davis as Olivia Lincoln**

 **Special Cameo by Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	133. Flashpoint

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

" **Flashpoint"**

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

 _ **Boulder Colorado;**_

 _After fleeing from Grayson Wayne's apartment in Liz's white Jeep Cherokee, Liz (with Sam, Danny, Cameron, KariAnn along with Kyle and a severely wounded Grayson) was driving the jeep as fast as she could to Boulder General Hospital._

 _But a bald neo-Nazi, chasing after them in his own truck, caused the jeep to crash. But before he could snag the Virtual Reality device in Kyle's possession, the neo-Nazi was shot to death by Anioff Cassadine; and then after shooting KariAnn, who tried to flee and after dragging Sam out of the crashed Jeep; Anioff threw the two of them into the trunk of his rental car and sped off…_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Jeff Webber rushed into the emergency room of Boulder General Hospital. He had been watching the events unfolding at the Lincoln home ( _read the past three issues in order if you want to find out more about Jason's unique situation_ ) in his office when he had gotten a call that Elizabeth and several others with her were being brought to the hospital's emergency room.

His worry was lessened as he saw Liz being tended to on one of the gurneys by one of the duty staff medics. He rushed over to her.

"What the hell happened?" Jeff asked her. "I heard that you, and Cameron, and others, were all in a wreck!"

Liz looked at her father; and wanted to ask him about some of the things Kyle had said about him earlier (that Jeff was some sort of secret agent), but she decided to wait on that for now.

"I don't know where to begin," Liz began to explain, "but listen to me; you have to call the police! I told the paramedics, but I'm not sure they did anything."

Before Jeff could respond, Liz explained to him, as rationally as she could, that a man had rammed her Jeep and caused it to crash. She had been knocked out, and by the time she had come to; she saw Sam Morgan and KariAnn Grayson being loaded into the trunk of a car…and then the car sped off.

She also told him that Danny and Cameron were bruised a little, but were okay, and Grayson's friend Kyle had a broken arm; but that Grayson had been shot twice…once in each shoulder, and was in critical condition, and had been taken to the operating room.

"None of this makes any sense," Jeff said, as he listened to Liz. "How…"

Liz cut him off.

"Dad!" Liz said as she grabbed his arm with her hand, "Please call the police! I think KariAnn and Sam were put into the trunk of a rental car! You have to do something!"

Jeff nodded his head, and reached for his cellphone and pressed a button. Seconds later the voice of Gunther Scorpio answered.

" _I'm still at the pizzeria," Gunther's voice said (check out issue_ _Dead Eyes_ _for more details). "What's up?"_

 _Jeff spoke with what he hoped was a hushed enough voice._

"Gunther; I need you to get to the airport as fast as you can," Jeff said. "I believe Anioff Cassadine, after thinking he killed Lucky, went after Sam Morgan; he has her and the daughter of one of staff members. Hopefully you can get there before he gets away on his jet. I'll call the airport and ground it if I can!"

Jeff then called the Boulder Airport; he only hoped it wasn't too late. With that done he went back over to Liz…she had heard parts of the call.

"Dad, who is Gunther," Liz asked.

She knew of only one person named Gunther; Robin had called Liz a few months back and told her that her father, Robert Scorpio, had had a son no one had never known of before...not even Robert.

Jeff smiled and tried to deflect.

"No one special," Jeff said with a smile, "just one of the hospital's lawyers. He…"

Liz motioned for him to stop talking. The medic had moved on to treating Cameron and Danny, whom Cameron was still holding in his arms. Liz felt it safe to talk to her father now that they were alone.

"Dad, don't lie to me," Liz told him. "I know that Robin has a brother named Gunther. And although she couldn't tell me directly, I got the feeling that he is a spy…just like Robert. So…why is the CEO of Boulder General Hospital, you, calling a WSB agent… as well as thinking an airport will do what he tells them to do?"

Before he could say anything, Liz also removed the Virtual Reality device from her pocket. Jeff looked at the odd device but had no idea what it was.

Jeff looked at Liz, and was about to lie, but then…all of a sudden…another gurney was rushed into the emergency room. Both Elizabeth and Jeff turned to see who the injured man was, and they both recognized who the man on the gurney was; it was JASON MORGAN!

Continued!

 **This chapter featured**

 **Elizabeth Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**

 **and Steve Burton as Jason Morgan**


	134. 1860s

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

A new issue of Elizabeth Webber will post on Thursday...but in the meantime, don't forget to try my new story "Into the West"….

This story takes the best characters of "General Hospital" and transplants them into familiar story-lines…but in the theme of a "western". With Gunslingers (Jason, Drew), organized crime lords (Sonny and Frank Smith), strong women (Liz, Felicia and Sam), a famous Australian-American frontiers' man (Robert) with the "Civil War" going on all around them…Nikolas, Luke and Julian Jerome are not far behind! So...pull up a chair...imagine you are watching a western...and maybe you might like it.

It is "different" but a "hoot" in its own way. Look for "INTO THE WEST"…and join the adventure!


	135. Rebel

A special; **General Hospital 2019** **#296** and **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "Rebel"** (the next several issues will be crossovers for both stories…) issue!

* * *

 **Port Charles; Cassadine (formerly Wyndemere) Mansion…**

It was a rainy spring morning as Mikkos Cassadine spent the last twenty-minutes descending down the cobble stoned stairwell that led from the mansion above to the water treatment facility located beneath it.

As he made his way down, in his right hand he held the picture of his beloved late wife; Helena ( _in this case a picture of the late Elizabeth Taylor_ ) Cassadine.

A tear had come down from his left eye as he stopped at the large metallic door at the bottom of the nearly pitch dark stairwell (he held a torch in his left hand). There was an electronic keypad that required a password before the door would be unlocked, so he put the torch inside mount to the right of the door.

Ever so slowly he entered the password…with a slight grin on his face; CARBONICSNOW.

Suddenly a hissing noise came from the door as the hydraulic locking clamps were released from their latches.

Once the door had opened, Mikkos stepped through and then the door closed behind him.

He now stood inside the large bowl shaped specially lit cemented labyrinth that had been the home to a special device; the IBOC nuclear core. It had been there for nearly one month and, if all went according to plan, it would be an instrument of destruction.

Mikkos looked at the device, which was nearly the size of a small car, and had been built to power a city with a nearly unlimited supply of energy, but had been reconfigured to be used as a weapon; a nuclear bomb. Mikkos looked at Helena's picture and then…she appeared next to him (though only in his mind).

"My dear Helena, just look at it this miracle; a wonder to behold!" Mikkos said to Helena.

Helena wore an elegant black dress and a white head-wrap (with a ruby centered in the front) indicative of the Romanov dynasty from which they both descended from.

Helena smiled at him and then she reached out her hand and placed it on his.

"It will destroy the harbor?" Helena asked with a smile and a look of glee in her eyes.

Mikkos smiled.

"Oh yes, my dear," Mikkos replied with a tone of accomplishment. "Kelly's will be gone…the entire warehouse district…all of it will be gone. The city of Port Charles will most likely rebuild everything that will be destroyed…but…our ghosts will have retribution and will finally be un-leashed to the glory of what awaits us from beyond."

"You will join me there; in heaven?" Helena asked.

Mikkos nodded his head.

"Yes I will, and I will bring the head of a dove with me as well," Mikkos added with sincerity. "Sam Morgan will be my gift to you; when I arrive beyond the tapestry of what is…"

* * *

… **Bolder Colorado**

Gunther Scorpio, having left the pizzeria moments earlier**, sat on his motorcycle and sped toward the Boulder Colorado Airport. He wore a WSB issued helmet over his head and could hear the voice of Jeff Webber speaking to him.

" _Okay Gunther," Jeff's voice said, "I have contacted the flight-tower. Unfortunately, Boulder Airport has way too many hangers to search. And apparently, wherever Anioff's Jet-stream is parked, it was not registered."_

 _Gunther shook his head; finding Sam Morgan and KariAnn Wayne would be a stroke of luck now._

"Damn," Gunther said with worry, as he sped through a stoplight, nearly causing a wreck in the intersection. "What about using air support to stop it from taking off…?"

But before Jeff could answer, another voice spoke; and both Jeff and Gunther could hear it.

" _Alright guys," the voice of Section-7 director William Noble said (from his headquarters hidden in the Rocky Mountains), "change of plans; stand down on your pursuit, Scorpio…Jeff I have also just rescinded your orders to ground any flights at that airfield. That plane will be allowed to take off."_

 _Jeff Webber spoke next._

" _William," Jeff said urgently, "I have good Intel that Anioff has abducted Sam Morgan as well as another young girl. I think we need…"_

 _Director William cut in again._

" _I understand the variables," William came back with, "but I am ordering you both (Jeff and Gunther) to back off! Do you understand?"_

 _There was a pause._

" _Understood," Jeff's voice replied with a tone of reluctance in it. "Does this have something to do with the device (the Virtual Reality device that Elizabeth had given to Jeff earlier) that my daughter gave me?"_

 _Jeff was looking at the device on his desk as he spoke._

 _But Director Noble didn't respond to Jeff; just yet._

" _Agent (Gunther) Scorpio," Director Noble, "did you understand my direct order; STAND DOWN now!"_

Gunther Scorpio had indeed heard the Noble's order as he neared the airport at full speed. But Gunther also knew that his father (Robert Scorpio) was most likely being held captive on Spoon Island. And right now, as of this moment, the quickest way to get to Port Charles, and onto Spoon Island, so as to save his father, was Anioff Cassadine's leer jet.

* * *

 **Jeff Webber's office at Boulder GH**

Jeff's cellphone rang; it was Director William Noble on the other end.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeff demanded of his boss; William Noble.

" _I'll tell you what is happening," William replied. "I gave Gunther a direct order and he is disobeying it! He won't listen to me, but he will listen to you; take care of it."_

 _Jeff shook his head._

"What could I possibly say that will make him stop what he is doing?" Jeff asked. "He knows Robert is somewhere on Cassadine island; he's trying to save him."

There was a pause, and then Noble spoke.

" _You tell agent Gunther Scorpio," William Noble finally said after a pause, "that if he doesn't back off and let Anioff go; he will never know where his wife and daughter are."_

Jeff arched an eyebrow; Gunther had a wife and child? It was the first Jeff had ever heard about it. But Jeff would not let William Noble threaten Gunther; not now and definitely not by using a child as leverage…not like this.

It was time that someone used leverage like that over the director of Section-7, and Jeff Webber had that leverage…

 _** in an earlier issue, Anioff believed he had shot and killed Lucky Spencer. Both Lucky and Ethan have opened a pizza business in Bolder Colorado_

Continued…

 **This chapter featured**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble**

 **with John Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine**

 **and Elizabeth Taylor as Helena Cassadine**


	136. Candid Camera

**General Hospital 2019 #297** and **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "Candid Camera"**

* * *

 **Boulder Colorado; Police Department Headquarters…Detectives Division**

Several detectives were going about their daily routines; booking perps and the doing paperwork.

Detective Quinton (Dominic Cooper) Meeks was sitting at his desk, which as usual was a mess. There was a mountain of files on the left side, nearly tipping over, with papers strewn in the middle; in fact, there was actually a computer keyboard on his desk; but its whereabouts were unknown.

It was at that moment when his junior partner, Det. Crimson (Adele) Noble, walked up…with a proud look of victory on her face; and she was holding a photo.

She looked at the disheveled look of Quint's desk and shook her head in disbelief, and then she asked…

"Do you want me to put out a B.O.L.O (Be on The Look Out alert) for your keyboard," after not seeing it on his desk.

Quint, who was reading a small paperback novel with a faded cover, a noir who-done-it from the late 1940s, looked up at her and saw that she was holding picture.

"Enough already," Quint said, "you're not my mother; what do you got?" he asked; pointing at the picture in her hand.

Again, the look of victory came over Crimson's face, which was framed by her long red mane of hair, as she placed the photo on top of a stack of paper on his desk; it was a photo of Jason Morgan, but with his eyes closed (though, they do not know who he is… yet).

(Readers will recall that Jason, on orders from Robert Scorpio, had executed a renegade doctor who, along with four other surgical specialists, had been killing innocent people so as to harvest their internal organs on the black-market)

Quint fished through the stack of stuff on his desk, and finally found the grainy surveillance photo of Jason they had had for nearly two months. He compared the two pictures, and then he stood up and looked at Crimson again.

"Where did you get this photo?" Quint asked her, "the morgue?"

Crimson smiled.

"No, this is not a picture of a stiff," Crimson told him, "He's a John Doe at Boulder G.H. right now as we speak."

Quint grabbed her by the shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips; and then he grabbed his trench-coat.

"What are you waiting for, Detective Noble," he said as he anxiously headed away from his desk, "let's go bag this fucker and ask him where those five corpses are!"

(Readers will recall that none of the five bodies were ever found)

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Adele as Crimson Noble and**

 **Dominic Cooper as Quinton Meeks**


	137. Biding Time

****General Hospital 2019 #29** **8**** and ****GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "** **Biding Time** **"** **

Previously…

* * *

Boulder General Hospital; Colorado

 _Jeff Webber arrived at the emergency room of GH Boulder and he was worried about Liz!_

 _"Dad!" Liz said as she grabbed his arm with her hand, "Please call the police! We were ran off the road by some guy who put Sam Morgan and Kariann into the trunk of a rental car and sped off; You have to do something!"_

 _Jeff nodded his head, and reached for his cellphone and pressed a button. Seconds later the voice of Gunther Scorpio answered._

 _"_ _ _I'm still at the pizzeria," Gunther's voice said (check out issue__ _ _Dead Eyes__ _ _for more details). "What's up?"__

 _ _Jeff spoke with what he hoped was a hushed enough voice.__

 _"Gunther; I need you to get to the airport as fast as you can," Jeff explained more and then turned to see Liz staring at him._

 _"Dad, I know Robin has a half-brother named Gunther; he's an agent like Robert. Liz took a breath and then she asked, "Dad, are you a spy like Robert Scorpio?"_

 _All of a sudden…another gurney was rushed into the emergency room. Both Elizabeth and Jeff turned to see who the injured man was, and they both recognized who was on the gurney was; it was JASON MORGAN._

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Jeff, seeing Liz rush to the side of her former lover (Jason), used the distraction to head back to his office so as to assist (via scrambled communications) Gunther's pursuit of Anioff Cassadine(see last issue for details of that situation).

Liz, for her part, rushed over to Jason. The paramedics had hooked him up to an I.V. during transport, and now the on staff medical personnel had taken over.

One of the emergency medical staff, Dr. Payton (Aaron Ekhart) Weer, was walking along side Jason's gurney as well.

Payton Weer had recently joined the staff, and had transferred to Boulder GH from Los Angeles where he had worked after a medical assignment in the US Army. He was a by-the-book doctor, but approachable.

"Miss Webber," Payton said, upon seeing Liz on the other side of the gurney from where he stood, "what are you doing in the emergency room. Isn't this your day off?"

Liz looked up from Jason; he was still out cold from whatever had happened to him.

"Wayne (Grayson) and I, and our kids, were in," she decided to hold back some of the information, "a car crash; he's in ICU right now."

"Oh my God," he said to her. "What about him?" Payton asked as they entered one of the rooms with Jason still on the gurney.

They watched as support staff lifted Jason and put him on the med-bed.

"A close friend; his name is Jason Morgan." Liz said. "But I'm not sure why he's here."

Payton reached next to the med-bed for one of the specially designed Ipads the staff at Boulder GH used.

"According to the paramedics," Payton began to explain, reading the Ipad's screen as Liz watched the on duty crew hooking Jason up to the monitoring devices, "he was found out in the back country by a homeless camp. Apparently someone there injected him with what seems to be Lysergic acid diethylamide..."

"LSD," Liz said, finishing Payton's sentence for him.

Liz watched with worry as Payton and the duty staff went to work on Jason. And while she wanted to assist, she needed to get back to Cameron and Danny; they were her priority now.

Exiting the room Jason was being tended to, Liz made her way back down the corridor. Both Grayson (shot once in each shoulder) and Kyle (concussion from Jeep rollover) were both being tended too as well. And, as Liz observed, her father had conveniently vanished; something she remembered Robin experiencing many times whenever her father (Robert Scorpio) would pop back into her life over the years.

Arriving at the waiting room, she found Cameron dutifully watching over Danny (Sam and Jason's son) They were playing with HOT WHEELS in the kids area.

She glanced up at the TV monitor on one of the walls and saw the SPECIAL REPORT about a terrorist situation in the north side of Boulder.

She recognized the area because it was where Olivia and Garrett Lincoln lived; she had visited their home once when Aiden had first joined the Math Warriors.

* * *

Meanwhile, at that moment, Detectives Crimson Noble and Quint Meeks entered the emergency area of the hospital; they were there to see Jason Morgan too!

* * *

 **Spoon Island; Cassadine Mansion…**

Mikkos Cassadine was sitting alone in his study waiting for his nephew to call and report that he had successfully left Boulder Colorado with Sam Morgan as his captive. The call was over due.

As he sipped from a glass of Vodka, Helena (who was only in his mind) was admiring the painting of herself on the wall.

"I never cared for the way I was posing for this one," Helena said. "I don't think the artist did my eyes quite as dark as I like them back then."

Mikkos nodded his head in remembrance.

"Yes," he said after a moment, "and if I recall; you demanded that he pay for that mistake with his life."

Helena turned and looked over at Mikkos.

"Did he?" she asked with a grin.

Mikkos simply nodded his head.

Helena walked over to where Mikkos was sitting until she stood right in front of him.

"So," Helena said with a whimsical tone in her voice, "Robert Scorpio is here; in this mansion?"

Mikkos nodded his head again.

"Oh yes, my love...he is here," Mikkos assured her.

She leaned down closer to him so that their faces were inches apart.

"And you will kill him?"

Mikkos simply nodded his head.

"What about Luke Spencer?" Helena asked with cold vindictive anger in her soft voice.

"I expect to be seeing Spencer quite soon," Mikkos told her, "if he wants to save his sister's (Bobbie) life..."

* * *

 **continued…**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Dominic Cooper as Quintin Meeks**

 **Adele as Crimson Noble**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Aaron Eckhart as Payton Weer**

 **with John Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine**

 **and Elizabeth Taylor as Helena Cassadine**


	138. SoYou are Jason Morgan

**General Hospital 2019 #299** and **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "So…You are Jason"**

* * *

 **The emergency-urgent care section of Boulder GH**

 _Previously,_

 _Liz rushed over to Jason. The paramedics had hooked him up to an I.V. during transport, and now the on staff medical personnel had taken over._

 _"Miss Webber," the newest doctor at GH, Payton said, upon seeing Liz, "do you know this patient?"_

 _"A close friend; his name is Jason Morgan." Liz replied._

 _Two orderlies put Jason on a Med-bed inside a room._

 _"According to the paramedics," Payton began to explain," Someone has injected him with what seems to be Lysergic acid diethylamide..."_

 _"LSD," Liz said, finishing Payton's sentence for him._

 _Meanwhile, at that moment, Detectives Crimson Noble and Quint Meeks entered the emergency area of the hospital; they were there to see Jason Morgan too!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

Five minutes later, Elizabeth had left Jason's room so the medical staff could do what they needed, and then she returned to the waiting room to keep an eye on Cameron and Danny, With Sam Morgan's whereabouts (and KariAnn's) still unknown, someone had to keep an eye on Danny (Sam's child with Jason).

Liz and Cameron sat next to each other and watched as Danny played with some Hot Wheels cars in the small area of the waiting room with play things for young kids. Cameron looked up at his mom. The waiting room wasn't that busy, thankfully.

"Mom," Cameron said to her, "where are Kari and Sam?"

Liz looked at him, knowing that her oldest son had a crush on the enigmatic daughter of Grayson Wayne. But all Liz knew, based on her overhearing her dad's (Jeff) conversation with Gunther Scorpio, was that something was going on at the nearby airport.

"I'm not really sure," Liz told Cameron, not wanting to go into detail "but I'm sure they will be fine."

Her words were spoken more with hope than with real conviction; she really didn't know. She was also worried how Grayson Wayne, who was still being operated one, would react to the news of his daughter's (KariAnn) abduction.

But then, down the corridor from where she and Cameron were sitting, she could see Dr. Payton Weer in a heated discussion with two people. Elizabeth recognized them; Detectives Quint Meeks and Crimson Noble.

Cameron, for his part, recognized the two as well.

(Readers will recall the earlier _counterfeit 20$ bill plotline_ when Liz and Cameron, and others (including Robert and Luke and an aardvark) had crossed paths with Quint and Crimson)

"Mom," Cameron said excitedly, "maybe Quint and Crimson know where KariAnn and Sam are!"

But the fact that the heated argument was happening outside of Jason's room made Liz think otherwise. She looked over at Cameron.

"You stay here and keep an eye on Danny," Liz told her son, "I'll go see."

Cameron nodded his head and watched as his mother made her way down the corridor.

Liz walked up to Dr. Weer and the two detectives.

"Miss Webber;" Crimson Noble said with a pleasant smile, "I see your son Cameron is here too. I hope everything is fine?"

Liz was about to answer, but Dr. Payton Weer cut her off.

"Liz," Payton said, "would you please explain to the detectives that they just can't go barging in on our patients in the emergency wing of a hospital."

Det. Quint Meeks looked at Liz.

"According to Dr. Weer," Quint said to Liz, "you know the patient inside this room; Jason Morgan. In fact, you provided him the name since he, (Jason) was brought here in a comatose state of mind."

There was a window that provided a view from inside the room. Liz could see the lead nurse, a middle-aged African-American woman named Kira Mattis, tending to Jason…who was now awake. Jason looked over at Liz and smiled, and then he said something to Nurse Mattis.

Nurse Mattis looked back at Liz, and gave her a quizzical glance.

"So," Quint said to Liz, pressing the issue, "do you know him or not?"

Crimson Noble didn't like the abrupt sound in her partner's tone of voice.

"Hey, Quint," Crimson said, "she was just in an accident with her kid," Crimson told him (they had heard the report of the incident on their car's police radio) "so,,,go easy on her."

Liz was about to tell Quint and Crimson about Jason, with the intent of leaving out his criminal and secret agent aspects, but then Nurse Mattis emerged from Jason's room.

Doctor Weer looked at Nurse Mattis and took an Ipad from her (which displayed Jason's vitals). He looked at the data, and then handed the Ipad back to her.

"How is Mr. Morgan feeling?" Dr. Weer asked.

"He's lucid," Nurse Mattis said, with an ambivalent tone to her voice, "and he's asking for his wife," she added.

Liz knew she was walking a figurative mine-field. With the possibility that her father, Jeff, was a WSB agent, and the abduction of Sam and KariAnn possibly a classified topic, she decided to answer with generalities.

"His wife, Sam," Liz began to explain, "lives in Port Charles, New York, and…"

But before Liz could continue, Nurse Mattis cut-in.

"Liz," Nurse Kira Mattis said with a serious voice, "I'm sorry…but…he thinks you are his wife."

Liz glanced back at Jason through the window; and he was looking directly at her too.

"And," Nurse Mattis continued, "He also claims his name isn't Jason Morgan."

Everyone looked at Nurse Mattis.

"He claims his name is," Nurse Mattis paused, "Jason…Quartermaine."

* * *

 **continued…**

* * *

 **This chapter featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Dominic Cooper as Quintin Meeks**

 **Adele as Crimson Noble**

 **Eva Marcille as Kira Mattis**

 **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer**

 **Aaron Eckhart as Payton Weer**


	139. Snoop

A special; **General Hospital 2019** **#300** and **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "Snoop"** (the next several issues will be crossovers for both stories…) issue!

* * *

 **Previously;**

 **Boulder Colorado**

 _It was late in the afternoon as Gunther sped his motorbike toward the_ _ **Boulder Colorado Airport**_ _. Suddenly he heard the voice of Director Noble in the earpiece of his helmet._

"Agent (Gunther) Scorpio," Director Noble's voice barked from the earpiece inside of Gunther's helmet, "did you understand my direct order; STAND DOWN now! DO NOT confront Anioff Cassadine!"

 _Gunther Scorpio had indeed heard Noble's order as he neared the airport at full speed. But Gunther also knew that his father (Robert Scorpio) was most likely in danger on Spoon Island (he is). And right now, as of this moment, the quickest way to get to Port Charles, and onto Spoon Island, so as to save his father… was Anioff Cassadine's leer jet!_

 _Our story continues!_

* * *

Gunther Scorpio arrived at the airport's south gate. He also knew from earlier trips to the Boulder airport that private leer jets were kept in three hangers near to the southern runway. He showed the security guard his government I.D. (he used his FBI identification in this case since the WSB and Section-7 were both deep clandestine agencies). The guard looked at the I.D. and then waved him through the gate. At the moment, a Leer-jet streaked down the runway and lifted up into the sky. Gunther saw the lit up numbers on the tail-fin of the private jet; he knew instantly the jet belonged to Anioff Cassadine; Gunther was too late…or so it seemed.

As he thought about his options, a black van pulled up to the gate. Gunther watched from his bike as the driver of the van rolled down the window to show the guard an I.D.; a thick cloud of smoke oozed out. Gunther could tell by the aroma, even from where he was, that the smoke came from Marijuana. The guard waved the van through; coughing slightly as he did. Gunther got off his bike and walked over to the guard.

"Excuse me," Gunther said to the guard, "who was in that van?"

The guard was about to answer, but then a black limo pulled up to the gate. The driver of the limo showed an ID, and then the gate-guard waved the limo through. Gunther got a look at the passenger as the limo passed by; it was all starting to make sense.

"Was that Snoop Dog in the limo?" Gunther asked the security guard; his name was Ian Sampson.

"Yes it was," Ian replied as he looked at the clipboard in his hand. "The van was carrying his band. Mr. Dog is performing at a charity event in New York tomorrow night."

Gunther nodded his head. But then, he had an idea.

"Well, Ian; it looks like Snoop Dog's band has a new sound tech," Gunther said as he got back on his motorbike.

Ian watched in envy as Gunther prepared to speed off.

"It must be fun being an FBI agent," Ian said as he watched Gunther put his helmet back on.

Gunther nodded his head in agreement, and then zoomed off after the limo. His way to New York would be as a member of Snoop Dog's entourage aboard his Leer-Jet.

* * *

 **Spoon Island; Cassadine Mansion…**

Mikkos was standing on the west facing balcony of the mansion that also held a great view of Port Charles' Harbor. He smiled at the thought of it the port before his eyes being destroyed by a nuclear bomb; HIS nuclear bomb.

He took a sip from the glass of Vodka in his right hand. In his left hand he held a faded picture of Kristin Bergman; the mother of his illegitimate daughter…Alexis.

It had also been days since Mikkos had last heard from the man he had hired to monitor Horace Vinton (aka Julian Jerome). It was obvious to Mikkos that Horace was not living up to his part of the bargain, and had either killed or lost the tail he had put on him. Mikkos took a deep breath, and then he spoke;

"(Julian) Jerome; I know you have failed me, if not outright betrayed me." Mikkos said to himself. "All you had to do was remove my dear Alexis from Port Charles on my command and spend the rest of your pitiful lives together. Now; I will have to save her myself."

Mikkos reached inside his right pant pocket and removed a black device with simple button on it. He looked at the device, which fit into the palm of his right hand, and then he pressed the button…and then smiled. Because no matter where Horace (Julian) was in the world; he would be dead in five seconds!

Mikkos was right!

 **Continued…Alexis' reunion with Horace/Julian comes to a bitter ending! Sam Morgan arrives back in Port Charles…on Spoon Island. Jason Quartermaine lives!**

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio and**

 **John Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine**


	140. Eye of the Storm

A special; **General Hospital 2019** **#301** and **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "Eye of the Storm"** (the next several issues will be crossovers for both stories…) issue!

 **Section-7 Headquarters; located at a secret location in the Rocky Mountains**

At the bottom of a 15 story elevator shaft there was a special room; it was called the Cubix room. Only the Director of Section-7 had access to it, and only he, William Noble, knew the security protocols. If these protocols were not followed in the perfect strict order, the room was primed with a self-destruct apparatus that would destroy the room, and the elevator shaft as well.

The Cubix room was where sensitive Omega level material was observed; and far from the prying eyes and listening devices that all major powers (USA, CHINA, RUSSIA ect) had at their disposal. All sorts of high end jamming equipment and electronic meshes (physical and wireless) crisscrossed the walls that surrounded the room; providing layers and layers of security.

The Omega level event that had brought Director Noble down to the Cubix room was the computer, along with a special data chip that were both found by Agent Donely's team inside the home of Garrett and Olivia Lincoln.

For several years, the mysterious African-American couple had posed as school teachers at a school in Boulder Colorado. But it was now becoming clear to Director Noble that they were much more than simple school teachers.

They were also mentors to a group of gifted children, even going so far as to creating an after school math-club for the students as well. And, it was now becoming apparent to Noble that Garrett and Olivia had used the math club as a front; to actually seed the minds of two particular students; Crispin Kent and Aiden Spencer.

Aiden was only 11 years old, Crispin was 15; but Garrett and Lincoln had been waiting for the two students to eventually come into their influence under the pretext of students so as to begin the seeding of their minds with complex mathematic theories. How had Noble come to this conclusion?

He had reached this conclusion because Noble had been sitting at a desk inside the Cubix room, with the simple PC computer sitting in front of him. Two hours ago he had put the data chip into one of the USB ports and then he had viewed the Omega level video message that was meant for his eyes only; recorded by Garrett and Olivia Lincoln. They both freely admitted to injecting themselves at the school in order to be in position to harvest the minds of Crispin and Aiden, in order to save the world.

Finally, after listening to the message, Director Noble sat back in his chair; it was all so hard to believe…but he now knew what had to be done. In the video message, Garrett and Olivia had provided proof of the danger that the world now faced; especially Port Charles, and how Aiden and Crispin were vital components to end the danger the city, and potentially the world, faced.

Without haste, and now armed with the knowledge of what had to be done, Director Noble left the confines of the Cubix room and entered the elevator that took him back up to upper levels of the Section-7 compound.

Moments later, he sat at his desk and activated his video conference computer an opened a scrambled and encrypted signal; Jeff Webber's face appeared on the screen.

"William; I'm glad you finally got back to me," Jeff said with urgency. "Your daughter and her detective partner have arrived at the emergency ward here at Boulder GH! They are demanding to question Jason Morgan. What are we…"

William held up his hand, motioning to Jeff to stop talking.

"Don't worry," William cut in with, "Jason Morgan no longer exists; his actions concerning the executions of the black-market medical team will never see the light of day."

Jeff's expression became one of disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff demanded.

"We don't have time to get into it," William pressed. "Jeff; where is your grandson?"

Now, Jeff's look of disbelief became one of curiousness.

"My grandson," Jeff replied, "why…and which one?"

William explained what he could to Jeff, but time was the essence and he had to leave out some of the details. But it all had to do with Aiden, Crispin and the device Grayson Wayne had given to Elizabeth and she had given to Jeff earlier in the emergency ward of the hospital.

"William, are you absolutely sure about this?" Jeff asked with astonishment in his voice. "It is just so hard to believe."

William nodded his head.

"Jeff, listen to me;" William said with a tone of finality in his words, "unless you get your grandson Aiden, his friend Crispin, and that device (which Jeff was now holding in his hand) to Port Charles; I fear everything…EVERYTHING…we hold dear will be lost…"

It was all Jeff needed to hear.

The image of Jeff Webber's faced faded from William's screen. While Jeff would go about collecting the two young boys, and getting them, along with the device, to Port Charles; William would now begin his part of the complex set of events that had to happen in order for the Lincolns' plan to work.

And part of that plan was now ready to set into motion…it was time to wake up Robert Scorpio and Alexandria Devane; both currently inside of their crypts on Spoon Island.

Continued….

 **This chapter featured**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble**


	141. Soul Searching

A special; **General Hospital 2019** **#302** and **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "Soul Searching"**

 **Spoon Island; Cassadine Mansion…**

 ** _Previously_**

 _It had been days since Mikkos had last heard from the man he had hired to monitor Horace Vinton (aka Julian Jerome)._

 _"(Julian) Jerome; I know you have failed me, if not outright betrayed me." Mikkos said to himself. "All you had to do…was to take my dear Alexis from Port Charles on my command and spend the rest of your pitiful lives together. Now; I will have to save her myself."_

 _Mikkos reached inside his right pant pocket and removed a black device with simple button on it. He looked at the device, which fit into the palm of his right hand, and then he pressed the button…and then smiled. Because no matter where Horace (Julian) was in the world; he would be dead in five to ten minutes!_

 _Mikkos was right!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

 **Port Charles Police Headquarters**

Alexis and Horace Vinton (aka Julian Jerome) sat in Police Commissioner Anna Devane's office. Anna was out of the office at the moment, so Dante sat behind her desk; staring at Alexis and Horace with near contempt in his voice and words.

"So let me get this straight," Dante said straight to Horace, "You've been working with that maniac (Mikkos) all this time, after he helped you fake yet another death of yours?"

Horace looked directly back at Dante.

"Like I just told Anna moments ago, it wasn't like that," Horace said back to Dante, "I had no choice. After Alexis and I left during that fiasco with Petrev Fedorov, I decided I no longer wanted to drag Alexis, as well as Molly, Sam, and Lucas, and everyone else I cared for, through my life of crime any longer."

"And so," Dante said with near anger, taking over, "the WSB helped fake your suicide, and somehow, you maintain, Mikkos Cassadine intercepted you on your way to another new life and…"

"…and," Alexis said, cutting in, "he already told Anna all of this."

Dante leaned in closer to the two of them from across the desk; his face inches from Horace's.

"Well, here is my problem with all of this retroactive soul searching of yours', _Julian_ ," Dante's words were that of someone who was peeved, "I think that psychopath (Mikkos) somehow found Briseis (Sonny's twin sister) and put her in Sonny's path so as to kill him. Carly, Spinelli and I also believe that Mikkos was in that hotel room the night when Sonny was killed; would you happen to know anything about that?!"

Horace shook his head side to side.

"I was never privy to everything Mikkos was going to do," Horace explained. "My only concern was to get Alexis out of Port Charles when Mikkos gave the word."

Dante Scoffed.

"And the rest of us be damned in the process," Dante fired back with…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the conference room across the hall from her office, Anna had just finished having a phone call with WSB Director Heihachirô Ôkawa…and her hands were still lightly shaking having just heard his words about there really being a Nuclear weapon on Spoon Island. But, Director Ôkawa had hope (himself having just spoken with Section-7 Director William Noble earlier) there was a light at the end of the dark tunnel.

He had also ordered Anna not to intervene and tip their hand to Mikkos that a plan was in play.

Anna decided to make a phone call…to Robin…but as she began to dial her daughter's cell number, a scream suddenly came from her office!

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured**

 **Joe Manganiello as Horace Vinton (aka Julian Jerome)**

 **Nancy Lee Grahn as Alexis Davis**

 **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falconeri**

 **and Fiona Hughes as Anna Devane**


	142. Omni Issue

****General Hospital 2019 #303**** **/** ** **GH 2019 presents**** ** **Elizabeth Webber**** ** **Omni Issue****

 ** **The last**** ** **eight**** ** **issues of both stories have been a giant cross-over event. This post includes all five of those issues as a means to catch everyone up on what was happening (since even I needed a refresher). A flurry of new issues are coming real soon, including the explosive ending!****

* * *

 ** **Washington DC; 10PM….Montrose Park****

The President of the United States, Archer Swan, sat in the back of a black limousine as it turned off of a main road and onto the access road that fed into Montrose Park.

Montrose Park was a very much sought out tourist destination that held magnificent views of many of the historic buildings in Washing DC; but it had already closed for the day.

But on this night, it would host a secret rendezvous between the President of the USA and the Russian Ambassador; Mekaili Dreznev.

The President's Limo drove up alongside of the Russian Ambassador's Limo. When both back seat windows were lined up with each other, they were rolled down.

President Swan and Ambassador Dreznev had known each other since Swan's early days as a Senator from Texas who served on the Foreign Affairs Committee, and Dreznev's time as a top Russian Diplomat; they had become friends after they had both met at a Washington Redskin's NFL game.

The two men would even meet up at a local DC bar to drink beer, ogle the waitresses, and watch the away football games; Swan taking the time to explain the strategies and rules of the game he so loved; with Dreznev appreciating the chance to learn about the odd and violent game of American-Football.

They had maintained their friendship, even as their careers had both taken each to new and loftier heights.

With the windows of the two Limos rolled down, Mekaili reached out from his Limo and handed Eric an opened bottle of Beluga Decanter Vodka (one bottle can fetch $10000).

"The good stuff," Eric said with a mischievous look in his eyes as he took the bottle and poured himself a glass.

Mekaili nodded his head and chuckled; he spoke with a Russian accent.

"Much better than your," Mekaili paused as he fished for the a word in his mind, "Michelob beer…My friend; it was awful."

Eric nodded his head; compared to Beluga Vodka, Michelob was piss.

Eric nodded his head as he drank some of the Vodka; wincing as it burned his throat on the way down. "So," Eric said as he exhaled the burning sensation of the liquor, "what's up, my old friend? Why are we meeting here tonight," Eric asked.

Mekaili looked over at his friend and sighed; the news he was there to give Eric wasn't good.

"After your secret message to me," Mekaili began to explain, with a soft voice, "I did a little, as you Americans like to say; digging. My contacts in the KGB were able to decode an encrypted signal sent to Mikkos Cassadine three weeks ago. I am sorry it has taken this long to get it to you; but if you think the wheels of bureaucracy are slow in your country…in Russia…it is ten times worse."

Eric nodded his head, but he also saw the look of concern on his friend's face.

"What's wrong?" Eric asked. "Why do you look serious?"

Mekaili reached out his hand; he was holding a large yellow envelope, which he then handed to Eric.

"I'm sorry," Mekaili said as he watched Eric opening it. "It names a mole inside your cabinet. What you decide to do, I will leave it up to you."

Eric nodded his head as he began to read the written report made by a KGB officer stationed in Moscow.

For his part, Mekaili rolled up the window inside of his Limo and ordered the driver to return him back to the Russian Embassy.

The written report named the person handing sensitive information over to Mikkos Cassadine, via scrambled texts; was Eric's brother and Chief of Staff, Mark Swan.

* * *

 ** **Spoon Island; Cassadine Mansion****

Mikkos Cassadine watched as the bodies of his Grandson, Nikolas, and his Grandson, Spencer, were lifted out of their beds by his hired hands and taken downstairs to the giant den where two caskets were waiting; they were each put inside of one (they were not dead….just sedated).

And then his hired men went about the task of carrying the caskets down into the bowels of the mansion…finally ending up where the water intake system was.

The underwater tractor that had brought the IBOC nuclear device was still there. Mikkos watched as the caskets were loaded onto the tractor, and after that was done, he watched as the tractor slowly make its way back into the large mammoth pipes that led back to the ocean; and from there, the caskets would be taken to Cassadine island.

Mikkos had taken this course of action after having being informed that Nikolas had been sent to Spoon Island by the WSB to try and stop him. The info had come from his mole inside the government; Mark Swan.

But instead of killing his grandson, Mikkos decided to sedate both Nikolas and his son little Spencer; and to ship them off to Cassadine island where they would be safe from the destruction he had planned for Spoon Island, and the ports and docks in the harbor of Port Charles.

As Mikkos made his way back up to the Mansion, his cellphone vibrated. He took the device out of his pocket and looked at the screen; a message had come from Anioff; it simply read; I HAVE HER.

Mikkos smiled as he knew what it meant; His nephew, Anioff, had been successful and had captured Sam Morgan, and was bringing her back to Port Charles. Mikkos nodded his head in contentment; confident that Sam's fate would find resolution quite soon…and he was right.

* * *

 ** **Port Charles; Cassadine (formerly Wyndemere) Mansion…**** ** **the next norning****

It was a rainy spring morning as Mikkos Cassadine spent the last twenty-minutes descending down the cobble stoned stairwell that led from the mansion above to the water treatment facility located beneath it.

As he made his way down, in his right hand he held the picture of his beloved late wife; Helena ( _in this case a picture of the late Elizabeth Taylor_ ) Cassadine.

A tear had come down from his left eye as he stopped at the large metallic door at the bottom of the nearly pitch dark stairwell (he held a torch in his left hand). There was an electronic keypad that required a password before the door would be unlocked, so he put the torch inside mount to the right of the door.

Ever so slowly he entered the password…with a slight grin on his face; CARBONICSNOW.

Suddenly a hissing noise came from the door as the hydraulic locking clamps were released from their latches.

Once the door had opened, Mikkos stepped through and then the door closed behind him.

He now stood inside the large bowl shaped specially lit cemented labyrinth that had been the home to a special device; the IBOC nuclear core. It had been there for nearly one month and, if all went according to plan, it would be an instrument of destruction.

Mikkos looked at the device, which was nearly the size of a small car, and had been built to power a city with a nearly unlimited supply of energy, but had been reconfigured to be used as a weapon; a nuclear bomb. Mikkos looked at Helena's picture and then…she appeared next to him (though only in his mind).

"My dear Helena, just look at it this miracle; a wonder to behold!" Mikkos said to Helena.

Helena wore an elegant black dress and a white head-wrap (with a ruby centered in the front) indicative of the Romanov dynasty from which they both descended from.

Helena smiled at him and then she reached out her hand and placed it on his.

"It will destroy the harbor?" Helena asked with a smile and a look of glee in her eyes.

Mikkos smiled.

"Oh yes, my dear," Mikkos replied with a tone of accomplishment. "Kelly's will be gone…the entire warehouse district…all of it will be gone. The city of Port Charles will most likely rebuild everything that will be destroyed…but…our ghosts will have retribution and will finally be un-leashed to the glory of what awaits us from beyond."

"You will join me there; in heaven?" Helena asked.

Mikkos nodded his head.

"Yes I will, and I will bring the head of a dove with me as well," Mikkos added with sincerity. "Sam Morgan will be my gift to you; when I arrive beyond the tapestry of what is…"

* * *

… ****Bolder Colorado****

Gunther Scorpio, having left the pizzeria moments earlier**, sat on his motorcycle and sped toward the Boulder Colorado Airport. He wore a WSB issued helmet over his head and could hear the voice of Jeff Webber speaking to him.

" _Okay Gunther," Jeff's voice said, "I have contacted the flight-tower. Unfortunately, Boulder Airport has way too many hangers to search. And apparently, wherever Anioff's Jet-stream is parked, it was not registered."_

 _Gunther shook his head; finding Sam Morgan and KariAnn Wayne would be a stroke of luck now._

"Damn," Gunther said with worry, as he sped through a stoplight, nearly causing a wreck in the intersection. "What about using air support to stop it from taking off…?"

But before Jeff could answer, another voice spoke; and both Jeff and Gunther could hear it.

" _Alright guys," the voice of Section-7 director William Noble said (from his headquarters hidden in the Rocky Mountains), "change of plans; stand down on your pursuit, Scorpio…Jeff I have also just rescinded your orders to ground any flights at that airfield. That plane will be allowed to take off."_

 _Jeff Webber spoke next._

" _William," Jeff said urgently, "I have good Intel that Anioff has abducted Sam Morgan as well as another young girl. I think we need…"_

 _Director William cut in again._

" _I understand the variables," William came back with, "but I am ordering you both (Jeff and Gunther) to back off! Do you understand?"_

 _There was a pause._

" _Understood," Jeff's voice replied with a tone of reluctance in it. "Does this have something to do with the device (the Virtual Reality device that Elizabeth had given to Jeff earlier) that my daughter gave me?"_

 _Jeff was looking at the device on his desk as he spoke._

 _But Director Noble didn't respond to Jeff; just yet._

" _Agent (Gunther) Scorpio," Director Noble, "did you understand my direct order; STAND DOWN now!"_

Gunther Scorpio had indeed heard the Noble's order as he neared the airport at full speed. But Gunther also knew that his father (Robert Scorpio) was most likely being held captive on Spoon Island. And right now, as of this moment, the quickest way to get to Port Charles, and onto Spoon Island, so as to save his father, was Anioff Cassadine's leer jet.

* * *

 ** **Jeff Webber's office at Boulder GH****

Jeff's cellphone rang; it was Director William Noble on the other end.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeff demanded of his boss; William Noble.

" _I'll tell you what is happening," William replied. "I gave Gunther a direct order and he is disobeying it! He won't listen to me, but he will listen to you; take care of it."_

 _Jeff shook his head._

"What could I possibly say that will make him stop what he is doing?" Jeff asked. "He knows Robert is somewhere on Cassadine island; he's trying to save him."

There was a pause, and then Noble spoke.

" _You tell agent Gunther Scorpio," William Noble finally said after a pause, "that if he doesn't back off and let Anioff go; he will never know where his wife and daughter are."_

Jeff arched an eyebrow; Gunther had a wife and child? It was the first Jeff had ever heard about it. But Jeff would not let William Noble threaten Gunther; not now and definitely not by using a child as leverage…not like this.

It was time that someone used leverage like that over the director of Section-7, and Jeff Webber had that leverage…

 _(_ _**_ _in an earlier issue, Anioff believed he had shot and killed Lucky Spencer. Both Lucky and Ethan have opened a pizza business in Bolder Colorado_ _)_

* * *

 ** **Boulder Colorado; Police Department Headquarters…Detectives Divisio**** **n**

Several detectives were going about their daily routines; booking perps and the doing paperwork.

Detective Quinton (Dominic Cooper) Meeks was sitting at his desk, which as usual was a mess. There was a mountain of files on the left side, nearly tipping over, with papers strewn in the middle; in fact, there was actually a computer keyboard on his desk; but its whereabouts were unknown.

It was at that moment when his junior partner, Det. Crimson (Adele) Noble, walked up…with a proud look of victory on her face; and she was holding a photo.

She looked at the disheveled look of Quint's desk and shook her head in disbelief, and then she asked…

"Do you want me to put out a B.O.L.O (Be on The Look Out alert) for your keyboard," after not seeing it on his desk.

Quint, who was reading a small paperback novel with a faded cover, a noir who-done-it from the late 1940s, looked up at her and saw that she was holding picture.

"Enough already," Quint said, "you're not my mother; what do you got?" he asked; pointing at the picture in her hand.

Again, the look of victory came over Crimson's face, which was framed by her long red mane of hair, as she placed the photo on top of a stack of paper on his desk; it was a photo of Jason Morgan, but with his eyes closed (though, they do not know who he is… yet).

( _Readers will recall that Jason, on orders from Robert Scorpio, had executed a renegade doctor who, along with four other surgical specialists, had been killing innocent people so as to harvest their internal organs on the black-market_ )

Quint fished through the stack of stuff on his desk, and finally found the grainy surveillance photo of Jason they had had for nearly two months. He compared the two pictures, and then he stood up and looked at Crimson again.

"Where did you get this photo?" Quint asked her, "the morgue?"

Crimson smiled.

"No, this is not a picture of a stiff," Crimson told him, "He's a John Doe at Boulder G.H. right now as we speak."

Quint grabbed her by the shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips; and then he grabbed his trench-coat.

"What are you waiting for, Detective Noble," he said as he anxiously headed away from his desk, "let's go bag this fucker and ask him where those five corpses are!"

( _Readers will recall that none of the five bodies were ever found)_

* * *

 **Boulder GH**

 **Jeff, seeing Liz rush to the side of her former lover (Jason), used the distraction to head back to his office so as to assist (via scrambled communications) Gunther's pursuit of Anioff Cassadine(see last issue for details of that situation).**

Liz, for her part, rushed over to Jason. The paramedics had hooked him up to an I.V. during transport, and now the on staff medical personnel had taken over.

One of the emergency medical staff, Dr. Payton (Aaron Ekhart) Weer, was walking along side Jason's gurney as well.

Payton Weer had recently joined the staff, and had transferred to Boulder GH from Los Angeles where he had worked after a medical assignment in the US Army. He was a by-the-book doctor, but approachable.

"Miss Webber," Payton said, upon seeing Liz on the other side of the gurney from where he stood, "what are you doing in the emergency room. Isn't this your day off?"

Liz looked up from Jason; he was still out cold from whatever had happened to him.

"Wayne (Grayson) and I, and our kids, were in," she decided to hold back some of the information, "a car crash; he's in ICU right now."

"Oh my God," he said to her. "What about him?" Payton asked as they entered one of the rooms with Jason still on the gurney.

They watched as support staff lifted Jason and put him on the med-bed.

"A close friend; his name is Jason Morgan." Liz said. "But I'm not sure why he's here."

Payton reached next to the med-bed for one of the specially designed Ipads the staff at Boulder GH used.

"According to the paramedics," Payton began to explain, reading the Ipad's screen as Liz watched the on duty crew hooking Jason up to the monitoring devices, "he was found out in the back country by a homeless camp. Apparently someone there injected him with what seems to be Lysergic acid diethylamide..."

"LSD," Liz said, finishing Payton's sentence for him.

Liz watched with worry as Payton and the duty staff went to work on Jason. And while she wanted to assist, she needed to get back to Cameron and Danny; they were her priority now.

Exiting the room Jason was being tended to, Liz made her way back down the corridor. Both Grayson (shot once in each shoulder) and Kyle (concussion from Jeep rollover) were both being tended too as well. And, as Liz observed, her father had conveniently vanished; something she remembered Robin experiencing many times whenever her father (Robert Scorpio) would pop back into her life over the years.

Arriving at the waiting room, she found Cameron dutifully watching over Danny (Sam and Jason's son) They were playing with HOT WHEELS in the kids area.

She glanced up at the TV monitor on one of the walls and saw the SPECIAL REPORT about a terrorist situation in the north side of Boulder.

She recognized the area because it was where Olivia and Garrett Lincoln lived; she had visited their home once when Aiden had first joined the Math Warriors.

* * *

Meanwhile, at that moment, Detectives Crimson Noble and Quint Meeks entered the emergency area of the hospital; they were there to see Jason Morgan too!

* * *

 ** **Spoon Island; Cassadine Mansion…****

Mikkos Cassadine was sitting alone in his study waiting for his nephew to call and report that he had successfully left Boulder Colorado with Sam Morgan as his captive. The call was over due.

As he sipped from a glass of Vodka, Helena (who was only in his mind) was admiring the painting of herself on the wall.

"I never cared for the way I was posing for this one," Helena said. "I don't think the artist did my eyes quite as dark as I like them back then."

Mikkos nodded his head in remembrance.

"Yes," he said after a moment, "and if I recall; you demanded that he pay for that mistake with his life."

Helena turned and looked over at Mikkos.

"Did he?" she asked with a grin.

Mikkos simply nodded his head.

Helena walked over to where Mikkos was sitting until she stood right in front of him.

"So," Helena said with a whimsical tone in her voice, "Robert Scorpio is here; in this mansion?"

Mikkos nodded his head again.

"Oh yes, my love...he is here," Mikkos assured her.

She leaned down closer to him so that their faces were inches apart.

"And you will kill him?"

Mikkos simply nodded his head.

"What about Luke Spencer?" Helena asked with cold vindictive anger in her soft voice.

"I expect to be seeing Spencer quite soon," Mikkos told her, "if he wants to save his sister's (Bobbie) life…"

* * *

 ** **Elizabeth had left Jason's room**** **so the medical staff could do what they needed, and then she returned to the waiting room to keep an eye on Cameron and Danny, With Sam Morgan's whereabouts (and KariAnn's) still unknown, someone had to keep an eye on Danny (Sam's child with Jason).**

Liz and Cameron sat next to each other and watched as Danny played with some Hot Wheels cars in the small area of the waiting room with play things for young kids. Cameron looked up at his mom. The waiting room wasn't that busy, thankfully.

"Mom," Cameron said to her, "where are Kari and Sam?"

Liz looked at him, knowing that her oldest son had a crush on the enigmatic daughter of Grayson Wayne. But all Liz knew, based on her overhearing her dad's (Jeff) conversation with Gunther Scorpio, was that something was going on at the nearby airport.

"I'm not really sure," Liz told Cameron, not wanting to go into detail "but I'm sure they will be fine."

Her words were spoken more with hope than with real conviction; she really didn't know. She was also worried how Grayson Wayne, who was still being operated one, would react to the news of his daughter's (KariAnn) abduction.

But then, down the corridor from where she and Cameron were sitting, she could see Dr. Payton Weer in a heated discussion with two people. Elizabeth recognized them; Detectives Quint Meeks and Crimson Noble.

Cameron, for his part, recognized the two as well.

(Readers will recall the earlier _counterfeit 20$ bill plotline_ when Liz and Cameron, and others (including Robert and Luke and an aardvark) had crossed paths with Quint and Crimson)

"Mom," Cameron said excitedly, "maybe Quint and Crimson know where KariAnn and Sam are!"

But the fact that the heated argument was happening outside of Jason's room made Liz think otherwise. She looked over at Cameron.

"You stay here and keep an eye on Danny," Liz told her son, "I'll go see."

Cameron nodded his head and watched as his mother made her way down the corridor.

Liz walked up to Dr. Weer and the two detectives.

"Miss Webber;" Crimson Noble said with a pleasant smile, "I see your son Cameron is here too. I hope everything is fine?"

Liz was about to answer, but Dr. Payton Weer cut her off.

"Liz," Payton said, "would you please explain to the detectives that they just can't go barging in on our patients in the emergency wing of a hospital."

Det. Quint Meeks looked at Liz.

"According to Dr. Weer," Quint said to Liz, "you know the patient inside this room; Jason Morgan. In fact, you provided him the name since he, (Jason) was brought here in a comatose state of mind."

There was a window that provided a view from inside the room. Liz could see the lead nurse, a middle-aged African-American woman named Kira Mattis, tending to Jason…who was now awake. Jason looked over at Liz and smiled, and then he said something to Nurse Mattis.

Nurse Mattis looked back at Liz, and gave her a quizzical glance.

"So," Quint said to Liz, pressing the issue, "do you know him or not?"

Crimson Noble didn't like the abrupt sound in her partner's tone of voice.

"Hey, Quint," Crimson said, "she was just in an accident with her kid," Crimson told him (they had heard the report of the incident on their car's police radio) "so,,,go easy on her."

Liz was about to tell Quint and Crimson about Jason, with the intent of leaving out his criminal and secret agent aspects, but then Nurse Mattis emerged from Jason's room.

Doctor Weer looked at Nurse Mattis and took an Ipad from her (which displayed Jason's vitals). He looked at the data, and then handed the Ipad back to her.

"How is Mr. Morgan feeling?" Dr. Weer asked.

"He's lucid," Nurse Mattis said, with an ambivalent tone to her voice, "and he's asking for his wife," she added.

Liz knew she was walking a figurative mine-field. With the possibility that her father, Jeff, was a WSB agent, and the abduction of Sam and KariAnn possibly a classified topic, she decided to answer with generalities.

"His wife, Sam," Liz began to explain, "lives in Port Charles, New York, and…"

But before Liz could continue, Nurse Mattis cut-in.

"Liz," Nurse Kira Mattis said with a serious voice, "I'm sorry…but…he thinks you are his wife."

Liz glanced back at Jason through the window; and he was looking directly at her too.

"And," Nurse Mattis continued, "He also claims his name isn't Jason Morgan."

Everyone looked at Nurse Mattis.

"He claims his name is," Nurse Mattis paused, "Jason…Quartermaine."

* * *

 **Gunther Scorpio arrived at the airport's south gate**. He also knew from earlier trips to the Boulder airport that private leer jets were kept in three hangers near to the southern runway. He showed the security guard his government I.D. (he used his FBI identification in this case since the WSB and Section-7 were both deep clandestine agencies). The guard looked at the I.D. and then waved him through the gate. At the moment, a Leer-jet streaked down the runway and lifted up into the sky. Gunther saw the lit up numbers on the tail-fin of the private jet; he knew instantly the jet belonged to Anioff Cassadine; Gunther was too late…or so it seemed.

As he thought about his options, a black van pulled up to the gate. Gunther watched from his bike as the driver of the van rolled down the window to show the guard an I.D.; a thick cloud of smoke oozed out. Gunther could tell by the aroma, even from where he was, that the smoke came from Marijuana. The guard waved the van through; coughing slightly as he did. Gunther got off his bike and walked over to the guard.

"Excuse me," Gunther said to the guard, "who was in that van?"

The guard was about to answer, but then a black limo pulled up to the gate. The driver of the limo showed an ID, and then the gate-guard waved the limo through. Gunther got a look at the passenger as the limo passed by; it was all starting to make sense.

"Was that Snoop Dog in the limo?" Gunther asked the security guard; his name was Ian Sampson.

"Yes it was," Ian replied as he looked at the clipboard in his hand. "The van was carrying his band. Mr. Dog is performing at a charity event in New York tomorrow night."

Gunther nodded his head. But then, he had an idea.

"Well, Ian; it looks like Snoop Dog's band has a new sound tech," Gunther said as he got back on his motorbike.

Ian watched in envy as Gunther prepared to speed off.

"It must be fun being an FBI agent," Ian said as he watched Gunther put his helmet back on.

Gunther nodded his head in agreement, and then zoomed off after the limo. His way to New York would be as a member of Snoop Dog's entourage aboard his Leer-Jet.

* * *

 ** **Spoon Island; Cassadine Mansion…****

Mikkos was standing on the west facing balcony of the mansion that also held a great view of Port Charles' Harbor. He smiled at the thought of it the port before his eyes being destroyed by a nuclear bomb; HIS nuclear bomb.

He took a sip from the glass of Vodka in his right hand. In his left hand he held a faded picture of Kristin Bergman; the mother of his illegitimate daughter…Alexis.

It had also been days since Mikkos had last heard from the man he had hired to monitor Horace Vinton (aka Julian Jerome). It was obvious to Mikkos that Horace was not living up to his part of the bargain, and had either killed or lost the tail he had put on him. Mikkos took a deep breath, and then he spoke;

"(Julian) Jerome; I know you have failed me, if not outright betrayed me." Mikkos said to himself. "All you had to do was remove my dear Alexis from Port Charles on my command and spend the rest of your pitiful lives together. Now; I will have to save her myself."

Mikkos reached inside his right pant pocket and removed a black device with simple button on it. He looked at the device, which fit into the palm of his right hand, and then he pressed the button…and then smiled. Because no matter where Horace (Julian) was in the world; he would be dead in five seconds!

Mikkos was right!

* * *

 ** **Section-7 Headquarters; located at a secret location in the Rocky Mountains****

At the bottom of a 15 story elevator shaft there was a special room; it was called the Cubix room. Only the Director of Section-7 had access to it, and only he, William Noble, knew the security protocols. If these protocols were not followed in the perfect strict order, the room was primed with a self-destruct apparatus that would destroy the room, and the elevator shaft as well.

The Cubix room was where sensitive Omega level material was observed; and far from the prying eyes and listening devices that all major powers (USA, CHINA, RUSSIA ect) had at their disposal. All sorts of high end jamming equipment and electronic meshes (physical and wireless) crisscrossed the walls that surrounded the room; providing layers and layers of security.

The Omega level event that had brought Director Noble down to the Cubix room was the computer, along with a special data chip that were both found by Agent Donely's team inside the home of Garrett and Olivia Lincoln.

For several years, the mysterious African-American couple had posed as school teachers at a school in Boulder Colorado. But it was now becoming clear to Director Noble that they were much more than simple school teachers.

They were also mentors to a group of gifted children, even going so far as to creating an after school math-club for the students as well. And, it was now becoming apparent to Noble that Garrett and Olivia had used the math club as a front; to actually seed the minds of two particular students; Crispin Kent and Aiden Spencer.

Aiden was only 11 years old, Crispin was 15; but Garrett and Lincoln had been waiting for the two students to eventually come into their influence under the pretext of students so as to begin the seeding of their minds with complex mathematic theories. How had Noble come to this conclusion?

He had reached this conclusion because Noble had been sitting at a desk inside the Cubix room, with the simple PC computer sitting in front of him. Two hours ago he had put the data chip into one of the USB ports and then he had viewed the Omega level video message that was meant for his eyes only; recorded by Garrett and Olivia Lincoln. They both freely admitted to injecting themselves at the school in order to be in position to harvest the minds of Crispin and Aiden, in order to save the world.

Finally, after listening to the message, Director Noble sat back in his chair; it was all so hard to believe…but he now knew what had to be done. In the video message, Garrett and Olivia had provided proof of the danger that the world now faced; especially Port Charles, and how Aiden and Crispin were vital components to end the danger the city, and potentially the world, faced.

Without haste, and now armed with the knowledge of what had to be done, Director Noble left the confines of the Cubix room and entered the elevator that took him back up to upper levels of the Section-7 compound.

Moments later, he sat at his desk and activated his video conference computer an opened a scrambled and encrypted signal; Jeff Webber's face appeared on the screen.

"William; I'm glad you finally got back to me," Jeff said with urgency. "Your daughter and her detective partner have arrived at the emergency ward here at Boulder GH! They are demanding to question Jason Morgan. What are we…"

William held up his hand, motioning to Jeff to stop talking.

"Don't worry," William cut in with, "Jason Morgan no longer exists; his actions concerning the executions of the black-market medical team will never see the light of day."

Jeff's expression became one of disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff demanded.

"We don't have time to get into it," William pressed. "Jeff; where is your grandson?"

Now, Jeff's look of disbelief became one of curiousness.

"My grandson," Jeff replied, "why…and which one?"

William explained what he could to Jeff, but time was the essence and he had to leave out some of the details. But it all had to do with Aiden, Crispin and the device Grayson Wayne had given to Elizabeth and she had given to Jeff earlier in the emergency ward of the hospital.

"William, are you absolutely sure about this?" Jeff asked with astonishment in his voice. "It is just so hard to believe."

William nodded his head.

"Jeff, listen to me;" William said with a tone of finality in his words, "unless you get your grandson Aiden, his friend Crispin, and that device (which Jeff was now holding in his hand) to Port Charles; I fear everything…EVERYTHING…we hold dear will be lost…"

It was all Jeff needed to hear.

The image of Jeff Webber's faced faded from William's screen. While Jeff would go about collecting the two young boys, and getting them, along with the device, to Port Charles; William would now begin his part of the complex set of events that had to happen in order for the Lincolns' plan to work.

And part of that plan was now ready to set into motion…it was time to wake up Robert Scorpio and Alexandria Devane; both currently inside of their crypts on Spoon Island.

* * *

 **Port Charles Police Headquarters**

Alexis and Horace Vinton (aka Julian Jerome) sat in Police Commissioner Anna Devane's office. Anna was out of the office at the moment, so Dante sat behind her desk; staring at Alexis and Horace with near contempt in his voice and words.

"So let me get this straight," Dante said straight to Horace, "You've been working with that maniac (Mikkos) all this time, after he helped you fake yet another death of yours?"

Horace looked directly back at Dante.

"Like I just told Anna moments ago, it wasn't like that," Horace said back to Dante, "I had no choice. After Alexis and I left during that fiasco with Petrev Fedorov, I decided I no longer wanted to drag Alexis, as well as Molly, Sam, and Lucas, and everyone else I cared for, through my life of crime any longer."

"And so," Dante said with near anger, taking over, "the WSB helped fake your suicide, and somehow, you maintain, Mikkos Cassadine intercepted you on your way to another new life and…"

"…and," Alexis said, cutting in, "he already told Anna all of this."

Dante leaned in closer to the two of them from across the desk; his face inches from Horace's.

"Well, here is my problem with all of this retroactive soul searching of yours', _Julian_ ," Dante's words were that of someone who was peeved, "I think that psychopath (Mikkos) somehow found Briseis (Sonny's twin sister) and put her in Sonny's path so as to kill him. Carly, Spinelli and I also believe that Mikkos was in that hotel room the night when Sonny was killed; would you happen to know anything about that?!"

Horace shook his head side to side.

"I was never privy to everything Mikkos was going to do," Horace explained. "My only concern was to get Alexis out of Port Charles when Mikkos gave the word."

Dante Scoffed.

"And the rest of us be damned in the process," Dante fired back with…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the conference room across the hall from her office, Anna had just finished having a phone call with WSB Director Heihachirô Ôkawa…and her hands were still lightly shaking having just heard his words about there really being a Nuclear weapon on Spoon Island. But, Director Ôkawa had hope (himself having just spoken with Section-7 Director William Noble earlier) there was a light at the end of the dark tunnel.

He had also ordered Anna not to intervene and tip their hand to Mikkos that a plan was in play.

Anna decided to make a phone call…to Robin…but as she began to dial her daughter's cell number, a scream suddenly came from her office!

* * *

 **(New issues coming this week as the explosive end is drawing near...and that bomb is going to go off!)**

 ** **continued…****

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Timothy Olyphant as President Archer Swan****

 ** **Russian Ambassador**** ** **1`**** ** **; Mekaili Dreznev****

 ** **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber****

 ** **Dominic Cooper as Quintin Meeks****

 ** **Joe Manganiello as Horace Vinton (aka Julian Jerome)****

 ** **Nancy Lee Grahn as Alexis Davis****

 ** **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falcon**** ** **ari****

 ** **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio****

 ** **Kevin Costner as William Noble****

 ** **Eva Marcille as Kira Mattis****

 ** **Adele as Crimson Noble****

 ** **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber****

 ** **Brandon Spink as Cameron Spencer****

 ** **Aaron Eckhart as Payton Weer****

 ** **Fiona Hughes as Anna Devane****

 ** **with John Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine****

 ** **and Elizabeth Taylor as Helena Cassadine****


	143. One Little Indian

****General Hospital 2019**** **#304** **/** ** **GH 2019 presents**** ** **Elizabeth Webber**** ** **"**** ** **One Little Indian"****

 **Port Charles Police Headquarters**

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Dante said straight to Horace, "You've been working with that maniac (Mikkos) all this time, after he helped you fake yet another death of yours?"

Horace looked directly back at Dante.

"I was never privy to everything Mikkos was going to do," Horace explained. "My only concern was to get Alexis out of Port Charles when Mikkos gave the word."

Dante Scoffed.

"And the rest of us be damned in the process," Dante fired back with…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the conference room across the hall from her office, Anna decided to make a phone call…to Robin…but as she began to dial her daughter's cell number, a scream suddenly came from her office!

 **Our story continues**

* * *

Anna rushed back into her office where Dante, Alexis and Horace Vinton (aka Julian Jerome) were, only to find a horrific situation awaiting her.

Horace was stretched out on the ground, with his head being cradled in Alexis' lap. Blood was coming out of his nose and ears, and Alexis was trying her best to dab at it with a box of tissue beside her.

"What the hell happened?" Anna asked.

Dante who was squatting down next to them, looked up at his boss; Anna.

"We were talking when," Dante said with a curious look on his face (but not a trace of compassion), "when he stood up grasping his head and then fell to the ground. I just put in a call in for paramedics; they're on the way."

Alexis spoke next as she continued to apply the tissues, in hopes to stop the bleeding; but it was a useless effort Anna thought. And like Dante, while she was worried, she too had no compassion for the man. Horace, who was actually Julian Jerome with yet another surgically altered face, had brought much pain into her life.

"Its just like he told us," Alexis continued, "Mikkos had some sort of device implanted into Julian, so as to keep him in line. That monster must have activated it!"

It was then that Horace (who will now be referred to as Julian) opened his eyes. But the others could tell he was dazed.

"Alexis," Julian struggled to say. "I can hear you but I can't see you."

Two trickles of blood began to emerge from his eyes. Whatever was happening to him was no doubt causing this as well.

"I'm here Julian; I'm here," Alexis said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm dying; I can feel it," Julian said to her as he reached up with his right hand.

Alexis took his hand and put it against her left cheek.

"I'm not even going to make it," Julian added. "Just promise me...no matter what it takes...make sure Lucas, Sam and Danny get as far from Port Charles as they can."

Anna shook her head in contempt. The man was dying and was only thinking about those closest to him. But then she thought about it; she probably would have done the same thing if she was in his shoes.

But Dante didn't, as he cut in.

"What about Ava?" Dante added with a chuckle.

Julian forced a smile, as he heard the sting of sarcasm in Dante's voice.

"Her too," Julian added as he vaguely looked up in the direction of Alexis' face.

"And you still claim not to know what that bastard (Mikkos) has planned," Dante fired back with.

But Anna did know; having just been told by WSB Director Heihachirô Ôkawa moments ago on her cellphone.

Suddenly...Julian's entire body shook in a spasm of pain; and then it went totally limp; he was dead.

Alexis, even though blood was still draining from his ears, mouth, nose and ears, grasped his head and hugged the man who, although was despised by Anna, Dante and so many others...she loved so very much.

* * *

 **Spoon Island; Cassadine Mansion.**

Mikkos held the device in his right hand which he had activated only moments ago and it suddenly blinked twice and he knew what that meant; Julian Jerome was dead...and Mikkos smiled.

* * *

But at that moment, on the other side of spoon island, a man wearing a parachute came out of the low bank of clouds hovering above and landed safely on the grassy ground; it was Gunther Scorpio…

* * *

 **continued…**

 ** **this chapter featured;****

 ** **Joe Manganiello as Horace Vinton (aka Julian Jerome)****

 ** **Nancy Lee Grahn as Alexis Davis****

 ** **Dominic Zamprogna as Dante Falconari****

 ** **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane****

 ** **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio****

 ** **and John Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine****


	144. What to tell Grayson Wayne

**GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber**

A new issue of Elizabeth Webber will post on Thursday...but in the meantime, don't forget to try my new story "Into the West"….

This story takes the best characters of "General Hospital" and transplants them into familiar story-lines…but in the theme of a "western". With Gunslingers (Jason, Drew), organized crime lords (Sonny and Frank Smith), strong women (Liz, Felicia and Sam), a famous Australian-American frontiers' man (Robert) with the "Civil War" going on all around them…Nikolas, Luke and Julian Jerome are not far behind! So...pull up a chair...imagine you are watching a western...and maybe you might like it.

It is "different" but a "hoot" in its own way. Look for "INTO THE WEST"…and join the adventure!


	145. We Must Go to Port Charles

**A special;** ** **General Hospital 2019**** ** **#30**** ** **6**** **and** ** **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **We Must Go to Port Charles**** ** **"****

* * *

 **General Hospital; Boulder Colorado**

 **previously**

 _Grayson Wayne breathed a sigh of relief, knowing (but having been lied to by Elizabeth) that KariAnn was safe._

 _"Where is the Virtual Device?" He suddenly asked her._

 _"I didn't know what to do with it, so," Liz said searching her mind for the best cover story, "I gave it to my dad to put in his safe inside his office."_

 _Grayson didn't miss a beat; and then he said;_

 _"Liz," Grayson said with seriousness in his words, "your father isn't just the Chief Administrator of this hospital...he is..."_

 _"An Assistant Director of the WSB," a man's voice said from behind Liz._

 _She turned to see her father, Jeff, Standing there...and he was holding the Virtual Reality device in the palm of his hand (the device is about the size of a computer mouse)._

Our story continues…

* * *

Liz looked at her father, and then flashed him a sardonic smile.

"So it's true, dad," Liz said to Jeff...sarcasm in her voice. "But to be honest, I've already come to that conclusion on my own."

"Sir," Grayson cut in with, "what are you intending to do with that; it is mine." he was pointing at the VR device in Jeff's hand.

Jeff walked over to Liz; he had to deal with her first. He put the device into his suit-jacket's front pocket and then placed both hands on her shoulders. He looked directly at her.

"Liz...I wanted to tell you so long," Jeff said to her, "but to keep you and your children, as well as your mom safe; I had to keep my involvement with the WSB a secret. You can understand that can't you?"

Liz shook her head side to side.

"No dad, I can't," Liz came back with; her eyes flared with anger, "Robert Scorpio waltzes in and out of Port Charles, and here ( _Robert Scorpio has appeared in earlier issues of GH presents Elizabeth Webber_ ) all the while with everyone knowing that he, as well as Anna, have been or are WSB agents."

Jeff nodded his head; Liz was making his point for him.

"And look where that has got them," Jeff countered back with. "Only last year Emma was abducted (earlier story line in the pages of General Hospital 2019); used as leverage in the never ending Cassadine threat...which is still going on in the here and now. No," Jeff said with resolution, "I kept my WSB affiliation secret for all the right reasons; and I'd do it all over again."

Once again, Grayson Wayne cut in from his hospital bed.

"Again," Grayson said, "I need to know..."

Jeff cut him of...and walked over to Grayson's bed.

"Mr. Wayne," Jeff said with humor in his voice, "I can't believe a single word coming out of your mouth. And this," he took the device out of his pocket, "and the whole situation in Denver (Liz and Grayson and their crazy dealings with Kyle) is the reason why."

Liz stormed over and got between her father, and Grayson; who was still recuperating in the hospital bed from the surgery on his shoulders.

"Wait a second, Dad," Liz said. "Were you keeping an eye on me while we," she motioned to Wayne, "while we were in Denver?"

Jeff shook his head side to side; there was no time for this.

"Elizabeth," Jeff said with a serious tone in his voice, "we will discuss this later. But right," he said as he pushed past his daughter, and looked down at Grayson, "I need the both of you to come with me."

"Why," Grayson Wayne asked with a tone of mistrust in his words.

Jeff took the device out of his pocket and looked at it started to glow a strange hue of orange.

"The three of us must get to Port Charles, as fast as we can," Jeff said with an ominous tone to his voice.

Once again, Liz went to her dad's side and looked at him as if he were a total stranger.

"Dad," Liz said, "you're beginning to worry me. Why must you, me and Grayson to to Port Charles?"

Jeff looked at Grayson, and then turned to face his daughter.

"We have to go to Port Charles to," Jeff paused and sighed, "possibly save ...the world..."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the exact moment, a bearded man with blond hair entered General Hospital Boulder's urgent care wing. His name was Peter August, and it wasn't by accident he was there; he had been sent by the Director of Section-7; William Noble.

Continued...

 ** **This chapter featured****

 ** **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber****

 ** **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne****

 ** **and Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**** ** **and introducing****

 ** **Wes Ramsey as Peter August****


	146. Devine Spencer

**A special;** ** **General Hospital 2019**** ** **#307**** **and** ** **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **Divine Spencer**** ** **"****

* * *

 ** **Luke Spencer entered the hospital room at General Hospital (Port Charles)**** where his sister Bobbie was being taken care of. He stood next to Dr. Monica Quartermaine as they both stared at Bobbie in a med-bed, and who was still being kept sedated.

"I still don't understand it, Luke," Monica said with desperation in her voice. "The brain tumor we found just a month ago has progressed; and I'm afraid we may have to operate; it is the only way we can save her life."

Luke looked at his sister, then at Monica.

"Leaving her nothing more than a living vegetable," Luke said with a tone of anger. "She would not want that."

"If the operation is done correctly," Monica came back with, "she might lose the use of the left side of her body."

Luke ignored Monica, and switched to the other part of the conversation they had been having.

"And you're sure," Luke said with a near whisper, "this is the same thing that happened to Robert's ex-wife? (Mavis).

Monica nodded her head.

At that moment, Epiphany entered the room, with one of the younger female medical assistants, to check on Bobbie's vitals.

"I wanted you to know," Epiphany said to Luke, "that I am praying for your sister every night."

Luke nodded his head and smiled; but he had never been one to believe in divine miracles; he believed in making his own miracles.

At that moment, Laura Webber-Collins entered the room as well; there to give moral support to her former husband.

Monica smiled at Laura, and then looked at Luke. Seeing Luke and Laura together, these days, was rare indeed. But their storied past was still one of legend.

"How are you doing; Blondie," Luke said as he hugged his former wife.

Her husband, Kevin Collins, had recently been killed; caught up in the family dynamic war between the Cassadine and Fedorovs. It had also nearly cost the lives of Laura and young Spencer Cassadine.

"I'm fine...really I am." Laura said as she stepped back from Luke. "But I'm worried about Spencer. But enough about me, how is Bobbie?"

Monica smiled within, because back in the day, Bobbie and Laura were mortal enemies; both of them having their sites set on Scotty Baldwin. So much time had passed by!

"Well," Luke said, as he looked back over at Bobbie, "Monica and I were just discussing that. Something tells me that Mikkos is responsible for this," Luke told Laura as he motioned over at Bobbie. "Did you know that Robert had an ex-wife but she was killed in a bomb blast (along with Stefan Cassadine...which Luke had been sworn to secrecy by the WSB not to reveal)."

Laura nodded her head. Robert and told her about Mavis, and their son Gunther, some time back.

"Yes I did," Laura replied. "But what does that have to do with Bobbie's brain tumor?"

Monica spoke next.

"Before she went off to Russia, where she died," Monica began to explain, "Mavis had been diagnosed with a brain tumor as well. Robert, and the WSB, believe the tumor was artificially introduced into her system; but there is no way to prove it.""

Laura shot them both a look of curiosity.

"Ummm;" Laura said, "is that even possible?"

Luke laughed and rolled his eyes at Laura.

"We're talking about a family of lunatics," Luke said with a scowl, "with unlimited resources...what do you think?"

At that moment, Luke headed for the door.

"Luke," Laura said with worry in her voice, "don't tell me you're going to Spoon Island to talk to Mikkos...alone."

Luke looked back at her.

"No," Luke replied with a soft voice, "I'm not going there to talk with that reincarnated pop-sickle; I'm going there to kill him..."

"No you're not," a woman's voice answered from the door way to the room.

Monica, Laura and Luke all turned to face the door to see who it was who had just said that; it was Anna Devane.

* * *

 **General Hospital; Boulder Colorado**

There were several people sitting about the waiting room at the urgent care center inside the hospital.

There were men and women, and even a few children, awaiting this person or that person; but one person sat by himself toward the back of the waiting room.

His name was Peter August and he was there to see one person; Jason! And his orders from Director William Noble were direct and to the point; make Jason Morgan/Quartermaine disappear A.S.A.P.

 ** **Continued...****

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine****

 ** **Genie Francis as Laura Webber-Collins****

 ** **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane and****

 ** **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer****

 ** **with Wes Ramsey as Peter August****


	147. Hold Card Blood Brother

**_**(**_** ** _previously; in the pages of_** ** _ **"GH presents Elizabeth Webber"**_**

 _In the area of Palm Springs California (including the smaller town of Desert Hot Springs) Native Americans still own the land of their ancestors and, as in most of the United States, they have built Casinos/Hotels that are lucrative businesses._

 _We learned that Grayson Wayne's father (who is deceased now but was once the Sheriff of Desert Hot Springs) had sacrificed his own life and saved a Native American Elder from racist bigots who had tried to kill him._

 _Because of his sacrifice, and death, the Native American Desert Tribes adopted the Sheriff's son (Grayson, who was a child at the time) into their family._

 _Grayson would eventually grow up and join the United States Navy and would work his way into a secret branch of the Pentagon (but he was still in the Navy) that was tasked with finding any threats to the nation's survival and neutralizing them._

 _We would learn that, at some point in his Navy career, Grayson took part in a mutiny aboard an American Submarine (which is still a top-secret, and not known publicly) when the Sub came upon a shipwreck off the coast of England._

 _Aboard the sunken vessel was a brief case with Nazi markings. Inside the brief case was a container (the size of a computer's mouse) that was actually a Virtual Reality device that could create entire faux realities around those who activated it. It would seem as if the Nazi scientists had stumbled upon the means to this technology for its devious plans, and the sunken ship was on its way to Argentina in an attempt to smuggle the device there for unknown reasons._

 _Grayson, realizing the threat this device could mean, attempted to steal it from the Submarine captain's safe; but was caught. Grayson would elicit the help of the sub's engineer, a man named Walter Macy who was also an agent of the Pentagon,_ _and the two of them, armed with guns, forced their way into the captain's cabin, shooting and killing the captain in the process._

 _The captain of the Sub had activated the Virtual Reality device, which made him believe his entire crew was comprised of Zombies._

 _After killing the captain of the Sub, Grayson and Walter had to tell a lie; they told the crew they were trying to collect a gambling debt from the captain and had killed him during a fight. The entire incident was swept under the rug, and everyone involved had been sword to secrecy._

* * *

 ** **A special; General Hospital 2019**** ** **#**** ** **30**** ** **8**** ** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **Hold Card; Blood Brother**** ** **"****

 **The Five Moons Hotel/Casino;** **t** **wenty five miles east of Palm Springs**

A'Nav sat behind the desk inside of his ultra-modern office and listened as the ever exuberant Walter Macy explained Grayson Wayne's current predicament.

Walter Macy had once been in the Navy (the engineer who had helped Grayson in the mutiny above) and then a civilian consultant, using his Harvard Educated mind to advise the Pentagon, as well as Presidents of the United States, on course of actions in times of trouble.

"So," Walter said, after completing his recap of Grayson's situation. "Grayson and the device (mentioned above) are now in the hands of the Section-7 and," Walter said with a pause, as he looked at A'Nav, "KariAnn has been abducted by a mad man named Anioff Cassadine and is, at this very moment, being taken to Spoon Island."

A'Nav was the grandson of the Elder whom Grayson Wayne's father had saved. A'Nav had made it his mission in life to, when necessary, save Grayson from his reckless and sometimes life threatening life choices.

"How is it," A'Nav said, rhetorically to himself, "that my blood-brother (Grayson) must always find his way into danger?"

Although he didn't mean for anyone to answer this question; his sister did anyway.

Her name was Nadine, and she had always had a crush on Grayson since the time they had all been kids.

"Does it really matter? Nadine asked, from where she was sitting (on one of the plush couches near the large aquarium built into one of the room's walls). "He is our _T'qath_ (blood-brother) and _we_ will help him."

A'Nav, as usual, looked at his younger sister with annoyance. He loved his sister, but she had always known how to get under his skin and annoy him; a superb sibling rival indeed...but she was right.

"Of course we will help Grayson," A'Nav replied with a calm voice.

Mounted on the wall behind where A'Nav sat was a large Samsung monitor which was currently displaying a tactical image of Port Charles...and in the center of the image was Spoon Island.

"But first," A'Nav began to say, "why is this man named Anioff Cassadine taking my niece KariAnn (Grayson's daughter) to of all places...a place called Spoon Island?" He looked over to Walter, "I want to know everything there is about...Spoon Island. And hurry," A'Nav added, "I feel we do not have much time."

 **Continued…**

 ** **This issue featured;****

 ** **Oliver Platt as Walter Macy****

 ** **Michael Spears as A'Nav****

 ** **Julia Jones as Nadin**** **e**


	148. What Do We Tell Grayson Wayne?

this issue was released four issues ago on the GH 2019 page but for some reason it was not released on the GH PRESENTES ELIZABETH WEBBER page as well...so...here it is now...The next new chapter, due in the next couple days, will pick up where this one left off...

 **A special;** ** **General Hospital 2019**** ** **#30**** ** **5**** **and** ** **GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **What to Tell Grayson**** ** **"****

* * *

 ** **Section-7 Headquarters; located at a secret location in the Rocky Mountai**** **ns**

 **previously...**

 _After listening to the message left to him by Garrett and Olivia Lincoln, Director Noble opened a scrambled and encrypted signal; Jeff Webber's face appeared on the screen._

 _"Jeff; where is your grandson and his friend; Crispin Kent?"_

 _Jeff's look of disbelief became one of curiousness._

 _William explained what he could to Jeff, but time was the essence and he had to leave out some of the details. But it all had to do with Aiden, Crispin and the device Grayson Wayne had given to Elizabeth and she had given to Jeff earlier in the emergency ward of the hospital._

 _"William, are you absolutely sure about this?" Jeff asked._

 _"Jeff, listen to me;" William said with a tone of finality in his words, "I fear everything…EVERYTHING…we hold dear in this world will be lost…if we don't act!"_

 _It was all Jeff needed to hear._

 _Our story continues…_

 ** **General Hospital; Boulder Colorado****

The doctors had finished operating on Grayson Wayne and he was soon taken to a recovery room. Elizabeth Webber, who had just been locked in a heated conversation with Detective Quint Meeks (over Jason's belief that he wasn't Jason Morgan; and that he was actually Jason Quartermaine) left Jason's room when she had been informed that Grayson had been taken to his own room.

Liz quietly entered Grayson's room and saw one of the medical staff checking his vital signs (which were displayed on the medical equipment to the side of his bed). The woman nodded at Liz and then she left the room.

Grayson was awake, and when he saw her he tried to get up. Liz rushed over to make him feel at ease.

"You're not going any where,"Liz told him with a look of absolution in her eyes. "Those bullet wounds to your shoulders were tricky," she added.

But Grayson didn't care about himself, although he was groggy, he looked directly at her.

"Where is KariAnn?" Grayson asked.

KariAnn, his teenage daughter, as well as Cameron, Danny, Sam and Elizabeth and Kyle (Grayson's friend) had all been in Liz's SUV when it was intentionally hit and rolled over three times on a dirt field.

But Liz was caught in a quandary. She knew that KariAnn, as well as Sam Morgan, were abducted by a man; their whereabouts were not known by Liz (though we know where they are, readers; they are in Anioff Cassadine's private leer-jet and being taken to Spoon Island (Port Charles) as part of Mikkos Cassadine's revenge scheme).

"She's fine," Liz said, deciding to lie. "She and Cameron are at my folks' place."

She knew that if she told Grayson about the abduction of KariAnn, he would risk bodily harm to go after her; Liz would do the same thing if she were in his position!

Grayson breathed a sigh of relief. She thought he was going to ask her how she was, or maybe if Kyle was okay, but instead he looked directly at her; and was now more cognizant.

"Where is the Virtual Device?" He asked her.

Elizabeth had given the device (which was indeed a Virtual Reality device...but far more advanced than anything she had ever seen or read about) to her father, Jeff Webber; who Liz now knew was a spy of some sort; just like Robert Scorpio, Anna Devane and Jason!

"I didn't know what to do with it, so," Liz said searching her mind for the best cover story, "I gave it to my dad to put in his safe inside his office."

Grayson didn't miss a beat; and then he said;

"Liz," Grayson said with seriousness in his words, "your father isn't just the Chief Administrator of this hospital...he is..."

"An Assistant Director of the WSB," a man's voice said from behind Liz.

She turned to see her father, Jeff, Standing there...and he was holding the Virtual Reality device in the palm of his hand (the device is about the size of a computer mouse).

Continued...and we will pick up right where we left off...as well as Anna and Dante meeting with Barlow Cross. _And they will be shocked when they learn who he really is!_

* * *

 **This chapter featured**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **and Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble**


	149. Puzzle Pieces

****A special; General Hospital 2019 #3**** ** **09**** ** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **Puzzle Pieces**** ** **"****

* * *

 **A stealth SR-71 IV Blackbird Supersonic jet sat on the tarmac of Buckley (USAF) Airfield, just outside of Denver Colorado, preparing for departure**

Inside the aircraft were Section-7 Director William Noble, Assistant WSB/Section-7 Director Jeff Webber, WSB Director Heihachiro Okawa, Elizabeth Webber, Aiden Webber, Crispin Kent and Grayson Wayne.

Grayson was glaring at Elizabeth, who was sitting near the front of the top-secret retrofitted SR-71's extended passenger cabin with the two young boys; Aiden and Crispin.

"Please...don't blame Liz for lying to you about your daughter's whereabouts (KariAnn)," Jeff Webber said to Grayson; who sat next to him. "And as you can see," Jeff said as he noticed Liz glaring back at him, "my daughter and I are not exactly on speaking terms either. But I told her not to tell you because I am trying to contain..."

Grayson looked over at Jeff and cut him off.

"This man who has my daughter, this Anioff Cassadine," Grayson spoke to Jeff in hushed tone, "why would he have taken her..."

Suddenly, and without warning, WSB Director Heihachirô Okawa, who was sitting on the far side of the cabin with Section-7 Director William Noble, stood up and walked over to where Grayson and Jeff were sitting.

"I have good news about your daughter," Director Okawa said to Grayson, "she has been found safe and unharmed at Denver International Airport. She is being ferried here, and should arrive in mere moments."

Jeff and Grayson shot Director Okawa surprised looks.

"How?" Grayson and Jeff both asked at the same time; nearly dumbfounded.

Director Noble walked up from being Director Okawa.

"His (Anioff Cassadine's) only task, it would seem," Director Noble replied, "would be to take Sam Morgan to Spoon Island; your daughter would only have gotten in his way."

Jeff nodded his head; it made sense. He stood up and made his way toward Liz and the two boys, but she stood up and met him before he could reach the two kids.

"I cannot tell you how pissed off I am," Liz said with an angered whisper. "How could you let him," she glared over at Director Noble, who was still speaking with Grayson Wayne, "abduct Aiden and his friend like this," she looked back at her father. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Jeff understood his daughter's anger, and attempted to caress her face with his cheek, but she pushed his hand away.

"Honey," Jeff said as he looked at her with remorseful eyes, "Believe me; I had no choice."

"You could have stopped it," Liz said with anger in her whispers.

"Perhaps," Jeff admitted to her, "but darling; Aiden and Crispin are pieces to a puzzle that, unless it is solved, could lead to not only the destruction of Port Charles, but perhaps the end of the world as we know it."

Before Liz could respond, the door to the cabin opened and three newcomers entered; KariAnn Wayne, Lucky Spencer and Ethan Lovett!

–

 **Spoon Island**

Not far from the Cassadine mansion, and using his adept Ninja skills to remain hidden while hiding in the thick shrubbery and trees from a roving patrol consisting of four of Mikkos Cassadine's goons, was Gunther Scorpio. He looked at his watch. He had been timing the patrol; because when the moment came, he would make his move and attempt to enter the mansion so that he could rescue his father; Robert Scorpio.

But as good as he was, Gunther was unaware that someone had secretly approached him from behind; and then that person made two, nearly silent, bird chirps. Gunther drew his Glock (a hand gun) to confront his unseen visitor.

Luke Spencer stood there; with two streaks of black make up just below his eyes; and wearing a set of worn out camouflage pants and a green shirt with _Property of John Denver_ in small white print scrolled across the front of the shirt.

"Spencer," Gunther said with an annoyed tone, as he went back to looking at the roving patrol as they made their way toward the mansion, "what the hell are you doing here? I didn't know you had Agency skills."

But Luke wasn't alone, because then another voice replied.

"He has skills," the female voice said, "but he is a bit raw."

Gunther looked back and saw Luke smiling at the woman next to him; it was Anna Devane.

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber**

 **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne**

 **Kevin Costner as William Noble**

 ** **Ken Watanabe as WSB Director** **Heihachirô Ôkawa****

 **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber**

 **Millie Bobby Brown as KariAnn Wayne**

 **Andrew Astor as Crispin Kent**

 **Jason David as Aiden Spencer**

 **Jonathan Jackson as Lucky Spencer**

 **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Lovett**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio**

 **with Finola Hughes as Anna Devane and**

 **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer**


	150. To Awaken Again

****A special; General Hospital 2019 #3**** ** **10**** ** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **To Wake Again**** ** **"****

 ** **Spoon Island; Cassadine Mansion...inside the Vault****

 **Nuclear Physicist** **Dr. Ivath Devnake** **and his wife Averon (** ** _Robert Scorpio and Alexandria in makeup_** **) slowly opened their eyes.**

They were still inside their separate and sealed caskets, but each had been roused by pulses coming from the audio devices. The devices had been put inside their ears weeks back before the operation to infiltrate Cassadine Island started.

" _Robert,"the voice of Senior agent Bryce Jennings said, "tap your ear twice if you can hear my voice."_

Bryce Jennings had been promoted to senior agent by Director Heihachirô Ôkawa a week earlier.

Ivath (Robert) tapped his ear twice. The last time he had been conscious he was given special instructionsby Section-7 Director William Noble. And no matter what WSB Senior Agent Bryce Jennings was about to say, only the orders of Director Noble meant anything from this time forward. Robert had already relayed Noble's orders to Alexandria.

" _Alexandria, do the same_ _please_ _," Agent Jennings said._

Inside her casket, Alexandria Devane tapped her ear twice.

" _It is good to know that the two of you are alive and well," Jennings said with a sound of relief in his voice._

"You're just lucky," Robert said with his Australian accented voice, and bummed he was all along inside his casket, "that these caskets were with only single occupancy. I can think of one or two things we could be doing right now," Robert added with a sly tone in his words.

" _Oh hush," Alexandria's voice replied_ _sarcastically_ _, "you are so droll."_

Robert giggled.

"Guilty as charged," he added with a chuckle.

For the next ten minutes Agent Jennings gave them a briefing, and as he did, Robert thought of Director Noble's last orders to him...and was worried how all of this was going to play out.

Because Robert was only one of a very select few who knew the truth; if the fusion device, now retrofitted as a nuclear weapon and in Mikkos Cassadine's possession was detonated, it wouldn't just destroy the harbor of Port Charles...it would wipe out and area 35 miles in diameter...killing millions instantly and exposing many millions more to lethal doses of radiation.

" _...now listen up," Jennings continued to say, jostling Robert from his own thoughts, "we expect Anioff Cassadine will be delivering Sam Morgan to Mikkos in the next hour or so; and then...we are quite sure the final countdown will begin."_

Robert felt as if the weight of the entire world soon be resting on his and Alexandria's shoulders, and those of two young boys; Aiden Spencer and Crispin Kent.

 ** **Continued…****

 ** **this chapter featured****

 ** **James Remar as Bryce Jennings****

 ** **Finola Hughes as Alexandria Devane****

 ** **Tristan Rogers as Robert SCorpio****


	151. Sonny and Sean

****A special; General Hospital 2019 #31**** ** **1**** ** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **Sonny and Sean Part One**** ** **"****

 ** **General Hospital; Boulder Colorado****

* * *

 ** **previously****

 _There were several people sitting about the waiting room at the urgent care center inside the hospital._

 _There were men and women, and even a few children, awaiting medical attention; but one person sat by himself toward the back of the waiting room._

 _His name was Peter August and he was there to see one person; Jason! And his orders from Director William Noble were direct and to the point; make Jason Quartermaine go away...and bring back Jason Morgan!_

our story continues…

* * *

The bearded man waited patiently to make his move, as he sat in the General Hospital's (Boulder Colorado) emergency wing waiting room; unaware that there were two other men on the other side of the waiting room keeping an eye on him as well.

Finally, as 9pm approached, Peter noticed that the two detectives assigned to Jason Morgan (Quint Meeks and Crimson Noble) exited the doors that fed into the innards of the complex and went out the exit of the hospital.

Believing no one was paying attention to him, Peter made his way to the entrance of the restrooms and, sure enough, a young orderly with paper work came out the same doors the detectives had, allowing him, Peter, to slip innocently through them; on his way to Jason's room!

Peter August had been sent there for one reason and one reason alone. To use his special set of skills, taught to him by his father Cesar Faison, on Jason.

But as Peter slipped through the doors, he didn't notice them; but the two other men watching him make his move had been watching him the entire time.

"He got through the door; what do we do now?" Sonny Corinthos asked the man sitting next to him.

The man sitting next to Sonny Corinthos was none other than Sean Donely. And even though Sean was in his late 70s, he still had skills to offer. He looked over at Sonny.

"That man who just went through those doors is…" Sean began to say, but Sonny cut him off.

"You told me already, Sean," Sonny reminded the legendary spy. "Faison's son; Peter. And you're sure he's been sent here because he is a trained hypnotist?"

Sean nodded his head.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sean said back to Sonny. "Jason has lost his memory, and unless he gets it back…"

There was a moment of silence between them, and then Sonny spoke.

"Cassadine wins," Sonny said with a somber tone in his words.

"The WSB already has an agent, trained as a doctor, keeping a watchful eye on Jason," Sean continued to explain. "Director William Noble has sent Peter to awaken Jason Morgan's memories."

"Because," Sonny continued for him, "Jason Morgan has information that Scorpio needs to deactivate the nuclear device on Spoon Island."

Sean nodded his head; it wasn't the entire story, but was close enough.

"But thanks to an injection of heroin given to Jason at a homeless encampment, he no longer remembers being Jason Morgan..."

"Because he thinks he is back to being Jason Quartermaine; before the car accident in Port Charles ever happened," Sonny said with a near whisper. "So why are we trying to stop Peter August if what he wants to do is to bring Jason Morgan back; which is what we want too."

Sean looked directly at Sonny, keeping his voice down as best he could.

"Three years ago," Sean explained to Sonny, "the WSB had Intel that the DVX was trying to rebuild itself. In fact, we knew that Grant Putnam had been secretly working with them before Petrev Federov murdered him (many many chapters ago). Frisco Jones, before he died in Mexico ( _during the all new Aztec Treasure plot several chapters ago_ ), warned me about Peter August. Frisco had no proof, he only knew that Director Noble had gotten Peter to join Section-7...but Frisco was weary of him all along."

Sonny looked over at the doors that Peter had went through mere moments ago.

"Well," Sonny said, anxious to help his good friend Jason, "what the hell are we waiting for; lets go. He might be trying to kill Jason."

Sonny attempted to leave his chair, but Sean put his hand on Sonny's arm.

"Like I said a moment ago," Sean said to Sonny, "there is already a WSB agent, trained as a doctor, guarding Jason."

A look of disappointment came over Sonny's face.

"Are you telling me," Sonny said with annoyance in his words, "we are here just as a backup team?"

Sean simply nodded his head...but again...there was more to it than than!

* * *

 **Port Charles; Spoon Island**

 **Cassadine Mansion**

Mikkos Cassadine sat in his private study at his solid oak business desk, as the doors to the room opened. Mikkos looked up from the information being displayed on the computer monitor before him, and then a lips closed smile spread across his rock solid face.

His nephew Anioff Cassadine had finally returned and stood in the doorway, along with the young woman who had been the bane of this existence; Sam Morgan!

 _Continued…next issue; how did Sonny Corinthos come to be in Boulder Colorado with Sean Donely? Find out next time!_

 **this chapter featured**

 **Wes Ramsey as Peter August**

 **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Yaroslav Boyko as Anioff Cassadine and**

 **John Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine**


	152. Once and for All

****A special; General Hospital 2019 #31**** ** **2**** ** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **Once and for All**** ** **"****

* * *

 ** _previously..._**

 ** _Spoon Island_**

 _Not far from the Cassadine mansion, was Gunther Scorpio. He looked at his watch because when the moment came, he would make his move and attempt to enter the mansion so that he could rescue his father; Robert Scorpio._

 _Gunther was unaware that someone had secretly approached him from behind; and then that person made two, nearly silent, bird chirps. Gunther drew his Glock (a hand gun) and whirled around to confront his unseen visitor._

 _Luke Spencer stood there; with two streaks of black make up just below his eyes; and wearing a set of worn out camouflage pants_ _with_ _a green shirt with_ _ _Property of John Denver__ _scrolled across the front of the shirt._

 _But Luke wasn't alone, because then another person stepped from out of the thick cluster of trees._

 _It was Anna Devane!_

 _ **Our story continues**_

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Luke said with an air of aloofness in his voice, after listening to Robert's son, "papa Scorpio is inside that mansion of ghouls...sealed in a crypt? Who's bright idea was this; oh yes, the good old WSB."

Gunther simply nodded his head. And before he could respond, Anna cut in.

"And we can't, not yet at least, go into that mansion," Anna told them both with authority in her words.

"What do you mean," Gunther said to Anna. "My dad's life is on the line here, Anna," Gunther came back with.

Anna looked over at Luke.

"I'm with Junior on this one," Luke said, after a moment. "Robert needs our help Anna. "In fact, why don't you ring the fire-bell and get Bubba over here to help us out," Luke said, referring to his nickname for Mac.

"First off," Anna said to Luke, "Mac is out in California with Robin ( _GH presents the Drakes "Son of Judgment"_ ), and second," she added with a bit more seriousness in her voice, "even if he were here, we cannot do anything until the WSB gives the all clear. You're an agent, Gunther; this is part of being an agent...following protocols and orders."

"Anna," Gunther said, nearly pleading with her, "you're the f—king Police Commissioner of this city. You can over rule the WSB and..."

"Gunther," Anna cut in with. "You know why Robert's in that mansion ( _undercover as a Nuclear Physicist/Engineer...which Mikkos Cassadine has already discovered_ ). What you don't know," she looked over at Luke, who although was a civilian, but who deserved to know the truth due to his friendship with Robert, "is that the Nuclear device, if it is detonated, will be far more destructive than originally thought."

This was the first that Luke had heard about the Nuclear Device in Mikkos Cassadine's possession.

Luke thought for a moment, took a deep breath, and nodded his head. The stakes were dire.

"I just came here," Luke told them both with a somber yet angered voice, "to ring an antidote or cure for Bobbie out of that maniac's (Mikkos) throat."

Anna looked at Luke. The two of them had come to Spoon Island together, but she had never bothered to ask why he had come. She just assumed it was the history between the two (Mikkos and Luke).

"What is wrong with Bobbie," Anna asked.

Luke's expression became saddened, but he composed himself.

"She has a cancerous brain tumor," Luke said with a grave tone in his voice. "And Monica believes, because your mother had the exact same condition," Luke said to Gunther, "the cancer was artificially induced into Bobbie, and most likely into your mother as well."

But Gunther had always suspected as such, and had already gotten a measure of revenge on Mikkos; Gunther was the one who had used a high-powered sniper rifle and had killed Valentine ( _many chapters ago_ ). But he chose not to tell Anna or Luke at this time.

"If you ask me," Gunther said to Anna, "rescuing my father and getting a possible cure for Luke's sister, are two reasons to go inside that mansion."

"Yep," Luke added from where he stood, "once and for all, we've got to take King Popsicle down, Anna!"

Anna shook her head side to side.

"Gentlemen; if we bust in there, and he is able to detonate that device," Anna told them both, "millions upon millions of people will die; including many people we know and hold dear. We will not do anything until Director Okawa gives us the all clear."

Gunther and Luke shared a solemn glance; they knew Anna was right. For now...there was nothing they could do but sit and wait.

 **Continued…next time...Sonny Corinthos, Sean Donely square off with Peter August; and then Jason awakes! But who is he? Jason Quartermaine or Jason Morgan?**

 **this chapter featured;**

 **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpion**

 **Finola Hughes as Anna Devane and**

 **Tony Geary as Luke Spencer**


	153. The Sonny and Sean Show

**A special; General Hospital 2019** **#3** **13** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "** **The Sonny and Sean Show** **"**

* * *

 **THIS IS A SPECIAL RECAP ON IMPORTANT STORY POINTS THAT ARE COMING TOGETHER AS WE NEAR THE FINAL CHAPTER OF GH: 2019 (GH 2019 presents ELIZABETH WEBBER WILL STIL CONTINUE)**

Sonny Corinthos' twin sister, Briseis Corinthos had come to Port Charles. She had been abducted after both she and Sonny had been born, and sold to a Russian family via an illegal baby adoption ring. Eventually, after years of being an assassin in the Russian mob, she joined the crime family led by Petrev Federov. Mikkos Cassadine (who was in exile at the time) secretly made contact with her, and Briseis began working for him as a mole inside of Petrev's organization. Eventually, Mikkos revealed to her the truth; that she, Briseis, was the twin-sister of a crime-lord in America; Sonny Corinthos.

Mikkos made a deal with her; once his exile was over, he would use his money and power and help her kill her brother Sonny, and put her in charge of his territory in Port Charles...but she would be loyal to him (Mikkos). She took the deal, and went to Port Charles.

* * *

Meanwhile; in a related story-line, after Jason Morgan returned to Port Charles alive and well, it was revealed that Drew(Billy Miller) Cain had never been Jason Morgan at all and that his memories of Jason's past had been implanted inside of his mind (via Faison's advanced skills as a hypnotist). Unable to deal with the knowledge that he wasn't who he thought he was, Drew Cain snapped and had attempted to kill Sam and Danny. Luckily, Robert Scorpio and Jason Morgan arrived in the nick of time and stopped Drew.

Sam didn't blame Drew, after being told by Jason what the WSB had done to him. Drew, who was in an induced coma, was sent back to Section-7 headquarters via a special transport van to be helped as best the agency could. But after a daring motorcycle/helicopter attack on the transport vans by unknown forces, and after his abduction, Drew vanished.

* * *

Months later, a new comer came to Port Charles; his name was Barlow Cross (with Jared Leto in the role). But he was actually Drew Cain with yet an all new face, and with reprogrammed memories (the attack on the transport van had been done by forces loyal to Mikkos)...and more importantly...working on behalf of Mikkos and Briseis. Barlow would go on to murder Brenda Barrett as well as her son Alec (his father, Aleksander Janacek, a former mobster).

On an eventful night, Sonny was lured to the Metro-court to confront his twin-sister, who up to that point, he had never met. Briseis was there, as was Mikkos Cassadine. And then Briseis, with a smiling Mikkos standing behind her, shot Sonny and killed him. Mikkos then shot Briseis and killed her. What was Mikkos' motive in his dealings with Sonny and Briseis?

Mikkos was in the process of obtaining a nuclear device which he hoped to detonate and destroy the Port Charles harbor. And with both Briseis and Sonny gone, Mikkos now had control of the Port Charles territory. After he destroyed the harbor, and with his control of the trade unions, and grasp over the territory, it would mean he would reap billions in the rebuilding of the Port Charles harbor.

* * *

But unknown to Mikkos, the WSB/Section-7 had intercepted a message from Valentin that Mikkos would be at the Metro-court, in violation of his probation from exile. When Sonny entered the elevator at the Metro-court, on his way to Briseis's hotel room, a WSB agent who had been surgically altered to look like Sonny entered the elevator and replaced him. The agent was wired and had been sent to prove Mikkos' was in the hotel, but unfortunately, the agent was killed by Briseis (as written earlier in this recap.

* * *

Sonny was taken to WSB headquarters where he was detained for months, with a blanket amnesty deal from the WSB as compensation.

In more recent developments, with the interesting situation with Jason Morgan, Sean Donely convinced Sonny (who is still believed to be dead by friends and family) to assist him to keep watch over Jason; who now believes himself to be Jason Quartermaine...with no memories of ever being Jason Morgan, and currently under the medical care of a doctor at the Boulder General Hospital; Payton Weer. Weer is a WSB agent who is tasked with bringing back Jason's memories of being Jason Morgan.

but a stranger has arrived at the Boulder General Hospital as well; Peter August. Is he a friend or foe?

 **Continued...**


	154. It Is Never To Late for a Kiss

****A special; General Hospital 2019#313** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "It Is** **Never to late for a Kiss** **"****

* * *

 **A stealth-black and specially modified SR-71 zoomed through the skies above America; on course for New York; Port Charles…**

Elizabeth Webber sat with Grayson Wayne. At first, Grayson had felt betrayed that Liz had not been honest with him about the peril his daughter, KariAnn, had faced. But with now KariAnn safely aboard the jet, and sitting with Aiden and Crispin toward the front of the passenger cabin, Grayson reached out, even as his shoulder throbbed in pain, and put his hand on Liz's.

"I'm so sorry," Liz told him, with tears in her eyes, "I should have told you about Sam and KariAnn the moment you came to and..."

Without warning, Grayson leaned in and kissed Liz on the lips and then he hugged her.

"Oh shut up," he said with a quick chuckle. KariAnn was alive and safe, and that was all that mattered.

On the other side of the passenger cabin, Assistant WSB Director Jeff Webber sat with Section-7 Director William Noble.

William was holding the Virtual Reality device that Grayson Wayne had given Liz at Boulder GH. Jeff had given it to him when they had both boarded the SR-71 in Denver.

"So what exactly is that thing," Jeff asked Director Noble, "and what does Jason Morgan have to do with it or," Jeff said with a pause as he pointed over at Aiden and Crispin, "them?"

Director Noble looked over at the two young boys, who were laughing and talking with KariAnn, and then he looked back at Jeff.

"What I am about to tell you is Omega-15 level information and..."

"I thought Omega-13 was the highest level of secrecy in the WSB," Jeff cut in with.

Noble nodded his head.

"It is," Noble replied, "Omega-15 is a Section-7 priority level," he replied.

"Alright," Jeff said, after nodding his head in a disproving manner, but would go with it for now, "go on."

Director William Noble made sure no one else could hear what he was telling Jeff Webber. And as Jeff listened, he shook his head in disbelief...and after Director Noble was finished, Jeff had only one question to ask.

"So you're telling me," Jeff said, after a moment, "the future of this world may depend on Jason Morgan and those two boys; and you got this information from the computer left behind by Garrett and Olivia Lincoln?"

Director William Noble nodded his head.

"None of it makes sense," Jeff said as he thought over what he had been told. "The Lincolns seem to have had information about things that haven't happened stored on that computer...how is..."

Noble cut in on Jeff.

"And Jason Morgan saw that information," Noble said to Jeff. "And now, Morgan has lost all his memories and believes he is Jason Quartermaine again."

Jeff nodded his head. Because he had just been told by William that Dr. Payton Weer, a doctor Jeff had hired, was actually a WSB/Section-7 agent; working for Director Noble. It was hoped that Dr. Weer could bring back Jason's memories, and to that end, Payton had called in a skilled hypnotist; Peter August...the son of the late Cesar Faison.

"If Weer and August can bring back the memories of Jason Morgan, and Jason tells us what he knows," Noble continued with, "then the next phase of our plan, to neutralize Mikkos' nuclear weapon, will go into action...and this thing," Noble held up the Virtual Reality device (which was kept inside a cylinder shaped case in the palm of Noble's hand), "will be the method to end this madness."

But there was one piece of information that didn't add up in Jeff's mind. So he asked Director Noble point blank;

"Why did the Lincolns go through all that trouble to let Jason see the information on that hard drive in their house?" Jeff began, "and then have the drone dog attack him. Because of that action, Jason ended up in the homeless camp and drugged with heroin...and lost his memories."

Director Noble took a deep breath. He knew the reason for the Lincoln's actions, but could not elaborate; it would put everything at risk if what Director Noble knew about the Lincolns became general knowledge.

Over in the far corner of the SR-71 Blackbird were Lucky Spencer and his half brother Ethan Lovett.

"What the hell are we doing on this jet again?" Ethan asked Lucky. "Is dad (Luke) in trouble?"

Lucky smiled at the question; but also knew that the question wasn't as far fetched as it seemed.

"I don't know," Lucky replied. "But something tells me this all has something to do with Mikkos and the man (Anioff) who tried to kill us at our Pizza parlor. Gunther (Scorpio), before he left the parlor, said as much."

Ethan nodded his head, while keeping a watchful eye on Liz; as she and Grayson spoke quietly together.

–

But unknown to the passengers aboard the SR-71 Blackbird, and even unknown by the two pilots flying the sleek black jet, another, yet smaller jet was tailing them!

* * *

 **Continued...**

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Lovett****

 ** **Jonathan Jackson as Lucky Spencer****

 ** **Millie Bobby Brown as Anioff****

 ** **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber****

 ** **Kevin Costner as William Noble****

 ** **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber****

 ** **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne****


	155. Sorry Sam, but You Have To Die!

**A special; General Hospital 2019#315** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "Sorry Sam, You Must Die** **"**

* * *

Previously

 _Sean Donely came to WSB Headquarters in New Jersey and convinced Sonny (_ who was being detained there under a special amnesty deal with the WSB _) to accompany him to Boulder Colorado_ (who is still believed to be dead by friends and family in Port Charles _) to assist him by keeping a watchful over Jason; who now believes himself to be Jason Quartermaine...and is currently under the medical care of a doctor at the **Boulder General Hospital** ; Payton Weer. _

_Sean knows, and now so does Sonny, that Payton (Aaron Eckert)Weer is actually a WSB agent who is tasked with bringing back Jason's memories of being Jason Morgan._

 _But when Peter (Wes Ramsey) August arrives at the urgent care wing of Boulder GH, Sean, who knows that Peter is the son of the late Cesar Faison, doesn't trust him._

 _Our Story continues..._

* * *

Sean and Sonny entered the entrance that led from the waiting room into the bowels of the urgent care wing of the hospital.

"Can I help you?" A nurse, who was walking by them, asked Sean.

Sean smiled and then he flashed her his fake Boulder Police Department Badge (courtesy of the WSB).

"This man," Sean said looking over at Sonny with a serious look on his face as well, as he held him by the left elbow of his arm, "is a suspect in a crime and," Sean said while looking at Sonny and searching his mind for the rest of lie to say...but Sonny came to the rescue; again...

"He's taking me to the restroom," Sonny added quickly. "The one in the waiting area is being cleaned by a janitor."

Sean snapped his fingers, and was impressed with Sonny's ad-libbing skill, "If its alright with you," Sean said to the young black woman.

"Sure, officer" she added with a smile of her own, "it's just around the corner down the hallway," she added as she pointed.

Both men thanked her and then they scurried down the hallway. Sean kept an eye on the kind nurse, and when she went into one of the rooms, he changed direction and Sonny followed.

"Jason's room is down another hallway," Sean said as he continued on; Sonny was right beside him.

Sonny looked over at Sean, and had come to the conclusion that Sean had become more forgetful since they had last encountered each other years ago; and it reminded Sonny of his own father.

Moment later, they reached the door to Jason's room, and Sean, after making sure there was no one watching them, drew his 9mm out of his pocket and then he went in; with Sonny right be him. What they both saw was a bit surprising!

* * *

 **Hundreds of miles away**

 **Spoon Island; Cassadine Mansion...**

Mikkos Cassadine sat in his private study at his solid oak business desk, as the doors to the room opened. Mikkos looked up from the information being displayed on the computer monitor before him, and then a lips closed smile spread across his rock solid face.

His nephew Anioff Cassadine had finally returned from Denver and now he stood in the doorway, along with the young woman who had been the bane of Mikkos existence; his granddaughter Sam Morgan!

"You repugnant monster," Sam said to Mikkos with a cold stare in her eyes, "what the hell is going on? Why did this gorilla (she looked up at the much taller Anioff who smiled down at her) attack my friends and family?"

Mikkos stood up and smiled back at Sam. And in Mikkos' eyes, not only was Anioff standing to the left of Sam; but Mikkos' dead wife, Helena (Elizabeth Taylor) stood to Sam's right. Mikkos stared over at Helena ( _who isn't really there of course_ ).

"You are so right," Mikkos said, as he now aimed his smile at Helena, "she does have my eyes."

Helena looked at Sam, and then she looked back at Mikkos.

"I could care-a-less," Helena said with her arrogant voice, "I want her dead and I want her dead now."

Sam and Anioff, looked at each other; and shared a WTF glance at what they were witnessing. And then, at that instant, Mikkos reached into the front vest of his suit and pulled out a silver Marakov Pistol ( _Russian issued side arm for the past 60 years or so_ ) and aimed it directly at Sam.

A remorseful look came over Mikkos' aged face as he looked at his granddaughter with affection; Sam even thought she could see a tears in her maniacal grandfather's eyes.

"My grand child, while I don't blame you for your cursed existence," Mikkos said to his illegitimate grand-daughter (his mistress was Kristin Bergman; Alexis' mom), "I just wanted you to know, before I kill you, that your grand-mother had the most glorious voice ever to sing an Aria."

And then…

POW! POW! POW!

 **Continued…**

 **This chapter featured;**

 ** **Wes Ramsey as Peter August****

 ** **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan****

 ** **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos****

 ** **John Reilly as Sean Donely****

 ** **Yaroslav Boyko as Anioff Cassadine****

 ** **with the late**** ** **John Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine****

 ** **and the late Elizabeth Taylor as Helena Cassadine****

 **(generally I do not cast deceased performers in my stories BUT...in my opinion...only John Colicos and Elizabeth Taylor, even though I don't think they ever shared a scene, could play the married couple of Mikkos and Helena. Liz Taylor, was a legend. And for those of you who never saw John Colicos outside of GH, he was a wonderful character actor of the 1960s and 1970s and appeared on many TV shows; most notably as "Mikkos Cassadine" on GH, but his other crucial roles included;**

 **KOR; the first Klingon ever featured on Star Trek. He would not only play Kor opposite Shatner's Kirk, on the old Star Trek TV show, but he would also reprise the role on the spin-off; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine.**

 **Colicos appeared on several TV shows of the 60s and 70s, including the original Hawaii Five-0 (Jack Lord) and many others.**

 **His most notable role was that of Baltar on the original version of Battlestar Galactica.)**


	156. Let the Memory Live again

****A special; General Hospital 2019 #31**** ** **6**** ** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **Let the memory...live again**** ** **"****

* * *

Previously

 _ _After eluding the on duty medical staff of Boulder GH's urgent care wing, Sean Donely and Sonny Corinthos entered Jason Morgan's room and__ _w_ _hat they both saw was a bit_ _confusing_ _!_

 _Our story continues…_

* * *

With his back to them, Jason was rifling through the bag that Sonny and Sean had seen around Peter August's shoulder when he had entered the hospital earlier. Jason was emptying the contents of the bag, when at last, he pulled out a laptop computer.

As for Peter August, who Sean knew was an advanced hypnotist, as well as being the son of Cesar Faison; he was out cold on the ground right next to Jason's GH doctor, himself a WSB agent named Payton Weer. Sean drew his 9mm handgun and aimed it right at Jason.

Sonny, seeing Sean aiming a gun at Jason, looked over at the former head of the WSB.

"Sean!" Sonny said as Jason, now holding the laptop, faced the two of them, "what the hell are you doing? Put the gun down...it's Jason!"

Sean, ignoring Sonny, aimed his words at the notorious hit-man and part time WSB agent.

"Who are you?" Sean asked; knowing of earlier reports that Jason had claimed to be Jason Quartermaine and not Jason Morgan.

Sean was somewhat aware of what was happening on Spoon Island and that time was of the essence!

Jason nodded his head, realizing he had explaining to do.

"Dr. Weer revealed himself to me that he was he a WSB/Section-7 agent," Jason explained as he looked down at the motionless Dr. Weer on the ground, "and that he had been given orders to suppress the memories of Jason Quartermaine and to bring back my memories of being Jason Morgan."

"Did he?" Sonny asked before Sean could.

Jason nodded his head.

"Yes, and so Peter August's talents (he is an advanced Hypnotist like his dad was) were not needed after all," Jason said as he looked at Sonny. "but Sonny," Jason said as he continued to look at his good friend, "I would be lying to you if I told I hadn't wondered once or twice how my life would have turned out had I never been in that car with A.J. Maybe this was the wasted chance to let go of Jason Morgan and become Jason Quartermaine again!"

There was a pause, and then Sonny responded with the only response he could think about saying.

"Jason, trust me; things happen for a reason," Sonny told Jason, "and yes, your life would probably be much different now had none of that happened. But you also have to think about everything you've done as Jason Morgan; all the lives, you have touched...your children. And lets face it," Sonny added with a chuckle, "it isn't as if being a Quartermaine would have been perfect."

Sean nodded his head in agreement.

"He has a point, kid," Sean Donely chimed in with a knowing tone in his voice; having had known the Quartermaines even longer than Sonny had. "But," Sean added, as he still aimed the gun at Jason, "what happened to them?" Sean added looking at Peter August and Dr. Payton Weer on the ground. "What did you do to them and why?"

Jason, who was still holding the computer, held it up for Sean and Sonny to see.

"Sean; I really need to see what is on this computer," Jason said to him, "and trust me when I say it is an Omega-15 level order that I do...and more importantly...that no one else does. They couldn't see what I need to see," Jason said, "and neither can you."

At that moment, Jason reached into his pocket at took out a device; and Sean knew instantly what it was.

"Let me guess," Sean said, after a moment, "Peter August gave it to you so that you could use it on him and Dr. Weer."

Sonny had been listening and looked at Sean.

"What is that thing," Sonny demanded to know.

Sean looked over at his reluctant partner for the past couple days.

"Sonny, it means that our part in this adventure must come to an end; it's a short-term memory inhibitor," Sean explained. "And yes," Sean added, "Jason will need to use it on..."

But before Sean could finish the sentence he was saying, Jason pressed the button on the device and then both Sean, and Sonny, went down to the floor slowly and then they closed their eyes as a black fog came over their minds...and erased their recent memories.

With that done, Jason left the hospital room and made his way out the exit of the urgent care; the medical staff being too busy to even notice his hasty departure.

But Jason also knew that he didn't have long, and made his way into the main building of Boulder General Hospital, and to the nearest elevator. His destination? Jeff Webber's office!

Continued...next time...danger in the skies over New York!

* * *

 **This chapter featured;**

 **John Reilly as Sean Donely**

 **Maurice Bernard as Sonny Corinthos and**

 **Steve Burton as Jason**


	157. Two Guns Two Bullets

****A special; General Hospital 2019#31**** ** **7**** ** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **Two Guns; Two Bullets**** ** **"****

* * *

 ** **Spoon Island; Cassadine Mansion...****

 _previously;_

 _"You repugnant monster," Sam said to Mikkos with a cold stare in her eyes, "what the hell is going on? Why did this gorilla (she looked up at the much taller Anioff who smiled down at her) attack my friends and family?"_

 _Mikkos simply smiled at Sam; the expression on his face was one of pure control over the situation._

 _"My grand child, while I don't blame you or your child (Danny) for your cursed existence," Mikkos said to his illegitimate grand-daughter (his mistress was Kristin Bergman; Alexis' mom), "I just wanted you to know, before I kill you, that your grand-mother (Kirsten) had the most glorious voice ever to sing an Aria."_

 _And then…_

 _ **POW! POW! POW!**_

 **Our story continues…**

* * *

Sam McCall closed her eyes; and in an instant of time, she expected to see her life pass before her eyes; as was often said to happen; by those who were experiencing death. She even hoped to see images, memories better yet, of her children; Lila and Danny and even her foster son Rafe...but those memories didn't flash before her eyes.

But when death didn't come, and when Sam opened her eyes two seconds later, she heard a thumping noise next to her and turned to see Anioff on the ground next to her; with a bullet between his eyes. She turned her attention to Mikkos who was still holding the Russian made handgun in his hand.

"Kill the bitch," Helena said into Mikkos' left ear and could only be seen by Mikkos, because Helena was a figment of his maniacal mind and imagination.

But Mikkos had had enough of Helena, and then he aimed the gun at her (but actually at Sam!)

"No!" Mikkos yelled back at Helena. "I will not kill her! You do not control me anymore, my precious… and it is time I end it here right now!"

Sam, for her part, stood perfectly still as Mikkos aimed the gun right at her. It was clear to Sam that although he was yelling in her direction; the dazed look in his eyes and his words made it seem as if he was staring and yelling at someone else; whom she surmised to be Helena!

At that moment, Sam was startled to see Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane ( _whom Sam didn't realize at the moment was actually Anna's twin-sister Alexandria_ ) enter the library/office where everything had been taking place. Not realizing that Mikkos was in some sort of delusional state, Robert picked up the gun next to Anioff's corpse, and aimed it at Mikkos.

"Robert; don't kill him," Alexandria warned Robert. "If you do; we're all dead."

Robert fired the gun, not wanting Mikkos to get another shot off at Sam; and watched as the bullet hit Mikkos in the right shoulder, forcing the patriarch of the Cassadine family to drop his weapon; Mikkos falling to the ground as well.

* * *

 **Outside the Cassadine Mansion...hidden in a cluster of trees...**

Gunther Scorpio, Anna Devane and Luke Spencer had heard the first gunshot (when Mikkos had fired it at Anioff) but they hadn't reacted; still acting on the WSB's orders not to enter the Mansion. But then they heard the second one; fired by Robert.

"To hell with this," Gunther said to Anna and Luke, "I ain't waiting for another damn second!" he said as he ran of toward the Mansion, hoping his father (Robert) was still alive!

"Me neither," Luke said to Anna. "Robert could be in danger," he added as he jogged past Anna.

Anna nodded her head, drew her own handgun from the holster tucked inside her waist, and followed Luke and Gunther's approach to the Cassadine mansion.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at General Hospital in Boulder Colorado**

Jason exited the elevator in a hurry and then he ran to the locked door that led into Jeff Webber's office. Not wanting to waste time, Jason kicked the door down and rushed into the office. He ran behind Jeff's desk and set the laptop computer down; the laptop that Peter August had brought to earlier.

Jason sat down and pressed the power-up button on the laptop and then...seconds later, the faces of Theresa and Garrett Lincoln appeared on the screen.

"Jason," Theresa said with a smile, "the power-up button you just pushed had a DNA filter on it...and would only have become operational at this time if you had been the one who pushed it...just as we had always planned."

Jason nodded his head.

"I understand," Jason simply said.

Garrett spoke next.

"Jason," Garrett said, "just to be sure; what is your last name?"

Jason knew it was a logical question; and fortunately he had been able to fool Peter August, Dr. Payton Weer, Sean Donely, and Sonny Corinthos as well.

"Don't worry, you two love birds," Jason said with a warm smile to his two close friends (Olivia and Lincoln), "it's me; Jason Quartermaine. It worked," Jason said referring to their plan, "but we don't have time..."

Coming soon; Sam may have to make the ultimate sacrifice to save Aiden Spencer!

* * *

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Kelly Monaco as Sam Morgan****

 ** **Trevor Jackson as Gunther Scorpio****

 ** **Anthony Geary as Luke Spencer****

 ** **Tristan Rogers as Robert Scorpio****

 ** **Viola Davis as**** ** **Theresa**** ** **Lincoln****

 ** **Denzel Washington as Garrett Lincoln****

 ** **Steve Burton as Jason****

 ** **Finola Hughes as Alexandria and Anna****

 ** **with****

 ** **the late John Colicos as Mikkos Cassadine****

 ** **and the late Elizabeth Taylor as Helena Cassadine****


	158. Fringe Medicine

****A special; General Hospital 2019#31**** ** **8**** ** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **Fringe Medicine**** ** **"****

* * *

 **The chilly confines of the Port Charles Morgue**

It was a somber mood as Alexis Davis stared alone down at the dead body of Horace (Joe Manganiello) Vinton, as it lied dormant on a metal gurney.

Nearly three years earlier, when Russian crime-lord Petrev Federov had threaten their lives, Julian and Alexis had intended to go into the witness protection program. But before the final steps of entering the protection program were completed, Julian had apparently taken his life, so as to spare Alexis from having to leave Port Charles, and start a new life while also being in constant worry of being discovered.

But, his suicide had been staged by none other than Mikkos Cassadine. Cassadine had been planning to get revenge on Port Charles; and staged Julian's suicide so that he could keep a watchful eye over Alexis, and get her out of Port Charles when the time had come.

But when Horace revealed his true identity to Alexis, and informing Police Commissioner Anna Devane as well, Mikkos found out and detonated a small device that had been surgically planted inside of Horace's brain; killing Julian/Drew/Horace once and for all.

Alexis reached down and traced her finger tips over Horace's lifeless lips.

It was at that moment when Lucas entered the morgue, having been escorted there by Detective Dante Falconeri.

"Go ahead, take your time," Dante said to Lucas as they both saw Alexis standing over the dead body on a metal gurney.

Dante watched as Lucas walked over to Alexis; but Dante felt no mercy for Julian Jerome. The man had been a thorn in his father's (Sonny) life for years. Dante left the morgue, and shut the door behind him.

Lucas stood next to Alexis.

"And you're sure," Lucas said with a soft voice, "this was my father?"

Alexis reached over and placed her hand on Lucas's shoulder and simply nodded his head.

Nothing else needed to be said between them, and so they just shared the time alone; thinking about the life and death of Julian Jerome.

* * *

 **General Hopsital**

 **Monica Quartermaine and her sister-in-law, Tracy, were in Bobbie Spencer's room.** Bobbie's condition was deteriorating, and she had slipped into a coma. She didn't have much longer to live; the artificial brain tumor that had been implanted in her brain was killing her slowly...and surely.

Tracy looked at Monica, and placed her hand on Monica's as she, Monica, was adjusting her fallen friend's pillow.

"We've lost so many of our friends and family over the years," Tracy said with a sad tone in her words. "And although I was never one of Bobbie's greatest fan," Tracy said with a slight chuckle, "I'm here for her, and you."

Monica simply smiled.

"It is strange," Monica told Tracy. "I see Bobbie like this, and I wonder about my own mortality. Lets face it, sis," Monica said as she looked at Tracy, "there are far more days behind us than ahead."

Tracy nodded her head and smiled.

"What about Scott," Tracy said after a moment, "I'd think that he would be here. And what about Luke; where is he?"

Monica nodded his head.

"Actually, Luke was here, but he left with Anna not too long ago," Monica replied. "Luke has it in that thick head of his that Mikkos Cassadine is behind Bobbie's condition. And apparently, Scott is in California defending Noah Drake from murder charges." * _In the pages of GH 2019 presents The Drakes_

Tracy arched an eyebrow.

"Monica, freezing the world is one thing," Tracy said, referring to the Ice Princess crises years ago, "but planting brain tumors in people's brains; is that even possible," Tracy asked.

Monica thought for a moment, what she was about to tell Tracy was privileged information, but, at this point in her life, Monica had become tired of privileged information.

"Did you know Mavis Scorpio?" Monica asked.

Tracy shook her head.

"I didn't know her personally," Tracy said, "but I had lunch with Mac Scorpio sometime back and he told me who she was; Robert's wife during the time we all thought that Australian scoundrol was dead. But she died in Russia, as I recall Mac telling me."

"Yes, she's dead." Monica said with a nod of her head. "But before she left for Russia, I had diagnosed her with a brain tumor; located in the same area as Bobbie's," Monica said with a near whisper. "Look; if anyone could come up with the means and know how to created artificial cancers; why not the Cassadines with all their money? Heck," Monica said with a chuckle, "Stavros Cassadine was kept alive beneath this very hospital for years with fringe technologies."

Tracy sighed and then she looked down at Bobbie.

"Well," Tracy said, after a moment had passed, "if anyone can wring out a possible cure from Mikkos; it's Luke."

Monica simply nodded her head; there was always hope!

Continued!

 **This chapter featured;**

 **Leslie Charleson as Monica Quartermaine**

 **Ryan Carnes as Lucas Spencer**

 **Jackie Zeman as Bobbie Spencer-Jones**

 **Nancy Lee Grahn as Alexis Davis and**

 **Jane Elliot as Tracy Quartermaine**


	159. The Arrowhead

****A special; General Hospital 2019# 31**** ** **9**** ** **and GH 2019 presents Elizabeth Webber "**** ** **The Arrowhead**** ** **"****

* * *

 **previously**

 ** **A stealth-black and specially modified SR-71 zoomed through the skies above America; on course for New York; Port Charles…****

 _Unknown to the passengers aboard the SR-71 Blackbird, including Elizabeth Webber, Grayson Wayne, Jeff Webber, Ethan and Lucky and others, and even unknown by the two pilots flying the sleek black jet, another, yet smaller jet was tailing them!_

 _Our story continues_

* * *

 **The** **much** **smaller jet was a specially designed reconnaissance super-sonic jet, and there was only room for one pilot; it was A'Nav (** ** _Grayson Wayne's native-American "blood brother_** **).**

A'Nav was tailing the SR-71, and he was in constant communication with his good friend Walter Macy, who was manning the tiny flight-control room which was located in A'Nav's private office suite at the Five Moon Casino in Indio California.

(A'Nav is forever in Grayson Wayne's debt since Grayson's father had lost his life while saving A'Nav's father from racist bigots near Indio; which is where the Five Moons Casino is located.)

Walter Macy, the always nervous friend of Grayson and A'Nav, had once been in the US Navy and the NSA, and he had deep ties to the American intelligence agencies...as well as WSB contacts as well.

"So listen up, A'Nav," Walter said into his headphone's mic, with trepidation in his voice, "the CIA and the WSB are not aware that we are in possession of the Arrowhead (their name for the jet A'Nav was piloting). So you do realize that, if we are detected, it is going to freak them out like shit knowing that something like the Arrowhead is operating above American airspace. They will come looking for us."

There was a pause and then...

" _Walter; w_ _e always knew this day would come," A'Nav 's voice said from the Jet, "but it can't be helped._ _I will not let my blood-brother (Grayson) and KariAnn (Grayson's daughter) become lost in Section-7's (the black-ops division of the WSB) labyrinth of secret holding sites._

"I know," Walter said, as he opened his seventh can of beer in the past hour or so since the Arrowhead and left its secret hanger located in the mountains just south of Palm Springs California. "I just hope Grayson appreciates the fact that if we get caught, we will sll be tossed inside one of those prisons...never to see daylight again. Oh and..."

Suddenly a red light began to flash on the control panel in front of Walter. A'Nav, while flying the Arrowhead, could hear the accompanyingbeeping via his headset.

* * *

 **High above the skies of Ohio...the SR-71 was speeding through the skies; with the Arrowhead right behind it**

A'Nav heard the beeping coming from the control room back in Indio California.

"Walter,"A'Nav said with worry, "what is that beeping? What is the radar detecting?"

There was a moment of silence and then Walter's voice responded from nearly 3000 miles away.

" _A'Nav, two unidentified bogies are approaching_ _your position_ _from the west," Walter replied. "I have accessed the WSB transponder protocols, and according to what the data is reporting; the two bogies are Russian_ _Su-57 Stealth fighters," Walter_ _relayed_ _; with a nervous gulp added to accent the danger they were now about to encounter above the skies of America!_

 **Continued...**

 ** **This chapter featured;****

 ** **Nathan Parsons as Ethan Lovett****

 ** **Jonathan Jackson as Lucky Spencer****

 ** **Millie Bobby Brown as Anioff****

 ** **Rebecca Herbst as Elizabeth Webber****

 ** **with**** ** **Kevin Costner as William Noble****

 ** **Oliver Platt as Walter Macy****

 ** **Michael Spears as A'Nav****

 ** **Richard Dean Anderson as Jeff Webber****

 ** **and**** ** **Joshua Jackson as Grayson Wayne****


	160. Chapter 160

Fellow GH fans..if you like puzzles, word games and are a fan of GENERAL HOSPITAL; then you are welcome to join my FACEBOOK PAGE. We are all "GENERAL HOSPITAL" fans (so far there are 60 of us) and I know you will enjoy the fun too! Look for **General Hospital fun and games page** and ask to join.


End file.
